Independiente
by t10507
Summary: Luego de una serie de inconvenientes en su casa, Lincoln pierde la paciencia y logra tener su propio hogar ¿que vivencias tendrá el chico Loud ahora que vive solo? o ¿tendrá compañía? ¡Descubrelo a continuación!
1. Capitulo 1

The Loud House no es de mi autoría, pertenecen al Sr. Chris Savino

INDEPENDIENTE

-SILENCIO –Se escucho gritar Lincoln fuertemente- Ya es suficiente he aguantado tanto de ustedes pero hoy han rebasado los limites, es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto.

Lincoln se levanto de su cama y paso entre sus hermanas y Lori lo detuvo.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?

Pero se preguntaran ¿que habrá pasado como para que Lincoln reaccionara de este modo? Lo veremos a continuación.

La casa de los Loud, por fuera puede parecer una típica casa cualquiera, pero detrás de su puerta de entrada se esconde un desorden al cual todos ya están acostumbrados, como no si es una familia compuesta por 13 miembros, la pareja de padres, 10 hijas y un 1 hijo, de los padres no podemos decir mucho trabajan, están ocupados, en pocas palabras casi no se la llevan en casa, por lo cual no se enteran del desastre que a veces se vive con sus hijas e hijo, el que mas sucumbe a todo este lio es el hijo varón Lincoln Loud quien debe soportar todas las locuras que sus hermanas hacen en el hogar.

11 años viviendo con ellas, soportando todos sus desmanes, bueno al principio podría decirse que no, ya que cuando uno es pequeño todo es juego, pero con el paso del tiempo vas madurando, y aquello que tomabas como juego, ahora ya no lo es.

11 años, soportando todo, pero era tolerable o bueno para el ver deñ chico, el toleraba todo lo que pasaba, pero de un tiempo a otro las situaciones comenzaron a tornarse un poco mas drásticas, se lo explicaba a sus padres pero ellos le decían que eso no era problema son simplemente situaciones de hermanos, pero Lincoln ya comenzaba a llegar a su limite.

Regresemos un tiempo atrás, Lincoln estaba haciendo tarea de pura casualidad en la mesa del comedor cuando su hermana Lynn llega a interrumpirlo con un enérgico pelotazo, haciendo que su tarea se disparciera en el piso.

-Hermano, ven a practicar conmigo necesito entrenar lo suficiente para el día de mañana ya que habrá un partido y el equipo al que le patearemos el trasero, nos dará batalla

Lincoln volteo a ver a su hermana con una mirada de fastidio y exclamo

-Mira lo que hiciste Lynn, acaso no ves que estoy haciendo tarea, esto es mas importante que estar entrenando contigo ya que es mi pase para hacer un examen.

-Vaya vaya desde cuando te interesa el estudio, rara vez te he visto haciendo tareas y cuando las haces siempre te estas quejando

-Desde siempre solo que no lo sabias por estar entrenando afuera

-Ven aquí mal hermano -y cuando Lynn se abalanzaba sobre Lincoln aparece Lucy dándoles un susto

-Ya dejen de pelear se ven ridículos…. –suspiro- Lincoln deseo que escuches este poema que he escrito

Lincoln poco a poco salía de su susto junto con Lynn

-Ahora no Lucy estoy ocupa….. ¡mi tareaaa!

Cuando disponía a recoger su tarea se da cuenta que su hermana estaba pisando sus hojas

-No puede ser Lucy hazte un lado, rayos –viendo su tarea- ya se estropeo tendré que volverlo a hacer

Lynn y Lucy se miran entre si mientras ven a su hermano quejarse

-Suspiro-Desde cuando le interesa la tarea

-Dice que desde siempre.

Justamente cuando Lincoln se retiraba por un par de hojas nuevas aparece su hermana Luna interrumpiendo su camino con si guitarra

-¡Escucha esto bro!- Y comienza a tocar un solo a máximo volumen que casi hacia que le volaran los tímpanos a nuestro protagonista

Después de retomar su cordura Lincoln simplemente hace a un lado a su hermana y sube a su habitación enojado.

Al día siguiente se encuentra con su amigo Clyde en la hora del almuerzo

-En serio Clyde ya no soporto, siento que si resisto otra explotare

-¿No estarás exagerando?

-No Clyde, de un tiempo a otro se han hecho mas insoportables ayer Lynn me dio un pelotazo tirando la tarea, luego Lucy me piso la tarea y por ultimo Luna casi me deja sordo

-Exageras –exclamo su amigo de color- haz soportado ese tipo de cosas por 11 años

-Pues creo que estoy llegando a mi limite y sabes mientras estábamos en la clase de historia, me puse a pensar en que puedo independizarme

-¿A que te refieres?

-Independizarme Clyde, estar solo, tener mi propia casa, eso, valerme por mi mismo

-Amigo creo que ya te afecto la cabeza tu situación

-Pues no lo se quizás si, quizás no pero esta decidido es lo que hare, así que ideas para conseguir dinero.

-Tienes 11 años, una venta de limonada, ayudar en cosas con la escuela como actividades extra clase los fines de semana, no es que puedas hacer mucho pero algo es algo.

-Tienes razón….. es lo que hare vendré los fines de semana a la escuela aunque me pese lo hare.

-Como buen amigo y para que no te aburras te acompañare, por cierto ¿tienes ahorros?

-Si tengo ahorros pero no se cuanto sea lo que tenga, en fin vayamos a la dirección para hablar con el director a ver si tiene algún pendiente con la escuela y ayudarle

-Vamos –dijo Clyde-

Una vez en la dirección el par de jóvenes estuvieron hablando con el director

-Entonces ustedes quieren ayudar con pendientes de la escuela pero ha cambio ¿quieren recibir una paga? –dijo el director-

-Así es, digo si es que hay oportunidad

-Miren chicos, si tenemos un par de cosillas que pueden hacer, pero ustedes tienen 11 años, ¿cuanto aspiran a ganar?

A Lincoln se le pusieron como estrellas sus ojos en ese momento reclamar grandes cantidades de paga le puede ser muy conveniente, pero luego recordó su corta edad y podría verse como un abuso si pedía mas de 500 dólares que era lo que tenia en mente

-Pues puede darnos…..-Lincoln dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente pero lo hizo- Puede darnos lo que usted crea conveniente

-Esta bien los espero este sábado como primera tarea tiene que pintar el cerco del patio de juegos y la cancha de básquet necesita repintado en sus líneas de juego

-Es un trato –Lincoln estrecha su mano para cerrar el acuerdo y seguidamente Clyde hace lo mismo, ya era hora de salida y mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida Lincoln dice a su amigo

-Prepara un puesto de limonada, por que no creo que mi objetivo se cumpla tan rápido…

Hola a todos! Los saluda T10507 con este fanfic, esperando a que sea de su agrado, vamos alguna vez tenia que haber pasado por la mente de Lincoln el tener su casa para el solo, en fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! Espero sus reviews


	2. Capitulo 2

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews

Doce espadas: No necesariamente tienes que ver como un trabajo, simplemente es la oportunidad de ayudar a la escuela, y a cambio recibirás una gratificación, claro cada quien lo puede ver a su manera y se respeta, gracias por tu comentario!

PTRS 41ª: Gracias por tu comentario!

Fipe2: Gracias por tu comentario, es un gusto saber que te gusto el fic!

Mmunocan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y consejos, es un gusto saber que te agrado el fic!

Jule93x: Muchas gracias, por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes el fic!

/

Después de haber cerrado trato con el director, Lincoln y Clyde acuden el sábado a realizar labores extras en la escuela, y aunque la paga no era mala pero tampoco buena para la expectativas del chico el director los recompensaba bien con la paga cien dólares para los dos, y así fue como cada fin de semana ellos estuvieron realizando distintas labores, desde pintar paredes, cercas, así como podar el césped y los arboles la cual hoy fue su ultimo día haciendo trabajos en la escuela, sumado a sus ahorros y mas las ganancias divididas del puesto de limonada que abrían cada sábado, después de su jornada en la escuela, mas los domingos que sus papas le daban, y una que otra ocacion, que ayudaba a algun vecino con algo que necesitase de ayuda, sus papas estaban orgullosos de todo lo que hacia Lincoln mas no estaban enterados de lo que le pagaban y mucho menos donde invertiria el dinero, sus hermanas tampoco notaron alguna diferencia en el todo marchaba como lo habia imaginado el muchacho, en fin llego a la conclusión de que era hora de contar su dinero, llego a su casa la cual no había nadie en ese momento, estando ya en su habitación abrió su armario donde había 2 recipientes, uno decía ahorros y otro decía trabajo extra

-Veamos cuanto es lo que tengo

Abrió los dos recipientes y conto billetes y monedas, al final con mucho esfuerzo logro tener diez mil dólares.

-Wooow diez mil, diez grandes no lo puedo creer-dijo el peliblanco-

-Aquí sargento chocolate, llamando al comandante crema-Llamo su amigo desde la radio y Lincoln respondió-

-Adelante sargento ¿que ocurre?

-Nada malo amigo solo que ya el puesto esta listo y no te veo llegar

-Oh descuida Clyde, es que estaba contando lo que tengo hasta el momento

-En serio y ¿cuanto es lo que tienes?

-Diez mil amigo, diez mil

-Woooow si valió la pena, de hecho creo que debo contar lo mío, esta noche lo hare

-Enterado, voy para allá cambio y fuera

Estando en el puesto estuvo pensando en reconsiderar la idea de dejar su hogar, si, las cosas seguían siendo un desastre pero quizás solo era un momento de estrés sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su amigo regreso llamando su atención

-Mira amigo -le enseña una pagina del periódico- hay una pequeña casa, bastante reducido de espacio no muy lejos de aquí y esta en siete mil.

-¿Siete mil? Déjame ver eso –toma el periódico y comienza leer- en venta pequeña casa una recamara, un baño, sala-comedor, nada mal

-¿Que dices te animas?

-No lo se Clyde, sabes he estado pensado en lo que dije, creo que tenias razón, estaba exagerando

-Te lo dije amigo.

-Pero… hmmmmmm, ¿no crees que seria genial tener una casa para juegos?

-No lo había visto de ese modo –comienza a emocionarse- ¿que tienes en mente?

-Creo que tengo un viejo televisor y un par de sillas en la cochera, entonces podríamos llevarnos los videojuegos a la casa contratamos el servicio de electricidad y agua y lo pagamos con lo que vendamos en el puesto de limonada ¿que dices?

-Suena bien, pero no se supone que para contratar servicios debemos ser mayores de edad

-Rayos es verdad….. Creo que ya se quien nos puede ayudar en ese caso, déjamelo a mi

-Entonces ¿cuando llamamos por la casa?

-El lunes saliendo de clases –guardando el anuncio-

Lo que resta del sábado y domingo transcurre sin novedad

Lunes inicio de semana, para muchos la aburrición el tener que regresar a la rutina una vez mas ya sea trabajo-casa o escuela-casa, pero para otros era el inicio de un gran día, o bueno lo era para nuestro amigo Lincoln quien, sin quejarse se despertó con todos los ánimos, saliendo de su cuarto se dirige al baño, como siempre había fila pero eso no importo

-Buenos días –saludo el-

-Bueno días Lincoln, ¿por que tan contento? Esperaba escuchar tus quejas como siempre –pregunto su hermanita Lana-

-Por que hoy será un gran día, hoy daré un paso importante con una acción –Dijo con mucha confianza-

-¡Se escucha genial eso!

-Así es mi pequeña hermana, así es

Así inicio la mañana para Lincoln, sin perder los ánimos espero a que fuera su turno, se ducho, se vistió y finalmente bajo a desayunar, no sin antes pasar a su habitación a guardar siete mil dólares en su mochila, obviamente ordenadas en pequeños bonches, saludo a todos pero aparte de su hermana Lana nadie mas se daba cuenta de la felicidad del chico

Salió de su hogar, con rumbo a la escuela, esta vez montado en bicicleta, la mañana era perfecta soleado pero con gran cantidad de nubes que de vez en cuando tapaban los rayos del sol, llego a su clase y saludo a su amigo Clyde, llego 5 minutos antes de que inicien las labores

-Amigo vienes irradiando confianza –dijo Clyde-

-Así es Clyde, hoy haremos que nuestra casa de juegos ¡se haga realidad!

-Cierto lo olvidaba –ajustando sus lentes-

Y el timbre sonó y las clases dieron inicio

Durante el almuerzo Lincoln hacia una lista, Clyde lo observa y le pregunta

-Y la lista ¿para que es?

-Esta lista es para la operación casa de los juegos y tal vez deba ponerle un nombre nuevo

-Oh, ya veo y en que consiste

-Veras mi estimado amigo, lo primero es comprar la casa, luego meter la consola, la televisión y sillas y por ultimo solicitar los servicios de energía y agua.

Justamente en ese momento suena el timbre para regresar a las aulas y Clyde atino a decir

-Excelente amigo, así todo será mas rápido con un orden –mientras corrían al aula-

-Exactamente Clyde, exactamente.

Pasan un par de horas y el final de las clases llegan, el par de amigo llegan a la salida y Clyde saca su teléfono, mientras Lincoln sacaba aquel anuncio del periódico

-¿Listo? –Pregunto Clyde dándole el celular

-Mas que listo –Dijo Lincoln con absoluta confianza mientras marcaba el numero

Lincoln observo el numero en la pantalla tomo una bocana de aire y exhalo, presionando la tecla llamar, ahora solo esperaba a que le contestaran, poco a poco el nerviosismo empezaba a hacerse presente, cuando de pronto….

-¿Alo? –se hace presente una voz femenina-

-Eh… ah…. Si hola*tose un poco* si hola buenas tardes hablo por el anuncio de su casa en venta

-Oh, ¿estas interesado en la pequeña casa cercas del centro?

-Así es me gustaría comprarla

-Bueno te parece si nos vemos ahí en 15 minutos, no tardo en salir de mi trabajo

-Me parece bien nos vemos ahí

-Muy bien, adiós

-Adiós –Y Lincoln corta la llamada

Clyde observa a su amigo

-Tenemos que ir a la dirección de la casa ahí nos veremos en 15 minutos- dijo el peliblanco-

-¡Andando!

Lincoln y Clyde llegan a la dirección, en bicicleta quedaba a 8-10 minutos de su escuela, relativamente perfecta para llegar a tiempo a clases, observaron los 2 la fachada por fuera, se veía que era la mas chica entre las demás casas, sin patio delantero solo una puerta y 2 ventanas una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-¿Luce igual que en la fotografía no? –Pregunto el chico de color-

-Si esta igual que en la imagen, bien solo falta que llegue la dueña

-¿Es una chica la dueña?

-Si y por su tono sonaba algo joven

Enseguida su platica es interrumpida por un automóvil que llega al sitio, el par de amigo solo observaron como una chica joven de 28-29 años descendía de aquel auto, ellos se quedaron a la expectativa, vieron como ella volteaba a varios lados, buscando a alguien

-Amigo parece que es ella –Dijo Clyde-

-Es lo que veo, bien veamos que sucede –Dijo Lincoln acercándose a ella- Hola, disculpe usted es la dueña de la casa

-Hola amiguito, si soy la dueña ¿no viste a una persona que estuvo aquí esperándome?

-Yo la llame, yo soy esa persona

-Espera, ¿en serio?

-Si, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, soy el interesado en su casa

-Oh, supongo que te mandaron tus padres –Lincoln quedo algo frio al escuchar que mencionen a sus padres- mi nombre es Vanessa Smith, un gusto Lincoln –estrechando su mano a lo que Lincoln corresponde- bien te mostrare la casa para que la veas

-Me parece bien

Y así Lincoln luego de invitar a Clyde a pasar entran y observan la casa tenia un par de muebles, como 3 sillones y un pequeño librero en la sala, en la cocina estaba una estufa y un pequeño refrigerador, acto seguido vieron la única recamara no muy espaciosa pero era perfecta para 2 personas y el baño, regresaron a la sala sentándose cada uno en un sillón.

-Esta solía ser mi casa, cuando era estudiante de universidad –comento Vanessa- es chica pero agradable, la estaba vendiendo en catorce mil, pero al ver que no daba éxito le fui bajando el precio poco a poco hasta llegar a los siete mil, en fin Lincoln a que hora veré a tus pad… -Vanessa fue interrumpida al ver que Lincoln le entregaba unos bonches de dinero- ¿Pero que?

-Son siete mil, en billetes de cien y cincuenta, totalmente reales puedes comprobarlos –Dijo Lincoln mirando a la chica mientras cerraba su mochila-

-Pero Lincoln, no puedes hacer esto, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 11 pero…. –pensó rápidamente algo con que darle validez a sus argumentos- mis padres decidieron que hiciera la compra ya que ellos están muy ocupados

-No lo se, pienso que es mejor que los vea

-Señorita Vanessa vamos, ya se comprar en un supermercado, no soy tonto, es mas véalo así la casa en un galón de leche y usted la cajera y yo el cliente que quiere comprar la leche

-Pero y si a tus padres no les gus..

-Claro que les gustara además cabemos perfectamente, la pareja de padres y su único hijo –dijo esto con una sonrisa relajada-

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto Vanessa aun insegura-

-Totalmente

-¿Sabes firmar?

-¿Sirve poner mi nombre?

-Esta bien hagamos el traspaso –Dijo Vanessa sacando de un maletín un par de papeles de una carpeta

Después de un par de minutos la firma de papeles termino y todos se pusieron de pie, Vanessa comenzó a hablar

-Bien Lincoln, aquí esta tu titulo de propiedad y aquí están las llaves de tu nuevo hogar

-Muchísimas gracias Vanessa fue un placer –extendiendo su mano-

-El placer fue mío Lincoln, no hay de que –estrechando su mano con la de Lincoln- bien me tengo que ir, cuídense chicos –mientras sale a toda prisa y cierra la puerta

El par de amigos solo se dispuso a observar como aquella chica se iba, se miraron entre si y chocaron los cinco

-Woooooooooooooooooooooooooo –dijeron al unísono-

/

Fin del capitulo 2, en el siguiente veremos como Lincoln y Clyde llevan todo lo necesario para su casa de juegos, pero el gusto durara poco, ya que veremos también el por que el enojo de Lincoln al principio y la confrontación con sus padres, asi como el final de la casa de juegos. sin mas que decir los saluda T10507, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes de comenzar agradecimientos a Fipe2, patriciopenamunoz, así como también a KAKUAMAN y ezcu, es un agrado saber que les gusta el fic!

Comencemos el capitulo espero les guste!

/

Desde la compra de la casa habían pasado ya dos días, la casa ahora tenia la consola, con sus videojuegos y el televisor todo esto estaba en la sala en una pequeña mesa frente a los sillones a lado del pequeño librero, también se trajo dos sillas desarmables por si invitaba a mas amigos, pero ahora el muchacho se encontraba en el centro comercial, esperando la llegada de una persona muy cercana a su familia.

El muchacho tomaba un poco de soda mientras esperaba, lo había citado a el solo esperaba que así fuera, después de unos momentos se escucho una voz acercándose mientras mencionaba su nombre.

-¡Lincoln!

Por fin había llegado y lo mejor solo era el.

-¡Hola Bobby! –correspondió el saludo el chico-

-Hola amigo –dijo sonrientemente- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que me ayudes con algo pero, debes mantenerlo en secreto, que no se lo dirás a mi hermana, ni a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, ni siquiera a Ronnie

-Wow wow wow tranquilo, pero ¿por que tanta confidencialidad?

-Te lo diré, compre una casa, le iba a dar otro uso –no quería que se enterara de la verdadera razón por cual la compro, ya que había la posibilidad de que no lo ayudara- pero mejor quise que fuera una casa de juegos, ya sabes un lugar para después de salir de clases, para desestresarme, hasta para hacer la tarea mas tranquilo, tu sabes que en mi casa son raras las veces cuando se puede hacer algo en absoluta tranquilidad

-¿En serio? –a Bobby aun le costaba procesar que Lincoln había comprado una casa- pero tienes once años hermano, ¿como pudiste comprar una casa?

-Fue como comprar leche –rio un poco al igual que Bobby- en fin Bobby quería saber si me puedes ayudar con la contratación de servicio de electricidad y agua, ya sabes para contratar algún servicio se necesita ser mayor de edad y…

-Lincoln, perdón pero aun no soy mayor de edad tengo diecisiete, la misma edad que tu hermana

Lincoln lo había olvidado, Bobby es de la misma edad que Lori, sentía como su plan caía en un hueco, todo marchaba bien pero había olvidado ese detalle, solo mostro una cara de decepción mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Pero creo que aun hay posibilidad –dijo el moreno a su pequeño cuñado- quizás con mi expediente laboral que me han dado en mis diversos trabajos que he tenido, puedan pensar que ya soy mayor de edad o bien una persona que ya tiene una casa

Lincoln comenzó a emocionarse, su plan no estaba del todo perdido.

-¿En serio lo crees? –dijo emocionado-

-Si pero es solo una posibilidad, no te hagas ilusiones aun, pero si llego a realizar de ¿donde sacaras el dinero para pagar por ello?

-Eso déjamelo a mi, por cierto deberías de comprarnos limonada a Clyde y a mi los sábados en su casa

Bobby sonrió, su cuñado era muy creativo a la hora de obtener algo, y lo comprendía vivir en una casa con diez hermanas era toda una hazaña, se tenia que hacer planes para todo hasta para ir al baño

-Mañana iré a las oficinas de luz y agua, pero Lincoln ¿Cómo harás para que tus padres no te descubran?

-Ya tengo resuelta esa cuestión Bobby, solo quiero que mantengas el secreto ¿de acuerdo? Además eres bienvenido, cuando gustes puedes ir obviamente solo, toma –le da una servilleta y Bobby lo toma- ahí esta la dirección

-Muy bien Lincoln te veo mañana entonces cuando salgas de clases para decirte si tuve éxito o no

-Me parece bien Bobby, entonces nos veremos mañana

Se levantaron de los asientos los dos y chocaron los cinco

/

Dos meses habían pasado, desde que Lincoln ya tenia todo en su casa, Bobby tuvo éxito en la contratación de los servicios, los recibos llegarían a nombre de Bobby pero Lincoln se encargaría de pagarlos, ahora el disfrutaba todas las tardes al salir de clases, el ir a jugar videojuegos, hacer tareas o algún proyecto, en medio de la tranquilidad que le daba su propia casa

Para esto el se escudaba diciéndole a sus padres que el seguía ayudando en la escuela todas las tardes al salir de clases, pero los fines de semana el la pasaba en su casa para no levantar sospechas

Ya había desechado la idea de dejar su hogar, podía vivir con el desastre que se formaba en su casa

Pero no todo era color de rosa, pareciera que sus hermanas tenían un dispositivo que detectaba que Lincoln la estaba pasando muy bien, haciendo que esas situaciones se tornaran mas complicadas y así fue sus hermanas comenzaban a volverlo a fastidiar mas de lo común, desde ser hostigado por Lori hasta ser sometido mas de cuatro horas bajo experimentos por Lisa, el aun podría similar la situación pero una mañana de sábado marco la diferencia

/

Comenzaba a amanecer en Royal Woods, lentamente el sol salía para brindarles un buen día, pero en la casa de los Loud, la mañana iba a ser amarga para una persona

Lincoln dormía plácidamente en su habitación, a lo lejos podía escuchar ruidos los ignoro sabia que ya había amanecido, aun así decidió seguir dormido, cuando de repente escucho que su puerta se abrió violentamente junto con un escandalo de gritos, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la jeep de su hermana Lola cayo encima de su cama, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe con un terrible dolor de piernas, tanto que le había sacado el aire, mientras se recuperaba vio como Lola peleaba con Lana a lado de su cama, mientras un grito de terror se escucho retumbando en toda la casa, fue ahí que vio a Leni entrando a su habitación corriendo, mientras ella era perseguida por Luan y Luna quienes la asustaban con una araña falsa, seguida de una Lori enfadada, quien desde la puerta le comenzaba a gritar el por que había olvidado lavar un atuendo según ella eso se pondría el día de hoy para salir con Bobby

Lincoln solo se tocaba el cabello con su manos hasta que no desistió mas y exploto, volcó en el piso la jeep de Lola y exclamo

-SILENCIO- Se escucho gritar a Lincoln fuertemente- Ya es suficiente he aguantado tanto de ustedes pero hoy han rebasado los limites, es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto.

Lincoln se levanto de su cama y paso entre sus hermana hasta que Lori lo detuvo.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?

-Hablar seriamente con papá y mamá –se miraron con ojos desafiantes-

Y cuando Lincoln dirigió su miraba al frente fue tacleado por Lynn

-Wooooooo –grito la deportista- con esa tacleada hare que ganemos en el partido de hoy de futbol americano

Lincoln lentamente se reponía mientras su hermana Lynn lo miraba eufórica quería mas estaba apunto de invitarlo a que la ayudara entrenar cuando el le gano la palabra

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que quieres que te ayude, por que no lo hare, era lo único que faltaba una tacleada después de que un jeep cayera en mi piernas, no me quiero imaginar lo que sigue -se fue bajando las escalera en busca de sus padres

-Parece que alguien anda en sus días jajajaja ¿entienden? –dijo Luan-

Todas rieron parece que hoy Luan si hizo un buen chiste

-Si Luan parece que a alguien le dio el bajón –se burlo Lori-

-Pues claro que anda en sus días, hoy es día en que sale de casa –dijo Leni, mientras todas sus hermanas la miraban con cara de confusión-

Escaleras abajo en la mesa de los grandes se encontraban los padres de Lincoln bebiendo café con la pequeña Lilly, mientras charlaban hasta que Lincoln se hizo notar con un aclaramiento de garganta fue ahí cuando sus padres dirigieron su atención

-¡Buenos días Lincoln! –saludo su padre-

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo dormiste? –dijo su madre-

-Mal –respondió el niño dejando fríos a sus padres- hubiera dormido bien si no hubiera sido por el escandalo de mis hermanas

-Pero Lincoln son cosas que pasan –dijo su padre-

-Y de eso vengo hablar, esas cosas que pasan ya rebasaron su limite, y no hablo del limite que les había mencionado antes, mejor dicho destruyeron la palabra, pero no como no lo van a entender si ustedes no lo viven, a lo mucho solamente el escandalo

-Lincoln exageras –dijo con todo serio su padre- entiende, nosotros también vivimos lo que tu vives

-No parece –dijo el peliblanco- de ser así no se hubieran refugiado con Lisa el día de las bromas de Luan, yo tuve que hacer todo, descubrir donde podían estar sus bromas, mientras ustedes estaban refugiados con ella

-LINCOLN –se exaspero su padre- contrólate si no quieres que te castigue

-¿Castigarme? Ja no lo creo, ¿saben por que? Por que con el trabajo extra que hice en la escuela, mas mis ahorros he podido comprarme una casa, no lo niego vivir con once hermanas me ha hecho madurar un poco, quizás demasiado podre tener once años, pero se cuando mi confortabilidad llega a mi limite, o díganme a ustedes ¿le gustaría que una jeep para niñas llegara a caerles encima cuando están dormidos plácidamente? ¿no verdad? por que justamente eso paso hoy la jeep de lola irrumpió en mi habitación cayo encima de mi, es una suerte que pudiera haberme levantado, es por eso que tome la decisión de irme de la casa, no irme en forma de que los abandono solo quiero tener mi espacio personal

Los padres estaban impresionados por la forma de hablar de Lincoln, su padre se mostraba tenso y enfadado, su madre casi quería llorar, no los había insultado pero el comentario de su hijo los hizo sentirse ofendidos, hasta la bebe quedo impactada, de solo ver la impresión de sus padres

Lincoln se dio media vuelta y cuando regresaba a su habitación su padre hablo

-LINCOLN –volvió a gritar su nombre- si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de nosotros, me oíste OLVIDATE

Lincoln corrió escaleras arriba y llego a su habitación tomo otra mochila y metió lo que pudo de su ropa casual e interior, un par de comics, sus dos recipientes de ahorros y dejo un espacio para Bun-Bun, vio una foto donde estaban todos y la empaco, corrió al baño el pasillo estaba desolado, pareciera que sus hermana se encerraron luego de oír la discusión entro y se lavo la cara y lo dientes y regreso directamente a su habitación tomo su radio y llamo a Clyde

-Sargento chocolate

-Aquí chocolate

-Clyde esto llego a su fin, esta decidido dejo mi casa

-Lincoln…. ¿estas seguro?

-Si Clyde, estoy seguro de mis palabras

-Bien, háblame cuando estés cómodo, olvide unas cosas en tu casa

-Bien amigo cambio y fuera

Terminando la llamada tomo sus dos mochilas la de sus cosas, y la otra la de su escuela se las coloco en cada hombro y salió a bajar las escaleras

Sus padres escucharon como bajaba entonces su madre lo llamo

-Lincoln, ven por favor –su voz se escuchaba maternal pero firme, Lincoln llego hasta ellos –hijo ¿por que haces esto? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso no te sientes cómodo? Y ¿por que nunca nos dijiste que compraste una casa? –decía preocupada-

-Mama no lo hago por que no los quiera, lo hago para sentirme cómodo, prefiero salir y tener mi espacio que quedarme a que salga herido o me vuelva loco

Rita quedo en silencio trataba de procesar lo que si hijo había comentado

-CHICAAAAS –grito Lynn Sr. –VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

Todas bajaron rápidamente

-Jovencitas, quiero que me digan que hicieron en el cuarto de Lincoln –exclamo Lynn Sr. Con mucha seriedad-

Lola tomo la palabra

-Paso que Lincoln nos grito papá muy feo, solo por que entre a su cuarto en mi mini jeep, solo por eso

Lincoln quedo perplejo al escuchar a su hermanita

-Si, entraste a mi cuarto y luego que hiciste Lola anda dile a papá que hiciste cuando entraste –dijo Lincoln mostrando molestia en su tono-

-Me estacione ¿de acuerdo? Eso hice entre a tu habitación y me estacione para discutir con Lana que me venia persiguiendo

-¿Te estacionaste? ¿En serio? –comento el peliblanco-

-Si, y no era para que nos gritaras –respondió Lola severamente-

-Caer encima de mi con tu mini jeep, ¿a eso le llamas estacionarte?, increíble eres peor que Leni, lo ven a eso me refiero papá, mamá si no salgo herido de algún golpe, terminare volviéndome loco

-Eres un chillón –Dijo Lynn con tono burlesco-

-Tu –se dirigió Lincoln a ella- crees que es divertido taclear a alguien que no trae protección

-Pero estaba entrenando –respondió ella con la manos cruzadas-

-Por que no tacleas a papá por que no tacleas a mamá o tu Lola por que no te estacionas en el cuarto de ellos, y todavía me falta mencionar el desastre que Luan y Luna hicieron en la habitación mientras asustaban a Leni, además de la absurda molestia de Lori solo por que me falto lavar un atuendo de ella, los errores pasan y ese error no era para que se pusiera de ese modo, padres hasta aquí llego vendré a verlos a todos en la semana

Todas sus hermanas excepto una lo miraban con desprecio, volteo a ver a sus padres, solo hubo silencio dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y se encontró de frente con Lori

-¿A donde crees que vas bobo?

-A mi nuevo hogar –respondió con la mirada desafiante ella no se quedo atrás y también le devolvió la mirada-

-Tu de aquí no sales –le da un empujón haciendo que Lincoln retroceda un poco-

-Claro que si salgo, no eres nadie para detenerme –y de un fuerte empujo que casi hacia que Lori resbalara

Finalmente Lincoln sale de su casa montado en bicicleta

Llego a su nuevo hogar, entro y puso la bicicleta recargada en un sillón y se dirigió a la habitación, en el transcurso de dos meses pudo conseguir una cama grande y un par del almohadas, además de una pequeña mesita con una lámpara, se sentó en la cama y de la mochila donde había empacado solamente saco a Bun-Bun, sus dos recipientes de dinero y la foto familiar, esta ultima la miro durante un largo rato, hasta que lo puso en la mesita

-Suspiro- Es por mi bien, no los odio, los amo, solamente quiero mi espacio –mientras se recostaba-

Y así Lincoln se queda dormido de nuevo

/

Fin del capitulo 3, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como Lincoln lidia con sus vecinos, especialmente con un chico. Se despide T10507 muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	4. Capitulo 4

Agradecimientos a braunidechocolate, Jule93x, KAKUAMAN, Mike0the0mic, maestro jedi, pirata y ezcu, es un agrado tener sus opiniones!

Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el Capitulo 4

/

Lincoln, se reponía después de haber dormido un poco, se levanto y vio sus mochilas tomo aquella donde empaco sus cosas y empezó a sacar todo. Doblo la ropa interior y casual, afortunadamente la mesita que había comprado tenia dos compartimientos ahí en una metió la ropa interior y en la otra la casual

Creo que tendré que hacer un nuevo espacio de ahorro para comprar un guardarropa Pensó el chico

Así es, su objetivo fue alcanzado tener su casa propia solo para el, si vivir con diez hermanas era una hazaña, ahora vivir solo iba a ser otra esto apenas comenzaba para el

Saco su par de comics y las puso debajo de la lamparita en la mesita, de igual manera saco la radio de la mochila y llamo a Clyde

-Amigo ¿estas ahí?

-Si aquí estoy Lincoln –respondió el chico de color-

-Ya puedes venir

-Voy para allá

-Por cierto Clyde, puedes traer el recetario de tus padres, lo voy a necesitar –dijo un poco avergonzado el peliblanco-

-Claro amigo, no hay problema –respondió contento Clyde-

El muchacho dejo la radio en la mesita y salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina y miro su refrigerador, ahora tenia que abastecerse de vivires, la abrió y observo que solo había una soda de cola a la mitad, un par de jugos enlatados y en el congelador solamente hielo, afortunadamente al adquirir la casa también incluía una pequeña a la cena con un par de platos y vasos y una sección para productos secos

Después de unos minutos llego Clyde con el recetario, recogió sus pertenecías que había olvidado en la casa y se tuvo que ir ya que acompañaría a sus padres fuera de la ciudad, en cambio Lincoln realizo una lista de compras, todo esto lo compraría mañana ahora solo quería jugar un videojuegos un rato

/

-Oh una lata de puré de tomate abollada eso es menos el treinta por ciento de descuento –dijo Lincoln algo animado-

Era domingo en la mañana nuestro amigo salió a realizar las compras ya llevaba medio carrito con artículos, desde carne, pasando por pastas para hacer espagueti, algo de verdura y frutas, así como condimentos enlatados, para finalizar con algunas frituras y galletas, obviamente buscando ofertas

-Ahora solo falta leche, chocolate en polvo, servilletas y papel higiénico, pan y finalmente un sarten, espátula, cuchara de cocina y una olla –dijo Lincoln mientras observaba la lista-

Mientras se dirigía a la zona de lácteos escucho una voz que lo saludaba

-Hola Lincoln –dijo aquella chica-

Oh no Fue lo primero que dijo su mente, aquella voz no quería encontrársela en este momento pero era tarde

-Oye tonto ¿no me vas a saludar? –dijo Ronnie Ann con algo de molestia-

Lincoln volteo hacia atrás y la vio cruzada de manos con una mirada de molestia

-Ho.. ho.. hola Ronnie yo no pensaba verte por aquí –rio torpemente el chico-

-Ya veo –respondió la morena con actitud seria- yo tampoco, por lo que veo haces las compras ¿no se supone que tu mama las realiza?

-Siiiii…. –dijo con un chillido se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar- Si lo que pasa es que mamá esta enferma y me mando a mi

-¿Y por que te enviaría a ti y no a tus hermanas mayores? –pregunto la chica, veía algo de sospecha en Lincoln-

-Por que están ocupadas en sus cosas, ya sabes cada quien tiene su rutina –dijo rápidamente Lincoln-

-Hmmmmm, mientes –dijo Ronnie-

Lincoln quedo frio

-Mientes pero se escucha tan real que te creo, si te creo es domingo deben de estar de flojas, solo que abran aparentado estar ocupadas para no venir a realizar las compras

-Si si eso –dijo Lincoln rápidamente- hasta pareces que tu eres las que vive en mi casa y no yo jejejeje

Ronnie solo arqueo una cejada con las manos aun cruzadas, al escuchar lo que dijo

Rápido Lincoln quítatela de encima piensa se dijo para sus adentros

-¿Y tu Ronnie que haces aquí?

-Acompaño a mi hermano, esta comprando unas herramientas para reparar el televisor

-Oh bien, eeehm me tengo que ir Ronnie me esperan en casa

-Entiendo, te veo mañana en la escuela tonto –y le da dos golpes- y esas son por no saludar a una chica como debe ser, nos vemos –alejándose-

-Ufff –dijo Lincoln mientras se sobaba el hombro- auch auch auch –si Ronnie lo golpeo algo fuerte-

Lincoln termino de realizar las compras caminaba a su casa, afortunadamente le había sobrado algo de dinero y logro pagar el taxi para que lo llevara a su casa, una vez que llego vio que había movimiento en el vecindario algunas personas barrian la banqueta otros regaban su jardin, era un vecindario tranquilo afortunadamente, bajo sus bolsas del taxi y cuando abría la puerta vio que una pareja se acercaba con un pastel

-Hola hola –saludo aquella mujer no mayor de los treinta con mucha felicidad –es un agrado tener ¡nuevos vecinos!

Lincoln sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo

-Si, siempre es un agrado conocer gente nueva –dijo el hombre del mismo rango de edad que su esposa- Somos los Larson, mi esposa Denisse y un servidor Michael –extendiendo la mano al muchacho-

-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud –correspondió el saludo de igual manera saluda a la esposa-

-Mucho gusto Lincoln –respondió Michael- mi esposa preparo un pastel para ti y tus papas, déjame ayudarte con estas bolsas, por cierto ¿donde están tus padres? –pregunto el joven caballero mientras entraba con su esposa y las bolsas de compras a la casa-

-Oh ellos… ellos están trabajando no regresaran hasta tarde –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas verídico-

-Oh es una lastima –dijo Denisse mientras ponía el pastel en la mesa- teníamos muchas ganas de verlos, ya veo por que realizaste las compras tu

-Si, así es –respondió con una sonrisa-

-Bueno Lincoln es un gusto tenerte, te dejamos para que continúes –dijo Michael mientras abría la puerta-

-Cuídate Lincoln, cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos, vivimos donde esta la casa de enfrente tres casas a la izquierda – dijo Denisse mientras salía-

-¡Nos vemos! –Dijo Michael y finalmente la puerta se cierra-

Lincoln dio un largo suspiro, nunca pensó que algún vecino se interesara en venir a visitarlo, observo el pastel y sonrió

-Al menos traen algo de comida –sonriendo-

Tras unos minutos de acomodar todo en el refrigerador y en las alacenas además del baño, abrió el pastel y se sirvió una rebanada con un poco de soda que tenia, estaba apunto de sentarse a jugar videojuegos cuando llaman a su puerta

Lincoln observo la puerta, pensó en ignorar el llamado, pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad de saber quien tocaba, pensó en aplicar la misma técnica como lo hizo con los Larson, se acerco a la puerta y vio una pareja de adultos con un chico que parecía tener la misma edad de Luna

-Hola joven –saludo aquel hombre- bienvenido al vecindario mi nombre es Dalton ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lincoln Loud señor –estrecho su mano mientras aquel hombre llamado Dalton le correspondió el saludo-

-Un gusto Lincoln te presento a mi familia, mi esposa Melanie y mi hijo Jonathan somos los Rogers –mientras señalaba a su esposa e hijo-

-Un placer Lincoln –respondió Melanie mientras que el muchacho no respondió- hijo saluda –regaño su madre-

-No se preocupe Melanie –respondió el peliblanco- es un gusto conocerlos

-Te he preparado esto como bienvenida, espero que te guste la lasaña –Lincoln toma aquel recipiente cuadrado que no estaba tan caliente, pero no duraría mucho sosteniéndola-

-Gracias –respondió Lincoln-

-¿Y donde están tus padres Lincoln? –pregunto Dalton-

-Oh ellos, están trabajando –sonrió-

-¿Trabajando? –pregunto Dalton- pero es domingo, todos descansan hoy

Lincoln sudo frio tenia que ingeniárselas

-Lo que pasa… es que.. ellos pidieron doble turno si eso doble turno –dijo con un poco de nerviosismo-

-Oh ya comprendo –dijo Dalton- bueno será en otra ocasión cuando los conozcamos, es un gusto tenerte por el vecindario Lincoln-

-Espero disfrutes la lasaña –Añadió Melanie con una dulce sonrisa-

-Se los agradezco señores Rogers fue un gusto

-Hasta luego –respondió la pareja dando media vuelta pero entonces Jonathan hablo-

-¡Esperen! –dijo el muchacho- ¿no me puedo quedar un momento con Lincoln?

-No lo se ¿Lincoln le das permiso?

Lincoln pensó por un momento en decir que estaba ocupado en algo, pero no quería sonar grosero ante tal acto de amabilidad los miro a los tres y acepto

-Claro no hay problema –dijo el peliblanco-

-Muy bien –dijo Dalton- pero recuerda Jonathan no te tardes que aun tienes tarea por hacer

-Si papá –respondió no muy contento el chico-

La pareja de padres se fue y el par de chicos entraron a la casa, Jonathan era un chico de pelo negro vestía una chaqueta negra camisa blanca, vaqueros de mezclilla y unos converse negros, era un poco mas alto que el, Lincoln lo invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras dejaba la lasaña en la cocina, cuando regreso Jonathan le lanzo una pregunta que lo hizo temblar

-¿Mentiste verdad? –pregunto Jonathan muy confiado-

-¿Ah que te refieres? –Se escudo Lincoln-

-Te he visto Lincoln, como vienes en las tardes de lunes a viernes a esta casa tu solo y a veces acompañado por un chico de anteojos o un joven moreno delgado, no mientas

Lincoln se quedo sin habla, estaba en otro sillón sentado, pensado en algo que responder

-Lincoln –volvió a hablar Jonathan- si ocultas algo, dímelo y todo estará bien –sonrió maliciosamente- anda dime que pasa ¿vives en un orfanatorio y aquí vienes a hacer lo que no te dejan allá? –mirando la consola- por ejemplo ¿jugar videojuegos?

-No exactamente –respondió Lincoln con mirada seria-

-Soy todo oídos amigo

-Deje mi casa ¿si? No es lo que piensas, no lo deje por que no quiero a mis padres, lo deje por que no se puede vivir agusto teniendo diez hermanas

La cara de Jonathan quedo impresionada, pensó que escucho mal se limpio los oídos y exclamo

-Dijiste ¿diez? ¿Tienes diez hermanas?

-Así es –respondió Lincoln-

Luego de salir de la impresión Jonathan tomo una postura de interés se recargo en el sillón y dijo

-Cuéntamelo todo

Nueve de la noche con treinta minutos y la platica aun continuaba Lincoln relato su experiencia desde que tiene memoria desde lo bueno hasta lo malo y por supuesto el incidente que lo hizo dejar su hogar, Jonathan estaba impresionado si el hubiera estado en la situación de Lincoln el ya se hubiera suicidado o hubiera terminado en un manicomio, es una suerte que el haiga podido soportar todo esto

-Y así fue por que tome la decisión de dejar mi hogar –termino Lincoln dándole un sorbo a su vaso con soda-

-Viejo, eso es increíble vaya no no lo puedo creer, es increíble que haigas sobrevivido a todo eso –mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de soda que en el transcurso de la charla Lincoln le había servido-

-Ya es tarde Jonathan, tus padres deben estar preocupados

-Oh, naaah no hay problema con ellos, pero si ya me iré –ambos se levantan de sus respectivos lugares y Jonathan se acerca a Lincoln- Lincoln es un gusto conocerte, y que estés en el vecindario sabes nos divertiremos mucho –mira a su alrededor- y mas si tienes una casa sola para ti, guardare tu secreto no le diré a mis padres que mentiste y nada de lo que me haz contado, en cambio tu también vas a tener que guardarme unos secretos ¿de acuerdo? –con un tono de malicia-

Favor se paga con favor Pensó con molestia el peliblanco

-Esta bien y ¿que secretos debo guardarte?

-Ya lo descubrirás amigo ya lo descubrirás –exclama Jonathan dándole un golpe en el hombro y se dirige a la puerta- ¡nos vemos! –cierra la puerta-

-Genial otra Ronnie Ann –dijo con molestia el muchacho mientras levantaba los vasos-

Luego de haber cenado un poco de lasaña, Lincoln se desviste y se pone su pijama, ya en la cama comienza a analizar su día

-Bueno, esto es casi como una casa de soltero, como esas que salen en las películas –rio el muchacho- veamos que pasa mañana –bosteza- buenas noches Lincoln Loud –y así nuestro amigo se queda dormido-

Fin del capitulo 4, en el próximo capitulo veremos que tal están las cosas en la casa Loud luego de la partida de Lincoln, sin mas que decir espero sus reviews! Se despide T10507!


	5. Capitulo 5

Agradecimientos para Sam the Stormbringer, KAKUAMAN, R.B a Current y Jule93x muchas gracias es un agrado leerlos!

Les dejo el capitulo de hoy!

/

Luego de la partida de Lincoln en la casa de los Loud, se vivía un ambiente diferente para cada integrante por ejemplo, todo era enfado para el Lynn Sr, Lynn Jr, Lori y Lola, mientras que de preocupación para Rita, Luna, Luan, Leni y Lana, por otro lado se mantenían neutrales en sus sentimientos Lisa y Lucy, mientras que la pequeña Lily aun no comprendía bien la situación por su edad, la noche que Lincoln dejo su hogar nadie dijo nada todas las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones por orden de su padre mientras que el discutió con su esposa, la noche del domingo antes de que todos se fueran a la cama Lynn Sr. Reunió a todas después de la cena.

-Como verán Lincoln se fue –dijo con tono severo- nos ofendió a su madre y a mi con sus comentarios, pero veo que también ustedes provocaron que el se fuera

-Pero papá –Lori tomo la palabra- exagero, bueno no exagero pero no era para que tomara esa actitud

-En eso tienes razón hija, pero el error ya esta hecho, por sus actitudes su hermano se fue

-No toda esh culpa nuestra papá –interrumpió Lisa- Shi ushtedes hubieran actuado cuando Lincoln se quejaba por nueshtrosh actosh eshto no hubiera pasado

Fue una dura declaración, la que su hija de cuatro años había hecho, pero era la verdad si ellos hubieran actuado cuando Lincoln les decía como se sentía, el no se hubiera ido

-Además, se comporto muy grosero papá –dijo Lola- nos grito y a una mujer no se le grita ¿o si?

-Lola por favor –dijo su padre-

-Además ha recibido golpes mas fuertes cuando entrenamos –se quejo la deportista- no le di tan duro ayer

-Ya por favor -se quejo su padre- en fin ya de nada sirve buscar culpables o causas Lincoln se fue, si el quiere vivir su vida solo, adelante esto será una lección para el, si tan preparado esta para vivir solo que hasta una casa se compro, que aun no entiendo como diablos lo hizo, lo dejaremos vivir solo y si regresa a la casa no quiero que nadie atienda, no quiero que lo busquen o que hablen con el ¿esta claro?

Todas asintieron

-Si me llego a enterar que le abrieron la puerta o que hablaron con el se me quedaran castigadas TOODAAASSS ¿quedo entendido?

-Cariño por favor –dijo Rita muy preocupada- no puedes hacer eso, no le puedes negar la entrada o comunicación a tu hijo

-Lo se linda pero ¿no viste la actitud que tenia ayer cuando nos hablo de esa manera?, si tan decidido esta en vivir solo haremos que se le cumpla, será el solo

Rita se quedo en silencio mientras que Lynn Sr. Dirigía su mirada de nuevo a sus hijas

-Entonces ¿quedo entendido?

Todas asintieron de nueva cuenta

-Bien pueden ir a dormir, mañana tienen escuela –concluyo su padre-

En ese momento todo era incertidumbre dentro de aquella casa, pero para tres integrantes iba ser algo normal se acabarían los fastidios y quejas o eso creían ellas, Lori, Lola y Lynn

/

Lunes por la mañana rápidamente iniciaba el día en la casa Loud todas corrieron al baño y como siempre se hacia una larga fila, mientras tanto lo señores Loud bebían café, Lynn Sr. Se mantenía con su misma actitud de siempre, mientras que Rita aun no asimilaba la situación un hijo le hacia falta, su apreciado bebe se había ido dio un trago a su tasa y el sabor fue tan amargo que no parecía haberle echado azúcar dio un suspiro y miro al frente sus hijas comenzaban a bajar las escaleras

-Buenos días –dijeron todas al unísono-

-Buenos días –respondió Rita- en un momento su desayuno estará listo hijas –sonriendo forzadamente, ante aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza que vivía-

Todas tomaron sus lugares las grandes con su padre mientras que las pequeñas en la mesa de los pequeños, después de unos minutos Rita sirvió el desayuno para su familia, todos comenzaron a comer

En la mesa de los pequeños un asiento estaba vacío Lana vio aquel asiento donde Lincoln se sentaba y suspiro dos días eran suficientes para hacerla que extrañe a su único hermano, por otro lado Lola seguía desayunando y vio a su gemela que miraba el asiento de Lincoln

-No me digas que lo extrañas –pregunto Lola-

-Claro que lo extraño es nuestro único hermano, ¿acaso no lo extrañas tu?

-Luego de haberme gritado de aquel modo tan grosero, claro que no

-Te lo dije Lola, no entres a su cuarto en el jeep una cosa es entrar a molestarlo pero caminando, no con un vehículo y mucho menos caerle encima

-No me vengas con eso Lana ya por favor, aun así no era para que se pusiera de ese modo

Lana rodo los ojos su hermana era una verdadera insensible, decidió continuar su desayuno luego de esa amarga platica

Todas terminaron sus respectivos desayunos, para luego ir por sus mochilas y subir en vanzilla, cada una fue dejada en sus respectiva escuela y así dar inicio a su día

Al finalizar las clases todas regresaron a casa, Lori, Lola y Lynn continuaron con su rutina de todos los días, mientras que las demás hermanas no se sentía dispuestas a realizar sus tareas, excepto Lucy y Lisa

Mientras que Rita preparaba el almuerzo y Lynn Sr. Veía televisión en la sala, Lori salió al frente de la casa para llamar a su novio

-Bubu osito contesta –decía mientras llamaba-

-¿Hola? –respondió el moreno del otro lado de la línea

-¡Bobby! –se alegro la rubia- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, amorcito descansando luego de haber reparado la televisión, ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien también, aunque no sabes lo que paso el sábado –dijo Lori como si fuera un chisme-

-¿Qué paso cariño? –dijo el moreno-

-Lincoln se fue de la casa

Bobby quedo impresionado luego de que su novia digiera aquellas palabras rápidamente se preocupo

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Si dejo la casa, por que no aguantaba todo lo que pasaba y que necesitaba su espacio, ja el tonto dijo que se compro una casa, pero no le creo debe de estar con Clyde o por ahí con alguno de sus amigos

Bobby no podía creer lo que escuchaba Lincoln había dejado su casa, y lo peor del caso, era cómplice por haberlo ayudado con los servicios que contrato para el, o bueno así lo veía el, su novia continuaba hablándole, pero el no le ponía atención por estar pensando en el muchacho

/

Lunes por la mañana en la casa de Lincoln, lentamente nuestro amigo despertaba se froto los ojos y observo su alrededor, se estiro un poco y se dirigió a la sala, quería ver la mañana pero se quedo congelado al asomarse

-Oh nooooo –corrió el chico al baño rápidamente-

Así es ya había amanecido, pero no era tan temprano el sol ya había iluminado todo el vecindario y Lincoln sabia que eso significaba que llegaría tarde a la escuela, llego al baño y se lavo la cara, para luego cepillarse los dientes mientras se ponía ropa casual, no había tiempo para ducharse, ni para desayunar tomo su mochila y la bicicleta y salió disparado, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar a la escuela observo un reloj en la pared del pasillo, sus clases iniciaron a las siete y media, ya eran las ocho

-Treinta minutos tarde –dijo el muchacho a toda prisa por el pasillo- primera vez que llego a esta hora, espero no se moleste la profesora Johnson no este molesta

El muchacho llego a su salón, tomo una bocanada de aire y toco la puerta, unos segundos después y la puerta se abre mostrando a una señorita Johnson no muy contenta

-Lincoln Loud –reprendió la maestra- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

-Tuve un problema en casa maestra, pero le juro que no vuelve a pasar, ¿me permite entrar? –dijo el peliblanco-

-Esta bien, pero que no se repita

Y así Lincoln corrió hasta su pupitre junto a Clyde se saludaron y el peliblanco procedió a sacar su cuaderno y un libro

-¿No tienes reloj verdad? –dijo Clyde-

-Exactamente –dijo Lincoln

-Me lo imagine –rio un poco Clyde mientras Lincoln le daba una mirada seria-

Las tres horas de la primera parte de su jornada escolar se le hicieron un martirio no había desayunado y el hambre lo estaba matando, sonó el timbre para el receso y salió junto con Clyde hacia la cafetería

Una vez ya con sus respectivas charolas y en una mesa comenzaron a charlar

-¿Qué tal te fue en estos dos primeros días de independencia –dijo pregunto el chico de color-

-Pues a pesar de algunos inconvenientes, todo esta marchando bien amigo –dijo comento Lincoln mientras probaba un bocado de aquella comida escolar-

-Ya veo, por cierto recuerda que debes comprarte un reloj o un celular para que ya no llegues tarde –volvió a reír Clyde-

-Clyde, si sigues así mejor me iré

-No no perdona no quería molestarte solo que fue algo, fuera de lo común viniendo de ti

-Es una suerte que la señorita Johnson me haiga dejado pasar –dijo Lincoln mientras terminaba su salvación de desayuno-

-De hecho, cuando te vi en la puerta dije ahí va mi pobre amigo luego de que le negaran la entrada, luego ya te vi pasar

Sonó de nueva cuenta el timbre el receso había finalizado

-Bien, nos toco clase de gimnasia ¿listo para sufrir?

-Para nada, creo que de un maratón en bicicleta, nunca había pedaleado de tal forma, esta clase será pan comido

-Bien sufriré solo –dijo triste Clyde, mientras se dirigía con Lincoln a la clase-

La jornada de Lincoln había finalizado luego de regresar a casa y darse un merecido baño, calentó un buen plato de lasaña para almorzar y finalmente realizo la tarea, luego de haber concluido sus deberes miro afuera, aun era temprano no podían ser mas de las cuatro, tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa de su familia

Lincoln llego miro un momento a la distancia su casa, no los había abandonado, por eso estaba aquí el dijo que los estaría visitando, volvió a observarla y continuo pedaleando hasta llegar a al entrada

Se bajo de la bicicleta, estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, pero luego recordó que esta tenia una trampa de Luan por lo que toco la puerta

-Ya llegueeeee –grito el peliblanco- vine a verlos como había dicho

Dentro de la casa Luna estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando fue tacleada por Lynn

-¿Oye que haces? –dijo la rockera-

-Acaso quieres que te castiguen –dijo Lynn-

-¿Qué? al diablo el castigo es Lincoln viene a vernos –tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana-

-¿Hola? ¿Chiiicas? –gritaba Lincoln pero no recibía respuesta, vanzilla estaba en la casa eso significaba que ellas o sus padres estaban en la casa- abran soy yo Lincoln –grito de nuevo ahora alejado de la puerta y mirando hacia las ventanas del segundo piso, pero nadie se asomaba-

-Suéltame Lynn, no importa que me castiguen quiero ver a Lincoln –dijo Luna ya enfadada-

Lincoln se acerco, de nuevo esta vez toco la puerta mas fuerte y alcanzo a oír la voz de su padre

Lynn Sr. Bajaba las escaleras luego de escuchar el alboroto, vio que sus hijas peleaban, solo había una razón para esto Lincoln estaba afuera

-Si abren esa puerta todas, TOOODAASS estarán castigadas –observo a sus hijas continuar el forcejeo-

Lincoln quedo impactado al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de su padre, se lleno de ira rápidamente y grito

-BIEN PAPÁ SI NO QUEIREN VERME ESTA BIEN ASI SERA, YA NO VENDRE MAS VEO QUE LA PASAN MUCHO MEJOR SIN MI, NOS VEREMOS LUEGO SI ES QUE QUIERO VOLVERLOS A VER ADIOS

El joven tomo su bicicleta y salió rápidamente de su antigua casa

Luna logro quitarse a Lynn de encima y abrió la puerta, su cara de felicidad desapareció al ver que ya no había nadie

Lynn sonrió, Lincoln no estaba eso significaba que se había salvado del castigo

Lynn Sr. Subió las escaleras de nuevo Luna lo vio y exclamo

-Que buen padre eres –dijo molesta-

-El se lo busco –dijo su padre entrando a su habitación

-QUE BUEN PADRE ERES –grito con toda la furia la rockera-

-¿Ya llego Lincoln? –pregunto Leni saliendo de su habitación-

/

Fin de capitulo 5 en el próximo tendremos la aparición de Jonathan pidiéndole ayuda a Lincoln, sin mas que decir se despide T10507, espero sus reviews!


	6. Capitulo 6

Antes de comenzar agradecimientos para KAKUAMAN, R.B a Current, maestro jedi, pirata, Gonzox-kun, Sam the Stormbringer, ezcu, Guest, Daniel 361, Julex93 como siempre es un alago leerlos

Les dejo el capitulo de hoy

/

Luego de retirarse de su antiguo hogar Lincoln se encontraba en la tienda de servicio bebiendo uno de sus batidos favoritos, el chico pensaba en lo que paso hace unos momentos se sentía triste

Aun no puedo creer que mi papa haiga dicho eso –pensó el albino- no escuche a mamá pero debe estar furiosa al igual que papá, se que no fue la mejor manera de retirarme pero tenia que hacerlo –suspiro- quizás esto es el precio de vivir solo, y mis hermanas deben de estar contentas ahora si pueden hacer lo que quieras sin que alguien les ponga un alto –miro su batido con su cara de tristeza- solo espero que este bien es lo único que quiero, quizás otro día regrese a verlos

Termino su batido y aprovecho para comprar un despertador, luego se dirijo a su casa fue un día largo y necesitaba descansar

Diez de la noche y Lincoln se encontraba ya en la cama aun despierto, miro la mesita de noche y vio sus dos recipientes de dinero, desde que había comprado la casa había estado sacando y metiendo dinero desconocía cuanto era lo que tenia en ese momento, un pensamiento lo invadió en ese momento ¿Qué haría si ya no tenia tanto dinero? Había perdido la cuenta de lo que había gastado, tomo los dos recipientes y los vacío por separado y empezó a contar lo que tenia

Después de un rato Lincoln se encontraba tranquilo, aun tenia una suma agradable de casi cuatro mil dólares la venta de limonada con Clyde le dejaba buenas ganancias, tomo veinte dólares y los guardo en su billetera, no podía andar sin dinero por la calle

Ahora Lincoln se sentía extraño, sentía que algo le hacia falta y era el ruido de sus hermanas, se deprimió un poco pero ahora tenia que acostumbrarse a ya no escuchar el escandalo que hacían antes de ir a dormir, dio un largo suspiro, ajusto el despertador a las seis de la mañana y se acomodo en sus cobijas abrazando a bun-bun

/

Al día siguiente luego de las primeras clases nuestro amigo se encontraba en el comedor con Clyde platicando lo que sucedió el día de ayer

-¿En serio eso dijo tu papá? –comento el chico de color-

-Si amigo, lo escuche cuando lo dijo –comento el albino dando un mordisco a su sándwich-

-Vaya nunca me imagine que tu papá dijiera algo así, no pensé que fuera tan agresivo podría decirse

-Lo se pero debe ser por la forma en que me fui

-Si eso debe ser, ¿y tus hermanas?

-Si ellas quisieran verme hubieran abierto la puerta –en ese momento comenzó a procesar aquel momento si sus hermanas quisieran verlo hubieran abierto la puerta importándoles poco el castigo de su padre, eso comenzó a molestarlo

-Pero ¿y la amenaza de tu papá? –comento Clyde bebiendo un poco de jugo-

-Simple no lo hubieran tomado en cuenta –se escucho molesta la voz de Lincoln- se supone que tu hermano es mas importante que un castigo ¿o no?

-Tienes razón, ¿y como te sientes ahora que vives solo?

Lincoln pensó en su respuesta –Bien, si bien –dijo sonriendo- me siento libre Clyde

-Bueno amigo tu sabes que yo te apoyo no lo dudes

-Gracias Clyde es bueno tenerte

Luego de la siguiente parte de clases Lincoln salía con Clyde cuando en la entrada los esperaba Ronnie Anne

-¿A dónde tan contentos? –pregunto la morena-

-A casa ¿verdad Clyde?

-Así es

-No lo creo –dijo Ronnie- ya digan que van al árcade a jugar, en fin Lincoln mi hermano hablaba con tu hermana no se que decían, pero hablaban de ti

-¿En serio? –El muchacho inhalo aire profundamente -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que mencionaban tu nombre tonto, no se de que hablaban pero Bobby actuaba raro ¿Le hiciste algo? –dijo la morena con tono molesto acercándose amenazadoramente-

-No para nada, ¿Qué podría hacerles yo Ronnie?

Ronnie retrocedió –Bien si es así, esta bien pero tendré vigilado a mi hermano y si me entero de algo malo ya veras, adiós tontos jajaja – y así la morena se fue-

-¿Qué fue eso Lincoln? –pregunto Clyde-

-No tengo idea amigo, no tengo idea –dijo Lincoln-

Luego de hacer la tarea el par de amigos se divirtieron jugando videojuegos, al cabo de un par de horas Clyde se fue, Lincoln estaba apunto de darse un baño cuando llaman a su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln se asomo por la ventana y vio que era Bobby

-Hey Bobby, ¿Qué hay? –saludo el peliblanco-

-¿Cómo que te fuiste de tu casa? –pregunto el moreno- ¿estas loco viejo?

-Espera ¿Qué? –dijo Lincoln-

-Lori me conto todo, y yo que pensé que compraste la casa solo para divertirte ¿sabes en los problemas que me meteré si se enteran que te ayude con los servicios o que se donde vives?

-Bobby entra te lo explicare

-Y si amigo esto necesita una muy buena explicación

Luego de haberle explicado tres veces la situación al moreno, Lincoln había convencido a Bobby

-Comprende Bobby, no podía seguir en mi casa

-Entiendo, hasta yo hubiera salido corriendo si me cae encima un mini auto, pero es que Lincoln aun hay riesgo si alguien se llega a enterar que estas tu solo aquí imagina que pasara

-Eso déjamelo a mi Bobby, y hablando de eso ten cuidado cuando hables de mi, Ronnie Anne sospecha y sabes muy bien que nadie debe de saber que vivo solo, solamente Clyde y tu lo saben ¿de acuerdo?

-Si amigo esta bien, confió en que nada malo pasara, bueno me tengo que ir

-Esta bien Bobby, adelante –dijo Lincoln abriéndole la puerta-

-¡Nos vemos luego!

-Cuídate –dijo cerrando la puerta-

Se paso una mano, por el cabello, había sido estresante aquella situación, además de que Lori menciono cosas que ni si quiera paso, entendió la molestia de Bobby pero ahora que la cosas estaban aclaradas, podría darse un baño o eso creía cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta

De nueva cuenta se dirijo a la ventana y vio que era Jonathan, además de que vio que sostenía una caja negra, se acerco a la puerta y abrió

Lincoln iba a saludar cuando Jonathan entra de golpe cerrando la puerta, esta acción hizo que Lincoln se molestara

-Oye que seas mi amigo, no te da derecho se entrar así –reprimio Lincoln mientras que Jonathan dejaba aquella caja sobre la mesa-

-Sssssshhhhhhh –solamente dijo el pelinegro- silencio no quiero que nos descubran

-¿Descubran? Me huele a manada, querrás decir que te descubran

-No de hecho, es nos descubran por que estoy en tu casa y si me encuentran te dirán que eres mi cómplice

-Espera, cómplice, Jonathan ¿que hiciste? ¿Qué es esa caja negra?

-Mira ven –Lincoln se acerco- venia de la escuela cuando vi que un camión con diversos artefactos estaba volcado y la carga se había esparcido, la zona estaba restringida con cinta policial y no me sentía dispuesto a tener que rodear la zona por la otra cuadra así que solo pase la cinta y por donde iba estaba esta caja así que al tome, pero creo que un oficial me vio y me vine corriendo, no se si me habrá visto que llegue al vecindario

-¿Qué HICISTE QUE? –exclamo Lincoln asustado-

-Tranquilo, Lincoln si me hubieran visto que estoy aquí se escucharan sirena o ya estuviera un oficial tocando

-No Jonathan estas loco, si a esto te referías con ayudarte, mejor olvídalo –dijo retrocediendo Lincoln-

-¿Quieres que les diga a mis padres tu verdadera situación?

Lincoln quedo pasmado, si este era el precio de vivir solo, solamente suspiro

-Esta bien Jonathan

-Ya Lincoln, no estoy molesto, ven hay que ver que hay dentro

Lincoln, volvió acercarse y observo como Jonathan con una navaja abría la cinta de la tapa

-Y ahora veamos que esto, hmmmmm –dijo Jonathan- televisión satelital por antena –dijo leyendo otra cajita- deben ser como convertidores, ¿contrataste televisión por cable Lincoln?

-No –dijo mientras Jonathan le daba la cajita-

-Entonces hay que probar si funciona –dijo aquello mientras tomaba otra cajita y se dirigía al televisor de Lincoln- vaya hace mucho que no veía uno de estos modelos mi papá tenia uno hace muchoooooo tiempo jaja –dijo riendo-

-Me imagino –contesto Lincoln- Aquí dice que es televisión libre que solo con su proveedor autorizado te dan la licencia para tenerlo y que se pagara cada seis meses

-Pero nosotros lo tendremos gratis amigo, yo también ocupo uno de estos en mi habitación –dijo mientras encendía el televisor y el aparato –bien veamos si funciona

Con las antenas encima del televisor, el televisor ofreció imagen, Jonathan tomo el control y comenzó a cambiar de canales, si el aparato funcionaba a la perfección, Lincoln se acerco y observo

-Vaya, yo pensé que tenia que desbloquearse o algo así –comento el peliblanco-

-Pues no parece mira eso, ya llevo 100 canales –comento Jonathan mientras seguía cambiando- que dices te dejo la mitad y haces negocio

-¿Qué? No no llévatelos todos, tu los encontraste –dijo Lincoln con el afán de no tener algo tomado de la forma incorrecta, basta y sobra con el que ya tiene en su televisor

Jonathan dejo de cambiar de canales y se dirijo a la mesa –Tonterías –vio la caja y saco tres- toma y no me digas que no, por que de todos modos te ignorare, véndelos fácil le sacas de doscientos a quinientos dólares, diviértete amigo, es televisión gratis –dijo aquello mientras salía por la puerta- ¡nos vemos! –y la puerta se cerro-

Lincoln, se sentó y recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiro

Después de un rato nuestro amigo se dio un baño y se preparo la cena frutas con algo de crema le harían bien por la noche, terminando de cenar se sentó en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a ver la televisión

Bueno al menos no gaste en tener que contratar –pensó el chico-

Lincoln, disfruto aquellas tres horas viendo televisión, tranquilamente recordó que en su casa le era imposible ver sus programas y el día de hoy eso cambio, vio su programa de fantasmas AAARRGGGG y el capitulo nuevo de su serie Ace Savy, Lincoln estaba cómodo, estaba listo para irse a dormir ya era tarde y tenia escuela mañana pero decidió darle otra vuelta a los canales, y en uno de esos para buena o mala suerte del chico llego a uno para adultos

-Que rayos- dijo cambiando rápidamente, mientras su respiración se aceleraba sentía que lo atraparían en el acto

Hasta que recordó que ahora vive solo

Sonrió con malicia, el había visto antes los canales para adultos pero nunca había estado en ellos mas de diez segundos por que siempre una de sus hermanas bajaba a la sala para tomar algo de la cocina y Lincoln perdía la curiosidad y se iba a dormir a su habitacion

Pero ahora no estaba en su casa

Regreso hasta aquel canal y observo Lincoln se puso cómodo ante su sillón, sonriendo de una forma boba al ver aquel programa, era los privilegios de vivir solo

Lincoln sintió algo leve en su entrepierna

-Oh –observo Lincoln al ver su pequeño bulto bajo sus ropas- así que esto es la pubertad –continuo sonriendo

Así Lincoln se iría a dormir después de encargarse de unos asuntos masculinos

/

Fin del capitulo 6, en el próximo Lincoln recibirá una visita bastante inesperada sin mas que decir se despide T10507


	7. Capitulo 7

Como siempre antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a pirata, ShadowDemon156, Gonzox-kun, R.B a Current, Sam the Stormbringer, KAKUAMAN, Tomoya Scarlet hakurei y Lobo Hibiky muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste

/

Amanecía de nueva cuenta en Royal Woods, el sol ofrecía un día cálido desde temprano comenzaba otro día mas de rutina para todos los habitantes, Lincoln luego de prepararse el desayuno, salió como siempre a la escuela en su bicicleta, lo que no sabia el muchacho es que era observado por dos pares de ojos a lo lejos

-Vez te lo dije es el –respondió una voz femenina con todo monótono-

-¿Pero que hace el por aquí? –contesto otra voz femenina pero esta tenia un tono mas alto-

-No lo se, pero es muy sospechoso que ande aquí solo –contesto aquella fémina monótona-

-Esta tarde, le haremos una visita –respondió de nuevo aquella chica de voz animada- pero antes hare una llamada

-Si vas a llamar a quien creo que es, solo deja que se entere ella, no quiero que mi amiga se preocupe –comento aquella chica de voz seria de nuevo-

Y así el par de ojos se alejo de donde estaban

/

-Ahora si ponemos atención al siguiente video, obtendremos la respuesta de ¿Cómo fue creado el primer ferrocarril que atravesó nuestro país? –comento Lincoln mientras reproducía aquel video en la clase de historia

El día para Lincoln iba muy bien, llego a la escuela irradiando seguridad en si mismo, se mostró muy activo a todo, cuando llego ayudo a la profesora Johnson con una carga de trabajos que tenia que bajar de su auto, participo en toda la primera tanda de clases, durante el almuerzo charlo con Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zach invitándolos el sábado por la tarde a jugar videojuegos en su casa, ahora se encontraba exponiendo como nunca lo había hecho un tema rápido de historia ¿será por la experiencia que tubo anoche?

Todos se mostraban atentos al video, tal parece que Lincoln escogió el video perfecto, tan perfecto que duro hasta el final de la clase

/

En la casa de los Loud, todos o mas bien decir todas ya habían llegado de sus diversas escuelas, mientras que Lisa y Lucy se dirigían a sus habitaciones, un trio de hermanas llegaron al que era la habitación de Lincoln

-Sera perfecto –comento Lola- este lugar será perfecto para ¡colocar mis vestidos!

-Si además aquí podre guardar mis tenis y ropa de entrenamiento y un par de balones y uniformes –comento una Lynn entusiasmada-

-Después de mucho tiempo, este lugar será utilizado de la forma correcta, ¿listas? –comento Lori-

-¡Claro! –respondieron la deportista y la modelo-

-Empecemos –dijo la mayor-

Y así el trio comenzó a sacar diversas cosas de Lincoln posters, ropa, calzado, comic entre diversas cosas, comenzando desde lo mas fácil, para continuar con lo mas pesado como la cama

-Oigan ¿a donde llevan eso? – pregunto Luan luego de asomarse de su habitación-

-Al sótano –comento Lori sin mas-

-Pero son las cosas de Lincoln –comenzó a seguir a su hermana que cargaba varias cajas de calzado-

-Luan, Lincoln ya no vive aquí, ya pasaron varios días además, si el llega a regresar ahora tendrá que dormir en el sótano –comento la rubia mayor al bajar las escaleras al sótano-

Luan solo se quedo congelada, no podía creer que su hermana haiga dicho aquello, se sintió estúpida al recordar aquel chiste que hizo cuando Lincoln salió a quejarse con sus padres, su hermano, su asistente en sus shows, se había ido de la casa

-El ya no vive aquí- desde ese momento esas palabras comenzaron a retumbar en su mente

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los Señores Loud, Lynn Sr. Reflexionaba

-Tal vez exagere –soltó el padre de familia a su esposa que se encontraba sentada del otro lado de la cama-

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta? –comento Rita-

-Es que lo dije por la impresión del momento, cariño nunca imagine que nuestro hijo llegaría a ponerse de ese modo

-Es hombre Lynn, tiene tu carácter, ¿que esperabas?

-Lo se cariño, y comprendo el tenia razón, no actuamos cuando el nos lo pedía, solamente nos íbamos como… como… como cobardes –se pasaba la mano por la cabeza Lynn Sr.-

Rita solamente se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, ella estaba muy afectada solamente no lo demostraba aun tenia diez hijas por atender

Luego de que la familia almorzara, los Señores Loud salieron a realizar un par de compras con la pequeña Lilly, mientras el resto se quedo en la casa

Mientras que Lori, Lynn y Lola metían sus cosas a su nuevo lugar, Lana se dio cuenta de lo que paso en la habitación de Lincoln y detuvo a aquellas tres

-Oigan ¿que le hicieron a la habitación de Lincoln? –pregunto una Lana molesta-

-Nada, solo llevamos sus cosas al sótano –contesto Lynn-

-Pero ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar la pequeña de gorra-

-Por que Lincoln ya no vive aquí hermana –contesto Lola-

-¿Qué? No eso no es verdad, el regresara –dijo Lana-

-Si, si como digas por el momento meteremos nuestras cosas aquí –dijo Lori haciendo a un lado de Lana-

-Pero Lori, como puedes aceptar esto, deberías poner el ejemplo

-Ya por favor –dijo Lola enojada- ya vete a jugar con tus animales o al lodo y déjanos trabajar agusto –cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a una pobre Lana triste-

Mientras tanto Luna se encontraba en su habitación, espiando desde su puerta, la situación de Lana con su gemela y sus mayores, luego de que aquella discusión terminara, su celular comenzó a sonar

Corrió hasta el y contesto

-¿Hola? –dijo la rockera-

/

Luego de haber cumplido con su jornada de clases, Lincoln se encontraba leyendo el recetario que Clyde le trajo, el chico preparaba un caldo de verduras con un poco de carne

-Y por ultimo las papas, ahora dejar cocer de treinta a cuarenta minutos –dijo leyendo el recetario y tapando la olla-

-Aquí cadete chocolate, llamando comandante nieve

Lincoln escucho a Clyde por la radio y corrió por el a la habitación

-Aquí nieve, adelante –respondió el albino mientras se dirigía a la sala-

-Amigo, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Clyde-

-Si ¿por?, si lo dices por como actué hoy despreocúpate, solamente me levante con muy buen animo y me lucí –respondió Lincoln-

-Vaya amigo, es que si te luciste, sobre todo tu exposición

-Lo se, y el video, pensé que seria un video aburrido y fue todo lo contrario, y eso que solo tome el primero que apareció jajaja

-Jajaja –rio Clyde con su amigo- la verdad, oye me tengo que ir hablamos mas tarde

-Bien cuídate, nieve fuera –y corto transmisión Lincoln- bien veamos un poco de televisión

El chico miraba el noticiero de la tarde mientras se cocinaba su comida, no había algo mas interesante que ver y eso que tenia mas de cien canales, cuando escucha que llaman a su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Quien será? –se pregunto cuando se dirigía a la ventana y se asomo y quedo pasmado

Tocando la puerta se encontraban dos chicas de su edad, una vestía un sombrío vestido negro, con la piel un poco pálida, mientras que la otra venia de rockera y en su cabello tenia mechones rosas

Eran Haiku y Tabby

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo dieron con la casa? Esas y mas preguntas estaban invadiendo su mente en ese momento, pensó en ignorarlas pero lo volvió pensar de nuevo cuando Tabby grito su nombre

-LIIINCOOOLN ABRE LA PUERTA SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHÍ –grito la pequeña rockera-

Ignorarlas, era simple esperaría sin hacer ruido a que ellas se retiraran, para luego pensar en un plan si ellas regresaran, para su mala suerte la olla comenzó a chillar

Su comida estaba lista y si no la apagaba se haría un desastre, Lincoln trataba de pensar en un plan, pero los golpes de la puerta y el sonido de la olla no lo dejaban concentrarse, se dio por vencido y corrió a apagar la estufa, sabia que aquellas chicas habían escuchado el ruido, y estaba en lo correcto ahora eran mas fuertes los golpes en la puerta

-SAL DE AHII LIINCOOLN –volvió a gritar Tabby-

-YA VOOOYYY- respondió Lincoln, no le quedaba de otra mas que atender aquel llamado se acerco a la puerta y la abrió mostrando al par de chicas enfrente-

-Ho..hola Tabby, Haiku –saludo el albino- que las trae por aquí jejeje

-No mejor dicho ¿que te trae a ti por aquí? –comento Tabby-

-Ah… pues…. Es que…. Esta casa es de un profesor y me pide que se lo cuide en lo que regresa –respondió con nerviosismo Lincoln-

-Mientes –se escucho la voz de Haiku hablar –te hemos visto que sales temprano y siempre regresas y no he visto a ningún adulto por esta casa

-Exacto –comento Tabby –vamos Lincoln no mientas y hab…. Ese olor, ¿hiciste comida?

-Si –respondió resignado el muchacho -¿gustan comer?

-¿Que opinas Haiku?

-Por mi esta bien

-Bien, entren –dijo Lincoln haciéndose a un lado-

El par de chicas entro y observaron el interior vieron los sillones y se dirigieron a tomar asiento, mientras que Lincoln preparaba la mesa

Una vez todos en la mesa y cada quien con su plato y vaso servido comenzaron a comer, Tabby y Haiku miraban a Lincoln, querían preguntar algo pero ninguna de las dos se animaba hasta que Haiku hablo

-Lincoln, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Lincoln las observo, digerio su bocado y hablo

-Miren chicas… por donde comienzo –pensó un poco- ustedes saben mi situación ¿no? Vivo con diez hermanas

-Si -respondieron las dos-

-Miren hace unos días paso esto, estaba yo dormido tranquilamente cuando de pronto….

Y así Lincoln relato su experiencia de aquel día al par de amigas mientras comían, las chicas quedaron impresionadas al escuchar todo lo que paso, ahora comprendían el por que Lincoln estaba en esta casa

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí, viviendo solo –termino de contar el peliblanco-

-Vaya Lincoln, no me imaginaba que te sucedería algo así –comento Tabby-

-Es impresiónate, que aun puedas caminar –comento Haiku-

-Jaja, lo se, no es que odie a mi familia chicas, solamente necesitaba mi espacio

-Lucy me contaba a veces que hablabas sobre tu espacio en la casa –comento Haiku –al principio pensé que eras infantil, pero ahora me retracto de aquel pensamiento

-Debo admitir que me dio risa la parte donde mi hermana Luna asustaba a tu otra hermana junto con Luan –comento entre risas Tabby –pero esta mal ella no debió haber seguido la corriente de ella, si no que se detuviera e hiciera entrar a todos en razón

-Lo se, las amo a todas pero, creo que ese sentimiento me lo reservare un poco

-¿Por qué? –pregunto rápidamente Haiku-

-El día que fui a visitarlas, nadie me abrió, yo sabia que ellas estaban ahí pero derepente escuche la voz de mi papá decir que las castigaría a todas si alguien me abría la puerta

-Oooooh –dijieron las dos-

-Díganme ustedes ¿que es mas importante un castigo o un hermano?

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio

-Obviamente que el hermano –dijo Tabby- no puedo creer que Luna no haiga abierto la puerta –dijo un poco molesta-

-De mi parte digo que el hermano –comento Haiku- puedo decir que Lucy, no abrió la puerta por que ella sufre en silencio, pero si no hubiera esa amenaza puedo apostar que ella hubiera sido la que te abriera la puerta

-En fin chicas, ya eso es pasado, luego regresare a visitarlas pero no será pronto, en fin ¿Cómo me quedo la comida? ¿les gusto? ¿quieren mas?

-Demasiado buen, estoy satisfecha –comento Tabby- tienes buen sazona ¿sabes?

-Opino lo mismo que Tabby estuvo muy bueno todo –respondió la pequeña gótica-

-Gracias que bueno que les gusto

Las dos amigas se miraron entre si y se levantaron de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta y Lincoln las seguía

-Bueno Lincoln, muchas gracias por todo, estaremos visitándote ¿verdad Haiku? –dijo Tabby-

-Así es, Lincoln gracias

-No hay de que chicas, oigan antes de que se vayan ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Vivimos cerca de ti, siempre te vemos cuando sales a la escuela en bicicleta –dijo Tabby-

-Así es, Tabby es mi vecina vivimos a diez casas a la izquierda por la acera de enfrente –comento Haiku señalando donde se encontraban sus casas-

-Ya veo, mil disculpas por mentirles al principio, pero por favor no le digan a nadie sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes Lincoln estas en confianza –respondió Tabby- bien nos vamos tenemos tarea que hacer, nos vemos luego

-Adiós Lincoln –dijo Haiku-

-Que les vaya bien, nos vemos –respondió el chico-

Y así el par de amigas se alejo de la casa de Lincoln

-¿Ya le avisaste verdad? –dijo Haiku a su amiga-

-Si ya le dije, me dijo que pronto estaría visitándolo, solo tenia que encargarse de que nadie la viera

-Muy bien, mira ahí esta Maggie –comento Haiku señalando a la chica que se dirigía hacia ellas-

-Hola Maggie –saludo Tabby-

-Hola Chicas –saludo Maggie con el mismo tono de Haiku- es el ¿verdad?

-Si si es Lincoln –contesto Haiku- en estos días tenemos que regresar ahora las tres

-Estoy de acuerdo, además hay que tenerlo mas vigilado, he visto que se ha estado viendo con Jonathan y ya saben como es el –comento Maggie-

-Oh no, si es así debemos vigilarlo muy bien –comento Tabby-

-Estoy de acuerdo –comento Haiku-

-Me retiro chicas, tengo tarea por hacer –dijo Maggie-

-Nosotras igual, nos vemos mas tarde –comento la pequeña gótica-

Y así las tres vecinas entraron a sus casas, cada una vivía a lado de la otra

/

Lincoln lavaba los trastes, ahora dos personas mas sabían la realidad del por que esta en esa casa y esperaba que así fuera, el chico ya no quería que mas gente se enterara, luego de lavar, seco los trastes, para luego ir a jugar videojuegos un rato, tenia la tarde libre

/

-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer que Lincoln tenga todo eso –contesto una Luna emocionada- si ya tengo la dirección, solo me tengo que encargar de que nadie se entere que iré a verlo, muchas gracias Tabby ¡eres una gran amiga! Adiós

Y así termina Luna su llamada mientras se lanzaba de un salto a su cama abrazando su almohada

-Por fin bro, ya iré a verte –dijo emocionada-

/

Así finaliza este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo! Se despide T10507


	8. Capitulo 8

Antes de comenzar, agradecimientos para Tomoya Scarlet hakurei, ShadowDemon156, pirata. KAKUAMAN, Lobo Hibiky, Guest

R.B. a Current: Pues no esta del todo recapacitado Lynn Sr. aun sigue enojado por aquella situacion pero poco a poco, recapacita

Sam the Stormbringer: Jajajaja pues ya veremos si no hay mas pajaros en el alambre, muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Jule93x: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues ya veremos que tal le va con Jonathan a Lincoln, y pues que puedo decir son los privilegios de vivir solo xD es un agrado Leerte saludos!

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el nuevo capitulo

/

-¿Que paso aquí? NIIIIIÑAAAAAASSS –se escucho gritar a Lynn Sr.-

Todas las chicas Loud excepto Lily llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su padre

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Dónde están las cosas de Lincoln? –pregunto su padre-

Así es Lynn Sr. Se encontraba en la habitación de Lincoln o mas bien lo que fue su habitación, donde ahora solo había cosas de sus hijas

-En el sótano –contesto sin mas Lola- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿en el sótano? ¿Quién les dio permiso de sacar las cosas de su hermano? –pregunto severamente Lynn Sr.- Yo no ordene que sacaran sus cosas

-Nadie –respondió Lynn Jr. –nosotras lo hicimos, recuerda que antes ese espacio era un armario, además Lincoln se fue y ya, no es que se vaya a acabar el maldito mundo por favor

-Da las gracias que no tiramos sus cosas, solo estarán acaparando espacio en el sótano hasta que mamá y usted decidan venderlas o tirarlas –contesto Lola- o al menos eso creemos

-Cosa que jamás sucederá –llego Rita subiendo las escaleras y asomándose a la habitación de Lincoln viendo que ahora estaba lleno de cosas de sus hijas –señoritas ¿que pasa con todas ustedes? Deben estar preocupadas por su hermano por favor

-Mas bien –dijo Lynn Sr. –¿que pasa con Lola, Lynn y Lori? Por que cosas de ellas es lo único que veo

-Lori, esto no lo podría esperar de las demás pero ¿tu? ¿acaso ya no quieres a tu hermano? –pregunto una Rita preocupada-

-Si mamá.. pero –Lori fue interrumpida ante la acusación de Lana-

-Pues no parece –respondió enojada la pequeña de gorra- querer a tu hermano significa para ti que ¿tienes que sacar todas sus cosas de su habitación?

-Tranquilas –dijo Lynn Sr.-

-Reaccionen por favor –dijo Lynn Jr. –Lincoln se fue de la casa, ahora el vive en quien sabe donde es que aun no asimilan que el ya se fue

-Cállate –reprimio Luan –como puedes decir eso, reacciona tu, es tu hermano Lynn, no puedes hablar asi

-Si fuera mi hermano, aguantaría todo como el hombre que es y no lloraría por ridiculeces, es un CHILLON

-Si Lincoln, es un Chiflón a veces es tan chiflado que.. -Leni no pudo terminar su palabra ante la voz furiosa de su padre-

-YAAAAAAA SILEEENCIIIOOO

-…..me divierte mucho….. –termino Leni en voz baja-

-No entiendo chicas ¿Por qué no están tristes acaso no les duele que su hermano que siempre los apoyaba se haiga ido? –dijo Rita-

-Si mamá, si nos duele comprendemos y aceptamos que hicimos mucho mal –dijo Luna –al menos nosotras –señalo a Lana, Leni y a Luan –no nos aprovechamos de la situación como ellas –refiriéndose a Lola, Lynn y Lori- pero nosotras si mamá

La pareja de padres caminaron escaleras abajo y Lynn Sr. Exclamo

-Y el castigo sigue vigente, si las llego a sorprender ya saben que pasara con todas

Y la pareja entro a la cocina

/

Mientras las discusiones comenzaban Lucy solamente se alejo del grupo de sus hermanas sin que nadie la notara, entro a su habitación para luego ingresar a los ductos de ventilación, saco su libro de poemas y se puso a leer mientras se escuchan los gritos de su familia levemente donde ella se encontraba

-Las incomodidades y las molestias se han apoderado de esta casa –dijo mientras leía –preocupaciones de hermanas, aprovechamientos de otras todo a raíz de que te fuiste Lincoln, y nuestros padres no están de buen humor como antes, haz cambiado radicalmente la actitud de todas

-Suspiro-

-Espero que la situación se calme –alzo la mirada hacia las paredes metálicas de aquel ducto- o al menos regreses de nuevo –la bajo-

/

-Gracias hijo –dijo una ancianita mientras bebía su limonada y le daba un dólar al joven peliblanco-

-No hay de que señora –respondió Lincoln- disfrutela

El sábado había llegado, el viernes paso sin novedad, ahora Lincoln se encontraba atendiendo el puesto de limonada como siempre

-Listo – dijo Clyde llegando con una jarra llena –aquí hay mas –mientras la ponía sobre el mostrador de madera-

-Perfecto, llevamos cincuenta dólares hasta el momento –dijo el peliblanco-

-Y aun tenemos dos horas mas antes de cerrar –comento el chico de color-

-Así es, por cierto puedo ¿hacerte una pregunta amigo? –comento Lincoln-

-Adelante amigo, hazla

-¿No te haz aburrido de esto?

-¿De la venta de limonada? –pregunto Clyde-

-Si

-No amigo para nada, gracias a esto se agrandaron mis ahorros

Lincoln sonrió

-Genial amigo, opino lo mismo que tu, hasta una casa me pude comprar con una parte de aquí jajaja

Y los dos amigos rieron

-Por cierto recuerda a las seis en mi casa –dijo Lincoln –quiero ver quien será el que pague la pizza en la noche, cuando pierdan en el juego

-Claro ahí estaré amigo, se va a poner bueno –dijo el chico de color con entusiasmo-

/

Lincoln estaba en su casa preparando todo, había ido a comprar frituras y sodas y ahora estaba por terminar de limpiar toda su casa, no es que estuviera tan sucia pero, la higiene es primero, tomando un trapeador y con algo de música rock proveniente de su despertador que también era una radio comenzó a trapear toda la casa

Luego de darse un baño el peliblanco salió a vestirse para terminar acomodando dos sillones frente al televisor y dejando dos controles y el juego listo para iniciar

Lincoln se encontraba sirviendo un plato de frituras cuando llaman a su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

Dejo el plato en la mesa y corrió a la ventana, pensando que era sus amigos pues ya eran las seis con diez, pero no fue así, era Jonathan, quizás solo venia a avisarle de algo o que cuidara algo mas y esperar que fuera legal, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Que hay Lincoln –saludo el chico de chaqueta-

-Que hay Jonathan –respondió el saludo el albino-

-Venia a preguntarte si quieres salir a dar una vue…. –dado que Jonathan es un poco mas alto que Lincoln pudo ver que tenia todo listo para jugar, además del plato con frituras en la mesa- oye ¿vas a jugar y no invitas?

-Ah… es que… no te había visto desde aquel día y no quise molestarte, pero si quieres pa….- Y así Lincoln fue interrumpido cuando Jonathan ingresa a su casa-…sar..

-Gracias viejo –dijo Jonathan sentándose en un sillón apunto de agarrar un control-

No hay de q…. no no no espera –dijo Lincoln-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que aun no Jonathan, estoy esperando a mas amigos y quiero que todo este en sincronía cuando empecemos

-Oh entiendo –se recargo sobre el sillón -¿Y a quienes esperas?

-A unos amigos de la escuela, eso si te digo el que pierda paga las pizzas de esta noche

-A con que de apuestas, así me gusta jugar mas –rio el muchacho-

-Claro para que valga la pena –comento el albino-

Un par de minutos después vuelven a llamar a la puerta, Lincoln fue a revisar y vio que eran sus amigos y les abrió

-Caballeros bienvenidos

Tal como habían pactado hace unos días Lincoln había invitado a Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zach a jugar en su casa los últimos tres no sabían que ahí vive Lincoln

-Woooow –Dijieron los últimos tres al entrar-

-Viejo -dijo Rusty- no puedo creer que tengas esta casa de juegos

-Es como si vivieras aquí –dijo Liam-

-Si bueno es que mis padres trataron de ponerla cómoda para mi jejeje –respondió Lincoln-

-A pesar de que tu familia esta loca –dijo Zach –tus padres son geniales

-Lo se, en fin chicos les presento a Jonathan –señalo al muchacho de chaqueta-

Jonathan se levanto y saludo a los cuatro

-Que hay –dijo Jonathan-

-Que hay amigo soy Zach –dijo Zach-

-Hey men soy Rusty –dijo Rusty-

-Saludos soy Liam –dijo Liam-

-Un gusto soy Clyde –dijo Clyde-

-Como verán, el es mi amigo de por aquí, es un poco mayor que nosotros pero es muy buena onda –dijo Lincoln-

-Así es, ¿que dicen listos para jugar? Muero por acabarlos –dijo Jonathan-

-Así es viejo y el que terminara acabado serás tu –comento Zach- espero que tengas tu billetera llena por que apostaremos

-Claro que la tengo llena –dijo tocándose en pantalón donde tenia la billetera- Espero que ustedes igual

Luego de que todos tomaran sus lugares, empezaron a jugar y a jugar

/

Luego de diecisiete partidas y que Zach perdiera en la mayoría, todos estaban disfrutando de dos pizzas doble queso y peperonni

-Y decías que yo iba a perder –comento Clyde burlandose-

-Suerte de principiante –se quejo Zach mientras tomaba una rebanada-

-Oye Jonathan que bien juegas, no pensé que dominaras de esa forma el juego –comento Rusty-

-La verdad ni yo pensé que podría dominarlo, y eso que ya estoy algo oxidado para los videojuegos –comento Jonathan-

-Oye Lincoln –comento Liam- ¿y cada cuanto usas esta casa?

-Pues solamente la uso cuando estoy estresado de lo que sucede en la casa, además para ocasiones especiales como esta –dijo el albino mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza-

-Ya veo, ¿y de quien fue la idea? –pregunto de nuevo Liam-

-Pues fue idea mía, la propuse, pero no fue nada fácil convencerlos, tuve que realizar varias cosas para ganarme la aprobación

-Me imagino amigo, lo bueno es que te lo aceptaron y aquí estamos

-Así es Liam

-Oigan oigan –sobresalió la voz de Jonathan- dado que es un gusto conocerlos a todos que les parece si la próxima convivencia la invito yo, por mis nuevos amigos y eso te incluye a ti Lincoln

-Eso seria genial –dijo Liam-

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Zach-

-Eso si es ser amigo –dijo Rusty-

-¿Qué dices Lincoln puede ser aquí en tu casa? –dijo Jonathan-

-Claro amigo –dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa-

Luego de ese momento todos se levantan de la mesa para despedirse en la puerta

-Lincoln estuvo genial –comento Rusty –nos vemos en la escuela

-Opino lo mismo ya me hacia falta desestresarme –comento Liam-

-Pizza, videojuegos que mas se puede pedir –dijo Zach-

-Cuando quieran chicos ya saben solo avísenme –comento Lincoln-

-Claro –dijo Rusty –nos vemos – y así el trio se fue quedando Jonathan, Clyde y Lincoln-

-Bueno Lincoln, Jonathan me retiro ya es tarde –comento el muchacho de color –nos vemos en la escuela amigo

-Nos vemos Clyde –y así Lincoln voltea a mirar a Jonathan –¿va en serio lo de la próxima convivencia? No es que no quiera pero es un poco extraño que convivas con nosotros dado que eres mas mayor que nosotros

-Lincoln –sonrió Jonathan –con mi amistad vivirás al limite, créelo, tengo amigos de mi edad pero no son lo que ustedes son

Lincoln no podía dudar que Jonathan se traía algo entre manos si vivir al limite se refería a vivir aventuras, solo esperaba que fueran buenas o algo así al menos, pero lo ultimo que dijo lo hizo sentirse bien, caerle bien a alguien mayor no era algo común

-Lo creo amigo, lo creo

-Buuuah –bosteza el muchacho de la chaqueta –hora de ir a dormir nos veremos luego, que descanses Lincoln

-Nos vemos, cuídate –y así Lincoln cierra la puerta mientras que Jonathan se retira- vaya tarde la de hoy, tal como lo planee –dijo el muchacho recogiendo todos los trastes-

Y antes irse a dormir Lincoln limpia los trastes sucios

/

Domingo por la mañana, el día pintaba para ser un día tranquilo, mientras tanto un Lincoln algo somnoliento se levantaba con un bostezo, había dormido como un bebe

-Buaaah –dijo el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua-

Luego de haberse vestido salió a la parte trasera de su casa, había un pequeño fregadero de un lado estaba su bicicleta y del otro lado estaba su ropa sucia dentro de un canasto, era hora de lavar

Para Lincoln esto era algo nuevo, en su antigua casa el solo metía la ropa a la lavadora y secadora y esta hacia su trabajo, pero ahora el tenia que lavar a mano, pensando que iba a ser fácil o eso creía

/

-Es increíble que mucha gente lo siga haciendo aun, bueno al menos no es tan cansado –decía entre jadeos el peliblanco, ya estaba apunto de terminar colgó uno de sus pantalones y tomo la ultima prenda eran otro de sus boxers

-Ja pan comido son los mas fáciles además de los calcetines –rio para si mismo-

Luego de haber terminado de lavar su ropa Lincoln se encontraba viendo televisión, sus brazos estaban tan adoloridos de tanto tallar, tendría que hacer un nuevo ahorro si quería comprar al menos una lavadora de pequeña capacidad

Luego de recuperarse y de desayunar Lincoln se encontraba en el supermercado, comprando lo que le hacia falta en su casa algo de verdura y fruta un galón con leche y otro de jugo, huevos, jabón y papel para el baño y unas galletas para la semana

Como siempre buscando descuentos, aunque esta vez no había tantos como la vez pasada, pago y se dirigió a tomar un taxi, luego de llegar a su casa y acomodar todo en su alacena y refrigerador fue a su sillón a descansar un poco, tanto esfuerzo por la mañana lavando lo había dejado agotado no estaba acostumbrado a realizar ese tipo de acciones, tan cansado se encontraba que el sueño de apodero de el durante un largo rato

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln abrió los ojos luego de escuchar que tocaban la puerta con algo de pereza se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana

-¿Quién será? aun me falta hacer el almuerzo –dijo con molestia

Ahí vio a Tabby y Haiku pero había alguien mas una tercera persona con ellas una chica, pero esa chica se le hacia conocida, sabia que en alguna parte la había visto antes

-No puede ser mas gente –se quejo el peliblanco-

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln quito su cara de enfado por una de tranquilidad y abrió la puerta

-Hola Tabby, Haiku y… -Lincoln trataba de reconocer a la otra chica, el la había visto antes pero no lograba recordar su nombre hasta que ella hablo-

-Maggie –contesto con su tono monótono- estuviste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños con tu hermana Luan

Lincoln recordó aquel momento, aquella chica seria que trato de sacarle una sonrisa pero que fracaso hasta que llego su hermana a ayudarlo

-Ya recordé –dijo Lincoln-

/

Y hasta aquí termina este capitulo, estuvo algo ¿tranquilo?, no lo se, este capitulo lo hice entre mis descansos de la escuela, puede que parezca aburrido, pero espero les guste, en el siguiente les traigo una sorpresa

Además les traigo una pregunta ¿Quieren Loudcest o no? Ustedes opinen, habrá aparición de las hermanas pero no significa que vaya a ver Loudcest por eso la pregunta, Si la mayoría dice que si con gusto lo agrego, si no, obviamente no habrá

Sin mas que decir se despide T10507!


	9. Capitulo 9

Antes de comenzar agradecimientos para: cartman6x61, R.B a Current, bardockfloo, KAKUAMAN, Sam the Stormbringer, Lobo Hibiky, Julex93, js152, Mr. Mishima, ezcu, Guest, Jorge, Nikki, TheDarkwar, Evi y pirata, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

Les dejo el nuevo capitulo!

/

Luego de que Haiku, Tabby y Maggie habían entrado a la casa, estas tomaron asiento en los sillones mientras que Lincoln fue por una silla para sentarse

-¿Qué las trae por aquí? –pregunto el peliblanco-

-Recuerda, dijimos que vendríamos a verte –respondió Tabby- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, fue una semana tranquila, ¿y a ustedes que tal les fue? –pregunto de nuevo el chico-

-Bien –respondió Haiku- todo transcurrió con absoluta tranquilidad

-Bueno para mi no, logre conseguir un disco buenísimo de rock, así que en mi casa se vivió en un escandalo –comento la pequeña rockera-

-Lo se, no me dejaste concentrarme en unas lecturas –comento Haiku-

-Ya sabes como soy Haiku

-Suena genial su semana chicas –dijo Lincoln-

Después de esto un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Lincoln se llevaba bien con las primeras dos, pero no se relacionaba mucho con ellas, cuando las veía era por que estaban con sus hermanas y solamente se saludaban

Lincoln bajo la vista pensando en algo, para no sentirse tan incomodo

-¿gustan un vaso de agua o soda? –pregunto-

Las tres asintieron diciendo si, y Lincoln se dirigió a la cocina, creyó que los mas conveniente seria servir soda y eso hizo, tomo cuatro vasos coloco un poco de hielo en cada uno y para luego llenarlos de Coca-Cola

Lincoln regreso a su asiento, luego de haberles dado a cada una su vaso con soda, bebió un poco mirando a las tres sobre todo a Maggie

-Y dime Maggie, a pesar de que estuve pésimo en mi actuación, ¿no te gusto para nada todo lo que hice antes de que llegara mi hermana? –pregunto el albino -¿Qué diablos estoy preguntando –pensó para si mismo-

Maggie lo miro antes de dar una respuesta, aquella mirada de ojos penetrantes causo un leve escalofrió en el chico y contesto

-Siendo honesta, te falta mucho por aprender –comento con tono monótono- no eres aun lo que tu hermana es

-Lo se –dijo el peliblanco- solo tenia curiosidad, por eso te hice la pregunta

-Lincoln –dijo Maggie- ya se lo que paso en tu casa, ellas me contaron todo, yo les dije que investigaran si eras tu quien estaba aquí, ahora lo que hiciste estuvo mal, explotaste ofendiste a tus padres, y a tus hermanas, aunque no lo creas así fue, yo se que tanto pueden herir los sentimientos las palabras, ¿acaso no te sientes mal por eso? –dijo con frialdad aquellas palabras- me sorprendes…

-¿De que se trata esto? ¿de hacerme sentir mal por mis decisiones? Maggie, yo se lo que viví en aquella casa, lo que ellas te dijieron es solo una pequeña parte, es obvio que no lo entenderías por que no lo haz vivido

-De eso no se trata, tienes once años Lincoln como yo te he visto, tu no actúas de esa forma, la situación no fue para que dejaras tu hogar, ahora deben de estar preocupados por ti, ya pasaron semanas desde aquel día primer y único día que fuiste a ver a tus padres –fría pero directas eran las palabras de la gótica-

-Mira Maggie, si algo me ayudo estar con mi familia fue a madurar, en tomar decisiones, tengo once años pero todo lo que viví en aquella casa, me hizo tener esta actitud, yo era el que resolvía los problemas, yo era el que sufría cualquier catástrofe que pasara en la casa, pero lo que paso aquel día fue lo suficiente para decirme, Lincoln tienes que salir de aquí

-Lo de tus padres es solo falta de atención, eso tenia solución solo tenias que habl…

-Hablar con ellos, se los dije demasiadas veces, pero como siempre son cosas que pasan entre hermanos tienes que entender, esa era su respuesta para todo

Haiku y Tabby miraban la discusión de sus amigos, la primera con su mirada seria pero atenta, mientras que Tabby estaba sorprendida nunca se imagino que Maggie haría toda esta escena, era algo no muy común en ella por que era de pocas palabras

-Entonces ¿no te sientes mal por haberlos dejado? –pregunto Maggie-

-Para nada –dijo con voz firme el peliblanco- es mas les hice un favor, ahora la casa debe estar perfectamente bien ya que yo era el que ponía los limites, los peros, y la mayoría de las preocupaciones

-Bien –Maggie se levanto de su asiento sin cambiar su expresión- Tabby, Haiku es hora de irnos

Lincoln se levanta de su silla pero las palabras de Maggie lo detienen

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos donde esta la salida –dijo Maggie caminando hacia la puerta-

Lincoln solo se quedo observando como aquellas tres salían por la puerta y la cerraban

-Baaah –dijo el peliblanco tomando la silla y dejándola en su lugar en la mesa- sabia que esto me daba mala espina

Alejándose de la casa de Lincoln el trio de chicas caminaban por la banqueta

-Quiero que lo vigilen, regresaremos luego de nuevo –dijo Maggie-

-Esta bien… espera –dijo Tabby- ¿estas llorando? –comento sorprendida-

Al momento de responder Tabby estaba viendo la cara de amiga la cual noto que una lagrima se había derramado por su mejilla dejando una línea negra de su maquillaje

Maggie no respondió siguió con su misma mirada de siempre

-Fuiste muy arriesgada al hacerle esas preguntas a Lincoln –dijo Haiku-

-Lo se –comento Maggie- no se me hizo justo que le dijiera todas esas cosas a su familia, confió en ustedes y se que lo que me comentaron es la verdad

-Si –respondió Tabby- lo que te dijimos fue lo que el nos conto

-Su familia estaba equivocada, actuó mal, es típico de las familias, hasta en nuestras casas suelen suceder, pero el estuvo mal –comento la gótica mayor-

Las dos menores no dijieron nada continuaron con su mirada al frente hasta que Tabby hablo

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

Las tres se detuvieron frente a la casa de Haiku, Maggie solo miro a Tabby sin cambiar de expresión y dijo

-Cuando algo nos llega a gustar, se hace notar, nos veremos luego

Y así la gótica mayor se retira a su casa, dejando a las dos pequeñas charlando

-Si le gusta –dijo Haiku-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Relaciona sus palabras con la situación de hace un momento y te darás cuenta, nos vemos –dijo Haiku entrando a su casa-

-Rayos, y yo pensé que a mi no mas me gustaba –dijo Tabby caminando a su casa-

/

Lincoln se encontraba viendo televisión, luego de aquella situación de hace una hora su molestia se había ido ahora disfrutaba de comer un emparedado con pan tostado y un buen vaso de Coca-Cola fría

-Jajajajaja a ese tipo lo golpearon con una botella –reía el peliblanco viendo el televisor mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado-

Preocuparse por su familia, era algo que no le encontraba sentido, según en días pasados Rusty le había dicho que había estado pasando por su casa y que las cosas se encontraban normales, como si el no hiciera falta además de que vio a hace poco a Lynn jugando un partido de futbol y su familia la estaba apoyando, así que por el momento preocupaciones no había, Lincoln era feliz en su casa disfrutando todo lo que tenia para el solo

/

Seis de la mañana y el sol lentamente hacia presencia en Royal Woods

En la casa de los Loud, una de las hijas ya se había levantando desde temprano, luego de haberse dado un baño y haberse vestido Luna terminaba de ajustarse la falda

Tomo su celular con sus audífonos y se puso sus botas purpuras para terminar caminando hacia su tocador y aplicar un poco de maquillaje purpura en sus parpados superiores y tomar aquel pedazo de papel donde anoto la dirección que Tabby le había dando, si iba a visitar a su hermano, se dio otra mirada por el espejo y sonrió

-Es hora de volvernos a ver hermano

Se coloco sus pulseras y lentamente abrió y cerro la puerta del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Luan, ahora se dirigía de puntitas hasta la habitación de sus padres, afortunadamente no tenia seguro e ingreso

Vio que sus padres aun seguían dormidos, no quería despertarlos pero tenia que avisar que iba a salir, lentamente los movió un poco

-Papá, mamá

-Hmmmm –respondió su padre sin abrir los ojos-

-¿Qué pasa hija? –dijo Rita dando un bostezo con sus antifaz para dormir aun puesta-

-No se levanten, solo quería avisarles que iré al centro comercial

-¿Tan temprano? –dijo Rita levantándose el antifaz-

-Yes mom, lo que pasa es que hoy abra venta de púas para guitarra y son de edición limitada y quiero tener uno de los mejores

-Esta bien querida, ¿pero no vas a desayunar?

-Allá desayuno algo mamá, no te preocupes –dijo Luna con una sonrisa-

Rita le regreso la sonrisa y se acomodo el antifaz de nuevo

-De mi bolso toma veinte dólares para que te compres algo

Luna se dirigió al bolso de su madre y tomo los veinte dólares

-Listo mom, nos vemos mas tarde

-Cuídate hija –dijo Rita acto seguido le da un codazo a su esposo- tu hija saldrá despídete –con un poco de molestia en su voz-

-Cuídate cariño, no olvides llamar –dijo con pereza Lynn Sr. quien se tapaba la cara con las sabanas-

Luna sonrió, salió lentamente de la habitación y camino con cuidado para no despertar a nadie mas bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de salida y la cerro con cuidado vio que el sol se mostraba por la mitad se coloco sus audiófonos reprodujo un poco de hard rock e inicio su caminata hasta la dirección de la nota

/

Las seis y media de la mañana en Royal Woods y Lincoln se levantaba, soltó a Bun-Bun de su abrazo, tomo un poco de ropa limpia y camino hasta el baño, listo para darse una ducha para iniciar el domingo, terminado de ducharse plancho un pantalón, y una camisa solamente se puso el pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina donde puso agua para el café, rara vez bebía café pero este parecía un buen día para servirse una tasa, en su despertador sintonizo la estación de radio de rock clásico, se preparo su café y salió al exterior a apreciar la mañana, fresca, sin ruido, un viento ligero soplaba le dio un trago con cuidado a su taza y disfruto

-Nada como una buena taza de café por la mañana –pensó para si mismo-

Lincoln observo un auto que se acercaba a baja velocidad, mas de cerca vio que eran los Larson

-¡Hola Lincoln! ¡Buenos días! –saludo Denisse desde la ventana mientras su esposo se detenía-

-¡Hola señorita Denisse! ¡Buenos días! –respondió el chico-

-Saldremos a la siguiente ciudad regresamos por la noche –comento Michael- ¿te traemos algo?

-No, no gracias señor Michael estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa el albino-

-Esta bien Lincoln ¡nos vemos! –dijo Michael-

-Adiós cariño, ¡que tengas buen día! –dijo Denisse-

-Adiós señores Smith ¡cuídense!

Y así el vehículo se retiro por la derecha, Lincoln los observo alejarse con la vista, dio un trago a su taza y regreso la vista a la izquierda fue cuando vio una silueta caminando por la banqueta, no le presto importancia era alguien que salió a caminar desde temprano

Pero conforme aquella silueta se acercaba comenzaba a ser mas y mas familiar

-Hmmm esa persona, se me hace conocida –pensó el chico- pero no puede ser quien creo que es no señor, nadie sabe mi direc…

Y los pensamientos del chico se congelaron cuando mas de cerca pero aun a una distancia considerable vio que era Luna, el sorbo que había dado a su taza de café lo escupió de la impresión, entro en pánico y rápidamente entro a su casa y cerro la puerta corrió hasta la cocina de un trago grande se bebió su café aun caliente

-Aaaaaaah diablos

Dejo la tasa en el lavatraste y corrió hasta la ventana, y ahí la vio acercándose, a la mejor va de pasada, solo fue una coincidencia de que ella pasa por aquí, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿si en verdad venia con el?

Lincoln tomo un poco de aire y se tranquilizo, corrió a apagar el despertador y regreso a la ventana, se quedo observando como Luna caminaba hasta quedar enfrente de su casa, vio que ella observaba la casa y saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, se quito sus audífonos y los guardo, vio que tomaba un poco de aire y camino hasta su puerta

El chico dejo de asomarse, no quería que lo viera paso un minuto y se escucho el tocar de su puerta

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln se quedo detrás de la puerta escuchando como tocaban repetidas veces

-LIIIINCOOOOLN –Grito su hermana- SOOOY YOOOO TUU HERMANAAAA LUNAAA

El albino continuo escuchando como su hermana llamaba a su puerta, luego de unos minutos los llamados dejaron de oírse, Luna ya no tocaba ni gritaba, Lincoln se dirigió a la ventana y observo que ella estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el piso, se remojo los labios y trago saliva, la pensó un poco antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirle

Luna estaba sentada mirando el vecindario esperando a que su hermano le abriera, a la mejor aun seguía dormido así que decidió esperar en su puerta, lo llamaría mas tarde cuando escuche ruidos desde el interior, se recargo en la puerta cuando sintió que esta se abrió

-¿Ya terminaste tu escandalo?

Rápidamente voltio y lo vio de pie observándola con una cara de seriedad, de manos cruzadas y sin camisa, ok eso era nuevo para ella, no lo tomo en cuenta su felicidad iba en aumento y se levanto para darle un abrazo a su querido hermano

-¡Liiiiincoooolnnn!

/

Fin del capitulo 9

¿Qué tal chicos? Espero que la estén pasando muy bien, pues aquí esta otro capitulo mas esperando que sea de su agrado espero sus Reviews! Se despide T10507


	10. Capitulo 10

Antes de comenzar, responderé unos comentarios

Sam the Stormbringer: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si por todos lados están emparejando a Lincoln xD me agrada saber que te gusto el capitulo!

R.B a Current: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de hecho no, el Loudcest quizás venga mas adelante aun no lo tengo confirmado, lo que si esta confirmado es que a Maggie si le gusta Lincoln, gracias por darte tu tiempo para dejar tu review

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo algo corto de hoy

/

Un domingo muy temprano en Royal Woods, una chica había decidido ir a visitar a su hermano que ya no vivía en la misma casa, su padre las había amenazado con castigarlas a ella y a todas sus hermana, si se enteraba que alguna de ellas había visto a su hermano, aquella chica aprovecho los primeros rayos del sol para planear su salida, diría que iría al centro comercial para comprar unos accesorios para su guitarra, así no levantaría ninguna sospecha y así fue, ahora se encontraba frente a su hermano en su nueva casa, estaba viva de felicidad ver a su hermanito que tanto extrañaba frente a ella sano y salvo, estaba a punto de darle un abrazo cuando el la esquivo

Luna quedo totalmente confundida, ella quería darle un cálido abrazo a su hermano y el ¿LA HABIA ESQUIVADO?

-Lincoln –dijo Luna- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna? –pregunto el albino-

-Vine a verte bro –respondió preocupada Luna, no esperaba que Lincoln la recibiera de esa forma-

-¿Quién te dio la di….. no, ya se quien te la dio –respondió el albino- bueno ya me viste, ya te puedes retirar, tu nunca me viste

-Hermano, como puedes decir eso –dijo Luna- tu no eres así, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no era así, pero ustedes me obligaron serlo, o ya no recuerdan todos los tratos que me daban

-Lincoln por favor, si te refieres a lo que había sucedido, solo fueron errores de nosotras

-¿Apenas se dan cuenta? –pregunto Lincoln-

-Yo si, las demás no lo se, pero yo si y lo siento –dijo Luna-

-Lo siento jajajaja, es lo único que se les puede ocurrir, un lo siento

-Lincoln por favor, yo era la que menos fastidiaba ¿no se por que te comportas a si conmigo?, esta bien se que si te llegue a fastidiar estaba mal y lo siento ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabias que fui a visitarlas hace unas semanas ¿verdad?

-Si, yo iba a abrirte la puerta pero la maldita de Lynn me tacleo y me impidió abrirte

-Eres mas grande que ella, ¿Cómo no pudiste quitártela?

-Lincoln es Lynn, ella hace mas ejercicio que yo, era obvio que me iba a ganar en fuerza no por ser la mayor tendré mas fuerza que ella –dijo exasperada Luna- entiende brooo

-¿creeré en tu palabras Luna? No paso mas de medio minuto cuando toque y grite, y escuche la voz de papá diciendo aquellas palabras, y no estoy muy contento al respecto

-Si recuerdo Lincoln, recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo y aun sigue vigente esa amenaza de porquería, tuve que mentir para venir aquí hermano

Lincoln observo a Luna de pies a cabeza, y se hizo a un lado de la puerta

-Entra –fue lo que dijo Lincoln-

Luna dio una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que su hermano seguía con aquella expresión de seriedad, entro y vio lo que había dentro, la mesa para comer, la pequeña sala con el televisor y los sillones, el pequeño librero, al fondo vio una puerta que daba a la habitación de Lincoln

La rockera camino hasta uno de lo sillones y tomo asiento, acto seguido Lincoln hizo lo mismo

Cruzaron sus miradas, hasta que Luna hablo

-Wow, ¿como hiciste para tener todo esto?

-Con mucho esfuerzo y ahorro

-Vaya Lincoln en verdad nunca dejas de sorprenderme hermano

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la casa?

-Fatal –dijo Luna- Lori, Lynn y Lola están furiosas aun por lo que hiciste

-Era de esperarse –comento Lincoln-

-Sacaron todo lo de tu habitación y lo metieron en el sótano, ahora tu habitación es lo que era antes un guardarropa –dijo Luna- y la idea fue de Lola, ya que ella es la que mas defiende la situacion

-No me preocupa eso –dijo el albino-

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Luna-

-No me preocupa que retiraran mis cosas al sótano o que las pongan en venta o quemado, que se yo, no me interesa eso, al menos si pudieron sacar dinero de ello, no me siento inservible de alguna forma ayude

-Pero bro, son tu cosas, sobre todo tus apreciados comics

-Los mejores me los traje, los demás son solo relleno

Luna no sabia que decir, escuchar que a su hermano no le interesaba sus cosas le hacia sentir que algo no andaba bien en el

-Lincoln tu no eres así, ¿que quieres decir con todo lo que mencionaste?

Lincoln sonrió, eso no le gusto a Luna

-Luna, date cuenta, mira lo que hay alrededor, lo que tuve en mi antigua casa, ahora lo tengo aquí, claro todo adecuado para alguien que vive solo

-Espera Lincoln, no estarás tratando de decir que..

-Si Luna, yo me quedare aquí, no tengo planeado y ni pienso volver a la casa

-QUEEEEE –dio un grito la rockera- estas loco Lincoln no puedes vivir solo

-Claro que puedo vivir solo –contesto con molestia Lincoln- tendré once años pero pienso mejor que… todas las demás, si pienso mejor que todos en aquella casa

-Estas loco Lincoln

-Tal vez si tal vez no, pero esa es mi decisión Luna, y no la cambiare

Luna quedo de nuevo, sin habla después de escuchar a su hermanito, solamente bajo la mirada

-Luna –dijo Lincoln- comprende hermana, se que suena loco, pero ya no puedo regresar a la casa, pero mira –suspiro el albino- puedes venir cuando quieras, comprendo que te preocupas por mi, así que puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras hermana, perdón solamente me exaspere

Luna miro a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos, algunos ya se le habían derramado dejando un camino de maquillaje por sus mejillas

-¿En serio Linc? –pregunto la rockera-

-Si hermana lo digo en serio –le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa- cuando tu quieras venir aquí estaré

Luna se abalanzo sobre Lincoln y le dio un gran abraso, el peliblanco correspondió aquel acto de su hermana, se sentía tan cálido como su hermana le transmitía cariño a través de ese abrazo, se sentía muy bien

Lincoln termino el abrazo y pregunto

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No bro, aun no se despertaba nadie cuando Salí de la casa –comento Luna- vengo con el estomago sin combustible

-Entonces preparare el desayuno, ponte cómoda –dijo Lincoln levantándose de su sillón y se dirigía a su habitación a ponerse una camisa- no tardo

-No hermano, yo lo hare –dijo Luna- bueno ¿si me das permiso?

-Adelante –dijo Lincoln desde su habitación-

/

Un delicioso olor amenizaba la casa de Lincoln Luna había cocinado unos huevos estrellados con tocino y frijoles, la pareja de hermanos se encontraba en la mesa degustando su desayuno

-Mmmmmm –dijo Lincoln después de digerir su bocado- que delicioso Luna no sabia que podías hacer los huevos estrellados, te quedaron estupendos

-Gracias –dijo Luna mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta- mamá se esmero en enseñarme a prepararlos, fue complicado pero lo logre

-Ya veo –dijo Lincoln comiendo un poco mas de su plato- simplemente esta delicioso

Luna ya había terminado su plato y recogió el de su hermano junto con los vasos donde bebieron jugo

-Lincoln, te ayudare a limpiar los platos y me iré, recuerda que mentí para poder venir aquí, si me descubren todas me querrán matar –dijo Luna con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-

-Tranquila nadie te descubrirá, pero recuerda nadie debe saber que vivo aquí ¿de acuerdo? –comento el peliblanco-

Y así Luna se dispuso a limpiar los trastes y Lincoln ordenaba la mesa, al terminar Luna se despidió de su hermano recordándole que pronto regresaría para pasar un rato agradable como el de hoy

-Cuídate bro me dio mucha felicidad volvernos a ver en serio me sacaste un susto al principio con tu actitud

-A mi igual, aunque no escuchamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde hace años

-Para mi si lo fueron bro –comento la rockera con una sonrisa- bye bye bro

-Adiós Luna te quiero

Y con un beso en la mejilla de Luna por parte de su hermano ella sale de su casa con dirección a su hogar

Fin del Capitulo 10

/

Capitulo algo leve, algo tranquilo, el reencuentro de hermanos ya se hizo presente, nos vemos en el próximo espero sus Reviews! Se despide T10507


	11. Capitulo 11

Antes de comenzar agradecimientos a

R.B a Current: Lynn Sr. poco a poco recapacitara, gracias por tu comentario!

Pirata: Quedate pendiente del fic, es un gusto leerte!

Sam the stormbringer: Es un agrado leerte, aprecio tu Review!

Julex93: Poco a poco veremos que pasa, gracias por dejar tu Review!

Metal-DragonGX: Hola, bienvenido es un agrado saber que te gusto el fic!

Les dejo el capitulo de hoy

/

Lincoln regresaba a su casa luego de un día largo de escuela, tenia mucha tarea que hacer, tanto que en sus manos llevaba cinco libros ya que en su mochila ya no había espacio para ellas.

Una vez en su casa dejo los libros en la mesa y la mochila en el sillón, se dirigió a la cocina y observo su refrigerador

-Hmmmm, carne o pollo

El chico opto por preparar pollo a la plancha, tomo una pieza realizo algunos cortes para luego sazonarla con pimienta y sal, y de acompañamiento se preparo una pequeña ensalada y un vaso de soda

Luego de comer ahora se encontraba concentrado haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, con una calculadora a un lado Lincoln trataba de dar con el resultado de una división un tanto extensa

-Por mas que sumo y resto no doy con el maldito resultado –se quejo el peliblanco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, el libro le decía el resultado correcto, pero sus cálculos le daban otro-

/

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Loud, las aguas estaban calmadas, Rita había recibido la llamada de una de sus amigas diciendo que vieron a Lincoln saliendo de la escuela, aunque aquella mujer informante dudaba si en realidad era Lincoln, fue lo suficiente para mantener a Rita un poco mas tranquila

Mientras tanto el trio de hermanas que estaban a favor de que Lincoln se retirara actuaban normales, las demás aun no asimilaban la partida de Lincoln, excepto una

Luna se encontraba contenta ensayando con su guitarra acústica una canción, mientras Luan ensayaba un numero con el Sr. Cocos

-Desde hace unos días te he notado diferente –comento Luan-

Luna dejo de tocar ante aquellas palabras de su hermana

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo Luna

-Ya no te he visto tan preocupada, como las demás o como yo

-Oh…. Claro que estoy preocupada –comento Luna un poco nerviosa-

-No parece, haz estado un poco mas relajada –dijo Luan- pero confiare en ti

Luna respiro tranquila, no pensó que Luan la notaria tan tranquila, luego de que ella había visitado a su hermano efectivamente, se encontraba menos tensa

Luna se acerco hasta su hermana, le retiro al Sr. Cocos y le dio un abrazo al cual ella también correspondió

-Yo también lo extraño mucho

/

Al día siguiente Lincoln se encontraba desayunando, mientras veía el noticiero, de repente tocan su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

El muchacho hace una pausa a su desayuno para atender

-¿Quién será tan temprano?

Al asomarse por la ventana observo que era Jonathan, aparentemente iba a la escuela ya que lo vio con una mochila en sus hombros, se dirijo a la puerta y la abrió

-Buenos días Jonathan –saludo Lincoln-

-Que hay homs –respondió Jonathan- ¿se puede? –haciendo una seña de que si podía entrar a su casa-

-Oh si claro pasa –respondió Lincoln haciéndose un lado- estaba por terminar mi desayuno

Jonathan tomo asiento en un sillón mientras Lincoln regreso a la mesa

-Vengo por ti –dijo Jonathan-

-¿Cómo dices? –Lincoln estaba confundido-

-Si vengo por ti, lo que pasa es que hoy en la preparatoria es la feria de actividades y será un total aburrimiento, por eso vengo por ti, para que me acompañes

-Pero, yo tengo clases Jonathan

-No te preocupes por eso viejo, mira –el joven husmea en su mochila y saca un pequeño papel- es un recetario medico y ahora mismo le pongo tu nombre

Lincoln solo observo, Jonathan se acerco hasta el y le dio el recetario

-Listo ya tienes la excusa perfecta

El albino tomo el supuesto recetario y comenzó a leerlo

-Clínica de especialidades de Royal Woods, paciente Lincoln Loud –Lincoln le dio una mirada a Jonathan, mientras que el solo sonríe con confianza, continuo leyendo- diagnostico, dolor en la parte del tórax, presenta cuadro diarreico y deshidratación, dolor muscular, tener bastante reposo, consumir sueros y no comer pesado, firma Dr. Stanley medico general, ¿de donde sacaste esto?

-Tengo muchos –dijo Jonathan mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor- tomo los recetarios borro mi nombre le saco copias y listo

-Jajaja –rio Lincoln- muy bueno, esta bien te acompañare

/

Lincoln estaba observando la escuela de Jonathan era un poco mas grande que su escuela, al entrar no había mucha diferencia, un pasillo con casilleros, puertas que daban a diferentes salones

Finalmente Jonathan lo llevo a donde se realizaba la feria

-Bien Lincoln, observa y toma todas las ideas que puedas para futuros proyectos, no creo que alguien de tu escuela tengan las misma locuras que alguien de aquí, capaz y te ganes un premio por presentar algo parecido, yo andaré por aquí, te busco mas tarde… HEY JANETH!

Ahora Lincoln se quedo solo vio como Jonathan se perdía entre la multitud con una chica dio otro vistazo a su alrededor y saco un cuaderno y una pluma

-Bueno que valga la pena este día libre

/

Lincoln estaba fascinado observando mientras tomaba nota, de un motor de podadora que funcionaba a gas y gasolina

-Y al funcionar con dos combustibles ¿da mas potencia? –pregunto Lincoln-

-Pues un poco no es mucho pero si le da un poco mas potencia –respondió aquel preparatoriano de lentes y bata blanca-

Lincoln seguía tomando datos, de la exhibición hasta que Jonathan lo encontró

-Hey viejo ¿Qué tal?

-Hey Jonathan, todo bien

-¿Que opinas? ¿vale la pena que hagan esta basura cada año?

-Si, la verdad ya he tomado varias notas, quizás si logre obtener un premio, ya tengo un par de ideas en mente –dijo Lincoln emocionado-

-Así se habla, ¿Qué dices nos vamos? –pregunto Jonathan-

-Me parece bien –respondió el peliblanco-

/

Por una de las calles de Royal Woods circulaba una camioneta familiar de color verde, era vanzilla al mando de Lori

-LANA, LOLA, SILENCIO POR FAVOOOOR –grito la mayor-

Así es las gemelas se estaban peleando y la paciencia de Lori se había acabado

-NOOO –respondió Lola-

-Por favor Lola, compórtate –dijo Luan- Lori esta apunto de explotar, ¿Lana que le hiciste?

-Solo le dije que sus concursos apestan –respondió la de gorra-

-LA QUE APESTAS ERES TU –respondió Lola-

Mientras tanto Lynn solo observaba por la ventana hasta que vio lo que parecía ser Lincoln y otra persona con el dando vuelta en una esquina

-Lincoln, Lincoln, chicas acabo de ver a Lincooolnn!

Lori se frena en seco haciendo que todas se inclinaran hasta delante por suerte todas traían en cinturón

Una lluvia de ¿Dónde? Empezó a bombardear el auto todas preguntaban por su hermano

-SILENCIO –grito Lori- ¿Dónde lo viste Lynn?

-Dio vuelta en esa esquina –dijo la deportista-

-¿Estas segura?

-Siii rápido dale la vuelta a la cuadra

/

-Ahí viene el camión, que flojera caminar –dijo Jonathan

-Tienes razón –comento el peliblanco-

El camión se detuvo frente a ellos y abordaron Jonathan pago los dos pasajes y tomaron sus lugares

/

-Dale la vuelta rápido a la calle –dijo Lynn-

-No lo perderemos –dijo Lori- sujétense

Lori, miro a todos lados cuidando de que no viniera otro vehículo y dio rápidamente vuelta en U para luego girar donde Lynn había dicho que vio a su hermano, encontrándose con un camión partiendo de la parada

-Síguelo –dijo Lynn- debio haber subido a ese camión

Lori se disponía a reanudar la marcha cuando el sonido de una sirena la hizo detenerse, efectivamente una patrulla estaba atrás de ella

-No puede ser ¿Qué hiciste Lori? –dijo Luna al haber visto que la patrulla estaba detrás de vanzilla, no se había dado cuenta de la situación por estar escuchando música-

-No lo se, tranquilas solo me llamara la atención –dijo la mayor-

Un oficial se acerco hasta la ventana del conductor y Lori bajo el cristal

-Con que dando vuelta en U en lugares prohibidos –dijo el oficial parecía que este no iba a tener compasión-

Lori miro a sus hermanas con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el oficial levantaba la multa

-Tarjeta de circulación y Licencia por favor

/

-¿Aun no haz vendido los otros tres aparatos para la televisión? –pregunto Jonathan al ver que Lincoln aun conservaba los que le dio en el librero

-No aun no, de hecho no me interesa venderlos, además de que no he conseguido a quien vendérselos

-Yo si, ya termine de vender los demás de la caja y me compre este bebe –sacando un celular nuevo de su bolsillo- ¿como vez? –pregunto Jonathan

-Woooow ese celular vale casi lo que me costo la casa, ¿es el Lacteus 7 no? –Lincoln estaba anonadado-

-Así es, dale un vistazo

Lincoln tomo el celular de su amigo y comenzó a explorarlo, estaba intacto aun se sentía lo nuevo

-¿Desde cuando lo tienes? –pregunto el albino-

-Desde hace tres días –contesto el de chaqueta de cuero-

-Genial, como quisiera uno de estos –dijo Lincoln entregando el celular-

-Claro que lo puede obtener, así como ahorraste para obtener tu casa, haz lo mismo con el celular –dijo Jonathan guiñándole el ojo- me llevare uno, tengo un cliente le doblare el precio y te daré la mitad

Lincoln solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Jonathan tomaba uno aparato

-Es hora de irme, nos veremos el fin de semana para la juntada, avísale a tus amigos

-Me parece bien Johnny

-Eso Linc, si tienes tele ahí te vez –y así Jonathan sale de la casa-

/

-Gracias oficial, mañana pagaremos la multa –dijo Lynn Sr.-

-Que tengan buen día Sr. Loud –dijo el oficial retirándose mientras que Lynn Sr. cerraba la puerta-

-Dar vuelta en U Lori ¿para que tenias que da vuelta en U? ¿acaso no sabes que están prohibidas esas vueltas en la zona por donde conducías?

-Si papá pero…. Es que… A Lisa se le volaron los lentes

Todas se quedaron frías al escuchar la mentira de Lori, Lisa fue la primero en reaccionar

-Oye esho, no es cierto a mi no se me vola…..

-Es cierto –dijo Lynn tapándole la boca a Lisa- ella saco la cabeza para sacar las estadísticas del clima y eso y se le volaron sus lentes

Todas encontraron la razón por la cual Lori mentía, si mencionaban a su hermano, era castigo seguro para todas

El padre aun dudaba si era cierto, lo que sus hijas decían, sonaba verídico su situación, así que confió en ella, mas no se dio cuenta de como su hija Lynn impedía que su hermanita hablara

-Confiare en ustedes, pero a la otra Lori fíjate si en ese lugar no esta prohibido hacer maniobras independientemente de la vuelta en U cualquiera que hagas, verifica que no estén presentes letreros de prohibición ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papá si –dijo Lori rápidamente-

Así Lynn Sr. se fue a la cocina con Rita mientras las chicas soltaron el aire tenso, Lynn soltó a Lisa

-Saben eshto les coshtara caro, ya verán –dijo la pequeña genio subiendo las escaleras.

Todas las demás excepto Lucy comenzaron a reír.

/

Por la noche en la casa Loud Lynn Sr. y Rita leeian un poco antes de dormir

-Una clienta me dijo que vio a nuestro hijo, aunque dijo que no estaba segura de que era el –dijo Rita-

¿En donde? –detuvo su Lectura Lynn Sr.-

-Saliendo de la escuela, si es nuestro hijo, el esta bien

-Mi hijo –dijo Lynn Sr.- me sorprende este chico

-Deberías de dejar de estar molesto con el, el tiene razón nosotros estuvimos mal –dijo Rita mirando a su esposo-

Lynn Sr. solamente se quedo reflexionando mirando hacia el frente

-Tienes razón Cariño –dijo Lynn Sr.- creo que ya es momento

Así la pareja se vio a los ojos y con un cálido beso en los labios se fueron a dormir

/

Fin del capitulo 11


	12. Capitulo 12

Antes de iniciar, agradecimientos a: Sam the Stormbringer, Rp1121, Metal-DragonGX, Julex93, R.B a Current, miguel, Guest y pirata

Tiempo sin actualizar, sin mas preámbulos le dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste!

/

Royal Woods.

Sábado.

Once con treinta de la noche.

Por las calles de aquella ciudad entre la oscuridad y a lo lejos, unas luces rojas y azules, corría un grupo de chicos entre ellos se encontraba Lincoln Loud

-Como termine en esta situación –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría a toda velocidad, el sonido de las sirenas policiacas se hacia mas cercana

¿Quieren saber como termino así?

Lo veremos a continuación

/

Seis de la mañana en la pacifica Royal Woods en un vecindario muy cerca del centro se encontraba una casa pequeña, en el nuestro amigo Lincoln Loud se levantaba lentamente para iniciar otro día mas

-Buaaaaah –bostezo- ¿Cómo dormiste Bun-Bun?- pregunto el chico a su amigo felpudo- Me lo imagine –respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa- es hora de iniciar un nuevo día

Luego de haberse estirado un poco tomo ropa limpia para darse un baño, para luego prepararse un café y ver televisión

Después de media hora nuestro protagonista desayunaba en la mesa, huevos y tocino y un vaso de jugo, un desayuno clásico, tomo su radio que se encontraba cerca de el y llamo a Clyde

-Aquí comandante nieve, llamando a cadete chocolate

-Aquí chocolate –respondió el muchacho de color-

-¿Qué tal amigo? ¿Listo para esta noche?

-Que bueno que llamaste amigo –comento Clyde- Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo, lamentablemente, de nueva cuenta mis padres van a salir fuera de la ciudad y ellos quieren que los acompañe, pedí quedarme pero me denegaron la posibilidad, no tengo de otra mas que ir

Lincoln digerio un bocado antes de tomar su radio de nueva cuenta

-Vaya hermano, pensé que les habías avisado con anticipación

-Y lo hice, pero hace unos momentos me dijeron eso

-Ni hablar, ¿A que hora se irán?

-Estamos próximos a retirarnos, mis padres ya desayunaron, yo también, todo esta listo

-Me imagino amigo, disfruta tu salida

-Bueno amigo, me retiro será mejor que este con mis padres para no tener mas contratiempos, nos vemos el lunes

-Ok, nos vemos

Y la conversación termino, Lincoln termino su desayuno para luego salir a realizar un par de compras para la noche

/

-¡Lincoln! –una voz masculina llamo al muchacho-

El de cabellos blanco estaba acomodando un par de bolsas de frituras en el carrito cuando observa a Bobby corriendo hasta el

-¿Qué hay Bobby?

-Hola, amigo todo bien, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aquí realizando un par de compras, ¿estas trabajando?

-Si estoy en la zona de detergentes, quería pedirte un favor

-Dime

-Lo que pasa es que mi madre se enfermo, entonces en el hospital no ha llegado la medicina que necesita y solamente por farmacias externas la consigo, no es nada grave pero pues mejor tener a mamá sana y con energía ¿no?

-Si amigo –rio un poco Lincoln- ya entiendo a lo que vas ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Diez dólares amigo –respondió el latino-

Lincoln saco de su billetera la cantidad deseada y se lo entrego a Bobby

-Aquí tienes amigo

-Gracias viejo, mañana paso a regresártelos

-No te preocupes, no es nada Bobby

Luego de un minuto el latino y el albino tomaron sus rumbos, Lincoln continuo depositando papas fritas, sodas, y helado, si iba a hacer algo como la vez pasada, esta tenia que ser el doble de mejor que antes

/

La tarde caía y el manto nocturno se hacia presente, y Lincoln tenia todo listo, su casa estaba reluciente la consola estaba lista para dar inicio a una partida, y en la mesa estaba una variedad de frituras de todo tipo, el muchacho se dio una vuelta por el congelador para ver sus vasos escarchados listos, solo era cuestión de minutos para que sus amigos llegaran

Y así fue al paso de unos diez minutos se escucho que tocaron su puerta, el de cabello blanco abrió la puerta para recibirlos ahí vio a Rusty, Liam, Zach y a Rocky, el hermano pequeño de Rusty

-Caballeros sean bienvenidos de nueva cuenta –dio la bienvenida el peliblanco-

Y así sus amigos entraron a su casa, Lincoln observo a varios lados para ver si venia Jonathan, al no verlo prosiguió a cerrar la puerta pero escucho un grito

-ESPERAAA –grito un chico-

Efectivamente, era Jonathan que llego a toda velocidad a la casa de su amigo

-Perdona –jadeo- la tardanza –jadeo- es que –jadeo- el auto de mis padres –jadeo- no arrancaba y lo repare –concluyo su explicación el muchacho de chaqueta negra

Lincoln rio ante la explicación de su amigo, por la forma en que lo dijo, le dio el pase al interior de su casa para que bebiera agua

-Woow Lincoln –hablo Rocky- no me imagine que era verdad lo que mi hermano dijo sobre tu casa de juegos, pensé que era una broma de mi hermano

-Jajaja esta bien Rocky, como puedes ver todo es real –exclamo el peliblanco- nadie de ellos me creían tuvieron que venir para comprobarlo

-Y aun no lo creo –dijo el pequeño pelianaranjado- ¡simplemente genial!

-Gracias Rocky

-Uffff de que me perdí –comento Jonathan-

-De nada acabamos de llegar –dijo Liam-

-Justo a tiempo para jugar

-Perfecto –dijo Jonathan- Lincoln nos haces los honores

-Con gusto –exclamo el peliblanco- declaro en este preciso momento la hora de jugar como si no hubiera mañana, primera pareja tomen sus controles que iniciamos ¡AHORA!

Y así los chicos dentro de aquella casa iniciaron la partida, si iba a ser una noche inolvidable

/

Luego de algunas horas de jugar en la consola, ahora el grupo de amigos estaban concentrados en la mesa del comedor, cada uno estaba con un vaso escarchado con Coca-Cola a su derecha, había un leve silencio, mientras sonaba la canción de Up and Down a un volumen bajo

Lincoln miraba de reojo a los demás mientras se concentraba en sus cartas, sabia que esta jugada tenia que ser de el, observaba la cantidad de dinero juntada en la mesa, estaba con toda la seguridad que esta vez el ganaría

No había mas que solamente miradas de reojos entre todos en aquella mesa

-¿Nadie mas tomara una carta señores? –dijo Jonathan-

Nadie respondió

-Dada las circunstancias, Trio –dijo el muchacho mostrando su juego apunto de tomar el dinero-

-Rayos –dijo Liam mostrando su juego de carta mas alta-

-Nah ah ah -dijo Zach- Full House

-Uff –dijo Rusty- Par de ases –mostro sus cartas- creo que yo gane

-Póker –comento Lincoln mostrando su juego-

-Lo siento chicos pero esta vez vuelve a ser mía –dijo Rocky mostrando su escalera real-

-Hijo de tu putshjajh –dijo Jonathan-

-¿Otra vez? –dijo Rusty-

Los demás golpearon sus cabeza contra la mesa por quita vez consecutiva Rocky gano la partida

-Gracias hermano, por entrar por mi en la primera partida, quien lo diría que ganaría cinco veces –comento Rocky-

-Y no lo puedo creer –respondió Rusty con total tristeza mientras su hermanito tomaba los billetes-

-Bueno que dicen ¿una mas? –dijo Jonathan, mientras que el resto excepto Rocky lo miraron con cara de enfado- bueno que tal en vez de billetes que sea un reto

-Hmm suena interesante –dijo Liam-

-Si dejamos de perder dinero, entonces juego –dijo Zach-

-Si dejaremos de perder dinero, y nos divertiremos haciendo que alguien cumpla el reto que le impondremos

-¿Como será el juego? –pregunto Lincoln-

-Esta vez será invertido el que tenga la peor jugada tendrá que realizar el reto que nosotros le impongamos –comento Jonathan- ¿Qué dicen le entran?

Todos se vieron por un momento y con si por parte de los demás comenzó la nueva partida de póker

/

De nueva cuenta había silencio, bueno no tanto aquella radio-despertador de Lincoln reproducía Never Gonna Give Up a un volumen bajo, pero en la mesa había demasiada tensión Liam, Jonathan y Zach ya habían pagado sus retos el primero consistió en beber un vaso con huevos el segundo comer un plato con salsa, cátsup y mostaza y el tercero aspirar pimienta profundamente, ahora todos querían tener la mejor jugada posible o de lo contrario tendría que cumplir un reto y no serian retos bonitos

Liam aun asqueado veía con temor sus cartas, su jugada era una de las mas bajas si la suerte esta de su lado tendría que salir la mas baja de todas con otro de sus amigos, si no era así tendría que cumplir otro reto

-Ja Poker –dijo Rocky mostrando su juego, ese chico tenia la suerte de su lado-

-Color –dijo Jonathan mostrando su juego-

-Escalera –dijieron Rusty y Zach, mostrando sus cartas-

Ahora eran solo Lincoln y Liam los dos se repartían miradas de tensión y preocupación uno de ellos tenia que tener la jugada mas fuerte

-Parece que tenemos algo interesante aquí –dijo Jonathan- Ya basta de tanto mirarse como niñas y a la cuenta de tres dicen su jugada y muestran sus cartas, Rusty los honores

Rusty con una sonrisa malévola tomo la palabra

-Muy bien ya escucharon solo contare hasta tres, uno

Los dos jóvenes sudaban frio

-Dos

Lincoln y Liam respiraron hondo

-Tres muestren la jugada –finalizo Rusty-

-Trio –comento Liam y mostro su juego-

-Pareja –cometo Lincoln y enseño su juego-

Todos se acercaron y vieron los juegos de los dos muchachos

-Vaya vaya –dijo Jonathan- los dos son los peores juegos pero el mas feo de todos es el tuyo Lincoln

-Siiii –festejo Liam-

El albino solo bajo la cabeza ante la derrota por un par de segundos pero luego la levanto con una mirada seria

-¿Cuál es el reto que debo cumplir?

-Ya fueron muchos los retos caseros, ahora hay que hacer algo por fuera –comento Jonathan-

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, Lincoln se sintió un poco relajado se estaban tarando en darle su reto quizás, no tendría que hacer el reto hasta que la voz de Zach se escucho

-Yo se que puedes hacer –dijo el de lentes

/

Diez de la noche en Royal Woods todos se encontraban enfrente de una casa un poco lujosa a veinte minutos de la casa de Lincoln

-Aquí vive –dijo Rusty-

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica? –comento Jonathan-

-Cristina –dijo Liam-

-Muy bien romeo ¿listo para cumplir tu reto? –le hablo Jonathan a Lincoln-

-Suspiro- Si estoy listo –dijo el peliblanco mientras pensaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que haber mencionado el video Liam? El podría haber comido tierra o basura o cualquier otra cosa sin problema alguno sin importar las consecuencias, pero esto, esto era ir demasiado lejos, o bueno eso pensaba-

-Muy bien, escóndanse todos –dijo Jonathan- y que sea rápido viejo se hace tarde y si tratas de escapar recuerda que tengo una escopeta con balas de pintura apuntándote jajaja –rio el mayor- suerte

Todos tomaron posiciones detrás de una pequeña barda mientras observan a Lincoln acercarse a la puerta de aquella casa, el peliblanco llega hasta la puerta comenzaba a sudar frio su nerviosismo estaba a mil por hora, el recuerda que Cristina dejo de hablarle luego de haber visto aquel video, le comenzaba a dar sed

-APURATE –se escucho a Rusty-

-Sssssshhhhh, silencio que si nos descubren se arruina esto –dijo Jonathan mientras apuntaba su escopeta hacia donde esta el albino-

Lincoln tomo una bocanada de aire y exhalo se mostro sereno, comenzó a tocar el timbre de aquella casa

Luego de unos momentos comenzaron a escucharse pasos, Lincoln se preparo y aquella puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer delgada de pelo castaño con rizos

-Diga –respondió aquella mujer-

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra Cristina? –dijo el peliblanco-

-Si, pero ¿por que la buscas tan tarde? Y ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Lincoln Loud, compañero de escuela, y tengo un mensaje para ella y como pasaba por aquí se lo quise dar ahora

La madre de Cristina aun miraba con desconfianza a Lincoln aun así comento

-Espera aquí –y la puerta se cerro-

Lincoln se quedo esperando, mientras miraba hacia los lados, no tardo mas de medio minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a Cristina

-Lincoln –hablo ella primero- ….. que haces…. Aquí…

-Lo que pasa es que….. tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia –dijo el peliblanco asumiendo seguridad en sus palabras

-¿Y que es lo que debo saber?

-Esto observa –Lincoln metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo y con la distracción el se acerco hasta el rostro de Cristina

-No lo va a hacer –comento Liam en voz baja- saldrá corriendo –mientras observa a los dos-

-No te preocupes, opino lo mismo –comento Jonathan- ya quiero utilizar a esta bebe, vamos Lincoln arrepiéntete –corto cartucho y apretó el gatillo listo para disparar cuando de pronto

-Lo hizo lo hizo – dijo Rocky- la beso la esta besando

-El desgraciado si lo hizo –dijo Rusty-

Lincoln aprovecho aquella distracción para acercarse al rostro de Cristina y con un impulso la beso en los labios de forma ligera, la chica quedo paralizada ante el acto de no mas de siete segundos

Lincoln se separo de ella y salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a una Cristina shockeada durante unos segundos para después taparse la boca y entrar a su casa

El grupo de amigos salió corriendo detrás de Lincoln hasta darle alcance

-¿No viene detrás de nosotros? –pregunto el albino aun no paraba de correr-

-No nadie viene –dijo Rusty-

Los muchachos pararon en una estación de servicio para tomar algo de aire

-Tengo sed –comento Lincoln- entrare por una botella con agua –y el muchacho entro a la estación de servicio

-Oigan compren mas frituras o galletas o sodas para llevar a la casa y continuar jugando –comento Jonathan- yo pagare tomen todo lo que puedan, con confianza –exclamo con toda seguridad

Todos los demás entraron rápidamente a la estación de servicio y comenzaron a tomar hasta donde sus manos podían, Lincoln se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto a Liam quien estaba mas cerca de el

-¿Qué pasa por que están tomando mas cosas?

-Jonathan dijo que tomemos todo lo que podamos que el pagara

-¿En serio? –comento el albino

-Si eso dijo –comento Liam-

-Genial –Lincoln se dirijo hasta donde estaban las galletas oreo y tomo tres tubos mas la botella de agua y con la otra mano tomar un galón con leche se dirigía a la caja y vio a Jonathan sacando su billetera cuando de pronto corrió hacia la salida gritando

-CORRAAAAAN CORRAAAAAN MALDITA SEA MUEVANSEEEEEE

Todos salieron corriendo de la estación de servicio cargando consigo lo que tomaron de la tienda algunas de ella se caían por la agitación pero no dejaban de correr seguían a Jonathan quien iba a toda velocidad por la banqueta hasta que le dieron alcance

-¿Que demonios fue eso? –pregunto Lincoln agitado reduciendo la velocidad-

-Eso amigos, fue un truco de como comprar gratis -dijo el muchacho de chaqueta negra-

-¿Comprar gratis? –dijo Rusty

-Si no vez, traes lo que conseguiste y no gastaste ni un centavo

-Pero tu dijiste que ibas a pagar –dijo Liam-

-Y no pague y me traje este cartón con latas de cerveza –respondió el de chaqueta negra-

-Oh ya entendí –dijo Lincoln- acabamos de asaltar una estación de servicio jaja….. esperen ¿asaltamos una estación de servicio? Jonathan ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

De pronto una torretas salieron detrás de ellos y una sirena policiaca comenzó a sonar

-LA POLICIA LA POLICIA –dijo Rocky- CORRAAAAN

\- Me lleva la chingada corran muevanseeee

Y el grupo de amigos comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta mientras dos patrullas los perseguían por las calles de la ciudad

/

Royal Woods.

Sábado.

Once con treinta de la noche.

Por las calles de aquella ciudad entre la oscuridad y a lo lejos, unas luces rojas y azules, corría un grupo de chicos entre ellos se encontraba Lincoln Loud

-Como termine en esta situación –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría a toda velocidad, el sonido de las sirenas policiacas se hacían mas cercanas

-Por aquí –dijo el mayor de todos que lideraba la carrera- rapidooo

Todo doblaron por un callejón y avanzaron entre la oscuridad, una patrulla se detuvo e ilumino el callejón dejando al descubierto a los muchachos, mientras la otra paso de largo, los chico doblaron en una esquina y cruzaron otra calle a toda velocidad, se desviaron un poco de la ruta hacia la casa de Lincoln

-Me estoy cansando –dijo Rocky- no creo poder resistir mas –el mas pequeño aun seguía corriendo contra su voluntad-

-Los tenemos que perder –dijo Zach- todavía podemos seguir aguanta un poco mas

Los chicos detuvieron su loca carrera, al ver que una patrulla ilumino el lugar donde estaban, afortunadamente lograron esconderse justo cuando el poderoso reflector ilumino el área

-Ssssssshhh –silencio Jonathan a sus amigos-

Lincoln observaba a sus amigos con la poca iluminación que había veía como ellos tenían sodas, galletas y frituras, para luego mirarse a si mismo con dos tubos de oreo y un galón de leche

-He participado en un asalto –pensaba el chico- no lo puedo creer que haiga hecho esto, me hundiré, iré a una correccional, saldré en las noticias, la policía me buscara, al menos no me iré solo –observo a sus amigos- o nos a atrapan a todos o no atrapan a nadie

El reflector de la patrulla se apago y se escucho como se retiraba a toda velocidad, lentamente Jonathan salió del escondite y mirando a todos lados le dijo a los demás que era seguro salir

Una vez todos afuera lentamente con cautela continuaron su camino hasta la casa de Lincoln, llegaron hasta ella y todos cayeron abatidos por el cansancio en la sala de la casa

-No lo puedo creer, asaltamos una tienda –dijo Lincoln-¿ en que diablos estabas pensando Jonathan? –mientras se reincorporaba Lincoln esperaba una respuesta-

-Hey tranquilo –dijo Jonathan reincorporándose- eso ya paso, ya estamos en tu casa

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte esto tan a la ligera? ¿sabes en el problema que estamos metidos? Si la policía da con nosotros nos espera la correccional –comento el peliblanco sumamente alterado-

-Por segunda vez tranquilízate no pasara nada, Lincoln, somos jóvenes mírense, mírenme debemos hacer y deshacer que esto se vive una maldita vez, es parte de la juventud hacer este tipo de cosas, pero tampoco no abusen, por que si no estarán en problemas

-¿y crees que en este momento no lo estamos? –dijo el peliblanco- ¡reacciona Jonathan!

-Si lo estamos, bien, pero no lastimamos a nadie, solo será un caso añejo que se olvidara y si no se sienten seguros no salgan o cúbranse bien, yo que se- dijo Jonathan mientras abría una cerveza del cartón- aun esta fría como me gusta

-Mírate bebiendo alcohol, lo que nos enredaste por alcohol, es increíble que nos haigas utilizado para tus artimañas

-Si querías ir a la correccional te hubieras quedado en la estación de servicio, la policía ni se inmutaría en preguntarte si venias con nosotros o no, solamente te arrestarían y te ficharían como sospechoso

-Los dos tienen razón en algunas partes de sus argumentos pero ya dejen de pelear –comento Zach- lo bueno es que llegamos a casa y ya sabemos los riesgos que conlleva a realizar este tipo de acciones, pero tranquilícense que continúe la fiesta

-El de lentes tiene razón Lincoln, es mas si nada de esto te parece esta bien hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad solamente, déjame apreciar los últimos momentos que pasare con ustedes –bebió un poco de cerveza- ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Puedo tomar una? –pregunto Rusty- ¿si?

-Adelante las que quieras traen como treinta -dijo Jonathan- ¿Qué dices Lincoln?

-Esta bien –dijo el albino con algo de molestia- seguirás con nosotros

-Eso Lincoln haz tomado una buena decisión toma una –le extiende una lata-

-No no no, gracias yo no tomo

-No no no gracias yo no tomo –se burlo Jonathan con voz femenina- anda toma una te hará bien

Lincoln miro con miedo aquella lata mientras extendía lentamente su mano, nunca antes había bebido alcohol

-Anda tómala, sin miedo maldita sea –exclama el mayor mientras le daba en la mano la lata y se lo abría-

Lincoln observo la lata fría con aquel liquido que se alcanzaba a ver dorado lentamente lo llevo a sus labio y le dio un pequeño sorbo saboreando aquel sabor amargo, pero que se sentía bien, le dio ahora un trago y chasqueo la lengua para apreciar el sabor

-Pensé que esto sabría a rayos pero parece que no –exclamo el albino- sabe bien amarga, pero bien

-Tenemos visto bueno caballeros, la fiesta debe continuar –declaro Jonathan-

Así todos tomaron una lata y antes de hacer un brindis Jonathan vio a Rocky con una cerveza

-Oye oye oye, para los pequeños que ganan partidas de póker cinco veces seguidas no se les da cerveza –hablo el de chaqueta mientras le quitaba la lata-

-Entonces no te importara que le diga a mi mamá lo que están haciendo

-Eres bueno Rocky, eso me gusta, ¿cuanto quieres para que no abras el pico?

-Cincuenta

-¿Cincuenta? ¿acaso no te basta con lo que nos quitaste del póker?

-O es eso o irte preparando para ir a la correccional

-Toma setenta para que veas que soy bueno –comento Jonathan mientras le daba los billetes al pequeño-

-Yo no he visto nada, pero no brinden sin mi iré a servirme soda

-Corre te esperamos

Luego de un pequeño momento todos brindaron por la amistad y aunque Lincoln no estaba del muy contento, reflexiono las palabras del mayor, quizás tenia razón, la juventud es rebeldía eso había leído en internet en esta etapa a veces se cometían errores, pero se aprendía algo

Y así la fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la noche

En medio del silencio de la noche, se escucho el estruendo de un cristal quebrándose en mil pedazos, si fue una ventana de la sala de la casa de Lincoln que había sido atravesada por un libro en llamas

-Púdranse malditas matemáticas –dijo el albino, se podía escuchar que ya estaba ebrio-

-Woooooooooo –exclamaron los demás ante aquel acto de su amigo-

-Quieren ver como puedo conducir una bicicleta sin las manos en el estado en que estoy –dijo Liam-

-Siiiiii –gritaron los demás ante aquel propuesta de su amigo ebrio de lentes-

La fiesta estaba de lo mejor según el punto de vista del grupo de amigos

/

Las diez de la mañana en la casa de Lincoln la escena era un desastre, latas de cerveza regadas por doquier, de igual manera algunos vasos, frituras y galletas, mientras Liam y Zach quedaron dormidos en la mesa este ultimo con el cartón donde venían las cervezas, quedo en su cabeza, Rusty y Rocky dormían abrazados en el piso y Lincoln y Jonathan dormían cada uno en un sillón

Todos dormían plácidamente cuando de pronto

TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Liiiiincoooln

TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes de la puerta eran cada vez mas fuertes

-Liiiiincoooooln

El peliblanco perdió el sueño tras el ultimo grito que resonó por dentro de la casa, se levanto de golpe, reconoció aquella voz en tono alto

¡LUNA!

Y la vio por aquella ventana rota

Puta madre –dijo para si mismo el peliblanco-

/

La rockera se encontraba afuera de la casa de su hermano, aprovecho el sábado de nueva cuenta para salir temprano de su casa y visitar a su pequeño hermano, obviamente había mentido aun estaba vigente el castigo

-Hoy será un día genial –pensaba emocionada Luna mientras llamaba de nueva cuenta a la puerta sin obtener respuesta-

Miro a los lados esperando a que la puerta se abriera, cuando vio el cristal roto y en el suelo un libro quemado, se acerco hasta el y logro identificar entre algunas hojas que no se habían consumido por el fuego, la letra de su hermano

-¿Qué paso aquí? –exclamo la chica mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo-

Luna se acerco a la ventana rota, moviendo las cortinas e introduciendo con cuidado un poco la cabeza, observo el interior quedando pasmada

-¡SANTOS CIELOS! ¿PERO QUE HICIERON?

/

Parece que Lincoln armo la fiesta en grande, retos, dinero, asaltos, persecución, discusión, alcohol y ahora su hermana llego y su casa esta hecha un desastre, nos veremos en el próximo se despide T10507!


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola chicos aquí con el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten! Pero antes agradecimientos a:

Ficlover93, R.B a Current, Julex93, CHARActer7, pirata y Sam the Stormbringer

Sin mas preámbulos a leer!

/

Luna se encontraba impresionada al ver tal desastre en la casa de su hermano, escucho que alguien se quejaba y vio que era Lincoln

-Lincoln, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué tu ventana esta rota y afuera esta tu libro de matemáticas?

El albino no respondió, se levanto lentamente y con un par de pasos algo torpes llego a la puerta, Luna ya estaba esperando detrás de ella

-Hola Luna –saludo su hermano-

-Pero mírate como estas –dijo la mayor- mira todo este desastre

-Es que hicimos una fiesta anoche por…..

El albino no pudo terminar su argumento por la interrupción de Luna con un grito

-PERO QUE ES ESO, ¿ES CERVEZA? ¿LINCOLN BEBISTE CERVEZA?

Lincoln se tocaba la cabeza, la resaca comenzaba a hacerle efecto y las palabreas de Luna retumbaban como piquetes de aguja en su cabeza

-SABIA QUE DEJARTE SOLO ERA UNA MALA IDEA ¿DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE CERVEZA?

-LUNA YA POR FAVOR –dijo Lincoln con voz alta dejando a su hermana impresionada-

-Auch mi cabeza –dijo Zach quitándose aquel cartón de la cabeza donde venían las cervezas- ¿Qué paso?

-Auch por que me duelen ¡MIS MANOS! Auch mi cabeza –dijo Liam levantándose-

-Me da vuelta todo todo –dijo Rusty-

-Oh oh problemas –comento Rocky levantándose con su hermano-

-¿Qué es ese escandalo? –dijo Jonathan despertando- no hagan ruid…..

Los amigos de Lincoln observaron aquella chica que discutía con Lincoln

-No lo puedo creer Lincoln, nunca pensé que serias capaz de esto –dijo Luna-

-Pues ya lo hice ¿y que? –dijo el peliblanco-

-Vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí –dijo Jonathan acercándose a los dos-

-Tu no te metas –reprendió Lincoln haciendo que el mayor retrocediera un poco-

Luna observo a todos, pensaba algo para decir

-Mírense, mírate tu chico –refiriéndose al chico de lentes- ¿acaso te arrastraste por el piso?

Liam estaba lleno de raspones en sus manos y brazos y su camisa manchada de tierra, luego de que por la madrugada condujera una bicicleta en estado de ebriedad

-No recuerdo nada –dijo el chico lentes-

-Claro que no –dijo luna- estaban ebrios, ¿Cuánto alcohol bebieron?

-No fue mucho –dijo Jonathan-

Luna dirigió su vista hacia el, el era el causante de esto, sabia muy bien que Lincoln y sus amigos no podrían ser capaces de comprar cerveza

-Tu, tu eres el responsable de esto, sabias que puedo ir con la policía y reportar la situación –dijo Luna con una sonrisa- y es lo que voy a hacer

-No te creo mocosa punk, si lo haces ellos también terminaran tras las rejas conmigo

-No lo creo –comento Luna- ellos no son capaces de apoyar algo malo, tu debiste amenazarlos

-Jajajajaja amenazarlos, ellos son mis cómplices, no se interpusieron a que tuviera las cervezas

¿Lincoln es cierto eso? –pregunto Luna preocupada-

-BASTA –grito el peliblanco- quiero a todos afuera de esta casa –todos veían con una cara de impresión al albino

-Viejo… -atino a decir Jonathan cuando fue interrumpido por Lincoln-

-CALLATE, QUIERO A TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA –dijo sin mas el peliblanco-

Liam, Zach, Rocky y Rusty se despidieron con un nos vemos amigo para salir rápidamente de la casa, quedando solamente Jonathan y Luna

-¿No se escucho o lo vuelvo a repetir? –dijo el peliblanco-

-Bien, nos volveremos a ver Lincoln Loud –dicho esto Jonathan salió por la puerta-

-Hermano..

-Fuera

-Pero Lincoln

-Fuera

-LINCOLN

-FUERAA

Luna se sintió herida tras aquel tono de voz de su hermano un par de lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla

-Bien Lincoln, me iré de aquí ¿y sabes que hare al llegar? Le diré a mis padres, eso hare, adiós odioso –y un portazo fue lo que se escucho

Lincoln, se dirijo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua frio, se sentía terriblemente mal, no pensó que su primera resaca, lo atacara tan fuerte, un dolor de cabeza y cuerpo era lo que sufría el chico, mas el estrés de lo que acababa de pasar no era algo que ayudara, se dirigió a la mesa y lentamente se sentó mirando al suelo, comenzó a sollozar, tratando de que sus lagrimas no salieran de el, cuando de pronto se volvió a escuchar que tocaron su puerta

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln dio manotazo a la mesa y se levanto enojado, no quería a nadie en ese momento, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Buenos días veng…-aquella chica fue interrumpido por el grito del chico-

-FUERA DE AQUÍ LUNA, ¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE? –grito exasperado el chico, cuando se da cuenta de que no era Luna si no otra chica

Aquella chica, luego de salir de la impresión, reconoció al chico que le grito, sonrió ligera pero maliciosamente

/

Luna corría a toda velocidad hasta su casa, llego justamente cuando todos estaban desayunando, se acerco hasta su familia la primera en hablar fue Rita

-Hija ¿no ibas a desayunar en el centro comercial? –pregunto la Sra. Loud-

-Mamá, papá, hermanas, tengo noticias de mi hermano –dijo la rockera-

El sonido de los utensilios cayendo en los platos sonaron cuando dejaron de comer ante lo que dijo Luna

-¿Qué sabes de Lincoln? –dijo Lori-

-Se donde vive

-Pues claro que debes de saber que Lincoln vive, no se que podría hacer si mi hermanito no viviera –dijo Leni no captado lo que en realidad dijo su hermana-

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Lana-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Luan-

Una lluvia de preguntas cayo sobre Luna de parte de sus hermanas, menos de tres, de Lori, Lynn y Lola

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto Luan-

¿Dinos donde? –decía Lana llegando hasta ella-

-Pues claro que sabe donde vive Lincoln, esta es su casa, solo que ya se tardo mucho ¿no creen? –dijo Leni-

-Chicas tranquilas –dijo el señor Loud tomando la palabra- ahora hija ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

Luna miraba a todos con nerviosismo quizás había hecho mal al haber dicho aquello pero ya no quedaba de otra, ahora casi todos los ojos de aquella casa estaban sobre ella

-Tomate tu tiempo querida –dijo su madre-

Luna tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar

-Lincoln vive cercas del centro –su familia escuchaba atentamente lo que decía- les mentí todo este tiempo no iba al centro comercial, iba a visitarlo, perdóneme por mentirles, su casa esta a veinte minutos de aquí- continuo- el estaba bien, vive bien no le hace falta nada, pero….. –Luna titubeo, no sabia si decir lo que en verdad había pasado hace un par de momentos- yo creo que deberíamos…. –la rockera pensaba si lo decía o no- ir a visitarlo –dijo con una sonrisa-

-¡Claro que si! –dijo Rita muy contenta- hoy es un gran día para ir a verlo, no te preocupes hija no estamos enojados por habernos mentido por que ibas a visitar a tu hermanos, y comprendo que lo hiciste por el castigo ridículo de tu padre

-Rita…-dijo Lynn Sr.-

-Pero es hora de ir a verlo, alisten todo hoy vamos a ver a mi bebe –dijo con total felicidad Rita-

Luna al escuchar las palabras de su mamá se puso muy nerviosa si iban ahora mismo verían el desastre en la casa del chico

-Espera cariño –interrumpió su esposo- ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana muy temprano? Hay que pensar como estará nuestro hijo

-Si mamá así aprovechamos y desayunamos todos con el –respondió Luna- Oh bueno casi todos -mientras miraba a Lynn, Lola y Lori esta ultima miraba apenada el piso-

Esta bien, mañana muy temprano iremos sin falta, nada impedirá que veamos a nuestro hijo

Así todos los que estaban cerca de la rockera le dieron un abrazo correspondiendo ella de igual forma

/

-Lincoln Loud ¿cierto? –dijo aquella rubia

-Ahmm, si –respondió el peliblanco-

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? –dijo la rubia-

-Creo que si…. O no… no si eres…..

-Soy Carol –dijo la rubia- Carol Pingrey

Carol Pingrey, luego de haber dicho su nombre Lincoln recordó quien era, aquella chica que reemplazaría a su hermana Lori en la foto familiar, solo que la resaca no lo hacia recordar su nombre, ni siquiera notar casi su parentesco con su hermana mayor

Carol vestía de forma casual camisa de botones color azul, falda café, calcetines largos, zapatos cafés y su tiara azul, solo que esta vez traía consigo una boina verde y listón verde que pasaba de su hombro derecho hacia la parte izquierda de su cintura, en su mano derecha traía jalando un carrito rojo con cajas de galletas

-Ya te recuerdo, solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Lincoln mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-Ya veo –dijo Carol, su altura le dejaba ver el interior de la casa- parece que tienes un gran desorden ahí adentro, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Lincoln, la observo si la dejaba pasar vería todo lo que hay dentro, eso incluía las latas de cerveza, pero, si lo ayudaba a limpiar seria quitarse un gran peso de encima, no se sentía capaz de poder limpiar toda la casa

-Claro pasa –respondió el peliblanco, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara-

/

Haiku y Tabby se encontraban observando desde la banqueta a la distancia de sus casas

-¿Viste eso? –dijo Tabby-

-Claro que lo vi –respondió Haiku con su característico tono-

-¿Quién será?, se parece a una de sus hermanas, pero no es ella –decía Tabby-

-Y lo preocupante es que la dejo entrar, pero parece que es una vendedora de galletas –dijo Haiku- si se acerca a nuestras casas, le preguntaremos

-Me parece perfecto

-Habrá que decirle a Maggie, cuando regrese –dijo la gótica-

En ese momento una chica en patines se acercaba a velocidad considerable, cuando vio aquellas chica freno, pero aprovecho también para darle un golpe con su retaguardia a Tabby haciendo que esta fuera lanzada un poco hacia adelante y caer al piso

-Jajajaja –rio Polly, risa que fue acompañada por una sonrisa de Haiku- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen?

-Solo admiramos el día –respondió Haiku-

-Genial –respondió la deportista-

-Oye ¿acaso crees que tus golpes no duelen? –dijo Tabby con algo de enojo-

-No te di tan fuerte –respondió Polly acercándose hasta ella y rodeándola

-¿Y a donde vas? –pregunto la rockera-

-Voy con Rusty me dijo que fuera a su casa

-Oooooh –dijo Tabby- ¿a su casa? Me huele a mas que verse jajaja

-Por eso te doy mis golpes, por decir esas cosas

-Tranquila, perdón es que no puedo evitarlo –rio Tabby-

-Bueno chicas, me retiro ya que me están esperando ¡Nos vemos!

Las tres amigas se despidieron y Polly continuo su camino hasta la casa de Rusty, mientras que Haiku y Tabby regresaron a sus casas

/

-¿Bebiste alcohol? –pregunto una Carol impresionada-

-Si –dijo Lincoln sentado en uno de sus sillones-

-Con razón te veo con resaca jajaja –dijo Carol- no te preocupes es parte de la adolescencia, y por lo que veo tu fiesta fue alocada, eso también es parte de la adolescencia

Lincoln sonrió ligero mientras se masajeaba su cabello, la sensación era tan agradable que lentamente se quedo dormido, lo ultimo que vio fue a Carol con una escoba buscando por donde comenzar

Un delicioso olor, comenzaba a hacerse presente en aquella casa, Lincoln aun dormido aspiraba el olor que lentamente lo hacia despertarse

-¿Qué huele tan delicioso? –pregunto el albino-

-¿Ya despertó el bello durmiente –dijo Carol desde la cocina- te prepare algo que te ayudara con tu resaca

Lincoln se levanto y observo todo a su alrededor todo estaba impecable el piso las paredes, la mesa, todo estaba limpio y brilloso

-Woow Carol quedo, impecable la casa, no te hubieras molestado

-No hay de que, ahora ¿listo para regresar a la vida?

Carol llego a la mesa con un plato de huevos con verdura, consistiendo de chile, tomate y cebolla, un poco de frijoles, dos panes tostados y en otra mano trae consigo una salsa oscura, deja todo servido al peliblanco

-Y para finalizar –dijo Carol regresando a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador y trayendo consigo una lata de cerveza- es la ultima y veneno se mata con veneno-abriendo la lata- una vez que lo bebas mientras desayunes te sentirás mejor, debes comerte todo incluida la salsa, esto es lo que le preparo a papá cuando bebe demasiado

-Gracias Carol –dijo Lincoln iniciando su desayuno-

-Ahora dime ¿Qué paso contigo?

-¿De? –respondió el albino-

-¿Por qué te encuentro aquí y no en tu casa? –pregunto curiosa Carol-

-Asuntos personales –dijo sin mas Lincoln-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿no me dirás?

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo todo el día –dijo la rubia lanzando una mirada que le daba desconfianza al chico-

Lincoln suspiro y mientras desayunaba y al mismo tiempo se enchilaba por la salsa que Carol le había hecho, comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido

Desde que Lincoln empezó a contarle lo acontecido, Carol se estuvo quejando y siempre se estuvo mostrando a lo que Lincoln hizo, sobre todo con Lori, ahora se encontraban sentados en un sillón cada uno en la sala

-No puedo creer que Lori haiga sido tan… perdón por la palabra Lincoln

-Adelante –contesto el albino-

-Tan perra contigo

-En fin Carol, lo hecho ya esta hecho

Lincoln tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, esperando a que apareciera la imagen se recargo sobre su sillón lentamente comenzaba a sentirse mejor, mientras Carol revisaba su celular, lo que el muchacho no se esperaba fue lo siguiente

Las imágenes del televisor aparecieron en ese momento junto con el sonido lamentablemente el canal estaba sintonizado en un canal para adultos, Lincoln se sobresalto al ver la pantalla y ver en plena escena a dos personas teniendo relaciones, el sonido era bajo pero audible y Carol se dio cuenta, quedando impresionada al escuchar y mirar el televisor del albino, Lincoln tomo rápidamente el control, pero este pareciera que tenia mantequilla lo tomaba y se le caía y así sucesivamente, hasta que en un momento de presión desgarradora logro sujetarlo firmemente, tecleo varios números, ninguno era correcto hasta que por fin dio con un canal musical

Lincoln veía a Carol, la rubia estaba roja, mientras cerraba demasiado sus piernas con todo y falda y con sus dos manos en la rodilla ejercía mas presión, su celular estaba en el suelo, ella volteo a verlo y el desvió la mirada a la pantalla mientras tragaba saliva, ¿en serio que diablos había hecho anoche? Rio nerviosamente

-Perdón, no me esperaba eso –dijo con bastante nerviosismo-

-No.. no te preocupes.. eso también es parte de la adolescencia –comento la rubia, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su celular, lista para retirarse- pero eres un travieso –dijo entre risitas-

-Si jeje travieso…. ¿Qué? No yo…. ¡espera! –dijo Lincoln- vi que traes consigo cajas de galletas, quiero uno

-Oh si si, lo olvidaba a diez dólares la caja –dijo Carol con una sonrisa-

Lincoln tomo diez dólares de su billetera y se las entrego a la chica, mientras ella le daba su caja de galletas, ella se dirigió a la puerta de salida, mientras el se desvió a la cocina a guardar sus galletas

-Gracias por apoyar la noble causa de las chicas benéficas de Royal Woods

-No hay de que –dijo el albino guardando las galletas en un estante-

Lincoln giro su mirada hacia ella, el muchacho quedo anonadado por aquello que vio

Carol levanto su falda dejando ver su ropa interior de color purpura, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta al peliblanco, mientras el solamente quedaba con la boca abierta

-Te veré luego chico fiestero salvaje y travieso –soltando el agarre de su falda esta bajo para esconder aquella ropa interior y le lanzo un beso mientras, abría la puerta y con una mano decía adiós

Aquella puerta se cerro dejando a un peliblanco con la boca abierta, y la baba apunto de caerle como rio

Fin del capitulo 13

/

Que tal amigos, aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia, tener casa propia hace que suceda de todo ¿no lo creen? En fin… saben he estado pensando en agregar a Sam solo el tiempo lo dirá, la familia Loud visitara a nuestro amigo ¿Qué pasara? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, se despide T10507 hasta la próxima!


	14. Capitulo 14

Como siempre antes de comenzar agradecimientos para RCurrent, Sam the Stormbringer, Ficlover93, Lobo Hibiky, J.K. SALVATORI, Julex93, CHARActer7, Guest y pirata

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo la reunión de la familia con el chico Loud

/

-Buenos días Royal Woods, son las cinco con treinta minutos, en un momento iniciamos las noticias

Muy temprano se escuchaba la radio, en aquella casa, una mujer comenzaba darse un baño, luego de algunos minutos, ella se encontraba ahora vistiéndose en su habitación, apurando a su esposo a que se levantara y se metiera bañar, ella se paseo por aquel pasillo donde están las habitaciones de sus hijas

-¡Niñaaaaas! Levántense –se escucho gritar a Rita por todo el pasillo-

Con quejas por parte de ellas, una por una salieron de las habitaciones haciendo fila para el baño, esperando a que su padre saliera de ahí, mientras tanto Rita preparaba café

Luego de un par de minutos la pareja y sus hijas se encontraba en el comedor, Rita se mostraba muy contenta, pero se dio cuenta que por parte de sus hijas era todo lo contrario

-¿Pasa algo lindas? –pregunto la madre-

-Son las seis de la mañana mamá las seis –dijo Luna- a esta hora deberíamos aun estar dormidas

-Tenia un sueño reparador –comento Lola- espero que esta interrupción valga la pena

-Bueno, nadie esta obligada a venir, pero si vienen con su padre y yo, podrán faltar a clases

-¿En serio? –exclamo Lori-

-Mamá el día de las bromas ya paso –comento Luan- no es hora para juegos

-No es ninguna broma, pero si no desean venir, solo recuerden que yo mañana llamare a sus escuelas para verificar que asistieron –comento Rita-

Todas dejaron de protestar, era lunes y tenían una pereza que ni ellas mismas soportaban, la idea de no ir a la escuela les cayo como anillo al dedo

La pareja de padres y las cinco primeras hermanas mayores bebieron una taza de café, para luego subir a vanzilla, ya en camino Rita le pregunto a Luna

-Luna, hija puedes decirle a tu padre donde queda la casa de tu hermano

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Luna quedo paralizada

/

Seis de la mañana en la casa de nuestro amigo Lincoln Loud, el peliblanco lentamente se despertaba para darse un buen baño, era lunes y lamentablemente debía ir a la escuela, luego de un par de minutos el chico se encontraba vestido, cuando el sonido de un auto deteniéndose se hizo presente, se acerco hasta la ventana para ver quien podría ser, quedo paralizado al ver aquella camioneta familiar

-Luna hija de….. Grrrrr

/

Sentimientos divididos por parte de las hermanas hubo en aquel momento en la camioneta familiar, Leni, Luan y Lana se encontraban felices, al contrario de Lynn Jr. y Lola no había felicidad, Luna y Lori se encontraban nerviosas mientras que Lucy y Lisa se mostraban neutrales y de la pequeña Lily ella dormía en los brazos de su madre

-¿A dónde vamos? –dijo Leni

-A visitar a tu hermano –dijo Lynn Sr.-

-¿En serio? Se fue de viaje y no nos aviso–dijo Leni- tendré que regañarlo

Lana y Luan rieron un poco al escuchar a Leni

Luego de haber rebelado la ubicación de su hermano aquel viaje en vanzilla se le hizo eterno a la rockera, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lincoln

-¿Aquí es Luna? –pregunto Rita-

-Si mamá –comento con completo nerviosismo-

/

Lincoln maldecía aquel momento, logro reconocer la camioneta era vanzilla, y sus ocupantes ya comenzaban a bajar

-Maldita Luna –decía el peliblanco quien ahora se puso a caminar en círculos pensando que hacer- ¿y ahora que hare? –podría no abrirles….. pero mamá viene….. en fin no pierdo nada

Lincoln volvió asomarse por la ventana y observo como su familia se acercaba a la puerta suspiro y espero a que tocaran

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Quito el seguro y abrió la puerta la primera persona con la que se encontró fue su madre

-¡Hijo! –emocionada abrazo a Lincoln-

-Mamá –dio una pequeña sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo-

/

Las hermanas solamente observaban el interior de la casa demasiada pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para una o dos personas, todas estaban sentadas en el piso mientras que los padres y Lincoln estaban en los sillones

Lori rápidamente se sumergió en su celular

-Hijo, parece que haz hecho un buen trabajo tu solo –comento Lynn Sr.-

No recibió respuesta de parte de su hijo

-¿Cómo han estado? –pregunto el peliblanco

-Bien hijo –respondió Rita- sabes, nos haces falta en la casa, y estoy consciente de que como madre he fracasado

-No mamá haz hecho un gran trabajo como madre y lo se hago falta en aquella casa –respondió el peliblanco- pero miren como estoy yo aquí, vivo bien y nada malo ha pasado

Lincoln lanza una mirada a Luna, la cual ella capta estaba apunto de decir algo pero se quedo en silencio

La pareja de padres se vieron entre si, las hermanas solo observaban

-¿Y por que tu ventana esta rota? –pregunto Lynn Sr.-

De nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta

-Hijo ¿Por qué no le respondes a tu padre? –pregunto Rita preocupada

-Por que aun tengo presente, aquellas palabras que escuche salir de el

-Pero hijo, tienes que ver la forma de como te dirigiste a nosotros –dijo Lynn Sr.- ¿de donde sacaste esa actitud?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Y no solamente estoy molesto contigo, si no que también con ellas –señalo a sus hermanas el peliblanco- ustedes que se dejan llevar ¿Qué acaso no quieren a su hermano?, ¿que es mas importante un castigo o ver a tu hermano? Y la actitud yo mismo al adopte, ya era hora de que mi voz tuviera mas participación

Nadie contesto

-Si abrí la puerta para ustedes, lo hice por que mamá esta aquí, nada me cuesta no abrirles la puerta –comento el peliblanco-

-Lincoln tranquilízate, no por que tengas tu casa vas a hablarnos así, recuerda que soy tu padre –dijo Lynn Sr. con algo de molestia-

-Y yo soy yo, esta es mi casa, no la de ustedes

-Mira si estas molesto, por eso, esta bien me disculpo hijo, fui un tonto al reaccionar así lo siento

-Necesitas mas que una disculpa para que yo te pueda perdonar

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a papá –reclamo Lola- eres un pésimo hermano ¿lo sabias? Un pésimo hermano

-Lo se, tan pésimo hermano que tuve que soportar todas tus tonterías y caprichosos niña malcriada, que bueno que ya no tengo que soportarte

-Háblame de la misma forma a mi –dijo Lynn Jr.- vamos hermanito se un hombrecito y háblame de la misma manera para que veas como te va ir o eres un marica

-¡Lynn! –dijo Rita sorprendida-

-Otra malcriada, y tu eras la peor contigo tuve que soportar golpes, raspones, cansancio, al inicio era voluntario pero tu no sabes entender cuando una persona se siente cansada, tu no me dejabas descansar querías mas y mas y si me detenía un golpe era lo que recibía –soltaba el peliblanco- sabes siempre estaba pensado de que forma moriría contigo si por una golpe, por deshidratación, o por alguna herida

A Rita se le rompía el corazón escuchar toda esa discusión, trataba de no llorar, ver como su único hijo varón insultaba a su propia familia y como sus hijas alentaba mas a que el continuara

Luego de que Lola y Lynn fueran detenidas por Lana y Luan al querer golpear a su hermano, el hablo

-Miren, hagamos esto, tengo demasiada hambre, les preparare el desayuno y luego podrá irse ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto el peliblanco se levanto de su lugar y salió a la cocina

-Ya me las pagaras Luna –decía el peliblanco mientras rompía dos huevos en el sarten-

Mientras que Lola y Lynn seguían enfurecidas, Lori se sentía mal, al ver como sus hermanas se decían de cosas con su hermano, mas mal se sintió al recordar que ella también estaba en contra de su hermano al principio, se sentía horrible

Rita solamente contenía sus lagrimas ¿a partir de que momento sus hijas comenzaron a maltratar a su hermano como para que el tomara esta decisión de tener su propio hogar?, si bien se sentía un poco tranquila al ver que no le faltaba nada, aun se sentía mal al no poder ser una madre como debiera ser

Un par de minutos pasaron y Lincoln fue llamando a todos de uno por uno, para servir el desayuno como el lo servía en su antigua casa, su mirada fría y seria daba a entender que solamente serviría el desayuno y no cruzaría palabras con nadie, cuando fue el turno de Luna le mando una mirada amenazadora, ella solamente dio una sonrisa forzada

Solamente cuatro personas lograron sentarse en la mesa del comedor, las demás en el suelo desayunaban, el peliblanco degustaba su plato en la cocina, la discusión había cambiado los ánimos de todos, reflexionaba mientras daba un bocado a sus huevos revueltos, aunque el estuviera enojado, el amaba a su familia aunque no era momento para demostrar que los quería

Una vez que todos terminaron su plato de nueva cuenta se dirigieron a la sala, el silencio era profundo solamente se cruzaban las miradas

-Entonces no regresaras con nosotros –pregunto Rita-

-No mamá por el momento no, me siento muy cómodo aquí –respondió el peliblanco- quizás lo haga dentro de mas tiempo

Rita agacho la mirada, se sentía muy triste al ver que su familia seguiría incompleta, pero de repente una idea llego a su mente, tomo un respiro y con voz autoritaria de madre exclamo

-Entonces no podrás quedarte aquí solo, tendrás que venir con nosotros –sonrió Rita-

Todos observaron sorprendidos a Rita, Lincoln era el mas sorprendido de todos

-Pero esta es mi casa mamá

-Pero tu eres mi hijo y estas bajo mi responsabilidad y como deber de madre debo llevarte conmigo a casa

Era como el juego de la psicología inversa, le gustaba a Rita

-Bien –dijo el peliblanco- que debo hacer para quedarme aquí

Pero ella no esperaba esa jugada por parte de el, su mente comenzó trabajar si se llevaba a Lincoln el terminaría durmiendo en el sótano, ya que tres de sus hermanas echaron todas sus pertenencias ahí, dejando su habitación para uso exclusivo de ellas, por otro lado volvió a sonreír tener seguridad de que su hijo estará bajo supervisión de alguna de sus hijas mayores hacia sentirse mejor, le emocionaba saber como reaccionaria Lincoln con los siguiente

-Tendrás que compartir tu casa con dos de tus hermanas, sin peros a menos que quieras dejar de vivir en esta casa

El sillón de Lincoln casi se iba hacia atrás luego de que el se recargara de golpe ante las palabras de su madre, con sus hermanas no era la excepción todas estaban boquiabiertas, Lincoln las observo a todas, comenzaba a sentir enojo ante aquellas palabras de su madre

-Esta bien y ¿Quiénes van a ser?

-Leni y Luna

-Queeee –se escucho la voz de Lori-

Las demás estaban atónitas solo balbuceaban palabras mientras que Lincoln se mantenía de brazos cruzados con la mirada seria, su mamá había sacado el haz bajo la manga, pero no le daría el gusto de regresar a su antiguo hogar

-Acepto mamá

Rita sonrió y se levanto del sillón dirigiéndose a darle un abrazo a su hijo, el del mismo modo se dirigió a su madre y se dieron un abrazo, después Rita hablo

-Hijo me siento tranquila al saber que estas bien, pero me siento aun mas tranquila al aceptar a tus hermanas

-No te preocupes mamá tenia ganas de verte

-Perdóname por hacerte perder un día de clases hijo

-Fue lo mejor de esto –rio el peliblanco- no haber ido a la escuela

-Ya lo sabia –comento ella entre risas y dándole un beso en la mejilla- chicas es hora de irnos, Lynn despídete de tu hijo

-Nos vemos Lincoln –dijo su padre sin recibir respuesta-

Todas las hermanas salieron rápidamente y por ultimo salió Rita se giro para ver a su hijo en el marco de la puerta

-Por la tarde vendrá Leni o Luna, disfruta tu día libre hijo –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Gracias mamá –contesto el albino- espero verte pronto

-Igual yo –dijo Rita saliendo de la casa-

Lincoln se despidió de ella a la distancia y cuando vanzilla se fue cerro su puerta

-Tendrás que compartir tu casa con dos de tus hermanas –imito la voz de su madre- que porquería –se quejo el joven-

/

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo Luna-

-No no estoy bromeando, hija tu eres la que ya ha convivido con Lincoln en esa casa por eso quiero que te quedes con el

Luna, Leni y Rita estaban en la sala de su casa, Rita daba las instrucciones para que sus hijas se quedaran con su hermano

-Esta bien –respondió la rockera- pero que vaya Leni primero

-Siii –respondió contenta la rubia- yo quiero ir con Linky y ponerlo muy feliz, no lo vi de buen humor en la mañana

-Esta bien serás la primera en ir hija, ve y prepara tus cosas por la tarde te llevare con el

Leni abrazo a su madre y corrió rápidamente a su habitación Lori estaba pintándose sus uñas cuando ella entro

-Seré la primera en ir a quedarme en la casa de Lincoln –dijo la rubia a su hermana-

Lori dejo de pintar sus uñas y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Lori ¿estas bien?

-Si hermana estoy bien –respondió la mayor- me da gusto saber que te quedaras a cuidar de el

-Te he notado extraña como triste ¿te pasa algo?

Lori quería no responder pero ver a su hermana acercarse hacia ella y tomar su brazo con aquella mirada de inocencia y preocupación la hizo responder en automático

-Me siento mal Leni, mal por que yo también apoye a que Lincoln se fuera, yo apoye a que sus cosas se fueran al sótano, yo apoye a que sin el estábamos mejor, me puse a recordar lo mal que lo trataba, cuantas veces le dije que lo haría un pretzel humano ¿Qué clase de hermana le diría eso a su pequeño hermano? Soy una mala hermana, y el debe estar odiándome en este momento y esta bien lo acepto, acepto y comprendo su odio –decía Lori al recorrerse una lagrima en su mejilla dejando una línea de rímel negro

-Hermana no te sientas así –dijo Leni- todos cometemos errores, errores que a veces son muy feos, pero siempre hay perdón para todo, alégrate no creo que Linky este odiándote, pienso que tal vez este deseando hablar contigo y darte un abrazo

-¿Tu crees? –dijo Lori-

Leni abrazo a su hermana –claro que lo creo, somos Loud aunque estemos súper enojados, jamás nuestro amor por nuestra familia acabara –dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, cosa que Lori también hizo, regresándole el beso y el abrazo, para luego ayudar a su hermana a empacar un poco de ropa.

Fin del capitulo 14

/

Hola que tal! Pues de nueva cuenta aquí dejando otro capitulo mas chicis, esperando a que haiga sido de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo tendremos la aparición de Sam sin mas por el momento se despide T10507!


	15. Capitulo 15

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, le dejo el siguiente capitulo!

/

Lincoln limpiaba su casa, luego de la visita que tubo de sus familia el joven de cabellos blancos terminaba por barrer su casa, ya había limpiado los muebles y trastes, cuando de repente suena su radio

-Aquí cadete canela, llamando a comandante nieve

El peliblanco corre a su habitación y toma el radio para contestarle a su amigo

-Aquí nieve, adelante canela

-Lincoln ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? ¿paso algo malo?

-Wow wow wow, tranquilo Clyde nada malo me ha pasado, solo no quise ir hoy a clases ¿hay algo malo con eso?

-No…. Pero casi no faltas….

-Pues hoy no quise ir, además mi familia vino a visitarme

-¿En serio? ¿pero comooo?

-Por Luna, por ella mis padres dieron con la casa

-¿Y que paso?

-Solo deje las cosas en claro, pero mamá es muy caprichosa

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto su amigo desde la otra línea con algo de intriga-

-Mamá no quería que me quedara solo en la casa, utilizo algo de chantaje con eso de que soy muy chico y que debo de estar con ella, ya sabes.. le dije que con que condición me podía quedar en la casa

-¿Y cual fue esa condición?

-Tendre que compartir la casa con Leni y Luna –dijo molesto-

-¿En serio?

-Si con esa condición me puedo quedar en la casa, la verdad es mejor solo se turnaran para quedarse en la casa, además no regresaría a aquella casa, si estuve a poco de morir o salir como un loco de un manicomio, mejor me quedo aquí, solo tendría que soportar una a la vez –comento el albino

-Vaya amigo…. Pues tienes razón… es mejor así –dijo Clyde

-Así es, ¿Qué vieron hoy? ¿Qué desastre me perdí?

-No mucho, por cierto, la señorita DiMartino vendrá el miércoles a darnos clases

-¿De verdad? Uffff…. No puedo faltar ese día, prepara los baberos –dijo entre risas el albino

Los dos chicos rieron por aquel comentario, luego de haberse despedido, Lincoln comenzó a revisar sus ahorros, una cara de preocupación comenzaba a formársele

-Dos mil quinientos dólares –se rascaba la cabeza el peliblanco- creo que debería conseguir un empleo

/

No muy lejos de la casa de nuestro amigo, por la tarde se encontraban Haiku, Tabby y Maggie, en la casa de la primera mencionada

-Entonces, ¿no se acerco para acá aquella chica que entro a la casa de Lincoln? –pregunto Tabby- responde

-No –respondió Haiku- ni un paso dio hacia acá

-Oh entonces no me perdí de nada –dijo la rockera- ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Haiku-

-Es que….. em… me quede dormida –comento apenada-

-Oh –dijo comento Haiku- como vez aquella chica no se acerco para acá, la estuve observando salió de la casa de Lincoln y se fue y ahí termine de vigilarla

-Genial –dijo Tabby- pero ahora nos quedaremos con la duda de quien era aquella chica

-Regresara –comento la pequeña gótica- se quedo dentro de la casa de Lincoln un par de horas, lo presiento que regresara

-¿En serio?

Haiku solamente asintió con la cabeza

-Ejem.. –se escucho a Maggie llamar la atención- ¿de que chica hablan?

-Oh si si, no estabas enterada –dijo rápidamente la rockera- lo que pasa es que una chica llego ayer a la casa de Lincoln, aparentemente era una chica exploradora o algo así, pero si vas a vender algo lo vendes desde la puerta ¿no? –dijo con algo de preocupación-

-¿Esa chica entro a la casa de Lincoln? –dijo con su voz de seriedad fría-

-Si –comento Haiku- entro a la casa de Lincoln, lo que me intriga es el parecido a una de sus hermanas, pero no creo que sea familiar de el

-Entiendo –dijo Maggie- creo que es hora de ir a hacerle una visita al peliblanco

-¿Ahora? –dijo Tabby con cierto nerviosismo-

-Si en este momento, solo denme un momento –y la gótica mayor se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a su habitación-

-¿Nerviosa? –dijo Haiku a Tabby-

-¿Yo? Nah

-No mientas

-Bueno….. ¿me veo bien? –dijo Tabby arreglándose un poco su cabello, Haiku solamente sonrió-

/

Nuestro amigo se encontraba viendo televisión cuando, escucha que tocan su puerta, el se dirige a la ventana y observa que son las dos góticas y la rockera, abre la puerta y las saluda

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Lincoln –saluda Tabby- ¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante –responde el peliblanco haciéndose a un lado y dejándolas pasar-

Una vez todos sentados, en la sala luego de que Lincoln les sirviera un vaso con agua a cada una, se hizo presente la voz de Maggie

-Tienes una ventana rota

-Si, mañana después de la escuela lo reparare

-¿A que se debe? –pregunto con su tono frio-

Lincoln recordó como se había roto aquella ventana, lanzo su libro de matemáticas en llamas aquella noche con sus amigos

-Por que…. Le di una patada a una pelota que tenia y le dio a la ventana –comento el peliblanco-

-Lo dudo –comento la gótica mayor- no creo que haiga sido por eso

-Tu duda, que intentaste disfrazar con tu tono de seriedad, deja al descubierto que no fue de ese modo –comento Haiku-

-Ya chicas –dijo Tabby- solo es un vidrio roto, no es nada

Maggie, miro a Tabby con su mirada penetrante la rockera solamente sonrío un poco

-Conociste a Jonathan ¿no? –comento la mayor al dirigirse al peliblanco-

-Si

-¿De que han hablado? Te he visto que se han estado viendo

-De nada, solamente viene a jugar y no mas… -dijo Lincoln con un poco de nerviosismo-

Haiku y Maggie se miraron entre ellas

-Sigues mintiendo –dijo Haiku-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?, si no estas presente cuando el viene solo hablas por fastidiarme

Los ojos de Haiku se pusieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras, Maggie mando una mirada de muerte al muchacho mientras que Tabby quedaba con la boca abierta

-Chicas chicas tranquilas, no le hagan caso –dijo Tabby- solamente, anda…. En sus días ¿no Lincoln?

-¿A que te refieres? –contesto el de cabellos blancos-

-Mejor vámonos ¿ya bebieron su agua no? ¿no la quieren? –señalo el agua a sus amigas- esta bien yo me la tomo –rápidamente se bebió los dos vasos de sus amigas mas el de ella, Lincoln observaba confundido aquella escena- adiós Lincoln –comento la rockera empujando a sus amigas hasta la puerta y abriéndola –cuídate, nos vemos proonto –y salió de la casa empujando aun a sus amigas-

Lincoln solamente se acerco hasta la puerta para cerrarla

-Raras

/

-Ya estoy lista mamá –dijo Leni, trayendo consigo una pequeña maleta con sus cosas-

Ella venia acompañada por Lori, un poco cabizbaja por que su hermana compañera de cuarto se iría con su hermano aparentemente por una semana

-Muy bien chicas, en cuanto las galletas estén listas nos iremos –cometo Rita que vigilaba el horno cuidando que sus galletas con chispas de chocolate no se quemaran- Lori, hija ¿te pasa algo?

Lori rápidamente alzo la vista –No mamá estoy bien –respondio tratando de sonar segura-

-¿Segura hija? O ¿te sientes así por que tu hermana es la que se va con Lincoln? ¿verdad?

-No no mamá –dijo Lori- estoy bien

-Si mamá –dijo Leni- Lori esta bien, solo que ella quiere planificar un día con su hermano también –dijo sonriente- ups –se tapo la boca

-Noo Leni, era un secreto –dijo Lori, Leni solo alcanzo a decir otro ups al taparse la boca-

-Así que también quieres ver a tu hermano a escondidas como Luna, vamos hija no hay por que además tu padre ya quito el castigo, se que te sientes mal por que también apoyaste a que tu hermano se fuera, mira donde dejaste sus cosas, no esperaba eso de ti

Lori solamente bajo la mirada

-Pero esta bien ya veremos que pasara mas adelante –dijo Rita dándole un abrazo a su hija mayor- te perdono si actuaste mal, todo esta bien

Lori con un par de lagrimas abrazo a su madre, para luego seguirle Leni

-Las amo mucho hijas mías –dijo Rita dándoles un beso en la frente a las dos, cuando suena el timbre del horno las galletas estaban listas –¿me ayudan con las galletas?

Las dos adolecentes asintieron y ayudaron a su madre a sacar las galletas

/

Las tres chicas estaban afuera de la casa de Maggie

-Ufff estuvo cerca –dijo Tabby-

-Que modales –dijo Haiku con sus ojos aun como platos-

-Solo por que es el hermano de mi amiga no le di un golpe….. pero…. Rebeldía…. Me gusta –comento Maggie-

Tabby apretó sus puños- Grr..

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo Maggie-

Tabby tosió falsamente –Nada nada, algo que me cayo en la boca –se aclaro la garganta

-Bueno es hora de retirarme, nos vemos –dijo Maggie retirándose, quedando solamente Haiku y Tabby-

-Te lo va a ganar –dijo Haiku retirándose a su casa-

-Ya lo veremos -respondió la pequeña rockera entrando a su casa-

/

Vanzilla llego a la casa de Lincoln, de esta descendieron Rita y Leni, la ultima mencionada fue la que toco a la puerta, esta se abrió un momento después, revelando a su hermanito

-Hola Lincoln –dijo Leni emocionada-

-Hola Leni, pasa –se hizo un lado para que su hermana entrara- ¿mamá no entraras?

-No Hijo tengo que regresar de vuelta a la casa –dijo Rita- Leni cuida muy bien de tu hermano

-Si mamá nos la pasaremos genial –comento la modista-

-Hijo cuida bien de tu hermana, no la dejes sola, a donde quiera que vayas ella te tiene que acompañar ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá –respondió el peliblanco- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedara? –pregunto-

-Una semana –respondió Rita subiendo al auto- adiós mis amores –y la camioneta se fue dejando a un Lincoln estupefactado por aquello que escucho

Una semana con Leni, una semana

-Hermanito –Leni le dio un abrazo por detrás- ¿no me extrañaste?

-Eh… si si Leni –dijo Lincoln saliendo de sus pensamientos- claro como no iba a extrañar a mi hermanita linda

-Aaawwwwss ¡Lincoln! –dijo Leni- mamá hizo galletas, traje unas cuantas

-Genial traeré dos vasos con leche, ponte cómoda –respondió el albino

Lincoln salió a la cocina mientras que Leni tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala observaba su alrededor, la casa no era nada comparada a la otra casa, puso la bolsa con galletas en la mesita que estaba al frente –Todo esto compro mi hermanito –pensaba la modista

Lincoln llego con dos vasos de leche, Leni sonrío como la niña que era, el joven de cabellos blancos encendió el televisor y se dispusieron a ver televisión mientras iniciaban una pequeña charla y comían galletas era temprano aun

/

Con Leni no había mucho de que hablar, bueno si pero por sus distracciones no podía hablar bien de como estaban las cosas en su casa, solamente menciono que sus cosas estaban en el sótano y que su habitación la utilizaban como ropero, sin mostrar maldad o enojo al mencionar a sus hermanas dueñas de la idea

-Y ahora Lily usa a Charles como caballito, se mira tan linda –decía Leni recordando como la pequeña bebe usaba al perro como un caballo-

Lincoln sonreía ante aquella anécdota que su hermana le contaba, vio la hora diez de la noche es hora de descansar

-Leni, es hora de ir a dormir hermanita

-O ya es tarde, se nos fue el tiempo volando –dijo entre risitas- ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Conmigo, puedes pasar a cambiarte al ba….-Y antes de que el muchacho terminara la modista había corrido a su habitación con todo y maleta - Aaah –suspiro- Leni

Lincoln tomo los vasos y los dejo en el lavatrastos para luego dirigirse al baño, cuando salió de este escucho a su hermana llamarlo

-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln

El peliblanco abrió la puerta pero nunca imagino como encontraría a su hermana–Que pasa Leniiii

Leni se encontraba con un vestido de tela de seda color azul que transparentaba su sostén y sus pantis ambos conjuntos de color blanco

-Ayúdame Lincoln no veo nada –decía la chica que tenia puesto su antifaz para dormir- ¿Lincoln?

Después de salir de la impresión ayudo a su hermana a quitarle los antifaz, el salió a la sala a ponerse su piyama, apago las luces y regreso al cuarto, su hermana ahora estaba dormida, pero esta estaba en una posición que acaparaba toda la cama, una cama que solamente era para una persona

Lincoln la tomo de la cintura tratando de posicionarla de una manera donde le diera espacio para que el también pudiera acostarse, trataba de moverla lentamente para no despertarla, quizás Leni podía ser despistada pero al ser compañera de Lori en su habitación puede que le haiga enseñado cuando alguien se pasaba de listo y lanzarle un golpe

-Hmmm que bien se siente –comento su hermana en brazos de Morfeo-

Lincoln, se sentía un poco incomodo, lo bueno es que ella no lo estaba viendo pero cierto amiguito se había emocionado al ver a su hermana en dichas prendas, quizás el había visto a sus hermanas en paños menores pero en una casa donde siempre había ruido no podía prestar atención de manera correcta pero ahora, ahora era su hermana y el, logro ponerla en una posición donde le daba espacio que bueno que eran delgados los dos, se acostó y cubrió a su hermana y a el mismo con la sabana, lamentablemente Leni al sentir la sabana cubriéndola movió su pierna y la paso por la entrepierna de su hermano, el amiguito de Lincoln aun estaba despierto y ese movimiento no ayudo mucho a que el se durmiera, trato de quitarse la pierna pero ella lo volvía a poner donde mismo haciendo que su amiguito siguiera vivo, se paso una mano por su cara, se movió de posición dándole la espalda a ella, la pierna regreso a su antigua posición pero el no se movió cerro sus ojos sonriendo su amiguito lentamente dormía también cuando los ronquidos de ella no se hicieron esperar

Diablos

Va a ser una semana larga, -pensaba el peliblanco cerrando sus ojos tratando de dormir-

Fin de capitulo 15

/

Espero que sea de su agrado! Hasta la próxima! T10507


	16. Capitulo 16

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sam, Julex, RCurrent y a los demás les mando un gran saludo!

Les dejo el capitulo de hoy

/

Lincoln se estaba dando un baño muy temprano, luego de no haber podido dormir cómodamente ya que Leni cambiaba de posición y roncaba, además de que en repetidas ocasiones lo abrazaba pero de una forma que casi lo asfixiaba ¿en que estaría soñando su hermana?, decidió levantarse muy temprano tratando de ganarle a su hermana, para evitar mas inconvenientes

Termino de bañarse y mientras se cepillaba los dientes al espejo noto su reflejo de cansancio, si que estaba muy cansando cabeceaba un poco, aun quería seguir durmiendo pero tenia que ir a la escuela, termino de cepillarse los dientes y se lavo la cara pero eso no ayudo a quitarle el sueño, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo la cafetera y puso agua a calentar

Lincoln ahora se encontraba sentado frente al televisor eran las cinco con treinta minutos de la mañana, puso el canal de las noticias a un volumen bajo tomo un sorbo a su tasa de café y se recargo en su sillón, lentamente se quedaba dormido de nuevo

Linky….. Linky… Linky….. –Lincoln aun dormido escuchaba que lo mencionaban pero se escuchaba tan angelical aquel llamado que bobamente se formo una sonrisa aun en su dormido rostro-

-¡LINKY! –el joven rápidamente se despierta ante aquel grito dando un salto sobre el sillón- ya despertaste, si que estabas dormido

-Ah ah ah –respiraba rápidamente el peliblanco con una mano tocándose el pecho-

-Si que estabas dormido, te iba a preguntar ¿donde esta el baño? pero justamente lo encontré frente de mi, pero cuando estaba apunto de bañarme no supe cual era la llave de agua caliente te iba a preguntar pero me di cuenta que ya esta desvestida así que tome la de la izquierda y ¡sorpresa! salió agua caliente y pude darme mi ducha, Salí de ducharme y aun te vi dormido aquí por eso vine a levantarte, solo deja me cambio y me arreglo para hacerte el desayuno hermanito

Leni se retiro a la habitación de su hermano, el volteo a verla y la miro con dos toallas una en el cabello y la otra que cubría su cuerpo, volteo a ver el televisor las siete con diez, bebió su café y siguió viendo el noticiero

-Al menos Leni hará el desayuno- pensó el muchacho -¡Leni hará el desayuno oh no!- el peliblanco rápidamente corrió a la cocina, Leni podía ser muy dulce pero era muy despistada para diversas cosas y cocinar no era la excepción

La adorable Leni salió de la habitación de su hermano, vistiendo casualmente su vestido verde, sus sandalias blancas y sus lentes de sol, el olor del desayuno se hacia presente

-Linky ¿tu hiciste el desayuno? –pregunto ella asomándose a la cocina-

-Si, esta es mi casa, como voy a dejar que mi hermana me haga el desayuno, soy yo el que debe atenderla –dijo el peliblanco acomodando el tocino a lado de unos waffles-

-No Linky, soy yo la que debe atenderte, ese es mi deber como hermana mayor

Lincoln quedo sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Leni diría aquellas palabras, Lori hizo un gran trabajo instruyéndola

-Pero no te preocupes mañana yo cocinare

-Esta bien hermanita –dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa, su hermana cocinara, ni en un millón de años la dejaría aunque fuera tan tierna, el no quería tener un dolor de estomago-

/

Luego de haber dejado a Leni en su escuela el peliblanco estaba en el suyo, platicando con sus amigos

-Oye Lincoln –dijo Zach- ¿y después que nos fuimos que paso?

-Nada –respondió el peliblanco- Luna se fue a casa, a decirles a mis padres lo que vio

-No, ¿es en serio? –comento impresionado Liam- ¿y que te dijeron? ¿te van a quitar la casa?

-No –dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa- me la ingenie para cubrir todo lo que vio, quedaron atónitos, la que salió perdiendo fue Luna

-¿Qué les dijiste? –pregunto Rusty-

-Les dije que eran botellas de soda solamente, como Luna no tomo fotografías pude quitarles la etiqueta y ponerles un poco de soda para que no les diera el olor de la cerveza, cuando regresaron les dije que estaba en la basura las botellas, las revisaron y nos sospecharon nada, el cartón lo queme y el incidente con el vidrio les dije que había pateado un balón y se quebró, Luna quedo con la boca abierta

-Woooooow –comentaron todos los chicos-

-Viejo eres el hombre con el plan –dijo Liam-

-Ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido algo así –dijo Zach- estaría bloqueado por que alguien le diría a mis padres

-¿Pero de que me perdí? –dijo Clyde-

El timbre de las clases sonó

-En la hora del receso te contamos –dijo Lincoln en camino a su clase siguiéndolo detrás sus amigos-

/

La primera parte de las clases pasaron volando para la fortuna de los chicos, ahora el grupo de amigos se encontraba debajo de un árbol sentados en una mesa degustando sus almuerzos

-No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso tu hermanito no se llevo algún objeto de la suerte? –pregunto Clyde-

-No solo le preste un billete para que entrara al juego y desde ahí empezó a ganar todo –dijo Rusty-

-Rocky traía la suerte ese día –dijo el peliblanco-

-Ah pero que tal en la del reto –dijo Liam- cuenta ¿Qué se siente haber besado a Cristina?

-¿Besaste a Cristina? –dijo impresionado Clyde-

-Ahmm pues si, como ya no queríamos perder dinero, jugamos de retos y el reto mas atrevido me toco a mi

Clyde tenia la quijada hasta el suelo de la impresión no podía procesar lo que su amigo había hecho

-Y luego lo hizo a altas horas de la noche.. ¿no? –dijo Zach-

-Algo a si –comento el peliblanco- pues se sintió bien, para ser un beso de corta duración, con presión y muy a prisa, no me quejo fue genial

Una algarabía se hizo escuchar en toda la mesa, Clyde cayo al suelo por la impresión mientras que los demás golpeaban la mesa mientras gritaban, Lincoln detuvo la algarabía

-Que se repita, que se repita –mencionaban en coro Liam Zach y Rusty-

-Próximamente chicos –menciono el peliblanco mientras ayudaba a Clyde a levantarse- ¿Cómo se la paso Rocky, Rusty?

-De lujo viejo –comento el pelirrojo- me dijo que ha sido la mejor fiesta que ha ido y que no cree que vaya haber otro mejor, que solo contigo sucede lo inesperado

-Genial, lo llevas para el próximo

-Sin falta Lincoln

-Cuidado amenaza morena a las nueve en punto, repito nueve en punto –dijo Liam-

Todos observaron como Ronnie Ann se acercaba trayendo consigo un papel, llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los antes mencionados, a lo lejos se veía a Cristina corriendo hasta donde se encontraban

-Tienen alguna explicación para lo que salió hoy en el periódico –pregunto Ronnie-

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo Clyde-

-Para esto –dijo Ronnie mostrando el periódico a los chicos, mientras que Cristina llegaba a la mesa-

El albino tomo el periódico junto a el se acercaron sus amigos a leer la nota

¨Grupo de jóvenes asalta autoservicio¨-decía aquella nota con grande letras negras- un grupo de jóvenes asalto una tienda de autoservicio la noche del pasado sábado llevándose gran cantidad de mercancía así como bebidas alcohólicas –junto a la nota se había adjuntado un par de imágenes borrosas que había captado la cámara de seguridad, pero si alguien los conocía podía identificarlo a el y a sus amigos-

-Lincoln ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto Cristina-

-Esta ocupado y necesitara hablar de algo muy importante –dijo Ronnie Ann-

Cristina le envió una mirada descortés a la morena por su forma tan altanera de hablarle

-Maldita sea –dijo Lincoln con voz baja-

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Clyde con tono bajo- ¿Qué hicieron?

-Esa tienda no tenia cámaras, me lleva el demonio –dijo Zach- ¿Qué haremos?

-Espero que nadie mas haiga comprado el periódico –dijo Liam-

-O al menos que no lo haiga comprado alguien que nos conozca –atino a decir Rusty-

El grupo de chicos se escondía detrás del periódico, hasta que Lincoln lo bajo, lo enrollo y se lo metió detrás de su pantalón

-Y bien –dijo Ronnie- ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-No –respondió el albino- es algo que no te incumbe

Ronnie quedo boquiabierta por aquella respuesta, entonces la voz de Cristina se hacia presente

-¿Pasa algo Lincoln?

-No Cristina –sonrió el peliblanco- no es nada de que preocuparse

Sus amigos miraron confundido al peliblanco que estaba delante de ellos

-Dime Cristina –dijo el peliblanco- de que querías hablar conmigo

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? –dijo ella-

-Claro vamos –y asi la pareja se retiraba cuando de pronto-

-¡A donde crees que vas Lincoln Loud! –grito Ronnie Ann-

-Sabes, te buscare a la salida, tengo algo que atender aquí

-¿Esta bien? –dijo una confundida Cristina mientras veía como el albino regresaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos y la morena-

-Muy bien –dijo Lincoln- si somos los de la imagen, y mas te vale no decir ninguna sola palabra Ronnie

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? y ¿Por qué me amenazas tarado? Yo soy la que debería estarlo haciendo ahora

-Cambio de papeles, serás mi cuñada, habremos pasado muchas cosas, nos habremos besado, pero no eres mi novia ni nada, ¿apoco crees que olvide todo ese tiempo que me estuviste molestando? Solamente fueron contadas las veces que te comportaste como una chica, una chica decente

Los amigos de Lincoln estaban con la boca abierta y a Ronnie le comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas

-¿Quién lo diría la chica que juraba nunca llorar ahora lo hace y enfrente de mi, amigos muévanse tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría hacia otra parte de la escuela con sus amigos corriendo detrás de el-

-Por que te amaba maldito idiota –dijo la latina entre furia y sollozos- por que te amaba, ya veras Lincoln Loud ya veras –y la chica salió corriendo-

/

-¿Lo abran visto tus padres?

-¡Mis padres oh no-

-Mamá dijo que compraría el periódico hoy

-Espero que el repartidor no haiga podido ir hoy a repartir el periódico a mi casa

-Y si algún maestro lo compro

-¿Fue Jonathan el que ideo esto no?

-La policía debe estar ya detrás de nosotros

-¿Y si vienen aquí y logran identificarnos?

-Rayos, y se sentía tan genial cuando lo hicimos

-Que miedo

-Iremos a la correccional

Esas y muchas preguntas mas eran las que habían en una mesa en el comedor de la escuela, Lincoln golpeteaba sus dedos en la mesa pensando en algún plan, mientras sus amigos sacaban mas preguntas preocupantes

-Ya chicos cálmense, si se hunde uno nos hundimos todos parejos, nadie estará solo en caso de que nos atrape o atrapen

-Lo bueno es que la mayoría de los de aquí no leen el periódico –dijo Liam-

-Rusty, quedan cinco minutos de receso –dijo Lincoln observando el reloj en la pared de la cafetería- corre a la sala de maestros y observa si compraron el periódico

-Bien –y el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la sala de maestros-

-¿Por qué lo hicieron amigo? –pregunto Clyde al albino-

-Por que, por que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción, todo fue tan rápido, ni yo me di cuenta que iba corriendo con mercancía, solamente Jonathan grito corran y yo Salí corriendo pensando que había dejado las cosas tiradas, pero no fue así

-Exactamente –dijo Liam- todo fue tan rápido y nos gano la adrenalina

-Entonces ¿todo fue obra de Jonathan? –pregunto el chico de color-

-Si nos mintió diciendo que el pagaría –dijo Zach-

En ese momento llego Rusty con el rostro pálido

-¿Qué pasa Rusty? –pregunto el albino-

-Estamos perdidos

-¿Lo compraron? –pregunto Clyde-

Rusty solamente asintió con la cabeza –y el director esta leyendo la nota-

-Oh no –dijeron los demás al unísono-

-Solo queda esperar a que no nos logre reconocer –dijo Liam- al menos las imágenes no son tan claras

-Me lleva el demonio –comento el chico Loud-

Y asi el receso termina, reiniciando labores de nueva cuenta, el grupo caminaba en silencio al aula, rogando que la señorita Johnson no haiga leído el periódico

/

El grupo de amigos se encontraba en la entrada despidiéndose, para la fortuna de ellos la señorita Johnson no había leído la nota o al menos eso pensaban ya que nunca se toco el tema, la clases habían terminado y el director no se había aparecido en su aula preguntando por ellos, aparentemente no logro identificarlos en las imágenes de aquella nota

-Recuerden no debemos cantar victoria, la situación esta fresca, Ronnie Ann lo sabe, espero que no nos delate

-Sabes fue tonto, lo que le hiciste quizás ya fue y nos delato –dijo Rusty con algo de molestia- ¿acaso no pensaste en eso?

-A ella que le interesaba este asunto, ni yo me esperaba que me reclamara por lo que hicimos, nunca imagine que ella leía el diario

-Si me voy a hundir, quiero que sea por algo que valga la pena, no por el reproche de una niña que quedo mal contigo –comento Rusty- cometiste un gran error al decirle aquello Lincoln

-No lo hará, y si lo hace nos hundiremos juntos, no estarás solo, ya me las cobrare luego

-Bien –comento Rusty- tenia en mente irnos de la ciudad en lo que se calma este asunto

Los demás quedaron perplejos

-¿Qué? Es una buen idea –dijo Rusty- dos tres noches en la ciudad vecina no nos hará daño

-Tengo setecientos dólares ahorrados –dijo Zach- con eso nos alcanza ¿no?

-Dejen de decir tonterías –dijo el albino- esa idea déjenla de ultimo recurso lo de ahora es preocuparnos por que alguien nos identifique compren ropa cámbiense el atuendo, para que batallen al menos en reconocernos

-Tienes razón –dijo Liam- bien nos veremos luego es hora de irme

Y así todos los muchachos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares excepto Lincoln que se adentro a la escuela de nuevo a resolver un asunto pendiente

/

Cristina se encontraba en su aula guardando sus libros, se había demorado un poco por que había realizado la limpieza del aula, volteaba a la puerta para ver si cierto chico había llegado, mas no era así ella bajo la mirada con decepción cuando metía el ultimo libro y escucha que abre la puerta del aula

-Llegue –comento el peliblanco-

-¡Lincoln! –dijo con algo de impresión- casi me sacas un susto, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

-Claro –comento el peliblanco-

/

En el camino la pareja platicaba amenamente poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado luego de haberse dejado de hablar por un tiempo, Lincoln pensaba que esto era un golpe de suerte ya que la chica dejo de hablarle luego de que sus hermanas subieron aquel video donde salía besando una foto de ella, en una escultura de su hermana Lucy

-Y así las cosas Lincoln –comento ella llegando hasta la puerta de su casa-

-Vaya si que pasaron muchas cosas contigo

-Si jeje, ¿Y que fue lo que quería Ronnie?

-Oh nada nada –dijo rápidamente el peliblanco- Bueno hemos llegado Cristina

-Lincoln…. –dijo ella un poco apenada- sobre lo del sábado….

-Oh jejeje –el peliblanco se puso un poco nervioso ya que ese día en la noche la beso cumpliendo el reto que sus amigos le habían puesto- disculpa yo..

-No –dijo ella- no debes disculparte…. Sabes… de… de verdad me gusto ese beso

-Oh… ahmm pues que puedo decir –dijo Lincoln-

Cristina se acerco hasta el y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio otro beso pero al estilo de ella, tierno y profundo luego de unos segundos se separo de el para despedirse

-Hasta mañana mi nieve de vainilla –y así la chica entra a su casa dejando a un impresionado Lincoln Loud-

/

El peliblanco corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su vecindario primeramente llego a su casa a dejar su mochila para luego salir de ella y dirigirse a la acera de enfrente y caminar un par de casas hasta que llego a la indicada toco la puerta esperando ser atendido, aquella puerta se abrió revelando a la madre de Jonathan, Melanie

-Oh hola Lincoln –saludo la madre muy feliz- no sabia que Jonathan te había invitado a comer con nosotros

-Oh no no –respondió el peliblanco- vengo a buscarlo ¿se encuentra en casa señorita Melanie?

-Oh claro que si llego hace un momento, espera le hablo, por cierto no te quedas a acompañarnos aun estoy a tiempo de preparar un poco mas de comida para que alcances

-No no, señorita Rogers comeré en casa, solamente vine a hablar con Jonathan no tardare mucho

-Entiendo cariño, ya regreso le iré a avisar-

Y así Melanie se alejo para subir escaleras arriba para llamar a su hijo, el peliblanco se quedo esperando en la puerta, observo el interior era mas grande que su casa, pues como no iba hacerlo si esta es de dos pisos, un gran sillón un librero un gran televisor pantalla plana y al fondo las escaleras donde pudo observar a Melanie bajar

-Ya viene Lincoln si gustas pasar –comento ella-

-No esta bien aqui lo espero gracias Melanie –comento el peliblanco-

-De acuerdo cariño –dijo ella perdiéndose al entrar al pasillo queda a la cocina-

Un minuto basto para que el mayor bajara las escaleras, Lincoln lo observo acercarse y llegar hasta el

-Aquí están mil dólares viejo –dijo el pelinegro al cerrar la puerta y darle un fajo de billetes de veinte- son de los aparatos de televisión que te dije que vendería

-Ah –dijo el peliblanco tomando el fajo-

-Supongo que te enteraste ¿no?

-Si y aquí lo traigo –saco el periódico el peliblanco mostrándole la nota- estamos corriendo peligro

-Pffff peligro –rio el pelinegro- gracias a esto soy el alma de mi preparatoria, soy el mandamás de toda la maldita escuela, y eso que solamente voy en tercer semestre yo esperaba tener ese poder en los últimos semestres

-¿Qué acaso no te preocupa que nos atrapen Jonathan?

-Nah ¿acaso tu no eres popular en tu escuela? Cometiste un delito todos deberían alagarte

-Hasta que este en prisión lo harán –comento el peliblanco- me preocupa mas mi seguridad que la popularidad, y quedo decreto con los demás que si uno cae todos caemos

Jonathan se puso serio ante aquellas palabras

-Podrás ser mi mejor amigo, pero cuidadito con que digas algo

-Tu cuidadito no vale nada, o caemos todos o nadie cae asi de simple

-Espero que si logramos caer sea por algo que valga la pena, si es por una estupidez lo pagaran

-Veremos quien llora primero a la hora de pagar

-Bien es un trato viejo –extendió la mano con el chico, Lincoln correspondió-

-Me retiro –dijo el peliblanco-

-¿Qué no te quedas a comer?

-No, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

-Lo que tu digas loco, nos veremos luego

Y así Jonathan entra su casa, mientras Lincoln se dirigía a la suya entro y se sentó en la sala rascándose un poco la cabeza

-Bien todo esta bien nadie ha sospechado nada creo que no falta nada –pensaba el peliblanco-

-Leniiii, ¿preparo comida o encargo algo?

No había respuesta

-Leniiii –el peliblanco grito su nombre para luego levantarse de golpe- ¡Leni! Tenia que pasar por ella puta madre

El peliblanco tomo las llaves de la mesa y salió a toda velocidad corriendo hasta la escuela de su hermana

/

Lincoln llego exhausto hasta el instituto donde estudiaba su hermana sintió escalofrió al ver que no había nadie, mas que el conserje regando el jardín de la entrada

-Disculpe señor ¿ya salieron todos?

-Si hijo, desde hace dos horas salieron todos

El muchacho quedo pálido, mas blanco que Lucy o Maggie o Haiku, al escuchar aquellas palabras del conserje

-Gr.. gracias –dijo torpemente el muchacho al retirarse-

Ahora su hermana ya no estaba, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿se habrá ido con alguien? ¿se habrá ido a su antigua casa? ¿Dónde podría estar?

El peliblanco caminaba a su vecindario, pensando que podría estar en su antigua casa, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿si llegaba y su mamá le decía que no estaba? Se haría su fin literal

-Cálmate Lincoln ella… ella esta en un lugar seguro, debe estar con sus amigas en el centro comercial o en casa del alguna de ella –se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por la banqueta- respira hondo y relájate, si no llega tu casa, llegara a la otra, solo ruega por que eso pase y que este bien

El peliblanco llego hasta su casa abrió la puerta con sus llaves e ingreso, no tenia hambre solamente se sentó en su sala encendió el televisor y se quedo dormido del cansancio

/

La mente del peliblanco era un desastre, no tenia ni idea de a que hora llego a su casa, solamente se levanto luego de haber dormido quien sabe cuanto tiempo que cuando se levanto ya eran las siete de la tarde, ahora en este momento el reloj marcaba las nueve quince de la noche y Leni no llegaba, todo ese lapso de tiempo se la había estado pasando viendo el reloj y la puerta

¿Dónde diablos estas Leni? –pensaba el peliblanco-

La posibilidad de que estuviera en su casa estaba descartada ya que a las ocho y media era el toque de queda en su casa cuando nadie había planeado algo

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln corrió hasta la puerta y ahí estaba Leni para su salvación le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Awwws vez Linda –dijo Leni- mi hermanito es un amor

-Estas en lo cierto amiga –respondió aquella joven de la misma edad de Leni de cabello castaño hasta la espalda vistiendo una camiseta con varios dibujitos de perro y unos jean café con converse rojos- es un amor

El peliblanco soltó a su hermana y se presento ante la amiga de Leni para luego entrar a su hogar, la mayor se despidió y entro a la casa

-Pensé que te habías perdido

-Como iba a perderme si tengo a mis amigas

-Lo bueno –dijo el peliblanco con voz baja-

-Pensé que pasarías por mi

-Perdón lo olvide, pero no le digas a mamá

-Claro que no tontito, fue genial que me olvidaras la pase muy bien con Linda

-Que bueno, encargare pizza

-Perfecto iré a prepararme para dormir pero primero tomare una ducha

-Adelante –respondió el peliblanco-

Luego de que Leni se duchara y se cambiara vistiendo de nuevo aquel conjunto ahora revelando un brassier amarillo y pantis multicolor, tomo asiento en un sillón para ver televisión, para su suerte en lo que su hermana se duchaba habían llegado las pizzas y ahora el peliblanco se estaba duchando, su hermana decidió esperarlo

Lincoln salió de la ducha con su piyama para dormir solamente que esta vez no se puso camisa, llego hasta la mesa sirvió la rebanadas y la soda y comenzaron a cenar el y su hermana, mientras veían, la pantera azul

Alcabo de una hora Leni se había retirado, y Lincoln se quedo a ver un poco mas de televisión hasta que el sueño se apoderara de el, después de unos minutos se levanto apago todo y se dirigió a su cuarto, para su suerte su amiguito estaba tranquilo y lo mejor de todo es que Leni ahora estaba en una posición perfecta dándole suficiente espacio al peliblanco para dormir como debe ser

Mañana seria otro día

Fin del capitulo 16

/

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola! Aquí otro capitulo mas, agradecimientos a: Sam the stormbringer, Ficlover93, Julex93 y pirata

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo

/

Lincoln veía la televisión, mientras que Leni se arreglaba para irse a la escuela

El peliblanco bebía café observando el noticiero, Leni salió como siempre con su vestimenta casual y su actitud alegre

-Hola Linky –saludo ella- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien –respondió el peliblanco- ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal?

-Bien también

-No sabia que veías el noticiero Linky, estas madurando

-¿No? Si de vez en cuando lo veía con papá

El peliblanco se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, detrás de el venia Leni, emocionada hoy a ella le tocaba cocinar o eso creía

-Déjame hacer el desayuno –dijo contenta la rubia- por favooooor

-No Leni, esta es mi casa, yo debo atenderte

-Pero yo soy la mayor, es lo que me corresponde Lincoln

-Pero esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo diga ¿de acuerdo?

La felicidad de Leni giro rápidamente por aquellas ultimas palabras de su hermano, Lincoln no lo hizo con la intención de herirla, ni mucho menos con una actitud molesta, pero para su hermana ella lo había sentido así

El peliblanco vio que el labio inferior de su hermana temblaba, sus ojos se humedecían haciendo que en cualquier momento se le corriera una lagrima

-¿Leni? –pregunto preocupado el peliblanco- yo no quise, digo no estoy enojado ni nada Leni, solo que yo quiero hacerlo

No había respuesta de ella, el peliblanco la tomo de sus manos y se recargo en su pecho, ignorando sus dos atributos para luego darle un abrazo

-Perdón, perdóname, no quise ofenderte hermana

Leni le regreso el abrazo

-¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Es… es ¿en serio? –dijo ella con su voz dulce voz ya una lagrima se le había corrido arruinando su maquillaje-

-Si, haremos el desayuno entre los dos de ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo?

-Sii –chillo ella de alegría-

-Muy bien, saca un par de huevos del refrigerador, hoy haremos un omellette

/

Luego de haber preparado el desayuno, el par de hermanos se encontraban degustando sus omelletes en la mesa, al principio fue un poco problemático trabajar con Leni en la cocina, Lincoln lo sabia muy bien, la falta de libertad en esta área hizo que el comienzo fuera un poco trabajoso para ambos, pero luego de una explicaciones bien detalladas, Leni pudo trabajar correctamente en la preparación de los ingredientes, mientras que Lincoln se encargaba de cocinar

-Linky, te quedaron muy buenos –dijo ella-

-Lo se, de no ser por ti, no hubiera podido hacerlos

-¡Awws Linky! –dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-

Continuaron desayunando haciendo que el sonido de la televisión se hiciera un poco mas audible

-Y en otras noticias, la policía sigue buscando al grupo de jóvenes que asaltaron la tienda de servicio del pasado sábado –se escucho decir al presentador-

El peliblanco dejo caer su tenedor en el plato, con una mirada de impresión y temor se asomo al televisor, ahora este proyectaba al comisario de Royal Woods dando una especie de conferencia, Leni también observaba

-A continuación presentaremos las imágenes de los muchachos, que asaltaron la tienda de servicio, no son muy claras, pero si alguien logra identificarlos, denúncienlos recuerden su denuncia es totalmente anónima, ahora la primera imagen que presentare es de un muchacho o niño –en la pantalla se ve que el oficial saca una imagen grande revelando a Lincoln capturado a través de aquella cámara de seguridad para su suerte la imagen se veía borrosa y mas con la amplificación que le hicieron para tener la imagen de ese tamaño- la verdad este me fascina por que tiene el cabello bla….. –y el televisor se apago-

Lincoln apago el televisor nervioso de su situación nunca se imagino que esto llegaría tan lejos, quizás nunca lo pensó de ese modo Royal Woods se caracterizaba por se una ciudad tranquila y si había problemas la policía se encargaba de resolver rápidamente los casos, para que continuara como tal una ciudad tranquila como siempre

-¿Por qué apagas la tele Linky? –dijo su hermana- yo quería ver a los chicos malos por si lograba identificar a uno denunciarlo, me da un poco de miedo saber que andan sueltos en las calles

Quien lo diría, ahora tenia uno enfrente de ella ¿Qué cosas no?

-Por que…. Por que es mejor desayunar a si, sin ruido, ya fueron muchas noticias por hoy hermana –comento el peliblanco tratando de no sonar nervioso-

-Oh bueno, solo espero que los atrapen pronto, para a si estar mas tranquilos ¿o tu que opinas Linky?

-Sssiii…. Eso espero –contesto claro- espero que nunca nos atrapen –esto lo dijo en voz baja-

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, luego de haber depositado los platos en el lavatrastos y haber tomado sus mochilas, los hermanos se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas, el peliblanco volteaba a todos lados, nervioso de que alguien lo reconociera, Leni noto su extraña actitud y curiosa pregunto

-¿Ocurre algo hermanito?

-No nada nada Leni, solamente que…eh eh.. recordé que Clyde dijo que me encontraría por aquí

-Oh bien –respondió ella alegremente- debe de estar por aquí entonces

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron al instituto de Leni

-Leni, esta tarde iremos al centro comercial ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Siiiii Linky! –respondió ella muy contenta- esperare con ansias el final de las clases hermanito

-Te veré mas tarde, no te vayas a ir

Luego de despedirse de su hermana salió corriendo a toda velocidad a su escuela, volteando a todos lado procurando de que nadie lo reconociera

/

-No no me lograron identificar –comentó Rusty- ni a rocky pero estuvieron apunto de hacerlo, no pensé que saldríamos en televisión

-Ni a mi –dijo Zach- tampoco me lograron identificar mis padres

-A mi por poco –dijo Liam- el nerviosismo casi me delata

-A mi nadie ha logrado identificarme y el maldito oficial me presento primero –comento Lincoln

El grupo de amigo platicaban dentro del salón, desde que todos actuaba con normalidad

-Si si lo vi –dijo Clyde- mis padres tampoco lograron identificarte, dijeron que debía ser un anciano de baja estatura

-Esto se va aponer feo –dijo Zach-

-Tendremos que cambiar nuestra vestimenta durante unas semanas –dijo Lincoln-

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Clyde- hoy nos dará clases DiMartino ¿están listos?

-Cierto, lo había olvidado –comento el pelirojo de lentes- traje los baberos –dijo entre risas-

Los demás rieron ante el comentario de su amigo hasta que una voz angelical se hizo presente

-Hola mis niños buenos días ¿me extrañaron? –dijo DiMartino entrando al aula-

Como siempre todos los chicos quedaron admirados por la forma de vestir de DiMartino, Zach y Rusty ya tenían su cascada de baba, mientras que Liam balbuceaba palabras, Clyde suspiraba y Lincoln tenia sus ojos con corazones

-Hoy vengo con mucha energía para trabajar con ustedes –comento la profesora- ¿les parece si iniciamos?

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, pero antes de que la clase iniciara DiMartino volvió a hablar

-Pero antes de iniciar, quiero comentarles algo que vi en la mañana –comento la profesora- ¿alguien vio el noticiero de hoy? ¿no? ¿nadie?

Nadie respondió, pero con nuestros amigos todos regresaron en si con una postura seria el nerviosismo se hacia presente entre ellos

-Saben –continuo la profesora- hace unos días asaltaron una tienda de servicio, y las cámaras lograron captar a los asaltantes, a pesar de que las imágenes que mostraron estaban borrosas, encontre un poco de similitud con algunos muchachos del salón

Todos empezaron a balbucearse cosas ¿asaltantes en el salón?¿hay delincuentes en esta escuela?¿quienes serán? Era lo que se alcanzaba a oír entre murmuros, mientras que Lincoln y sus amigos sudaban frio, eran los únicos que no hablaban

DiMartino los vio con una mirada entre preocupada pero tierna y hablo

-Lincoln, Zach, Liam y Rusty ¿no salieron el sábado a pasear por la noche?

Todo el salón guardo silencio

-No –respondió el peliblanco en automático- yo no salí

-Yo no estaba en casa –dijo Liam-

-Yo me quede cuidando a mi hermanito en casa –dijo Rusty-

-Yo no Salí –comento Zach-

-¿No me están mintiendo de verdad chicos?, lo digo por que encontraba similitudes en ustedes…. Pero las imágenes eran muy borrosas, yo se que ustedes jamás harían algo así, solamente quería verificar que no estaba equivocada –comento tranquila, para luego cambiar su tono de voz a la de siempre- bueno chicos saquen sus cuadernos haremos un par de entretenidas actividades ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras que DiMartino daba instrucciones para actividad Lincoln y sus amigos tenían sus espaldas empapadas de sudor

-Estuvo cerca –dijo Zach-

-Te lo digo es mejor largarnos de aquí –dijo Rusty-

Lincoln pensaba en un plan, mientras eso pasaba alguien tocaba la puerta del aula, DiMartino fue atender a quien tocaba para luego de unos segundos, Lincoln salió de su tren de pensamientos

-Pues parece ser que…. –no alcanzo a terminar lo que diría cuando DiMartino lo llama-

-Lincoln, cariño ¿puedes venir?

-Si profesora –respondió el peliblanco- ya vengo chicos

El peliblanco camino con un poco de nerviosismo, pero la profesora le hablo con su tono normal, no había nada de que preocuparse, llego hasta la puerta con un aura de confianza, y salió fuera del salón, afortunadamente era Bobby

-Este joven te busca cariño –señalo a Bobby- los dejo, te espero Lincoln –y la profesora entro al aula entrando al salón

-Hey Bobbby que pas…..

-Tuu –dijo el moreno- Lincoln como fuiste capaz

-¿Capaz? Aguarda Bobby no entiendo –comento el peliblanco-

-Ah ¿ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste ayer a mi hermanita?

-¿Pero que le hice?

-Todo lo que le dijiste que la odias, que es una abusadora, fea y todo eso –dijo con molestia el moreno-

-No yo solo le dije, su verdad, además ella llego de una forma nada agradable a interrumpirme

-Pero esa no es forma de hablarle a una mujer

-Si no le dije nada malo, además nunca de le dije fea, ella esta usando su momento para vengarse de lo que le dije

-Lo haigas dicho o no, eso no se le hace a una mujer, ni mucho menos a una niña

El latino se retiro molesto del lugar, dejando aun Lincoln con una notable seriedad

/

Ya era mediodía en Royal Woods y vanzilla se dirigía a la zona donde vive Lincoln, con una muy enojada Lori, esta se detiene enfrente de la casa del peliblanco, para luego bajar y tocar en la casa de su hermano

-LIIIINCOOLN –grito furiosa la rubia mayor- LIIIIINCOOOOLNNN LENIIIIIII

Lori golpeo fuertemente la puerta pero no había respuesta

-Aaaaaargggh –refunfuño- ya vera ese maldito mocoso

Y así Lori regresa a vanzilla y se retira del lugar con rumbo a su casa

/

-Y con esto será suficiente –dijo el peliblanco tomando tres pantalones corte de bota- hmmmm- el peliblanco miro unas gorras y tomo una negra, además de unos lentes de sol estilo aviador, no sin antes voltear a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, o reconocido- esto ya será todo- el chico se acerco hasta la caja para pagar y salir de la tienda en busca de su hermana

Luego de avanzar un par de tiendas encontró a Leni en la tienda donde la había dejado, la rubia tenia consigo un par de vestidos de noche

-Linky, gracias por haberme traído al centro comercial, pensé que nunca vendríamos –comento emocionada Leni- bueno pensé que nunca vendrías conmigo, o será que nunca se te había ocurrido

-Leni, ¿podemos ir a pagar lo tuyo? –comento el peliblanco-

-Oh si lo siento lo olvidaba, vamos –dijo mientras se dirigía a la caja-

/

Luego de haber almorzado en el centro comercial, Lincoln y su hermana se encontraban en su casa

-Muero por usar mis nuevos vestidos, con mis amigas –dijo emocionada Leni- ¡gracias gracias Linky!

-No hay de que –dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba lo suyo de sus bolsas de compras-

-¿Y que fue lo que te compraste hermanito? –comento la rubia acercándose hasta el-

El peliblanco comenzó a sacar sus artículos mientras los mencionaba –Primeramente fue una par de playeras de diversos colores, un par de camisas blancas, una botas punta de aguja negras, un par de pantalones de mezclilla corte de bota, un sombrero, unos lentes y para finalizar una gorra

Leni observo y analizo lo que su hermano compro al principio no se mostraba muy convencida pero luego su sonrisa volvió

-Te veras genial oh lo olvidaba –de una de sus bolsas Leni saco una chaqueta negra de cuero- lo compre para ti Lincoln, para agradecerte

Lincoln tomo la chaqueta, estaba encantado con el detalle de su hermana

-Leni gracias –y le da un abrazo a su hermana-

/

En una casa un tanto sofisticada Carol Pingrey buscaba algo que comer, luego de haberse preparado un sándwich se sento en la mesa y observo el periódico, era del dia de ayer

-Otra vez a papá se le olvido comprar el periódico de hoy –dijo entre si la rubia y se dispuso a leer-

Al cabo de unos minutos encontró la nota del asalto, logrando identificar al peliblanco una sonrisa se le formo en su rosotro

-Grrrrr…. Travieso –dijo en un suspiro-

/

Fin del capitulo 17


	18. Capitulo 18

Hola! Como siempre antes de comenzar agradecimientos y hoy responderé reviews

J.K. SALVATORI: Es un agrado saber que te gusta mi historia, síguela para que te mantengas al tanto de lo que pasara con nuestro amigo Lincoln!

Julex93: Veamos que sucederá, muchas cosas están por venir a nuestro amigo peliblanco!

NightBlad3: Muchas gracias, asi parece Lincoln juega con la cuerda floja!

Guest: Se me hace que si habrá Harem :V

1701:Se me hace que si Habra Harem :V

Dext Belt: Muchas gracias por tu Review! Es un honor tenerte en mi historia que bueno que te gusto!

/

La tarde había caído mientras que Lincoln y Leni estaban en su casa, no muy lejos de ahí tres chicas se encontraban reunidas en la banqueta

-Esto es malo –dijo Tabby-

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Haiku-

-Ese chico, no es lo que aparenta ser –dijo Maggie-

Las tres amigas observaban el periódico de ayer especialmente la nota donde Lincoln había participado

-Todo gracias a ese maldito –dijo Tabby- creo que es hora de darle una visita

Las dos restantes vieron a su amiga, para luego verse entre ellas y de nueva cuenta mirar a su amiga hasta que una de ellas hablo

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? –dijo Maggie-

-Si chicas –respondió Tabby- debemos darle una advertencia

-Bien –dijo la emo-

/

-Lori estas loca, los Santiago exageran –dijo Luna-

-No, Lincoln no volverá a echar a perder esto de nuevo, ahora si lo hare una maldito pretzel humano

-Sis cálmate, Luan ayúdame –pidió Luna llamando a su hermana la cual llego observando como Luna tomaba los brazos de Lori y esta luchaba por liberarse- contrólate Lori

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo la comediante poniéndose de frente a la mayor dándole un abrazo con fuerza para que dejara de forcejear-

-Esta enojada con Lincoln, luego te explico diablos, Lori tranquilízate demonios

-Suéltenme esto no se va a quedar a si, Lincoln tiene que arreglar este asunto, quítense de mi camino

-Por favor Lori tranquilízate –le dijo Luan-

Lori se zafo de sus dos hermanas con un empujón y corrió escaleras abajo para dirigirse directamente a vanzilla

Luna y Luan observaban desde la entrada de la casa como Lori se alejaba rumbo a la casa de su hermano

-Maldita sea –exclamo Luna con furia

/

Lincoln se encontraba haciendo tarea, mientras Leni tomaba una siesta

-¿Y en que parte dice que se firmo el tratado de libre comercio? –dijo el peliblanco para si mismo mientras volvía a leer el libro que tenia- Ah aquí esta –y el peliblanco dirigió su vista al cuaderno-

Luego de haber anotado la fecha que buscaba el muchacho termino la tarea, guardando su libro y su cuaderno en su mochila, se recargo en la silla y miro a todos lados, hasta que vio su ventana rota, se levanto y entro con cautela a su habitación observo que Leni dormía plácidamente miro alrededor y vio que la ropa de ella y la suya nueva estaban en la maleta y bolsas respectivamente, se acerco hasta su pequeña mesa que tenia y tomo su radio, saliendo lentamente cerrando la puerta el joven camino hasta un sillón y llamo a su amigo

-Canela, canela, adelante canela

-Aquí canela –respondió Clyde- adelante

-¿Qué hay amigo?

-Todo bien Lincoln estoy haciendo la tarea, solo que no encuentro el tratado de libre comercio, específicamente la fecha

-Jajaja –Lincoln rio ante lo que dijo su amigo- vuelve a leer el articulo, esta en la mitad la fecha

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Clyde volvió a hablar

-Cierto ahí esta, como no lo pude ver, gracias amigo

-Para eso estamos –dijo el peliblanco- por cierto necesito dos favores

-Dime –dijo Clyde-

-Llama a alguien que venda cristales y diles que vengan a mi casa, y lo mismo con alguien que venda muebles, la dirección es Paseo Michigan numero 77 ¿entendido?

-Enterado amigo, en un momento los llamo y te aviso

-Gracias Clyde cambio y fuera

Justo después de haber terminado de hablar con su amigo se escucha que un vehículo se detuvo frente a su casa, espero a que tocaran la puerta pero no de una manera violenta

PUM PUM PUM PUM

-¿Qué demonios?

Y los golpes fuertes continuaron, Lincoln corrió hasta la ventana y observo a vanzilla estacionada, para luego observar que era Lori la que tocaba la puerta de forma violenta, camino a la puerta y la abrió confrontado a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Lori? –pregunto el peliblanco tratando de no sonar enojado

-Tu maldito mocoso, no lo vas a volver a arruinar –dijo la mayor empujando a su hermano dentro de la casa-

-¡Cálmate Lori! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –grito el de cabellos blancos-

-Tu no volverás a arruinar mi relación con Bobby, ahora mismo vendrás conmigo a disculparte con su hermana

-No –respondió el muchacho- no lo hare, ya estoy harto de Ronnie, cuando ella se comporte como una chica tranquilo, veré la posibilidad de disculparme con ella, pero por el momento me niego a hacerlo

-Soy tu hermana mayor, y me debes hacer caso ahora mismo vendrás conmigo

Lori sujeto a su hermano rápidamente de un brazo, el chico hablo

-No Lori, no te hare caso, tu no eres mamá o papá para mandarme –dijo el peliblanco soltándose de su agarre- yo no entiendo como un asunto mío con Ronnie pueda afectar tu maldita relación, ¿Qué acaso cada vez que peleamos nosotros, ustedes también se pelea?

-Si tarado, por que Ronnie le dice a su hermano y el me dice a mi, lo que tu le haces

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso esa niña no es lo suficientemente ruda para aguantarse?

-Es una niña imbécil –dijo furiosa Lori-

-No es lo que aparenta en la escuela –dijo Lincoln antes de recibir una bofetada de su hermana-

Un sonido seco, como si alguien hubiera dado un aplauso pero mas seco que eso se escucho en el interior de aquella casa, Lincoln se había recargado en la pared, ya que el golpe fue lo demasiado fuerte para hacerlo tambalear, mientras Lori aun mantenía su mano con la palma abierta apuntando al peliblanco, mientras al fondo Leni había visto todo

-Maldita –grito Leni- maldita maldita maldita, como pudiste hacerle eso a nuestro hermanito –dijo la rubia dulce mientras se acercaba hasta ella- pensé que lo habíamos aclarado, pensé que habías recapacitado, luego de que tuvieras aquella charla conmigo, ahora solo veo que me ignoraste, como alguien de televisión en esas novelas que ves

Lincoln cobro su compostura mientras veía aquella escena

-No Leni, esto es diferente si hay justificación

-NOO –grito Leni- no hay justificación para golpear a tu hermanito, anda golpéame a mi, tenemos casi la misma edad, hazlo con alguien de tu rango

-No, Leni, entiende… –y un sonido seco se volvió a escuchar dentro de aquella casa-

Leni había bofeteado a su hermana, y seguido de ese le dio otro y otro hasta abalanzarse hacia ella haciendo que Lori cayera al piso mientras que una furiosa Leni continuaba golpeando a su hermana

/

-¿Qué diablos quieren mocosas mugrosas –exclamo Jonathan al estar frente al trio de chicas afuera de su casa

-No somos mugrosas –dijo Tabby furiosa ante aquel comentario- y venimos a decirte que dejes en paz a Lincoln, ya sabemos que lo metiste en problemas

-¿Problemas? –dijo Jonathan mientras le daba un trago a una botella con cerveza- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Sabemos que asaltaste una tienda de servicio –dijo Haiku- la policía esta tras de ustedes, los periódicos y la televisión lo dicen

-Ni se le ocurra decir algo sarta de mocosas estúpidas, me las pagaran si hablan

-No lo haremos solo deja a Lincoln fuera de tus sucios trabajos o lo lamentaras –dijo Maggie arrebatándole su botella de cerveza y lanzándola lejos- adiós

Y las tres chicas se retiraron y Jonathan cerro la puerta

-Solo deja a Lincoln fuera de tu sucios trabajos o lo lamentaras –dijo el pelinegro imitando la voz femenina de Maggie- pobres ilusas

/

-Déjala Leni –dijo Lincoln agarrándola de la cintura- lárgate Lori, lárgate de mi casa

-Suéltame Lincoln, ya veras Lori cuando llegue –dijo Leni, mientras que Lori salía de la casa-

Lori subió a vanzilla y se alejo a toda velocidad

/

-Amor ven rápidamente a la casa –dijo Luna hablando por celular- necesito que me ayudes con un asunto….. esta bien te espero…. Adiós

-Le llamaste –dijo Luan-

-Si, ahora ve a controlar a las pequeñas, esto lo haremos entre las tres, duérmelas será lo mejor

-Esta bien, será difícil pero lo hare –y Luan salió a las habitaciones de sus hermanas mientras Luna bajaba a la sala-

/

Leni lloraba abrazando a Lincoln, mientras el solo le daba palabras reconfortantes para que ella se calmara

-Ya Leni, tranquila, actuaste bien, fue tu instinto

-Pero es mi hermana Linky, no soporto golpear a mis hermanos, nunca lo he hecho y hoy paso –seguía sollozando- y me siento mal por eso Linky muy maaaal

-Lo se hermana, pero ya tranquilízate, ya paso, mira yo no estoy molesto ni nada contigo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero mas mal lo que hizo Lori

-¿En serio Linky, no estas molesto? –dijo entre sollozos Leni-

-No Leni, no lo estoy

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Quién podrá ser?, Leni ve a la habitación, arréglate, no quiero que te vean así, o si quieres sigue descansando

Leni solamente asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, mientras el peliblanco atendió la puerta

-¿Si?

-¿Aquí es con Lincoln Loud? –dijo un hombre de aspecto robusto-

-Si señor –dijo el muchacho peliblanco-

-Traigo una orden para verificar un cristal roto

-Oh si es este de aquí mire…

/

Lori llego a su casa, se bajo de vanzilla y entro a casa donde rápidamente fue sometida por Luan y Sam

-¿Qué demonios? Suéltenme

-No –dijo Luna que llego hasta ella- siéntenla chicas

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Luna? –dijo Lori-

-No, ¿tu que rayos hiciste Lori? Y no te dejare ir hasta que me digas

Luan y Sam sujetaban fuertemente a Lori para que esta se mantuviera sentada

Lori suspiro, estaba tan cansada de la pelea de hace un momento a si que solamente dijo que fue a reclamarle a su hermano su comportamiento omitiendo la parte de la pelea con Leni y la bofetada que le dio a Lincoln

Una Luna no muy satisfecha miraba a Lori, ella presentía que ocultaba algo mas, algo mas paso, suspiro, -si oculta algo mas saldrá con el tiempo- pensó ella

-Chicas suéltenla, bien Lori eres libre

Lori solamente se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación

-Algo mas paso –dijo Luna- yo lo se

-Cálmate hermana, yo también lo presiento, quizás cuando regrese Leni lo sabremos –dijo Luan-

-Ahora niñas explíquenme ¿Qué pasa? ¿Como es que su hermano ya no vive aquí? –dijo Sam-

-Siéntate amor, te lo contare –dijo Luna tomando asiento para relatar la historia-

/

Eran las diez de la noche y Lincoln cenaba un cereal, Leni ya estaba profundamente dormida, el cristal había sido reparado y ahora su habitación tenia un ropero para el y su hermana, luego de haber ayudado a acomodar sus ropas dentro de ella Leni decidió cenar mas temprano, para luego retirarse a dormir, el peliblanco apago el televisor y se fue a su habitación directo a dormir

/

Al dia siguiente el joven peliblanco se encontraba con sus amigos en el almuerzo luego de la primera tanda de clases, la mañana para el joven peliblanco transcurrió con tranquilidad, ahora el grupo de amigos venían vestidos de forma diferente, Rusty y Liam venían con shorts pescadores, gafas de sol amarillos y camisas con diversos colores, Zack venia vestido con unos vaqueros negros camisa polo verde y una boina blanca con lentes sin aumento, Lincoln venia con una camisa blanca sus vaqueros corte de bota y sus tenis de costumbre, trayendo consigo sus lentes ray ban oscuros tipo aviador y su gorra negra que había comprado el dia de ayer

-Con esto nadie nos reconocerá –dijo Liam-

-Excepto los tontos de la escuela –comento Rusty-

-Hasta que por fin roban miradas ustedes –dijo Clyde riéndose un poco, el venia vestido normal de costumbre-

-Mira tonto, vuélvete a reír o hacer un comentario tonto y saludaras a mi amigo –dijo Rusty señalando su puño-

-Si si si perdón –y continuo comiendo su emparedado-

-Lo importante es que nadie, logre reconocernos excepto los de la escuela, por eso debemos estar al tanto de los movimientos de la gente que nos conoce –dijo Lincoln comiendo sus papas fritas-

-¡Que lindos se ven! –dijo Cristina saliendo detrás del árbol donde el grupo estaba reunido-

El comentario hizo que los demás excepto Lincoln y Clyde, se sonrojaran

-¿Qué tal puedo estar con ustedes? –pregunto-

Todos miraron a Lincoln

-Si claro ¿Por qué no? –respondió el peliblanco y dejo que Cristina se acercara hasta el- además mira Rusty –dijo señalando la zona de la puerta de salida hacia el patio- ahí viene Polly

-Que extraño, que venga aquí

-Uuuuuuuuuuu –dijeron todos en todo de burla-

-Callense, no somos nada

-Así dicen ¡Ouch! –comento Liam luego de haber recibido un zape en la cabeza-

-Y la otra será una patada, si no te callas

-Esta bien esta bien

Mientras Rusty se levanto de su asiento para atender a Polly, Lincoln atendió a Cristina mientras que el resto hablaban entre ellos de diversos temas

-Mi nieve de vainilla –dijo Cristina entrelazando una manos suya con la de Lincoln- no pensé que te haría cambiar de vestuario

-Ah pues… si… ¿Por qué no? Digo es bueno usar diferente ropa –dijo Lincoln buscando una excusa perfecta por su nueva ropa-

Cristina sonrió –¿y de que hablaban? ¿Quién no debe reconocerlos?

Lincoln sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-Ahhh… de nadie

-Yo escuche que hablaban que no deberían reconocerlos

-Ah de eso… si es que no deben reconocernos por como venimos vestidos jeje

-Ya veo –dijo Cristina mirando a los demás- Solamente Clyde no cambio su vestimenta, ¿están dentro de algún club los demás y tu?

-Si si, eso es estamos dentro de un club

-¡En serio! –dijo emocionada Cristina- ¿Qué tipo de club?

Lincoln pensó rápidamente muchas palabras se le cruzaron del nerviosismo solo tomo una sin pensar

-De mecánica

-¿De mecánica? –dijo extrañada Cristina-

-¿De mecánica? –pensó el peliblanco- soy un tarado

-Si mecánica ya sabes, cosas de hombre –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el peliblanco-

-Oh.. entiendo –dijo con felicidad Cristina-

El timbre de regreso a clases sonó, nuestros amigos se levantaron de sus lugares y se adentraron a la siguiente ronda de clases

/

Hola chicos, tanto tiempo ¿no? Jajaja aquí andamos de nueva cuenta, trayéndoles otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste y atentos, que esto me huele a HAREM xdd, en fin el diablo se le va a aparecer a Cristina veamos si logran adivinar empieza con C su nombre y termina con E, aumentare a M la clasificación (cosa que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo pero por alguna razón no lo hice) esperando que la estén pasando de lujo, nos vemos en el próximo se despide t10507!


	19. Capitulo 19

Hola chicos, aquí trayéndoles otro capitulo mas de este alocado Fic!

Como siempre antes de iniciar agradecimientos a: RCurrent, Ficlover93, ElTipoJoven, PinkieNeko09, Julex93, Tomoya Scarlet akurei, Guest y a Untalsergiov muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews!

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo de hoy pero antes…

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO O EXPLICITAS, PUEDES LEER HASTA DONDE GUSTES, NADIE ES OBLIGADO A LEER ALGO QUE NO TE AGRADE

Ahora si, corre lectura!

/

Capitulo 19

El resto de los dias trascurrió con normalidad, los amigos de Lincoln Liam, Zach y Rusty, consiguieron radios para comunicarse y los frecuenciaron al canal que utilizan Lincoln y Clyde así los cinco siempre estarían en comunicación, los chicos seguían camuflados, no les incomodaba vestirse de forma diferente, pero la noticia del asalto en vez de desaparecer aun seguía fresca, gracias a que alguien del departamento de policía logro mejorarlas imágenes que aquella había camarada del autoservicio logro captar de los chicos, la mejora no era notoria pero si ayudo a que lograra identificarse a un integrante, mientras que el resto aun era difícil lograr saber quienes eran

Jonathan seguía siendo el rey de su escuela, desde el mas chico hasta el mas grande mostraban señal de respeto, cuando el se paseaba por los pasillos de su preparatoria, era el chico que lo tenia todo, desde comida y bebidas que estaban prohibidas introducir a su escuela, hasta articulo de casi todo tipo, vivía su propia mina de oro, dinero nunca le hacia falta

Era viernes y la hora del receso había comenzado para el pelinegro el cual repartía, papas fritas y barras de chocolate cuando uno de sus amigos se acerca hasta el y en voz baja hablándole al oído menciona aquellas palabras que jamás creería escuchar en su escuela y que lo dejo helado

-La policía esta aquí y viene por ti

Jonathan rápidamente se levanto al mismo tiempo que cerraba su mochila donde traía sus productos, la multitud que esperaba hacerle consumo comenzaba a reclamarle, el pelinegro alzo la vista y al fondo diviso a varios oficiales hablando con maestros, el rápidamente comenzó a caminar con un paso acelerado y luego correr hasta llegar a la barda, apunto de brincársela observo que una patrulla se estaciono en donde estaba el, se bajo de la barba y corrió a otro lugar, afortunadamente no lo vieron aquellos oficiales de la patrulla pero desafortunadamente, el operativo inicio en la escuela, observo a la zona donde el se encontraba hace un momento y observo a varios oficiales dispersándose por toda la escuela, el apresuro el paso llego hasta el fondo de la escuela y se volvió a subir a la barda cuando escucho

-Hey chico, alto ahí no te muevas

Jonathan sin pensarlo salto la barda pero al momento de saltar, no logro caer de una forma cómoda, lesionándose el tobillo, a paso de cojo pero rápido comenzó a alejarse de su preparatoria, perdiéndose entre las calles aledañas, mientras que la patrulla de hace un momento comenzaba a buscarlo, Jonathan logro librarse de la ley

/

Lincoln había llegado con Leni a su casa, luego de haber servido la comida el peliblanco se encontraba lavando los traste mientras que Leni limpiaba la mesa, el peliblanco alzo la vista y observo la calle, hasta que vio un bulto raro en la acera de enfrente casi cerca de la casa de Jonathan al principio pensó que era basura o alguna entrega especial para aquel muchacho, Lincoln pensó que probablemente era algo de dudosa procedencia sin mas el peliblanco no le tomo mucha importancia

-Leniii ¿saldrás con tus amigas? –pregunto Lincoln-

-Siii Linky –respondió ella- saldré a las cinco, a esa hora concorde con mis amigas

-¿Y sabes la hora que es? Son las cuatro

-Oh oh –dijo ella- semehacetardesemehacetardesemehacetardesemehacetarde

Y Leni salió corriendo al baño mientras que en el camino se desvestía dejando en el suelo su vestido verde, y poco antes de llegar al baño su brassier

Lincoln termino de lavar los trastes mientras reía por su hermana la cual escucho que de un portazo se encerró en el baño, mientras caminaba piso algo extraño, agachando la vista Lincoln vio que era su vestido verde y alzándola observo el brassier blanco, Lincoln solamente se llevo su mano a la frente

-Leeniiii la toalla…. Rayos….. –dijo resignado el peliblanco al escuchar la regadera, mientras el levantaba aquellas prendas

/

Lori aun trataba de arreglar las cosas con su novio, el cual estaba muy indignado aun, totalmente desalineada, con una cara de sufrimiento y desvelo bajo a la mesa a reunirse con su familia la cual hablaba con Luna

-Este domingo, te iras a acompañar a tu hermano –dijo Rita-

-Claro mom, no te preocupes, my bro estará en buenas manos –respondió la rockera- confía en mi

-Y haber si le enseñas como debe de tratar a una chica –comento Lori-

-Bien dicho hermana –dijo Lola-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿acaso Lincoln te trato mal? –dijo Luna-

-Tranquilas chicas –dijo Lynn Sr.-

-Espero con ansias el domingo, unos días que no nos veamos me caerá bien –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Lola y Lori- e igual para ustedes

Mientras esto ocurría una castaña deportista miraba su comida, reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, dado que hace unos días perdió un juego importante de softball, solamente si Lincoln la hubiera ayudado a entrenar, pudiera haber obtenido la victoria, aquella faceta no paso desapercibido por Luan la cual le pregunto

-Lynn ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se… -dijo la deportista- siento que algo me hace falta-

-Oooh, yo se que es… pero tal vez puedo estar equivocada….. –dijo Luan-

-Dímelo y te diré si es lo que esta invadiendo mis pensamientos –dijo Lynn-

Justo cuando Luan le iba a responder, la voz de Lisa se hace presente

-Saben ashe un poco hubo un ashalto a un auto servicio, ¿shi escusharon sobre ese aconteshimiento?

Las hermanas estaban un poco confundidas con lo que decía la genio, no es como que ellas vieran las noticias, las veían, pero no todo el noticiero, en cambio sus padres asintieron

-Si hija, si escuche sobre ese acontecimiento pero dime, ¿Qué te llama la atención de eso como para que nos hagas esa pregunta? –dijo Rita-

-Por que –dijo la pequeña genio- entre uno de los partishipantes encontré que uno de ellos se parece a nuestro hermano Lincoln

-¿Pero que te hace pensar eso hija? –dijo Lynn Sr. escéptico a lo que su pequeña de cuatro años comentaba-

-Por eshto unidad paterna –termino Lisa mostrándoles, a través de su Tablet la imagen de aquella cámara de seguridad pero con una calidad nunca antes vista, la toma estaba especialmente hacia aquel joven de espaldas con cabellera blanca saliendo del autoservicio

Los padres y hermanas acercaron su vista hasta la Tablet, casi parecía que se querían meter dentro de ella, analizaban cada parte de aquella imagen, quedaron casi boquiabiertos

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Lori-

-Es un asaltante –dijo Lucy-

-Lisa, eres buena con el Photoshop –dijo Luan- ¿en serio como lo hiciste? ni yo puedo hacer esos montajes

-No, no es el…. No no es el… -dijo Rita con cierto nerviosismo-

-Claro que no es el, Lisa ¿como te atreves a hacer esas declaraciones?

-No los hago sho, solamente vi la imagen y están grande el parecisho con la unidad Lincoln que me intrigo –dijo la científica-

-Pues estas mal jovencita –dijo Rita- ¿Cómo crees que tu hermano hará algo así?

-Pues piensas mal, mamá si fue capaz de gritonearnos ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría ser un delincuente –dijo Lola- tiene todos los indicios de serlo

-LOLAAAA –grito Rita- estas muy equivocada jovencita, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué clase de hijas tengo?

-Se acabo –dijo Lynn Sr- todas arriba ahora mismo y no bajen hasta que yo lo ordene, muévanse

Y todas subieron lentamente las escaleras

/

-Creo que exageras Ronnie –dijo Bobby a su hermanita la cual estaba golpeando una almohada con la cara de Lincoln- no es para tanto alboroto esto

-No –respondió ella secamente-

-Es que quizás lo tomaste fuera de sus casillas, fuera de su zona de confort, por eso te respondió así, creo que yo también exagere –comento el Latino- lo mejor será que le pidamos disculpas

-¿Qué? ¿entonces ahora estas de lado de el? Increíble, ¿Dónde esta el hermano mayor que debe defender a su pequeña hermana? ¿Dónde?

-Ronnie, exageras, ya es algo que no paso a mayores, quizás hasta se le olvido –dijo Bobby-

-¿Sabes que? Mejor vete, no quiero estar viéndote ahora mismo, así que largo de mi cuarto –dijo furiosa Ronnie

Bobby, se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la puerta, volvió a ver a su hermana continuar golpeando aquella almohada con la fotografía de su cuñado, mientras negaba con la cabeza cerro la puerta

/

Leni, salió con un vestido de noche color verde con una mezcla de negro, su cabello un poco alborotado la hacia lucir radiante, Lincoln bebía un poco de soda mientras la veía, modelar para el

-¿Y como me veo? –pregunto ella

-Radiante –dijo el peliblanco-

-Awwwsss ven y dame un abrazo –dijo Leni-

Lincoln se acerco hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, luego de un momento tocaron la puerta

-Deberías de venir conmigo –dijo su hermana- ¿vamos?

-Anda ve y diviértete –dijo Lincoln, luego de haber revisado por la ventana que fuera una amiga de ella, era Linda, si no mal recordaba, abrió la puerta y saludo-

-¡Hola! –saludo el peliblanco-

-Lindaaaa –grito Leni mientras se acercaba-

-Hola Lincoln, Leniiii –saludo ella mientras Leni la abrazaba- ¿Lista?

-Si –dijo Leni- le dije a mi hermanito que si no quería acompañarnos

-Y te vuelvo a repetir, que no, vayan y diviértanse es viernes

-Awwwwsss –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo-

-Regreso en un rato Linky –dijo Leni mientras subía al auto de Linda, el peliblanco solo dijo adiós con su mano mientras el auto arrancaba y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, un auto algo lujoso se detuvo enfrente de su casa

Lincoln observo aquel auto, el joven pensó que quizás se había detenido para atender una llamada, revisar un mensaje o simplemente estaba perdido aquel conductor, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de su hogar, cuando observa que de aquel auto bajaba Carol

-Oh oh –dijo en sus pensamientos el peliblanco-

Vestida con su atuendo de siempre Carol Pingrey camino hasta llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba el peliblanco, el auto se fue

-Hola –saludo ella- ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah ¿bien? Supongo –dijo Lincoln-

-¿No me invitas a pasar? –pregunto ella-

-Ah si si, pasa pasa –el muchacho se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar-

-Gracias –y la rubia entro-

Lincoln observo a todo lados, vio que nadie venia, pero aquel bulto cerca de la casa de Jonathan comenzaba darle curiosidad, se le hacia extraño que nadie lo haiga visto, miro hacia atrás y vio a Carol esperándolo

-Carol me das un momento, debo ir a una casa ah….. por algo que preste, no tardo, ponte cómoda –y Lincoln cerro la puerta-

-Ah ¿esta bien? –dijo ella confundida, sentándose mientras observaba la puerta cerrada-

Lincoln corrió hasta donde estaba aquel bulto en el suelo, vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver que lo que pensaba que era basura, o algún paquete de dudosa procedencia resulto ser ni mas ni menos que Jonathan

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué demonios te paso? –dijo Lincoln observando aquel cuerpo inmóvil del pelinegro, se agacho hasta su cuello con nerviosismo, toco su cuello procurando que este tuviera pulso, para su alivio lo tenia ¿Qué le abra pasado? No tenia idea de que es lo que le podría haber pasado pero llevarlo a su casa no seria algo complicado, estaba a escasos diez metros de llegar

Lincoln lo tomo de sus dos brazos y lo llevo hasta su casa, entre su chaqueta encontró la llave y abrió la puerta, lo introdujo dentro de ella y lo sentó en un sillón corrió hasta la cocina, busco un recipiente y procedió a llenarlo con agua para luego derramarlo sobre Jonathan

-Cof cof cof –el pelinegro tomo una bocanada de aire ante de abrir los ojos- ¿Qué demonios?

-Lo mismo dije cuando te mire tirado en la banqueta

-¿Lincoln eres tu? –Jonathan se froto los ojos al ver al muchacho-

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te dejo ahí?

-Nadie, solamente era yo

-¿Seguro?

-¿Te preocupas por mi? –dijo el pelinegro-

-Algo así, bueno ¿Qué te paso?, eso no quita que este molesto por lo del autoservicio –dijo el peliblanco-

-La policía llego hasta mi escuela, alguna sabandija me delato, lo siento, lo huelo, alguien me delato, y creo saber quien o quienes fueron

-Pues no harás nada hasta que me digas quien fue –dijo Lincoln- y eso lo sabremos otro día, ahora no es momento para hablar de eso

-La pagaran caro –dijo Jonathan-

-¿Y por eso estabas en el suelo? –dijo Lincoln-

-No si no que cuando escape, salte la barda de la preparatoria y mi caída no fue cómoda y me lesione el tobillo, pero mi seguridad corría peligro y tuve que venir cojeando, el calor y el estrés hicieron lo suyo y me vencieron.. auch –comento Jonathan mientras estiraba la pierna lesionada-

-Ya veo ¿tienes vendas?

-En el baño, en el tocador que esta a lado del lavamanos

Lincoln corrió al baño, habiendo encontrado las vedas regreso, y le coloco a Jonathan un par de vendajes en el tobillo luego de esto el peliblanco le recomendó no hacer tanto esfuerzo con el pie

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Jonathan-

-Y sobre los delatores, no hagas ningún movimiento, tenemos que saber quien o quienes fueron primero

Jonathan con una mirada de resignación le dijo al peliblanco –esta bien espero que no se me olvide-

Con esto finalmente Lincoln salió de aquella casa y se dirigió a la suya donde Carol la esperaba viendo televisión

-Tardaste –dijo ella-

-Algo, nada importante –comento el

-¿Y en donde esta eso que ibas a recoger? –pregunto la rubia-

-Ah si eso, necesitaba una reparación…. ¿Por qué te digo todo esto?

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella apagando el televisor- por que….. hmmm debe ser algo interesante…. Hmmm debe ser intrigador…. Por que me interesa….. por que me da curiosidad –lentamente se acercaba hasta Lincoln- hmmm o quizás….. por que me gustas

El peliblanco quedo estupefactado al escuchar lo ultimo

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Anda Lincoln, ven conmigo –le dijo Carol mientras acariciaba su cabeza- me interesaste desde el primer día que te vi, aquel día que me contactaste para ser el reemplazo de Lori, no tengo nada contra ella, o eso creo, no se si deba pensar que aun es una perra, por lo que me contaste, pero el saber que me odia después de aquella coronación donde yo gane, y poder tener esta cercanía contigo, me gusta, me gusta saber que estoy haciendo algo prohibido, que podría derivar en una pelea, por eso me gusta, por eso me gustas tu, por que tu eres algo prohibido para mi y eso me encanta –comento Carol dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco- ven conmigo y vivamos esta vida de locos, se lo que hiciste y me encanto

-¿Yo que hice? –dijo Lincoln-

-Asaltaste un autoservicio con tus amiguitos ¿no? –Lincoln quedo frio ante ello, no por el hecho de haber asaltado aquel local, si no por que logro reconocerlos ante aquellas imágenes de baja calidad- es lo que me encanta, que seas algo que no aparentas, ¿Quién lo diría que detrás de ese adorable peli blanco esta un chico bastante…. Grrrr… travieso

Y de un movimiento que ni Lincoln pudo descifrar, Carol lo estaba besando en la boca, el muchacho ni tuvo tiempo de reprimirla, estaba bajo los encantos de aquel beso, era algo nuevo para el, nunca había tenido un beso de ese modo, ni practicando, y los de Ronnie, nada que ver, esto era otro nivel, ni cuenta se había dado, cuando el ya estaba sin su camisa naranja, trabajando en automático y continuando con aquel apasionado beso Lincoln la tomo de la cintura y los dos caminaron hasta la habitación, donde se abalanzaron en la cama, solo cortando el beso para tomar aire y continuar

Carol se encontraba encima de el, eso facilito las cosas para que ella pudiera desabrocharle su pantalón, ni que decir de Lincoln, no se inmuto en detenerla, estaba sumamente perdido ante aquel beso, Carol le bajo sus pantalones y observo que debajo aquel bóxer se escondía el amiguito de Lincoln, el cual comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la prenda, Lincoln solamente jadeo, ante aquella sensación, como una manos tan suaves tocaban su miembro erecto, nada que ver cuando el se tocaba por su voluntad, mas el nunca había llegado al orgasmo

Carol, termino por bajarle la ultima prenda al peliblanco y observo aquel miembro en todo su esplendor, era lo Justo o bueno un poco de mas para la edad del chico, suavemente lo masajeo desde la punta hasta la base, dándole frotes suaves

-Te ¿gusta? –pregunto ella-

-Ahdhajdh –Lincoln no podía responder, estaba sumido en un tren de sensaciones-

-Lo sabia, me imagine que eso dirías –dijo Carol entre risitas para luego trabajar al peliblanco en un oral-

Si el que Carol lo masturbara había sido la perdición para el, ahora ella dándole sexo oral, era otro nivel de perdición, totalmente sumiso, Lincoln disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo que la rubia Pingrey le daba

Carol subía y bajaba lentamente su cabeza, trabaja el pene del muchacho con delicadeza, hacia que su lengua trabajara todo el poste que tenia dentro de su boca, sus vaivén lentamente comenzó a tomar mas velocidad, el peliblanco solo balbuceaba palabras, mientras ella lo hacia llegar al clímax, sin previo aviso el peliblanco, soltó un gran chorro de semen dentro de su boca, esto tomo por desprevenida a la rubia, quien puso los ojos como platos al sentir aquel chorro que parecía que dejaría un agujero en su paladar, por la violenta presión que salió, mientras trataba de tomarse todo lo que el peliblanco soltó, tal parece que nunca había llegado al orgasmo

Carol, se limpio la boca, mientras veía a un Lincoln totalmente perdido, rápidamente se acerco hasta el

-No quiero que te pierdas esto, necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos –dijo ella mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo agitaba

-Eh eh.. navidad… ¿ya es navidad? –dijo Lincoln regresando en si-

-No tontito, acabas de regresar de un viaje espectacular me imagino, pero te tenia que tener de regreso para que vieras esto –Y Carol se deshizo de su camisa azul, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, claro ella no traía brassier

Y Lincoln volvió a quedar hipnotizado, si bien ya había visto pechos antes de manera accidental cuando vivía en su antigua casa, aquí el podría analizarlos, verlos completamente en primer plano, si que fuera por causa de algún accidente, podía verlos todo el tiempo que el quisiera, no como en otras veces que solamente duraba no mas de dos segundos si bien le iba

-¿Puedo? –pregunto el peliblanco refiriéndose a que si podía tocarlos, Carol asintió dulcemente ante aquella petición, moviendo su cabeza diciendo si

Nada que ver a como el se había imaginado de como se sentiría tocar unos pechos, Lincoln creía que seria como tocar su miembro erecto, osease como una piedra, no en cambio fue algo mejor, suave, tiernas, ni tan duras pero tampoco, era como que sus manos se hundieran en la piel, si era la perfección los pechos de Carol Pingrey, Lincoln jugueteaba con sus pezones, lentamente se acerco para lamerlos y después chuparlos como si fuera un bebe, Carol, sumamente extasiada dejaba que Lincoln hiciera lo que quisiera con ella

Finalmente ambos estaba completamente desnudos frente a frente, en aquella cama, Carol retiro su diadema, dejado totalmente libre su pelo rubio, ambos se sumergieron en otro beso apasional volviendo a caer en la cama, Lincoln fue quien ahora se poso por encima de ella

-Hazlo –dijo ella-

-¿Segura? –comento el-

-Si quiero que tu seas el primero –comento Carol-

-Pero es que soy primerizo –dijo apenado el peliblanco-

-Yo igual, tonto ¿no oíste? Quiero que seas el primero travieso

-Esta bien –respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Lincoln, tuvo que bajar hasta los pecho de Carol, para que así su miembro quedara justo en la vagina de su dama, penetrando lentamente Lincoln se abrió paso al interior de Pingrey, topando con algo que lo detuvo

-¿Carol? –dijo el-

-Sigue, trata de pasarlo –dijo ella-

-Esta bien –contesto Lincoln-

Y con un regreso de caderas, Lincoln embistió a Carol, la cual se aferro con sus manos a la cama a causa de dolor de a ver perdido la virginidad, Lincoln comenzó su vaivén lentamente haciendo que el momento fuera placentero para los dos

La acción apenas comenzaba y eso que eran las siete de la tarde

/

En las afueras de la ciudad, había un taller, se observaban vehículos de todo tipo, desde compactos, camionetas familiares, 4x4, hasta de servicio pesado como tracto camiones, dentro de la oficina de aquel taller se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente cuarenta años, vistiendo formal para el trabajo, sentado frente a un escritorio que decía gerente, a lado de el se encontraba una jovencita de cabello café con un sujetador de corazón, vistiendo una camisa, chaleco y falda purpura, asi como también calcetas del mismo color y zapatos negros

El hombre revisaba lo que parecía ser un inventario en la computadora, cuando un joven se le acerca

-Jefe, nos llegaron estas solicitudes hoy –dijo el joven-

Aquel hombre golpeo la mesa ante la interrupción asustando a la chica de a lado

-Vaya mas bocas a las que debo de pagarles –y así el hombre comenzó a revisar las solicitudes, quedando estupefactado al inicio, para luego comenzar a reír

-¿Quién fue el tarado al que se le ocurrió esta porquería de broma? –dijo aquel hombre

-Nos es ninguna broma señor, son reales –dijo con nerviosismo aquel trabajador- los entrego el chico de lentes

-Ese chico, es un idiota entonces, que clase de sitio viene a pedir trabajo –dijo aquel hombre, el cual se dirigió a la chica que tenia a lado- Cookie, hija ¿logras reconocer a alguno de estos chicos-

La joven tomo la solicitudes y rápidamente sonrió dulcemente

-Claro que los conozco papá, son Lincoln, Zach, Liam y Rusty van conmigo en la escuela, el otro muchacho no se quien sea, ese cabello negro, pero me imagino que debe ser amigo de alguno de ellos

-Entonces ¿los conoces Cookie?

-Si papi –dijo sonriente la Cookie- seria genial que les dieras una oportunidad aquí

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto su padre incrédulo-

-Si, si yo fuera tu lo haría, ellos son muy aplicados en la escuela

El hombre respiro profundo, para luego analizar la situación, una sonrisa se le formo

-Esta bien hija, avísales cuando los veas que están contratados, en un momento te doy copias del reglamento de trabajo

-¡Muy bien papi! –celebro Cookie-

/

-Lincoln tarado, como se le ocurre decir que estamos en algo de mecánica –dijo Rusty-

-Tranquilo, al cabos es algo interesante –dijo Liam-

-Si la verdad, yo detestaría estar en algo como restaurantes o cosas asi

-Bien, solo esperemos que nos contraten, es absurdo pero bueno, todo para que Cristina no nos descubra

El trio de amigos miraba la luna en una colina

/

Plácidamente dormía una pareja completamente desnuda, Lincoln y Carol dormían abrazados, luego de haber tenido su momento de acción, los dos habían terminado totalmente satisfechos

TOC TOC TOC

Se escucha que llamaban a la puerta, pero la pareja aun seguía dormida

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes de la puerta no era lo bastante fuertes, pero si lo audible para el peliblanco que poco a poco perdía el sueño, mientras se estiraba un poco

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-LINKYYYYYYY

-Vergaaaaaa- dijo para si mismo el peliblanco- Carol Carol Carol levántate, dijo el peliblanco tratando de despertarla

-Hmmm cinco minutos mas –dijo ella-

TOC TOC TOC

-Que cinco minutos mas ni que nada, levántate, escóndete en alguna parte mi hermana ya llego –dijo Lincoln exasperado mientras se ponía su ropa de forma torpe-

-QUEEEE –grito ella de asombro- ¿no se supone que estas solo?

-Si mira, larga historia luego te cuento pero necesito que te escondas ya –y el peliblanco salió disparado a la puerta de entrada-

-Pero cual de todas es….. rayos ¿Qué hago que hago?, me mataran si me ven –y Carol comenzó a juntar su ropa-

Lincoln llego hasta la puerta de entrada y abrió rápidamente para ver a Leni y Linda

-Linky, pensé que no estabas, me estabas preocupando hermanito

-Ah si es que yo, me quede dormido si, eso mira la hora que es son las…. ¿Qué hora tienen?

-Son las once –dijo Linda-

-Ah si las once si vez, a veces me da sueño a esta hora

-Bueno, es cierto lo que dice tu hermanito Leni, es la hora de dormir, me la pase muy bien

-Yo igual –le contesto Leni a Linda- me la pase súper, cuídate nos vemos en la escuela cariño

-Sale, chaoooo –dijo Linda mientras se retiraba-

Leni entro a la casa, Lincoln cerro la puerta y vio que le Leni se dirigía a su habitación, Lincoln sudo frio

-Noooo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –dijo Leni asustada-

-No entres –dijo Lincoln acercándose a ella-

-¿Pero por que?

-¿Por qué el cuarto es un desastre, la cama esta toda desacomodada, ¿Por qué no te sientas en la sala mejor?

-Ay hermanito, eso no es problema, necesito quitarme este vestido y mis tacones que me vienen matando –y Leni entro a la habitación-

Lincoln se esperaba lo peor, la luz se encendió y todo estaba apunto de irse al demonio, seria mejor que hiciera su testamento

-LIIINCOLNNN –grito una Leni desde la habitación

Se acabo era el fin, la perdición, su vida se estaba hundiendo lentamente, adiós casa, adiós todo, seguramente se estaban viendo frente a frente aquellas dos

Lincoln llego hasta su habitación y exactamente como el pensó se estaban viendo frente a frente aquellas dos

-¿Si Leni? –dijo Lincoln-

-Ay hermanito, me hubieras dicho que tenias tus posters de hombre y por eso no querías que entrara –dijo Leni volteando a ver a Lincoln-

-Ah….eh si si, esos posters, que no se de donde, los saque ja ja ja eh ah si –dijo nervioso el peliblanco mientras veía a Carol totalmente recargada a la pared, entre el espacio de su cama y el ropero, ella trataba de mantener una pose recta con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la mejilla derecha sonriendo, lo malo es que solamente la mitad de ella estaba vestida, de la cintura a los pechos estaba desnuda, quizás no la reconocía por el cabello alborotado y no traer la diadema puesta-

Leni volvió a mirar a Carol, creyendo que se trataba de un poster

-Aunque sabes, me gusta como se ve, esos pechos significan perfección –acerco peligrosamente sus manos a los pechos de Carol, la cual esta al ver el acto de la hermana Loud comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a temblar levemente, esto acabo cuando estaba apunto de tocarle el borde de su pecho izquierdo, su mano opto una forma de tipo regla observaba como Leni tomaba cálculos para luego soltarse su vestido de sus hombros y deja al descubierto los suyos, esto no paso desapercibido por el peliblanco, quien la iba a recriminar pero ella le gano la palabra

-Mira Lincoln, ella los tiene como los míos –dijo Leni dándose media vuelta quedando de frente al peliblanco-

-Nooo Leni, noooooo –y así el peliblanco le vio en primer plano los pechos a su hermana-

-Rayos- fue lo único que pensó Lincoln-

Fin del Capitulo 19

/

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ¿Qué tal me quedo? Yo me divertí tanto con este capitulo chicos, así como también habrá mas así, solamente deben de esperar, en fin como siempre quedando agradecido ante ustedes al saber que mi Fic les agrada, espero sus Reviews! Saludos se despide t10507!


	20. Capitulo 20

Antes de comenzar agradecimientos a: PinkieNeko09, DESTACADO117, RCurrent, ElTipoJoven, Tomoya Scarlet hakurei, Lobo Hibiky, Ficover93, Julex93, Guest, Sam the Stormbringer, y Arago 2

Sin mas preámbulos corre Lectura!

/

Luego de aquel vergonzoso momento para Lincoln, Leni dormía plácidamente, mientras que Lincoln y Carol estaban en la sala, comiendo galletas con leche, el silencio era penetrante

El peliblanco se mantenía con un semblante de reflexión, al notarlo Carol le pregunto

-¿Estas bien?

-Ah.. a si si, estoy bien

-Te noto extraño ¿acaso no te gusto lo que tuvimos?

-No no es eso…. Solo que no puedo creer que le vi los.. los –y Lincoln con sus manos hizo un gesto de ajustarse los pechos-

-Sus tetas -dijo picara Carol, poniendo rojo al peliblanco-

-Si, pero no les digas así, se escucha feo, es mejor pechos así se escucha mas formal –dijo Lincoln con cierta pena

Carol sonrió dulcemente

-Ay Lincoln, apoco cuando estabas en tu otra casa no les vistes sus pechos o algo mas a tus hermanas –dijo con una risita- además Leni no es tan distraída, los de ella y los míos son la perfección ¿Qué acaso no te gusto tocármelos? –dijo con tono picaresco-

-Si, si me gusto, pero es que tu eres tu y ella es mi hermana ¿entiendes?, es extraño vérselas a alguien que es familia

-Exageras, cariño, solamente que fue demasiado para ti ver dos pares el mismo día –dijo riendo la rubia- por un momento creí que me las iba a tocar, sabes si me emocione pero el nerviosismo me gano

-Yo también, me esperaba lo peor, su reacción, hubiera sido un desastre, no me lo quiero imaginar… espera ¿que dijiste al principio? ¿te emocionaste?–En ese momento un se escucho que un auto pito afuera de la casa-

-Bueno amor, te dejo, regresare pronto –y con esto se acerca a darle un dulce beso en los labios a Lincoln- no te preocupes, se donde esta la puerta adiós

Y finalmente Carol se retira de la casa dejando a un Lincoln suspirando

/

Por la mañana, luego de haberse vestido con una camisa verde, sus vaqueros corte de bota, y sus botas negras vaqueras el peliblanco hacia la lista de compras, mientras que Leni, veía televisión en la sala

-Como que no hay nada que ver en televisión –dijo la rubia- ¿Lincoln?

-Hmmmmm –respondió el peliblanco continuando la lista- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me dejas hacer un smoothie?

Lincoln asintió, y con esto Leni se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su smoothie y algo para su hermanito

Luego de un par de minutos Leni regreso hasta la sala

-Toma Linky, te hice un licuado de chocolate y vainilla –el peliblanco miro a su hermana, para luego tomar su licuado, mientras que Leni regreso a su lugar con su smoothie-

-Delicioso, gracias Leni –dijo el peliblanco-

-No hay de que Linky –dijo ella-

-Y dime Leni ¿Cómo te haz sentido en la casa?

-Muy súper Linky –dijo la rubia- estoy muy feliz de que me haigas dejado quedarme contigo, hermanito –y le dio un abrazo-

Lincoln sonrió –Me agrada escuchar eso hermana yo también disfrute tenerte aquí –y bebió su licuado-

-Awws Linky, pero ¿Por qué me dices eso? Aun faltan días para que se me acabe mi estadía

-Leni –dijo el peliblanco- estamos a sábado, mañana se acaba tu estadía

-¿En serio? Pero yo pensé que estábamos en miércoles

Lincoln rio ante esto y después de unos minutos los hermanos salieron con rumbo al centro comercial

/

Mientras tanto en una casa, no tan lejos de la del peliblanco, tres chicas desayunaban

-¿Qué saben sobre Lincoln? –hablo la emo-

-No mucho, sigue con normalidad, pero últimamente se ha estado vistiendo diferente –dijo la pequeña rockera-

-Aparentemente la policía logro mejorar un poco las imágenes del asalto, por eso se ha estado vistiendo de forma diferente –dijo la pequeña gótica-

-Dejaremos que todo continúe como esta, iremos a visitarlo mañana, si vemos que corre peligro, lo ayudaremos –dijo Maggie-

/

Lincoln caminaba empujando el carrito de compras por los pasillos del supermercado, Leni venia detrás de el, observando como buscaba algo de calidad pero barato

-Hermanito, tengo como curiosidad de saber, ¿de donde tienes tanto dinero?

Lincoln miro a su hermana, ideando la respuesta correcta

-Recuerdas que, los fines de semana iba con Clyde a vender limonada

-Creo que si –respondió la rubia-

-Pues esos fines de semana nos iba tan bien que logramos buenas cantidades de dinero

-¿En serio hermanito?-

-Si Leni, así era –respondió Lincoln-

-Que bien hermanito, yo también puse un puesto de limonada, pero no ganaba lo que tu ganas, a veces ni clientela tenia

Lincoln observo a su hermana, la cual tenia una mirada de melancolía, el muchacho se detuvo para darle un abrazo

-No te preocupes Leni, ahora con lo de tus vestidos, ganaras mas que yo, ya lo veras

-¿Tu crees Linky?

-Si hermana, toma –Y Lincoln de su billetera saco un billete de cien dólares- cómprate lo que quieras

-Pero ya compramos la otra vez

-Lo se pero esto es para ti, si quieres no los gastes, pero son tuyos

Y Leni tomo el billete dándole un abrazo a su querido hermano

-El mejor hermano que pueda tener –dijo Leni en sus pensamientos-

/

Maggie se encontraba en su habitación dibujando, sus pensamientos se centraban en como ayudar a Lincoln en caso de que estuviera en peligro y de ser necesario, regresarlo a su antiguo hogar con su familia, analizaba el comportamiento de peliblanco, si bien el problema ya estaba identificado, que era lo que sus hermanas hacían, debía buscar una argumento totalmente satisfactorio para regresar al peliblanco con su familia, por el momento lo dejara ser, solamente tendrá las armas listas para contraatacar al peliblanco cuando el este en peligro y se niegue a hacer lo correcto, además de buscar una forma de llamarle la atención, eso le dio otra idea

-Quizás deba visitarlo hoy por la noche –pensó la emo con una sonrisa- ¿aunque deberé verme diferente?

Y el dibujo de ella finalizo, revelándose a Lincoln y ella tomados de la mano, caminando a lado de un rio en un día nublado

/

Tabby caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, a veces le desesperaba el no saber como llegar con el peliblanco, si bien ella es una chica alocada cuando esta con sus amigas, a solas es una tímida que no sabe como moverse, le pediría consejos a Luna, pero quizás ella le cuente a el, o a sus hermanas y empeoren las cosas en vez de mejorarlo, hablando por aquello de que lo estarían acosando al peliblanco por saber con quien salía, aparte tenia competencia Maggie, si bien ella es una chica muy callada de pocas palabras, también tiene su lado de atracción, mas nunca pensó que seria con el peliblanco, si bien ella tenia una gran amistad con ella a pesar de la diferencia de edad, le daba miedo que esto afecte su amistad, pero si no se movía ella se lo ganaría, tiene ganarse al peliblanco cueste lo que cueste, si hay problemas buscara la forma de arreglarlas

-Esta noche lo visitare –dijo para si misma lanzándose sobre su cama- pero ahora deberé dormir un poco

/

En el mismo supermercado donde el peliblanco se encontraba, también estaban Cristina y Ronnie Anne, las dos chicas se encontraban en zonas diferentes, casualidad o no las dos fueron ordenadas ir hasta la zona de enlatados donde se encontraron, cada una de extremo a extremo del pasillo, y con cada paso las dos se iban acercando

Cristina no tenia problemas con aquella chica, lo que paso aquel día que llego con Lincoln y ella estaba presente, le había molestado en aquel momento, seguir enojada por eso era tonto para ella, cuando ellas estuvieron cerca, la saludo feliz

-Hola Ronnie, ¿Cómo estas? –dijo ella buscando la lata que le habían pedido-

-Bien –contesto de una forma molesta, esto lo noto Cristina-

-¿Te pasa algo?, o no me digas que estas molesta por el otro día –dijo Cristina- yo no tengo ningún problema

Justo en el clavo, Ronnie seguía molesta por aquel día donde ella se había llevado la atención de Lincoln, pero ahora podía tener la jugada perfecta, si el le dio un golpe, ahora ella se lo regresaría

-No no, solo….. oye me entere de algo y es sobre Lincoln –dijo Ronnie tomando una lata de puré de tomate y salsa casera-

-¿Si? –respondió interesada Cristina tomando una lata de champiñones- ¿y que es?

-Que Lincoln asalto una tienda de servicio

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA –comenzó a reír Cristina, cosa que a Ronnie Anne no le gusto- gracias por el chiste Ronnie, ocupaba reír un poco, pero ya dime ¿Qué hizo Lincoln? El no es capaza de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Eso hizo, si no me crees, búscalo en internet, periódicos pasados, o a la policía –y Ronnie Anne se fue furiosa-

-Loca –dijo Cristina mientras regresaba con sus padres-

/

Lincoln hacia fila para pagar mientras que Leni se encontraba viendo unos vestidos, cerca de la zona de cajas, no muy lejos de ahí Bobby buscaba un nuevo atuendo y a ver a Leni se acerco a saludarla

-¡Leni! –saludo el latino a la rubia-

-Oh Bobby, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-De compras, acompaño a mi madre ¿y tu? ¿vienes con Lori?

-No, vengo con Linky, pensé que estarías con Lori

-En la tarde iré a verla, por cierto Leni, haz notado a Lincoln ¿raro?

-¿Raro? –Leni se quedo pensativa- no el ha estado bien como siempre –dijo alegre la rubia-

-Bien, ¿Dónde esta el?

-Esta en la zona de cajas, esperando pagar

-Hazme un favor Leni te daré mis medidas y búscame algo genial para salir con Lori ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!

Así Leni fue a buscar algo nuevo para Bobby mientras el se dirige a la zona de cajas tratando de buscar al peliblanco, quizás Leni se había confundido ya que no lograba encontrarlo hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo quejándose logro ver a un chico de botas negras y un sombrero del mismo color sosteniendo una revista ahí estaba Lincoln en una pequeña fila

-Hey hermano –saludo el latino- que buen look viejo

-Hey Bobby ¿Qué tal?, si lo se hace falta vestir… diferente

-Se ve, aquí como vez, vine a realizar las compras igual que tu

-Ya veo

-Vi a Leni y ella me dijo que estabas aquí, y vengo a pedirte disculpas, creo que mi actitud no fue la correcta aquel día que fui a buscarte –dijo penado el latino-

-No te preocupes Bobby, esta bien

-Gracias, que bueno que lo entiendes, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre mi hermana y tu? Digo debió ser algo grande como para que ella estuviera así de enojada, la encontré golpeando una almohada con tu imagen –le platico el moreno-

Lincoln quedo pensativo un momento pensando en algo bueno que decir

-Pues no lo se, me pidió algo y yo le dije que no, y se enojo, ya sabes la historia viejo

-Lo se, bueno hermano disculpa, por aquel momento, es hora de regresar, hoy saldré con Lori

-Ah, Bobby, contrólala a ella también, ya que se puso de una forma no muy amigable conmigo por esa situación –le comento el peliblanco-

-Lo hare hermano –y chocaron los puños- ¡adiós!

Lincoln regreso su mirada a la fila ya casi era su turno

/

Los hermanos ahora estaban en casa, después de haber pasado la hora de la comida, Lincoln y Leni veían televisión mientras comían helado, el peliblanco se termino su vaso con helado de vainilla, para luego quedar en una pose de pensativo por unos minutos, Leni lo miro y le pregunto

-¿Pasa algo hermanito?

-No nada Leni, solamente pensaba en…. ¿Qué te parece si mejor yo te llevo a casa mañana?

-¿En serio?

-Si hermanita, mañana te llevare a casa, quiero ver como han estado las cosas

-Wiiiii –celebro Leni-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la casa, Lincoln se levanto y se asomo para ver quien era, para su sorpresa era la antigua dueña de la casa Vanessa Smith, la cual no venia sola, el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Hola –saludo el peliblanco-

-Hola Lincoln –saludo Vanessa- ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien señorita Vanessa, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Leni observaba la escena desde el sillón con su helado

-Mira Lincoln a pesar de que me platicaste con toda seguridad que tus padres te habían mandado a comprar esta casa, no me quede tranquila, y quise venir a verificar si tus padres están en la casa, el es el señor Galveston de protección familiar y viene a ver que todo este en orden ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dime ¿ahora dime donde están tus padres?

-Ah pues… mire… este –Lincoln titubeo hasta que de repente-

-¡Lincoln! –se escucho a Leni llamarlo todos observaron como ella se acercaba- ¿Quiénes son ellos hijo?

-Ah eh… -solo exclamo el peliblanco-

-Oh disculpe, soy Vanessa Smith la antigua dueña de esta casa, el es el señor Galveston de protección familiar –dijo Vanessa, y aquel hombre solo hizo un gesto de saludo- ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Con Leni Loud, soy la madre de Lincoln

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, sobre todo Vanessa

-¿La madre de Lincoln? ¿pero te veo muy…

-Si muy joven, lo que pasa es que me deje llevar y como que no es de su incumbencia saber eso ¿si? –dijo severamente Leni-

-Oh, bueno entonces Lincoln ¿ella es tu mamá?

El peliblanco solo asintió

-Pensé que era tu hermana –dijo Vanessa en voz baja-

-Bueno señorita Smith –dijo el hombre- parece que todo esta en orden, por lo que veo la casa tiene lo suficiente para un matrimonio de un hijo

-Si señor, disculpe la molestia señorita Loud, Lincoln perdón, ya no los vuelvo a molestar –dijo Vanessa algo apenada

-No se preocupe –dijo Leni- adiós –y les cerro la puerta-

-Leni –dijo Lincoln-

-Me debes una hermanito jijiji –y Leni se retiro a la habitación-

-No te basta con lo que te he dado –dijo para si mismo el peliblanco mientras observaba desde la ventana como Vanessa y aquel hombre se retiraban-

/

La noche había caído y dos chicas se preparaban a salir de sus casas, cada una se despidió de sus padres, una vez afuera tenían un solo destino la casa de un chico de cabellos blancos

Tabby llego hasta a la acera se limpio su atuendo de siempre y antes de comenzar a caminar, vio a Magguie salir de su casa, pero ella venia vestida de forma diferente vistiendo una camisa blanca unos shorts purpuras, calcetines de color blanco y negro combinado y tenis purpuras y un pequeño bolso, como siempre conservando su aspecto sombrío llego hasta a la acera y se dispuso a caminar, Tabby la seguía sin que se diera cuenta

-¿A dónde ira tan vestida diferente?.. oh oh, oh no oh no –y la rockera se detuvo con las manos cubriendo su boca al ver que ella llego a la casa del peliblanco- no no no

Tabby observo como ella tocaba la puerta y poco después fue atendida por la hermana de Lincoln, la cual la invito a pasar y ella entro

-Nooooooo –quedo una Tabby haciendo berrinche en la banqueta-

/

-¡LINKYYY TE BUSCAN! –dijo Leni- ¿y como te llamas cariño?

-Magguie –respondió con su tono frio-

-Oh.. me recuerdas a una hermanita con tu tono de voz –dijo con dulzura Leni- soy Leni un gusto –la cual estrecho su mano, Magguie correspondió haciendo lo mismo

-El gusto es mío –exclamo la emo-

-LIIIINCOOOLNN –grito Leni- perdona Magguie a veces es así o bueno es la primera vez que es así, disculpa- y Leni se dirigió a la habitación entrando- Lincoln te buscan

-Diles que vuelvan luego –se escucho decir al peliblanco- no espera… Leni… no …espera

Lincoln salió de la habitación siendo arrastrado por Leni y vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver a Magguie en su casa, y vestida de forma diferente

-Ho.. hola Magguie –saludo el albino-

-Hermanito, Magguie vino a buscarte así que debes atenderla

-Hola Lincoln, vine a visitarte –dijo Magguie-

-Vamos no te quedes parado ahí, salgan a divertirse –le dijo la rubia-

-¿Qué? –dijo Lincoln- ella vino a pla..

-Ella vino aquí por que quiere una cita y sin peros hermanito –empujo a Lincoln hasta la chica y junto sus manos cosa que ruborizo a la emo, Leni jalo a Lincoln, seguido de Magguie hasta la puerta y da la casualidad que iba pasando un taxi-

–Hey taxiiii –grito Leni y el taxi se detuvo, jalo a Lincoln hasta el interior del mismo mientras que Magguie no se soltaba de su mano

-Diviértanse, yo estaré bien cuídense y no hagan travesuras –y les cerro la puerta y el taxi se puso en marcha-

Fin del capitulo 20

/

Hola Chicos, otro capitulo mas, espero que lo disfruten saludos! Se despide T10507


	21. Capitulo 21

Hola chicos! Que tal? Aquí con el siguiente capitulo pero antes de comenzar agradecimientos a: DESTACADO117, El lobo solitario, Reila Vann, Lobo Hibiky, Julex93, Dpsxd, Guest, Untalsegiov y Dext Belt,

Sin mas que decir les dejo este capitulo!

/

En un restaurante de pizzas se encontraba aquella pareja, Lincoln buscaba un tema de conversación con la chica, durante el trayecto en el taxi nadie se dijo nada, mientras que Magguie se veía en su pequeño espejo de bolsa, Lincoln solamente observaba sus botas negras, hasta que la voz del taxista preguntándole a donde querían ir lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Y bueno Magguie, vaya no esperaba que quisieras salir

Lincoln la miraba con escalofríos, la chica lo veía fijamente con aquella mirada que te mataría de un segundo, finalmente Magguie hablo

-Es sábado –contesto de manera fría- mis padres recomendaron que saliera, yo solamente iba a tu casa, pero tu hermana nos trajo a esto

-Si lo se –contesto el peliblanco recargándose en la silla- a veces Leni es así, tan hmmm impredecible

-Esta bien, no me molesto que hiciera esto –respondió Magguie- fue…. divertido

Lincoln buscaba otro tema de conversación, se rascaba su cabeza pensando en algo

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Magguie con su tono monótono-

-¿Eh? Si si –respondió el peliblanco- Magguie…. ¿Cómo fue que te gusto ese estilo tuyo?

La pizza de peperonni y spaguetti llegaron por medio de un mesero que sirvió los plato y dejo los alimentos recién salidos del horno

-Gracias –dijo Magguie- Ahora estilo ¿te refieres a mi forma de ser?

Lincoln solamente asintió

-Bueno….. cuando era mas chica, yo no salía mucho, no tenia muchos amigos, y cuando lograba ver a esos amigos era una vez a la semana… todo por mis padres…. Ellos eran muy paranoicos antes, trataban de mantenerme a salvo casi todo el tiempo….. tanto fue su preocupación que….. ellos siempre consiguieron un docente exclusivo para mi dándome clases en mi propio hogar…. Siempre estuve en soledad…. Yo antes no me vestía de este modo, pero el estar sola me hizo por alguna razón adaptarme a lo oscuro….. como siempre estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo…. Lo único que tenia de entretenimiento fueron los libros… la televisión no era mucho de mi agrado, pero en la lectura los temas que mas me llamaron mi atención fueron los temas oscuros…. Mi vestimenta la saque de uno de esos libros…. Es lo que te puedo decir Lincoln

Por otro lado Lincoln se debatía entre poner atención y no quedarse dormido, no es que no le interesara lo que Magguie le contaba, si no que su tono de voz era demasiado monótona que casi lo hacia quedarse dormido, era mas calmada que la de Lucy

-Genial, hmmp –se contuvo un bostezo presionando un poco su boca- lo bueno es que te sientes bien contigo misma –dijo el peliblanco tomando una rebanada- esta buena

-Si… -dijo la emo tomando una rebanada y sirviéndose un plato de spaguetti- ¿Cómo esta Luan?

-Ella esta bien –dijo Lincoln comiendo spaguetti- mañana iré a visitar a mi familia, le diré que la saludas

-Eso es bueno…. Me cae bien tu hermana mayor… Leni

-Jajaja si Leni, es una persona que no puedes enojarte con ella, es que es tan… ahmmm ¿Cómo decirlo?... tierna y linda

-Me gusta para cuñada –dijo en voz baja la emo-

-¿Dijiste algo? –dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba otra rebana de pizza-

-Nada

-¿Qué tal la pizza? ¿te gusta? Por que esta es mi favorita

-Si….. es buena…..

-Sabes… nunca pensé que tendría una relación contigo

Magguie al escuchar eso puso sus ojos como platos y llevo sus manos a su boca, tratando de ocultar un poco su sonrojadez con sus brazos

Lincoln al ver, pensó que había dicho algo malo

-No, no es lo que piensas….. digo a la relación de amistad…. Ah iré por mas soda –dijo Lincoln apenado, mientras se levantaba y se tropezaba un poco con su nerviosismo- ah perdón disculpe

Magguie al verlo irse, solamente suspiro con romanticismo, sonrió a si misma al saber que le llamaba la atención al niño

/

Luego de haber continuado en aquel establecimiento de pizzas, la pareja se dirigió a una heladería, para después disfrutar sus helado caminando en la plaza que estaba cerca, para finalizar con el viaje en taxi de nueva cuenta hasta sus casa, la pareja bajo en la casa de Magguie, Lincoln la acompaño hasta su puerta para despedirse

-Me la pase bien…. –dijo la emo con característico tono-

-Yo igual, fue bueno convivir contigo saber mas de ti Magguie

Magguie sonrió, para luego tomar un semblante severo

-Lincoln una cosa mas…. ¿te haz estado viendo con Jonathan?

-Ah.. no…. Desde hace mucho que no lo veo –mintió el peliblanco-

-Bien, es todo

-Bueno nos vemos –dijo el peliblanco procediendo a retirarse pero Magguie lo detuvo-

La chica voltio a todo lados asegurándose que nadie la viera y le dio a Lincoln un beso de despedida muy cerca de los labios

-Adiós- y la chica entro a su casa-

-Vaya… -dijo Lincoln bastante sorprendido mientras regresaba a su casa-

/

Detrás de una puerta cierta rockera veía aquella escena de Lincoln y Magguie, Tabby había escuchado un auto detenerse a si que corrió a ver quien era, encontrado que se trataba de aquella pareja, observo todo el tiempo la escena, ahora desde su puerta observo como Magguie se inclino un poco para poder besar al peliblanco, esto hirvió la sangre de Tabby, vio como el peliblanco se retiraba a su casa

-La beso… La beso –dijo la rockera- pero ya veremos quien se lo queda –sonrió con malicia- ya veremos

/

-Linkyyyyyyyy –dijo Leni al ver entrar a su hermano por la puerta-

-Hola Leni –dijo el peliblanco regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana-

Leni vestida con su pijama de seda transparente corrió hasta su hermana y lo jalo hasta la habitación, sentándose los dos en la cama

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿A dónde la llevaste? ¡Cuéntame todooo! –dijo emocionada su hermana-

-Tranquila Leni, solamente hablamos, me conto mas sobre ella y cosas así…. Nos conocimos mejor –dijo el peliblanco quitándose sus botas- fue todo

-Awwwws –dijo Leni- ¿Y a donde la llevaste?

-A la pizzería rustica esa que las hace al horno de piedra

-A mi me tienes que llevar ahí hermanito

-Claro Leni

-¿Y se besaron? –dijo la rubia-

¿Qué?.. claro que no

-Pero Linky, era una cita

-No Leni no era una cita solamente queríamos platicar hermana

-Bueno….. pero algo me dice que le gustas a esa chica, sabes su estilo es muy extravagante-

Si si –dijo Lincoln mientras se quitaba la camisa y tomaba su pijama y se dirigía al baño- sigue soñando hermana

-Hmmmp, esta bien, pero yo se que le gustas

Solamente el portazo del baño se escucho

/

Al día siguiente la pareja de hermanos se dirigía en taxi a la casa Loud, una vez que llegaron tocaron la puerta, se escuchaba el escandalo que Luna tenia en ese momento dentro de la casa probablemente en su habitación, al parecer decidió ensayar muy temprano, esperando a que abrieran la puerta, Lincoln se ajusto su gorra negra y se quito sus lentes oscuros la puerta se abrió revelando a Lana

-¡Liiincoln! –dijo la pequeña repara todo de la casa abrazando inmediatamente a su hermano-

-¡Lana! –correspondió el abrazo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe pequeña

-Aaaawwws que lindos se ven –dijo Leni sacando su celular y tomando una foto-

-Mamaaaá Papaaaaaá –grito Lana- Lincoln esta en casa

Rápidamente aparecieron los padres de Lincoln y el peliblanco los saludo, mientras que Lana ayudaba a su hermana Leni con sus maletas

-Mi amor, no pensé que vendrías a la casa –dijo Rita-

-No se preocupen, fue idea mía venir aquí, digamos que quiero desayunar como antes, todos juntos

-Es una estupenda idea hijo –dijo Lynn Sr.- ¿Cómo se comporto Leni?

Leni observaba la conversación de su hermano con sus padres

-Ella…. Fue un privilegio tenerla conmigo –contesto el peliblanco-

-Sabia que harías un gran trabajo hija –dijo Rita- siempre confié en ti

-Gracias mamá –respondió Leni con felicidad al escuchar todo eso-

-Preparare el desayuno –dijo Rita-

-Le ayudare a tu madre, tus demás hermanas están arriba, por si quieres ir a saludarlas –dijo Lynn Sr.-

-Esta bien, yo espero

-Linky, iré arriba regreso en un momento –dijo Leni-

-No te preocupes Leni, te espero

Y su hermana subió escaleras arribas, tras unos minutos el peliblanco sintió curiosidad de saber como esta su habitación

Así el peliblanco sube las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación, con la ilusión de recobrar un poco de nostalgia abre la puerta encontrándose con una escena que lo deja sin comentarios

Sus cosas ya no estaban, no estaba su cama, ni su estante, ni su lámpara, ni posters, nada no había nada de el, ahora el cuarto volvió a ser lo que era antes un armario

Lincoln solamente apretó los puños, vio que lo único que había eran cosas de Lori, Lynn y Lola, las maldijo internamente, para cerrar lentamente la puerta, tenia ganas de cerrarla violentamente pero contuvo sus ganas, bajo escaleras abajo y con una felicidad fingida se puso a ver televisión

Al cabo de un par de minutos los padres llamaron a sus hijos, Lincoln se encontraba con Leni y Lana viendo televisión junto a el, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa al cabo de unos momentos bajaron el resto de hermanas

Estallo la felicidad para Luan, Luna y Lily quienes se acercaron a Leni y Lincoln, pero mas con el peliblanco que no dejaban de abrazarlo, mientras que para Lori era un sentimiento de culpa combinado con enojo, su relación con se estaba volviendo a estabilizar, pero aun tenia secuelas de lo acontecido, para Lynn y Lola era como la llegada de la oveja negra que viene a arruinar la tranquilidad, para Lisa y Lucy, mantenían a raya sus actitudes actuando de la forma de siempre, no sin antes saludar a su hermano

El peliblanco, saludo a todas por igual, para pasar rápidamente a degustar su desayuno que Rita había hecho

-Que hermoso es ver a toda mi familia reunida –dijo Rita-

Lincoln hizo una pausa, en su desayuno para llamar la atención de su padre

-Papá, deseo un momento contigo después de desayunar

-Claro que si campeón

El peliblanco continuo su desayuno y el resto por igual, fue un desayuno tranquilo, sin peleas, sin berrinches ni comentarios tontos

/

Luego del desayuno y de divertirse un poco con Luan, Luna Leni, Lana y Lily, Lincoln se encontraba afuera con Lucy escuchando sus poemas, aunque el no estaba contento aun, no podía enseñar malos modales, haría que el día transcurriera como si nada, Lucy termino su poema y el peliblanco le dio un par de aplausos

-La verdad, a pesar de ser oscuros, haz mejorado con los versos sin mi ayuda, me alegra eso

-Lo se, cuando te fuiste, mis únicos ayudantes fueron mis amigos espíritus y Haiku, estoy contenta de que tengas contacto con ella, es la única que me dice como estas –dijo Lucy-

-Si, a veces la veo y charlamos un poco, en fin

Lucy dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Lincoln vamos! –dijo su padre llamándolo-

-Te veo mas tarde Lucy

Y así Lincoln salió hasta vanzilla donde se encontraba su padre, subió a la camioneta y emprendieron la marcha, al centro comercial

Ya en camino Lincoln hablo

-Papá

-Dime hijo

-¿Qué les paso a mis cosas? Lo que había en mi habitación

-Ah…. Pues tus cosas están en el sótano hijo –dijo su padre con una media sonrisa- solo ahí esta todo

-¿De quien fue la brillante idea de sacar lo de mi habitación?

-Supongo que ya viste de quien son las cosas que hay dentro de tu habitación ¿no?

-Si

-Pues fue idea de ellas tres

-¿Y tu que hiciste al respecto? –pregunto severamente el peliblanco-

Lynn Sr. se quedo callado, a pesar que se dio cuenta de la obra que hicieron sus hijas el no hizo nada, ni siquiera las reprendió

-Lo sabia, nada….. no hiciste nada….. Y así quieren que regrese a casa

-Lincoln hijo –pero el peliblanco interrumpió a su padre-

-Esta bien no te preocupes…. Ellas siempre han sido así me alegra que su sueño se haiga cumplido

Vanzilla llego al centro comercial y el peliblanco bajo, dejando a su padre dentro de la camioneta, el cual suspiraba con pesar

Lincoln al ver que el no bajaba se dirigió hasta el lado del conductor y toco la ventanilla

-¿No vas a venir?

Lynn Sr. regreso en si, bajo de vanzilla y los dos ahora entraron al centro comercial

Padre e hijo, se paseaban por los pasillos del lugar, Lynn empujaba el carrito y Lincoln lo acompañaba, buscaban lo ultimo que necesitarían para las hamburguesas que Lincoln había dicho que hicieran hoy, escuchar eso de su hijo para Lynn Sr. fue como un alivio sintió que la tensión se había disminuido

-Bueno lo único que falta son los refrescos y el helado

-Ya veo hijo, fue una estupenda idea la de hacer estas hamburguesas, para convivir mas

-Si –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría a la sección de los congeladores-

/

Al cabo de unas horas, el peliblanco se encontraba frente al asador girando las primeras piezas de carne, mientras su padre sazonaba las demás y preparaba los panes y la verdura

Rita se encontraba con Lily acompañándolos afuera, mientras Luna tocaba su guitarra acústica una tranquila canción, sentadas también haciéndoles compañía se encontraban las hermanas que no estaban enojadas, el resto estaban dentro de la casa en sus habitaciones

Al cabo de unos minutos las primeras hamburguesas salían, el peliblanco cocinaba las papas fritas simultáneamente con la carne, mientras su padre las servia en un plato grande

Después de un momento todos se encontraban afuera de la casa degustando las hamburguesas, en total tranquilidad hasta que

-Están deliciosas estas hamburguesas papá, ahora te luciste –dijo Lola-

-No me lo digas a mi hija, esta idea fue de tu hermano, el las guiso –dijo contento Lynn Sr.-

Lola detuvo su comer ya llevaba media hamburguesa, cuando la respuesta de su padre la hizo detener abruptamente y el bocado que degustaba lo expulso de su boca dando una media vuelta, los demás al ver lo que Lola hizo dejaron de comer

-Lo siento ya no tengo hambre –dijo Lola-

-Hija –dijo Rita severamente-

-Lo siento mamá ya no tengo hambre, y menos tendré al saber que tu ya sabes quien las hizo –y la pequeña diva se retiro al interior de la casa-

-No le creas hermanito –dijo Luan rápidamente para levantar los ánimos- tus hamburguesas están buenísimas el termino de la carne esta espectacular, ella no sabe lo que dice

Lincoln no dijo nada, simple y sencillamente continuo comiendo después de la escena

Un silencio incomodo invadió la mesa

/

La tarde había llegado y ahora la familia degustaba el helado de vainilla que habían traído Lincoln y su padre, Lola bajo por un su porción al ver, al ver que Lincoln era el que servia, llego hasta el con suma indiferencia

-Solo quiero mi porción y me iré de aquí –dijo Lola- y que sea rápido

-No crees que exageras Lola –dijo Lincoln con un semblante tranquilo en su voz-

-No exagero, lo que tu hiciste no se hace, y eso no tiene perdon

Lincoln le sirvió su porción a la pequeña diva, le lleno la taza a punto de que se desbordaran las bolas de aquella nieve color amarillo

-Para que veas que aun te quiero toma y lárgate de mi vista –le dijo el peliblanco-

-Con mucho gusto tonto –dijo la diva arrebatándole el helado a su hermano-

Afortunadamente nadie había visto la escena, cada quien estaba haciendo lo suyo, lo que fue un alivio para el peliblanco

Lentamente la noche caía y Lincoln se preparaba para irse, Luna bajo con sus cosas, traía sus dos guitarras la acústica y la eléctrica, su amplificador pequeño y su maleta con ropa

-Un maldito dolor de cabeza- se dijo a si mismo el peliblanco al ver a Luna con todo eso

-Bien papá, mamá estamos listos para irnos –dijo Lincoln a sus padres que se encontraban en la sala con Lily y Luan-

-Esta bien cariño, amor ayúdale a Luna con sus cosas –dijo Rita-

Lynn Sr. y Luna salieron al exterior, Rita llamo al resto de sus hijas para que se despidieran de su hermano, mientras iba a la cocina

Las chicas se pusieron en fila y el peliblanco de una por una se despidió de ellas

-Adiós Lisa

-Adiosh hermano cuídate –dijo la genio-

-Adiós Lana

-Adiós hermano, fue genial verte de nuevo –dijo Lana que le dio un abrazo-

-Adiós –dijo Lincoln a Lola la cual ni se inmuto en despedirse-

-Adiós Lucy

-Adiós Lincoln, fue bueno tenerte –dijo Lucy-

-Adiós –dijo Lincoln a Lynn, la cual no hizo nada-

-Adiós Luan

-Adiós hermano –dijo Luan dándole un abrazo a su hermano- te esperamos para la próxima

-Adiós Leni

-Adiós Linky, a donde quiera que vayas cuídate –dijo la modista dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Pero voy a mi casa

-A entonces ¿no te vas hermanito? –dijo Leni alegrándose-

-Solo cuídate –y le da un beso en la mejilla a la modista-

-Contigo, debo ajustar cuentas –dijo Lincoln a Lori, la cual se sumergió mas en su celular-

Rita regreso con una bolsa en la cual llevaba un par de hamburguesas para su hijo e hija, finalmente salen de la casa y suben a vanzilla donde los esperaba Lynn Sr. y Luna, una vez arriba el auto se marcha en dirección a la casa de Lincoln

-Bueno Luna, ya sabes las instrucciones lo mismo que hizo Leni harás tu, cuidaras de tu hermano, no dejaras que se metra en problemas y lo ayudaras en su día a día ¿de acuerdo?

-Yes mom –dijo Luna con mucha euforia-

-Lo mismo para ti Lincoln

-Esta bien –respondió el peliblanco

Finalmente vanzilla llega a la casa del peliblanco y Lincoln toma las cosas de su hermana y las mete dentro de la casa, para despedirse de sus padre

-Cuídense mucho mis amores

-Cuida de tu hermana campeón –dijo Lynn Sr.-

Y diciendo adiós con sus manos los padres se van del lugar

-Va a ser genial estar aquí contigo hermano, al fin podremos rockear juntos sin problemas –dijo eufórica Luna-

Lincoln solamente entro dejando atrás a Luna

-Cierra la puerta cuando entres –dijo Lincoln agarrando una hamburguesa de la bolsa que le dio su madre-

-¿pasa algo bro? –pregunto Luna preocupada-

-Solamente quiero terminar el día tranquilo, mañana hablaremos, ¿no vas a cenar?

Luna llego hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el peliblanco comiendo, ella tomo el suyo y procedió a comer

Después de una media hora un tanto incomoda por cenar en completo silencio, Lincoln le dijo a Luna que se pusiera cómoda, la rockera llevo sus cosas hasta la habitación, una vez ahí observo el ropero con los espacios vacíos, comenzando a desempacar para finalmente ponerse quitarse la falda y sus botas purpuras, y ponerse su short azul para ir a dormir

-Hey bro, ya termine de desempacar y puse todo en el closet donde Leni tenia lo suyo

-Esta bien –respondió Lincoln viendo televisión- ya puedes ir a dormir si quieres

-Me siento fatal, mañana es lunes, ¿seguirás ahí?

El peliblanco solamente asintió con la cabeza

-Esta bien, me iré a dormir –Luna observo a su hermano esperando una respuesta pero no la hubo, entro a la habitación, tomo su celular y comenzó a mensajear con Sam, hasta no aguantar mas y despedirse, para finalmente quedar dormida

Lincoln se encontraba viendo la televisión, esperando a que Luna se quedara dormida, para luego darse un baño y finalmente ponerse su pijama, apagando todo, se recostó en la cama y profundamente se quedo dormido

Mañana comenzara otra semana

Al menos Luna le daba espacio en la cama, cosa que con Leni fue lo contrario

Fin del capitulo 21

/

Bueno chicos este fue el capitulo de hoy espero que les haiga gustado nos vemos en el próximo! Se despide T10507


	22. Capitulo 22

Hola a todos aquí después de un tiempo donde estuve ocupado por diversas ratones regreso con otro capitulo para ustedes pero antes agradecimientos para: Guest, Dpsxd, Dext Belt, CHARActer7, RCurrent, Lobo Hibiky, Ficlover93, Julex93, Dual Beast Hunt y Sam the Stormbringer

Sin mas que decirles les dejo el nuevo capitulo

/

Amanecía en Royal Woods, lentamente el sol se aparecía en el horizonte dando sus primeros rayos débiles, con una fresca brisa y un viento agradable la gente iniciaba sus labores, eran las cinco de la mañana y un chico peliblanco despertaba, bostezando y estirándose un poco Lincoln Loud iniciaba su Lunes

Observo a su hermana Luna que dormía dándole la espalda para luego dirigirse al baño a lavarse los dientes y su cara, después de un momento se encontraba ahora bebiendo café mientras veía la televisión iniciando el noticiero matutino

Ya eran las seis con treinta minutos y escucho a Luna entrar al baño, el peliblanco se levanto del sillón con su tasa vacía y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Después de unos minutos el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa, Lincoln se encontraba sentado esperando a su hermana, la cual apareció al instante saludándolo con muy buen humor

-Woow hermanito huele delicioso –dijo Luna quien ya vestía como siempre- como siempre

-Gracias –comento el peliblanco- desayunemos que se hace tarde

Luna se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar sus huevos estrellados con tocino y pan tostado degustando cada bocado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Luna? –dijo Lincoln mientras comía- y se honesta

-¿Mande? –dijo Luna un poco confundida-

-¿Por qué le diste la dirección a mis padres?

-Ah… pues no se….

-No sabes, vaya respuesta, desde un principio habíamos quedado que no dirías nada, acaso no recuerdas que fue con esa condición que te acepte que vinieras a visitarme, ya sabia que Tabby te daría la dirección.. rayos esa rockera también le dije que no abriera su boca, lo que yo quería era tranquilidad, algo de independencia, valerme por mi mismo, tendre once años pero tengo una cierta madurez que pocos tienen a mi edad

-Lincoln, independientemente de Tabby yo tenia que saber donde vivías tienes once años y es mi deber como hermana mayor cuidarte sobre todo al ver aquello la otra vez, no se me sentía mal, sentía que había fallado como hermana mayor y…

-Silencio, no vengas a repartir culpas, yo duraría un tiempo fuera de ustedes, claro con visitas constantes luego que arreglara el asunto con papá, pero se te ocurrió decirles donde vivo, gracias Luna en verdad

-¿Quieres decir que no quieres que este contigo?

-No Luna, por eso te acepte ¿no? Por que te quiero, pero no tenias que decirles a mis padres donde vivo

-¿Entonces por que la molestia?

-Por eso mismo por haberles dicho

-No entiendo

-Cuando entiendas la palabra independiente entenderás, tengo otra cosa mas para decirte pero no es tiempo –dijo Lincoln- terminemos nuestro desayuno se nos hace tarde

Y una Luna totalmente confundida continuo desayunando mientras una lagrima se le corria por su mejilla

/

La señorita Johnson daba su clase de matemáticas, mientras Lincoln trataba de comprender las cuentas que había en el pizarrón, la clase transcurría lentamente todo el alumnado deseaba escuchar la campana para salir a almorzar

Después de un par de horas sonó la campana, los pasillos de la escuela rápidamente se llenaron de jóvenes, mientras que Lincoln y sus amigos se encontraban debajo del árbol en el patio de la escuela degustando sus almuerzos

-¿Dejaron las solicitudes chicos? –pregunto el de cabellos blancos-

-Si –respondió Rusty- dejamos las solicitudes en un taller, recalcando que trabajaríamos los fines de semana o días libres y probablemente vacaciones también

-¿Dijiste vacaciones? –dijo Lincoln- yo nunca mencione que les dijieras que en vacaciones Rusty

Rápidamente Rusty comenzó a recibir miradas de Liam y Zach que no se veían tan contentos

-Ups… -fue lo que dijo cuando el par de amigos lo golpearon en el antebrazo, Lincoln solamente observo la acción y Clyde se burlaba, de pronto una fémina voz apareció-

-Hola –dijo aquella dulce voz-

Todos rápidamente voltearon a ver a aquella chica de vestido purpura y chaqueta del mismo color

-¿Cookie? –dijo Clyde-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Liam-

-Vengo a verlos a ustedes

-Vaya, eso es raro –comento Rusty-

-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Lincoln-

-Mi padre recibió sus solicitudes de empleo y.. –pero fue interrumpida-

-¿Tu papá? –dijo Rusty-

-Si mi padre es el dueño del taller a donde llevaron las solicitudes –comento Cookie-

Todos a excepción de Lincoln quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca se imaginaron que Cookie fuera la hija del gerente del lugar donde dejaron las solicitudes

-Y bueno.. ¿Qué mas nos ibas a decir Cookie?

-Oh si, mi padre acepto sus solicitudes, los espera pronto en el taller, toma –de su mochila saco unos folletos y se los dio a Lincoln- es el reglamento de trabajo, los veo allá chicos –y la castaña se retira-

-Vaya quien lo diría, ella es hija del jefe del lugar –comento Zach-

El peliblanco entrego los folletos a sus amigos y continuo con su almuerzo

-Presidente Lincoln

Lincoln dejo de comer para buscar quien lo había llamado, giro su vista detrás del árbol y observo que era Jonathan detrás de la barda

-Hey es Jonathan –dijo Zach- ¿Qué hay amigo?

El grupo de Lincoln se acerco hasta donde el se encontraba, después de que los saludara a todo Lincoln Hablo

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? –pregunto el albino-

-¿Dónde estuviste el domingo? –le pregunto el pelinegro-

-Fue a casa de mis padres

-Hermano me cayo la ley

-¿Queeee? –mencionaron todos totalmente sorprendidos por lo que Jonathan dijo-

-Si el domingo por la mediodía vinieron unos oficiales a mi casa, ¿recuerdas el día que me escape de la policía en la escuela?

-Si –dijo Lincoln-

-Pues ese día debieron haber metido a todos a sus salones, debieron haber hecho pase de lista de nueva cuenta y de ahí debieron saber mi nombre y dirección, el domingo no estaban mis padres, pero en cuanto vi que una patrulla se estaciono, comencé a escribir una nota para ellos, diciéndoles que me iría de viaje o algo a si no recuerdo, pero presiento que la policía ya debió haber hablado con ellos, cuando termine la nota vi que otra patrulla mas había llegado a la casa, tome rápidamente un poco de ropa y lo eche a una maleta fue cuando escuche que tocaron a mi puerta, tome mi dinero y Salí sin que se dieran cuenta por el patio, rayos maldita ciudad tan tranquila, se toma el caso de un autoservicio como si fuera el robo a un banco

-¿Y en donde te estas quedando? –pregunto Rusty-

-En un rancho abandonado, a quince kilómetros de aquí ¿quieren ir?

-Si –respondieron todos menos Lincoln-

-Ah no esperen, yo tengo que presentar el ensayo que me dejo la profesora Johnson, lo siento chicos vayan sin mi –dijo Clyde-

-Bueno, entrare con su director y en cinco minutos saldrán, corran por sus mochilas los veo en la entrada

Todos salieron corriendo menos Clyde y Lincoln, el de color regreso a la mesa a continuar comiendo, pero el peliblanco siguió con el mayor

-¿En que vienes?

-En eso

Jonathan señalo a la esquina de la acera en donde se veía un pequeño auto en pésimas condiciones con diversos choques, Lincoln agradeció que al menos vanzilla estaba en optimas condiciones de carrocería que el de Jonathan llena de oxido

-Sabes, esto me da mala espina

-Mira sin rodeos blanco, estoy en peligro de que me atrapen…. Bueno de que nos atrapen ¿o acaso olvidas que si uno cae todos caen?

-No, siempre pienso en eso

-No eres el único delincuente Lincoln recuerda que tu también lo eres

-Lo se, -suspiro- te veo en cinco minutos y apresúrate, a veces el director le da por irse antes y no es broma

Lincoln se acerco a Clyde y se despidió para luego salir corriendo hasta su salón, en cambio Jonathan corrió hasta la entrada de la escuela para buscar la oficina del director

Los amigos de Lincoln estaban listo para escuchar el llamado de salida estaban muy emocionados, era Lunes y no podía haber otra cosa mejor que salir temprano a una aventura

-No se emocionen –dijo Lincoln- todavía tenemos que esperar a que el director le crea a Jonathan

-¿Crees que si pueda sacarnos? –dijo Rusty-

-Hay una probabilidad del 75% de que no nos pueda sacar lo que resta es el si –comento Liam-

Los minutos pasaban y los cinco que había dicho Jonathan ya habían pasado, estaba por terminarse la hora del receso y aun no había luz verde

-Creo que no pudo hacerlo –dijo Zach triste-

La campana de regreso a clases sonó y el grupo suspiro en derrota, ya solamente esperaban a que sus demás compañeros entraran al salón para reanudar las clases

-Lincoln, Zach, Liam y Rusty, favor de dirigirse a la entrada los están esperando –se escucho por el altavoz, lo que animo de nuevo al grupo chocando los cinco y salieron a toda velocidad hasta la entrada donde Jonathan los esperaba con una sonrisa

/

Luna se encontraba afuera de la casa de su hermano esperando a que llegara, sentada recargada sobre la puerta observaba el tranquilo vecindario, poco a poco veía como algunas mamás llegaban con sus hijos de la escuela, otros caminando solos, a lo lejos logro divisar una silueta familiar, conforme mas avanzaba logro identificarla

-¡Luna! –grito Tabby- ¡Luna!

-Hey Tabby –se levanto y corrió hasta la acera a saludarla-

-¡Amiga! –la abrazo la pequeña rockera- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago dude? Espero a mi hermano

-¿Lincoln aun no llega?

-No, pero no debe tardar en llegar,

-Ven a mi casa, podemos esperarlo ahí vamos –menciono la pequeña con mucha emoción-

Luna sonrió y tomo la mano de Tabby, la pequeña la guio hasta su casa

/

El grupo chicos se encontraba ahora en camino al rancho abandonado

-¿Y tienes comida? –dijo Zach- si no para comprar algo

-No se preocupen atrás traigo bolsas con hamburguesas, pase por las hamburguesas del eructo y compre como diez de las mas caras, además de frituras, así que festejaremos A LO GRANDE Y PUNTO

-Mira Jonathan no es por ser un aguafiestas pero, no te puedes poner a gastar todo tu dinero ¿y que demonios vamos a festejar que la policía ande tras de ti? –dijo Lincoln- ¿acaso no piensas en el futuro?

-¿Qué mas da el futuro Lincoln, si me van a atrapar….. oh corrijo si nos van a atrapar tenemos que disfrutar el momento ¿Qué no? Alégrate, no serás el único que es independiente ahora y ya basta de hablar sobre esto ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Llegaron hasta la zona donde esta el rancho abandonado, corrales vacíos, maleza por doquier, la casa en pésimas condiciones y el granero parecía caerse en pedazos, el grupo bajo del vehículo

-Bienvenidos a mi nuevo hogar –dijo el pelinegro

-Vaya…. Se ve acogedor –dijo Rusty-

-Ayúdenme a bajar las bolsas, la mesa y las sillas déjenlas aquí en el frente –dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba un par y se metía dentro de la casa-

Lincoln tomo otro par de bolsas, Rusty tomo dos bolsas con una mano y con la otra llevaba un trapeador y una escoba en una cubeta, Zach llevaba una caja que decía mesa de plástico y Liam llevaba cinco sillas de plástico con dificultad

Lincoln entro a la casa, la entrada no tenia puerta, el interior era un desastre polvo y tierra por doquier además de la basura que había dentro, Lincoln siguió caminando hasta buscar la zona donde se suponía que era la cocina y ahí encontró a Jonathan, la cocina no tenia nada, mas que una mesa de madera en pésimas condiciones, donde ya estaban las bolsas que Jonathan coloco

-Déjalas ahí

-Pero no s…

-No pasa nada, la mesa aun aguanta, yo dormí sobre ella

Lincoln dejo aquellas bolsas en la mesa la cual se inclino un poco a la izquierda, Rusty entro y Lincoln le menciono que dejara las bolsas en la mesa que ya estaba apunto de colapsar, en una esquina dejo la cubeta con la escoba y trapeador, luego observo a Lincoln, el peliblanco solo encogió sus hombros

Los chicos notaron que Jonathan, se quedo observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida

-Jonathan ¿estas bien? –pregunto Rusty-

El pelinegro no contesto rápidamente

-Si….. bueno –dijo con voz eufórica- vayamos afuera, a celebrar carajo

Los chicos salieron a la parte delantera donde ya estaba armada la mesa y las sillas puestas, Jonathan corrió hasta su vehículo y saco unas bolsas color café, efectivamente esas eran las hamburguesas, las dejo en la mesa y los chicos comenzaron a comer

-¿Y de beber? –dijo Zach

Jonathan corrió al interior de su hogar y saco las dos bolsas que el había tomado, se volvió a sentar en su lugar y le dio una lata de cerveza a su amigo –Esto es lo que mi amigo

-¿Queee? –dijo Lincoln- Jonathan mañana tenemos clases

-¿Y que? No es que vayamos a beber a tanto, o bueno eso están en ustedes y es lo único que tengo es eso, o se ahogan

Zach tomo aquella lata, que mas da tenia que pasar su bocado, mientras que Lincoln se masajeaba la sien lamentándose

-Ya no sean niñas y tomen una –dijo Jonathan- ¿o que sus mamis les pegan?

-Bueno, no es que nos peguen si no que si se enteran que bebimos nos va a ir mal….. muy muy mal –comento Rusty-

-Ya cállate y bebe viejo, no seas marica

Rusty suspiro y tomo la lata que le ofreció Jonathan, Liam hizo lo mismo

-Oye tu blanco, ¿te vas a ahogar o que? –dijo Jonathan

-¿y son robadas no? –dijo Lincoln-

-Lo que se ve no se pregunta –le respondió el pelinegro- bebe y continua conviviendo

-Con un demonio Jonathan tu no entiendes ¿verdad?, crees que esto es como ese videojuego que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana y entrar y salir de la cárcel como si nada, entiende que esto es la maldita vida real, estamos –Lincoln junto sus dedos índices de sus manos y les acerco hasta dejar un pequeño espacio entre ellos casi apunto de tocarse- así de que nos atrape la maldita policía y tu sales con los mismo

-Bueno bueno bueno ¿y tu quien eres para venir a decirme todo esto? Si yo los traje aquí es por que confió en ustedes, tu déjame hacer mis asuntos ¿de acuerdo? Que te valga un comino lo que haga si tu no estas presente

-Rayos Jonathan, ¿quieres ir a la cárcel antes de tiempo?

-Ah.. entonces tu fuiste el soplón, me traicionaste

-No imbécil yo no fui el soplón y no es lo que trato de decir

-Mira Lincoln cierra mejor tu maldita boca, si no quieres que utilice mi arma contra a ti, recuerda que yo tengo guardado tu secreto, así que si no quieres que vaya a servicios familiares y les diga tu situación es mejor que ya dejes de decir estupideces y te dejes meter en mis asuntos, si no te involucro en algo yo, no tiene por que interesarte

-Ya cálmense –comento Rusty-

-Es el maldito colmo Jonathan, la policía esta tras de ti y tu robando, quedamos que si nos atrapaban seria por algo que valiera la pena no por estupideces

-Maldita sea Lincoln pareces una niña, mira no las robe, solo bromee diablos, se la pedí a un viejo que me las comprara y yo le di a cambio unos billetes, pero si tan enojado estas, ahorita nos arreglamos

Jonathan se levanto de su lugar, Lincoln hizo lo mismo

-Ahorita nos arreglamos aquí como hombres ¿o tienes miedo de ensuciar tu color blanco con algo de rojo?

-No te tengo miedo, veamos quien sale ganando de esta, a ver si con los golpes entiendes que estamos en peligro –lo reto el peliblanco-

-Ya basta –dijo Liam calmando a Jonathan tratando de sentarlo, Rusty hizo lo mismo con Lincoln- Venimos a pasarla bien no hacer estupideces

Rusty fue por una cerveza para Lincoln, lentamente la tensión entre los dos se relajaba, mientras las horas pasaban

-Mira Jonathan, viendo como esta tu casa y tu situación esto te interesara –dijo Liam- hemos sido aceptados en un trabajo y con decir hemos te incluye a ti

-¿En serio? A ver cuéntame mas –dijo el pelinegro-

Mientras que los chicos le contaban mas sobre el trabajo Lincoln le dio un trago a su cerveza, mientras reflexionaba lo sucedido

/

-Tal vez esta haciendo algún trabajo en equipo –dijo Tabby-

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Lincoln no se veía por ningún lado, Luna estaba un poco preocupada

-Bueno tienes razón, debe de estar haciendo algo importante en equipo –dijo Luna-

-Oye me entere que este miércoles habrá una tocada en una casa no muy lejos de aquí ¿vamos? Tocaran algunos éxitos de Mick

-Claro, invitare a Sam –comento sonriente Luna-

-Genial –dijo emocionada Tabby-

-Por cierto traje mis dos guitarras podríamos ensayar mañana ¿te parece?

-Cuenta conmigo my friend –dijo Tabby-

-Parece que tendré que pedirle una copia de la llave a mi hermano, hubiéramos tocado algo de rock hoy si tan solo tuviera con que abrir la puerta

-Ya habrá otro momento amiga

/

La oscuridad había caído y Lincoln venia caminando por acera rumbo a su casa, luego de que Jonathan lo dejara en casa de Rusty, aun continuaba enfadado con el mayor, pero al menos lograron calmarse, ahora solo quedaba que Jonathan no cometiera alguna tontería y que se comportara bien el día que se tienen que presentar a trabajar, logro divisar su casa, la única con las luces apagadas, se detuvo un momento y soplo sobre su mano para luego olfateársela, si bien el olor del alcohol no era tan notoria aun podía identificarse el aroma

-Solo fueron dos –pensó el peliblanco –no creo que se de cuenta-

Reanudo su marcha hasta llegar a su casa y cuando iba a abrir la puerta Luna llego detrás de el

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas jovencito?

-¿Si donde estabas –dijo Tabby con el mismo tono de voz autoritaria de Luna-

-Haciendo una tarea –se dio la vuelta Lincoln encarándolas- ¿algún problema?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron

-¿Y que clase de tarea? –dijo Tabby-

-¿Bueno que es esto? ¿la policía? Estaba haciendo la tarea de historia ¿contentas?

-¡Lincoln! Contrólate –dijo Luna-

-Uyy perdón, no sabia que andabas en tus días –dijo Tabby con una expresión divertida-

-Mira Tabby si sigues a si yo...

-Aguarda un momento –Tabby comenzó a olfatear cerca de Lincoln- hueles raro

-Me comí una hamburguesa con cebolla y tocino de la hamburguesa del eru….

-No, yo se como huele la cebolla y eso no es cebolla

Lincoln regreso a la puerta y la abrió entrando a la casa

-Jajaja –rio la rockera mayor- si en verdad quieres que haga lo mismo que tu, ni ensueños lo hare, ¿de que te preocupas? Es cebolla a veces huele rara mas si se combina con algo

-No Luna eso no era cebolla, deberías de verificarlo

-Si esta bien dude, nos vemos mañana para rockear un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien –comento Tabby resignada-

-Por cierto muchas gracias pase una tarde muy agradable contigo y la comida ni se diga Tabby

-¡No hay de que my friend!

-Bye bye

-¡Byeee baby!

Y así Luna entra a la casa al ver como Tabby se marchaba, la rockera se dirigió para desvestirse observo a Lincoln en el baño lavándose los dientes

-¿Fue una hamburguesa verdad?

Lincoln solo le dirigió la vista, para continuar cepillando sus dientes

-Esta bien esta bien no tienes por que ponerte en ese plan –rio Luna- hoy preparo la cena

-Lo que tu digas –comento el peliblanco escupiendo el enjuague y Luna cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

/

Luego de haber cenado Lincoln veía televisión mientras que Luna hacia su tarea

-¿De que es tu tarea?

-Calculo, son demasiados números pero nada que no pueda domar

-Ya veo

-Bro, necesito que saques copia a la llave de la puerta, no puedo quedarme toda la tarde afuera o visitar siempre a Tabby, tu sabes no hay nada como llegar a descansar un rato después del ajetreo escolar –dijo Luna observando ahora a su hermano

-Lo se, mañana veré eso saliendo de clases

-Ok bro –Y Luna regreso su atención a su tarea-

Lincoln solamente veía con entusiasmo aquella película de policías en el televisor, al cabo de unas horas los hermanos se fueron a dormir finalizando el día lunes

/

Por las calles de Royal Woods corría una pequeña niña a toda velocidad, enfrentándose a los peligros nocturnos, Lana traía consigo una mochila, recordando la ruta que tomo vanzilla el día que fueron a visitar a su hermano llego hasta su casa y comenzó a tocar rápidamente la puerta

-Vamos hermanito ábreme –se decía así mismo la pequeña fontanera mientras seguía golpeando la puerta-

/

Lincoln dormía plácidamente pero el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada fuertemente lo saco de su sueño, se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió rápido hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual no paraba de ser golpeada, el peliblanco se acerco a la ventana y se asomo para ver que era su pequeña hermana Lana

-¿Qué rayos? –y corrió hasta la puerta- ¡Lana! Au espera auch….

Lana dejo de dar golpes al sentir que aquella puerta paso de ser dura a algo blando dándose cuenta que era su hermano el que ahora estaba golpeando

-¡Lincoln! –la pequeña abrazo a su hermano-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué horas son? Pasa pasa –le dijo Lincoln-

-Me enfade –dijo Lana- me sucedió lo mismo que a ti

-A ver a ver Lana tranquila, no son horas de discutir, ¿traes ropa para dormir?

-No

-Espérame aquí –Lincoln se dirigió hasta la habitación sin hacer tanto ruido entro y encobijo el rostro de Luna para poder encender la luz, para luego dirigirse al closet buscar en la sección que le asigno a Luna alguna camisa para dársela a Lana encontrando una blanca con el dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica, al tenerla en sus manos apago la luz y regreso con su hermanita a dársela

-Toma la puerta que esta ahí es el baño ponte esto es de Luna

-De acuerdo Lincoln

Lana entro al baño y Lincoln se quedo en el sillón, dos minutos después salió Lana

-Recuéstate en el espacio que hay en la cama yo en un rato voy para allá

-Esta bien hermanito –y la pequeña entro a la habitación acostándose a lado de Luna-

Lincoln se quedo en la sala acariciando su cabello ¿Qué problema tendrá Lana? Lo único que el quería era un tiempo a solas consigo mismo, encendió la radio a volumen bajo y sintonizo la estación de rock clásico el cual justamente daba la hora dos de la mañana, regreso al sillón estirando sus piernas y optando una postura un tanto agradable volvió a quedarse dormido….

-/-

Hasta aquí queda este capitulo amigos, perdonen la ausencia pero tenia mucho que hacer, les dejo un cordial saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Se despide T10507


	23. Capitulo 23

Hola chicos que tal, aquí de nueva cuenta después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar regreso con otro capitulo un poco corto, mi trabajo me ha consumido bastante y pues es por eso que no he podido actualizar, pero aquí ando chicos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo un poco corto pero espero sea de su agrado.

/

Era otro día mas en la residencia del peliblanco, Lincoln se encontraba cocinando el desayuno mientras que Luna hablaba con la pequeña Lana

-Entonces Little sis, ¿por que llegaste en la noche? ¿Acaso no sabes el peligro que corrías al hacer eso?

-Lo se pero es que ya no podía aguantar mas

-Explícame ¿que fue lo que paso Lana?

-Mira la estupi…. –La pequeña detiene sus palabras un momento dejando a una Luna con una ceja levantada- Bien, le dije a Lola si podía alimentar a mis lagartijas, ella de muy mala gana acepto, yo baje un momento a la cocina por que termine de reparar la cañería del lavatrastos y cuando regreso a nuestra habitación la encuentro ahorcando a dos lagartijas…. No se creo que una la mato –se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas- no se por que es así mi hermana.

Luna la miraba de manera triste también le había afectado lo que su pequeña hermana le conto, sabia que las gemelas peleaban que a una le disgustaban cosas de la otra y viceversa, pero nunca se imagino que Lola haría semejante acción

-Le dije que si por que lo hizo –continuo Lana contando lo sucedido- me dijo que encontró una de ellas mordisqueando su vestido y que le dejo varios agujeros, dijo que ya no soportaba a mis mascotas que ya era hora de que ella tomara cartas en el asunto, pero no creí que ella podría hacer eso –dijo la pequeña entre sollozos, Lincoln solamente observaba la escena ya había servido el desayuno, mientras que Luna le daba un abrazo a su hermana mientras se desahogaba

-Lana….. voy a hablar seriamente con Lola, pero necesito que regreses a casa, toma mi cuarto si quieres

-¡No Lincoln! No quiero regresar quiero estar aquí contigo

-Lana no puedes quedarte aquí, mamá dira que ahora todos quieren quedarse aquí, además eres muy pequeña, tira todo a la basura si te reclaman, que vengan y me reclamen a mi, quiero ver quien se pone brava de nuevo

-¡No importa! –grito Lana- quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes

-Little sis cálmate, mira te acompañare

-¿En serio? Duerme conmigo

Luna miro a su pequeña herma para luego mirar a Lincoln, este lo miro serio haciéndole un ademan con su cabeza diciendo que aceptara, Luna no quería dejar a su hermano pero ahora su hermanita requería de su presencia

-Esta bien Lana estaré contigo siempre

-Gracias –dijo la pequeña-

Lincoln se acerco hasta ellas le dio dos pañuelos para que se limpiaran las lagrimas

-Hoy no iremos a la escuela, iremos a casa a resolver este asunto –comento el peliblanco-

/

Era mediodía, los Señores Loud se dirigirán de regreso a casa, pero Rita se encontraba nerviosa ya que no sabia nada de su pequeña Lana

-Cariño, tranquila, debe estar con Lincoln y Luna

-No hemos ido a casa de Lincoln a verificar no puedo estar tranquila

-Llegaremos a casa y veras que Lana esta en la escuela llegando yo hablare a la escuela y listo

Rita observo a su esposo de forma irritada no le gusto para nada ese comentario e iba a reclamarle pero fue cuando llegaron a su casa Lynn Sr. se bajo a toda velocidad de vanzilla y corrió a la puerta de su hogar, Rita no se quedo atrás, ambos iban abrir la puerta cuando para su sorpresa Luna se los abrió

-¿Lunaa? –dijeron ambos sorprendidos al ver a su hija para luego observar que en la sala se encontraba Lincoln y Lana

-¡Lana! –dijo Rita y corrió hacia ella a abrazarla- hija mía me tenias tan preocupada

-Mamá perdóname por eso lo siento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo entre llantos Rita-

-De eso mismo vengo a hablar con ustedes mamá –dijo Lincoln-

-¿A que te refieres hijo? –comento Lynn Sr.-

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué dejan que Lola los controle?

-¿Controlarnos? –dijo Rita-

-Si mamá ustedes hacen lo que ella diga, como es posible que le hagan caso a una niña de 6 años, por eso la tienen tan mimada se viste como princesa, quiere cosas de princesa, quiere que gasten ustedes como si fuera una princesa, ella hace y deshace aquí, no ha aprendido a convivir con su hermana como se debe ¿Por qué? Por que cree que esta viviendo en un castillo, no tolera nada que no sea referente a la realeza, imagínense a Lola no le gusto que una de las mascotas de Lana mordisqueara uno de sus vestidos, y que fue lo que hizo, diles Lana diles que hizo

-Ella tomo a dos de mis lagartijas y las estaba ahorcando con sus puños…. Y creo… que a una… la mato –volvieron a corrérsele las lagrimas-

-Imagínense que yo voy le quiebro algo por accidente de su kit de te, si fue capaz de ahorcar a uno pobre animalitos que no me haría a mi

-Pero es… que.. –trataba de decir Lynn Sr.-

-Es que nada papá o la controlan a esa mimada o yo como hermano mayor lo tendré que hacer, fue gracias a ella que me fui de la casa para darme mi espacio y miren ni se ha inmutado en hablarme, si Lori no hará nada yo lo hare, ya estuvo bueno de que sea ella la que mande

Lynn y Rita solamente se miraron entre si

-Y aquí me voy a quedar esperando a que llegue –sentencio Lincoln-

-Lola hizo eso, por que una de las lagartijas de Lana estaba en uno de sus vestido y le dejo varios agujeros por eso reacciono así Lola, y entiendo a Lincoln, esta bien que se haiga molestado pero no era para hacerle eso al animalito –comento Luna-

Solo hubo silencio por parte de los padres

/

Las chicas venían de regreso a casa, gracias a Bobby no tuvieron que venir a pie ya que el conducía la van del negocio donde trabaja, el moreno le comentaba a Lori que estaba próximo a irse a fuera de la ciudad, mientras que en la parte trasera se encontraba el resto de las chicas incluyendo a Ronnie Anne

-Oye Lynn –dijo Ronnie- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-El idiota esta en su casa –dijo Lynn-

-Cuando dices en su casa, te refieres a ¿tu casa no?

-No, el tiene su propia casa ya no vive con nosotros

Ronnie quedo perpleja al escuchar eso, pero retomo su compostura

-Que buena bromas Lynn, vamos por que no esta aquí tu hermano

-Ya te lo dije, el esta en su casa

-Espera, entonces ya no esta con ustedes

-No –dijo Luan algo desganada-

Ronnie puso a trabajar su mente -Lincoln ya no vive con sus padres, eso quiere decir que el vive con alguien mas, como no tiene dinero por eso asalto aquella tienda, ahora todo tiene sentido- una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a formársele a morena

-Bien llegamos –dijo Bobby estacionándose frente a la casa de los Louds-

-Hermanito puedes aguardar un segundo, quiero saludar a los señores Loud

Eso le pareció raro a Bobby, pero Lori contesto alegremente

-Verdad que si Bubu osito

-Si si claro hermanita ve a saludar

Y así todas las chicas bajaron de la van del trabajo de Bobby, corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa

-Esperen –dijo Ronnie- yo tocare el timbre

Exceptuando a Lori y Bobby, las demás chicas gritaron un sonoro ¡NO! Pero ya era tarde

Ding –AAAAAAAAH- Dong- y una electrocutada Ronnie Anne cae al suelo

/

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicos, no se desesperen que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, los leo desde la carretera, saludos para todo y muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia se despide t10507!


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a TheLouder1, eltioRob95, J0nas Nagera, Dext Belt, Not another me, Julex93, recomplit, Lobo Hibiky y CrazyMowi muchas gracias por sus reviews, de igual manera a lo que me faltaron estoy totalmente agradecido ante ustedes que les guste mi fic

Sin mas preámbulos corre lectura!

/

Capitulo 24

La puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a Rita que quedo pasmada a ver a la pobre Ronnie en el suelo, Bobby y Lori la estaban ayudando a que reaccionara, cosa que lentamente la latina hacia

-Hermana, nos vamos, tengo que llevarte con mamá para que te revise –dijo Bobby-

-Si… ¿Qué paso? Me duele mi brazo…. ¿mamá?

-Mi amor, Señora Loud, con permiso llevare a mi hermana con mamá al hospital a que la revise, ven hermanita

-Si si hijo ve, espero que no le haiga pasado nada malo, cielos –dijo Rita-

-Me dices que paso bebe –dijo con preocupación Lori-

Los hermanos latinos se fueron y el resto de la familia entro, quedando impresionada Leni, y Luan mientras que Lisa y Lucy se mostraban neutrales y como Lincoln se lo esperaba observo a Lola, Lynn y Lori no muy contentas

-¿Qué hace este engendro en casa? –dijo Lola muy inconforme-

-Vengo a ponerte un alto engreída

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –dijo muy ofendida la diva del hogar-

-Engreída, a si como se escucha –Soltó el peliblanco-

Rita se quedo sin palabras al igual que Lynn Sr. ante esa escena

-Calma bro –dijo Luna acercándose a su hermano-

-No que calma ni que nada, ¿Qué pasa contigo Lola? ¿Matando las mascotas de tu hermana?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe estúpido

-No le digas a si a tu hermano –dijo Luan-

-Cállate Luan, esas porquerías de animales que tiene Lana arruinaron un vestido muy caro, y era de los que utilizo en mis concursos

-Por favor Lola, tus vestidos son los mismos maldita sea y no deberías de enojarte ya que de todos modos mamá y papá terminaran comprándote otro, ¿de que te quejas? Lori acaso….. ¿Lori?

Lincoln vio que Lori estaba con su celular sin prestar tanta atención al momento, haciendo que el albino le quitara su celular y lo arrojara contra la pared, haciendo que Lori reaccionara de manera violenta

-¡Que te pasa imbécil! –dijo la rubia-

-Pon atención con un demonio, no sueltas ese maldito celular ni un segundo, deberías ser el ejemplo de la casa eres la mayor, pero eso ni te importa todo lo quieres arreglar a gritos y golpes, pero sabes no me dan miedo tus malditos pretzels humanos que ni si quiera puedes hacer eso, es ilógico, yo tengo que venir aquí y poner orden a todo, ahora tu Lola discúlpate con Lana por lo que hiciste o si no yo ahora mismo iré a tu habitación y destruiré tus cosas preferidas, ¿quedo claro?

-Ni en sueños no le hare caso a alguien que viene a esta casa a ofender a mis hermana y a lanzar cosas

-Ganas me sobran de ponerte una mano encima, pero no lo hago por que…. Por que…. Eso ni les interesa, pero vaya ya se de donde sacaste esa actitud –comento el peliblanco viendo a su furiosa hermana mayor-

-No mas tocas a una de nosotros y te la veras con nosotras –dijo Lynn- apretando sus nudillos

-Cálmate Lincoln –regaño su padre- no les hables a si

-Yo no llegue para ver a este tipo en mi casa con permiso iré a descansar –dijo la diva retirándose a su habitación cuando es jalada y regresada con las demás- Oyeeee suéltame

-Escúchame bien Lola, me entero que les hiciste algo a las cosas de Lana o a las demás y regresare pero ahora si a imponerme como hermano mayor, si Lori no lo hace lo hare yo, grábatelo bien

-Yo si hago mi trabajo tu no eres nadie para venir a decirnos cosas, solo arruinas las cosas buenas, das problemas Lincoln

-Cuéntame mas Lori cuéntame mas, vaya hermana mayor, que bien te preocupas por tus hermanitas, y escuchen bien esto va para todos, si también para ustedes papá y mamá, escucho que algo no sale bien en esta casa y yo mismo lo hare pondré autoridad, no es una amenaza, pero verdad que seria ilógico que alguien menor les ponga un alto, piénselo bien, hasta luego –finalizo el peliblanco saliendo por la puerta de la casa-

-Saben por que pasa todo este tipo de cosas… es por nosotras por cada una de nosotras -dijo Leni quien ya casi comenzaba a llorar-

-Escucharon todo lo que dijo Lincoln, el nos dijo nuestras verdades que nos cuesta regresar a la realidad y ver que tiene razón, pero no, todo lo que dijo el, les entro por una oreja y les salió por la otra –dijo Luan de forma severa- ¿Qué clase de familia somos? ¡díganme!

-Niñas a su habitación por favor –dijo Rita- necesito hablar con su padre

Y así cada una de las hermanas subieron escaleras arriba a sus respectivas habitaciones

/

El albino se encontraba frente al rancho de Jonathan, junto con sus demás amigos, luego de haberlo pensado Lincoln decidió tomarse una semana de descanso, pero ocupaban alguna excusa para no salir afectados en la escuela, a ver que ninguno de sus planes funcionaria el grupo de chicos opto por ir con Jonathan y Lincoln aunque se mostro negativa ante la propuesta de ir con el pelinegro cedió.

La casa de Jonathan a las afuera de la ciudad se veía ya diferente a como era hace unos días, ya no había tanta maleza la parte delantera ya estaba pintada y arreglada, aun faltaban detallar los marcos de las ventanas, y la puerta principal se veía mucho mejor que antes

TOC TOC TOC

Lincoln toco la puerta, que fue atendida en menos de un minuto por…. ¡una chica!

-Hola niños ¿en que les puedo ayudar? –dijo aquella joven de bellos atributos, la chica vestía de su sostén café y un pequeño mini short que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, dejando babeando a todos menos a un nervioso Lincoln-

-Aaah eeehm ¿se encuentra Jonathan?

-Oh claro –contesto felizmente la adolecente- JONATHAAAAN TE BUSCAN, ya viene no se desesperen –y la chica entro a la casa, y en cuestión de segundos aparece Jonathan sin camisa sonriedo-

-Vaya vaya, miren quienes nos visitan, sobre todo famoso peliblanco delincuente

-Cállate –dijo Lincoln- no me quedo de otra

-Tranquilo, no hay que ser tan hostil, señor yo cumplo las leyes, veo que ya conocieron a Janeth, bueno díganme a que se debe su honorable visita mis amigos

-Bueno, venimos aquí por que….. por que ocupamos de tu ayuda –dijo Liam-

Jonathan solamente arqueo una ceja -¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Necesitamos justificantes de una semana para la escuela, queremos descansar una semana –dijo el albino-

-Ooooooooh, con que es eso

-Si además de que queremos ganar algo de dinero así que mañana iremos a trabajar y eso te incluye a ti, no se si recuerdas que te comentaron ellos de que conseguimos trabajo

-Si si si lo recuerdo, bien Lincoln y tribu, los salvare el día de mañana para que vayamos a trabajar –dijo de manera triunfante el pelinegro

-Otra cosa –dijo Rusty- necesitamos que cuando dejes los justificantes busques a una chica que se llama Cookie, para que ella sepa de esto, no vaya a ser que lo arruine

-Bien –dijo Jonathan- ¿algo mas?

-Nos veremos a las 9 esta es la dirección, no queda muy lejos de aquí de tu casa –comento Lincoln dándole un papel con la dirección- las clases inician a las 7, es todo, te vemos mañana –y dándose media vuelta Lincoln es detenido por la voz del mayor-

-Aguarden… ¿no gustan de una bien helada? Vamos entren la casa ya esta mejor que la otra vez, pasen

Los chicos se vieron entre si y con entusiasmo entraron a la casa, excepto Lincoln que se encontraba neutral, todavía recordaba la discusión de aquel día con Jonathan

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que la casa ya estaba limpia, o bueno lo que es la parte de la cocina y sala, donde la cocina fue reparada casi en su mayoría y en la sala se apreciaba tres sillones bastante cómodos y una televisión pantalla plana, se escucha de fondo un sonido de un motor funcionando, Lincoln volteo a ver a Jonathan con una cara de duda, a lo cual el pelinegro se defendió

-Lo que vez me lo dieron mis amigos de la escuela nada es robado Lincoln

El peliblanco arqueo una ceja ante tal declaración

-Si quieres les pido las facturas para que estés contento, deja les hablo

-Esta bien Jonathan –comento Loud- te creo, pero… ¿y ese sonido?

-Ah es el generador que tengo trabajando, de ahí agarro la corriente, y también me lo dio un compañero de la escuela Lincoln

Lincoln y Jonathan se sentaron en uno de los sillones y de nueva cuenta apareció Janeth con una bandeja de botanas

-Amor, tráenos una bien frías –pidió Jonathan-

Janeth al escuchar aquella petición quedo pasmada

-¿Cómo dices? Se que tu tomas, pero ellos son….

-No le tomes importancia ellos son mas bebedores que tu y yo juntos, ¿verdad Lincoln? Jajajajaja

-Ja ja ja ja –Lincoln solo atino a reír con nerviosismo ante aquel comentario- Ja ja ja

Janeth simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que regresaba a la cocina por las cervezas, mientras que el resto de los chicos se la comían con sus mirada

-Eh eh Eh ella es mía ca…..nijos –dijo Jonathan- los estoy observando

/

Luego de pasar un rato con el pelinegro, Lincoln estaba en su casa, listo para dormir esperando que todo salga bien el día de mañana, apago las luces de la casa, entro a su habitación y acostándose en su cama lentamente cae en el sueño

/

Un vehículo, echando humo como si fuera un auto fumigador llego a la escuela de Royal Woods, de donde bajo Jonathan corriendo directo a la dirección trayendo consigo varios papeles, para luego salir corriendo a buscar a Clyde, luego de haberles dicho sobre la situación de sus amigos, procedió por preguntar sobre Cookie, luego de unos minutos Clyde llega con la mencionada

-Entonces, tu eres Cookie ¿no?

-Si guapo…. Digo si si yo soy Cookie –contesto la chica de vestido purpura-

-Aaah ¿ok?... bien mira hoy iremos con tu padre a su negocio, desde este día empezaremos a trabajar por una semana, acabo de entregar unos documentos que harán que tus amigos no tengan problemas por faltar, tu no digas nada todo esta arreglado –comento Jonathan-

-Bien bien entiendo –respondió atenta la chica- eres muy guapo –dijo con tono bajo no logrando ser escuchado por el pelinegro por que la campana sonó-

RIIIIIING

-Bueno, ya sonó la campana para ustedes me retiro, hasta luego

-Cuídate lindo, te veré con ansias en el trabajo de papá –dijo Cookie quien aparentemente tenia corazones en sus ojos-

-¿Qué? –dijo Jonathan confundido

-Nada nada… nos vemos mas tarde en el trabajo de mi papá, vámonos Clyde se hace tarde

Y de un jalón sin darle chance a Clyde de despedirse sale corriendo Cookie llevándose al de anteojos

-Rara –dijo el pelinegro-

/

A las afueras de Royal Woods a lado de un negocio de taller mecánico a un costado de la carretera se encontraba Lincoln con sus amigos con sus bicicletas, esperando a que llegara el padre de Cookie para presentarse con ellos

-Pues si Cookie es dulce, su padre debería ser amable ¿no? –comento Zach-

-Si, pues ella irradia pura dulzura.-dijo Rusty-

-Miren ya llego Jonathan –dijo Liam al ver el humeante auto del chico estacionarse a un lado del taller-

De inmediato Jonathan bajo del auto y corrió hasta ellos

-¿De que me perdí? –pregunto el pelinegro-

-De nada, aun no llega el gerente –dijo Lincoln-

-Genial, por cierto esa Cookie es rara

-¿Por qué? –comento el peliblanco pero su pregunta no pudo ser respondida ante la llegada de una camioneta lujosa- wooow

Aquella camioneta se estaciono frente a la puerta de entrada del taller, vidrios polarizados en el nivel 3, un radiante color rojo, doble cabina, los chicos la admiraron un momento

-Algún día tendré una de esas –dijo Rusty- y me los llevare a ustedes de paseo

Después de un momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y la camioneta acelero un poco derrapando frente a los chicos

-Ahuevo para eso son las camionetas –dijo Jonathan-

Aquella camioneta se estaciono y de ella descendió un hombres de vestimenta formal, con un paso un tanto arrogante llego hasta donde estaban los chicos y con su voz grave y fuerte les hablo

-Con que ustedes son los nuevos, saben por que los contrate, por ser amigos de mi hija, yo no contrato escorias como ustedes yo necesito de gente con experiencia, pero ese ya es otro cantar vengan conmigo a la oficina, por cierto soy el señor Chip Brown, el padre de Cookie, y de una vez se los digo, pobre de aquel que se quiera pasar de listo con mi hija, por que si no…. No lo querrán saber –dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba a la oficina-

-Estamos muertos ¿verdad? ¿si? Estamos muertos –dijo el pelinegro mientras que los demás solamente asentían con nerviosismo.-

Así el grupo de amigos se dirigió hasta donde estaba ahora su nuevo jefe que parece bastante estricto

/

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy mis estimados, espero que les haiga gustado, los veo en el próximo con mucho. Se despide t10507!


	25. Capitulo 25

Hola de nuevo, les traigo otro capitulo mas, agradecimiento para: RCurrent, eltioRob95, J0nas Nagera, Not another me, Arago2, CrazyMowi y Julex93 muchisimas gracias por sus reviews colegas, de igual manera un total agradecimientoa todo aquel que toma su tiempo para leer mi fic aunque no deje su review, me conformo con su visita, muchas gracias a todos!

Corre lectura!

/

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el Sr. Chip, este ultimo abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro, detrás de ellos venia el grupo de amigos los cuales se detuvieron para ver alrededor, cuadros con imágenes de herramientas, tres escritorios con computadora y una puerta al fondo a lado de uno de esos escritorios

-Escuchen, esta es la oficina –dijo el Sr. Chip- escritorio derecho, ahí se encuentra Earl, el es el encargado de piezas, catálogos y almacén, si ustedes ocupan algo y no lo tenemos, a el deben dirigirse, escritorio izquierdo –señalo aquel escritorio vacío- ahí se encuentra Adolf, el es el encargado en finanzas, cualquier cosa relacionado con su paga con el deben dirigirse, prestamos de igual manera, solo no ABUSEN –comento con gran tono el jefe-y los prestamos se descuenta completamente de su sueldo, pidan lo que puedan pagar

Los chicos solamente asintieron

-Bien, y el escritorio de en medio es el mío, vacaciones, asuntos personales, o algo de suma importancia pueden dirigirse a mi, pero quiero que sean por cosas que VALGAN LA PENA ¿escucharon bien? No quiero que me hagan perder por cosas de , ay me quebré la uña o ay me duele la mano, no cosas de suma importancia es cuando deberán estar sentados aquí conmigo –finalizo el Sr. Chip encendiendo la PC- aguarden aquí

Los chicos vieron como su jefe entro tras aquella puerta que esta a lado de su escritorio, ellos se quedaron viéndose entre si con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Habrá sido buena idea haber venido aquí? –pregunto Liam- Por qué creo que me estoy arrepintiendo

-La que nos hemos metido –dijo Zach-

-Prefiero estar de mesero limpiando mesas –dijo Rusty-

-Y eso que aun no empezamos a trabajar –comento Jonathan-

-Vamos chicos no se desesperen todo va a estar bi…. –no pudo finalizar sus palabras el peliblanco cuando el Sr. Chip regreso con ellos trayendo consigo una caja-

-Muy bien Sabandijas aquí tienen estas camisas y gorras, vienen a trabajar no a una fiesta, quítense eso, no quiero que se estén quejando de que les arruine su ropa para salir, hay diferentes tallas agarren la correcta y en orden

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre la caja buscando sus tallas correcta

-Tranquilos que no es herencia –dijo el jefe-

Una vez que los chicos tomaron sus camisas y se cambiaron de nueva cuenta el Sr. Chip se dirigió hacia ellos

-Muy buen ustedes aquí vienen a aprender, ¿o si saben de mecánica? –pregunto-

Los chicos parlotearon algunas palabras, donde es escuchaban: mas o menos, un poco, ¿ver los niveles de aceite sirve?

-Era lo que me esperaba, ustedes vienen a aprender –dijo el Sr. Chip mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio- todo lo que vean preguntes y quiero que progresen, no que se queden como niñas sin haber aprendido algo, quiero que realicen trabajos por si solos, como máximo una semana les doy para que aprendan lo suficiente para realizar pequeños trabajos, tengo a dos holgazanes que se están pasando de listo conmigo y quiero que ustedes sean su reemplazo, estoy enterado de que ustedes son estudiantes, espero no tener problemas con ustedes sobre todo con sus PADRES ¿entendieron?

El grupo de amigos solamente asintió

-Perfecto ahora salgan a trabajar agarren una escoba, limpien el taller hagan algo que no les pagare por tener su lindo trasero aquí en mi oficina, muévanse pero sobre todo, rómpanse una pata, pero no no se rompan una pata por que si se la rompen, yo mismo les romperé la otra, MUEVANSE CARAJO –dijo bastante fuerte-

Y una vez finalizadas las palabras del jefe los muchachos salieron corriendo de la oficina con el temor de que algo les hiciera, el tratar de salir por la puerta al mismo tiempo hizo que Liam y Zach cayeran al suelo por los empujones, siendo medio pisoteados por el resto, sin darse cuenta que Earl el chico de lentes y Adolf, habían llegado, Liam y Zach se pusieron de pie y corrieron detrás de sus amigos

Earl y Adolf son un par de jóvenes que merodean los 27-28 años, ellos entraron a la oficina y vieron a su jefe el cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos, inmediatamente los muchachos tomaron sus respectivos escritorios preparándose para trabajar

-No quiero comentarios estúpidos, ya les explique todo, yo personalmente los observare –cometo Chip-

Mientras tanto afuera los chicos se encontraban barriendo y limpiando herramientas

-Bueno vean el lado bueno –dijo Jonathan- no estamos haciendo la gran cosa, seguramente los veteranos de aquí nos pedirán que limpiemos herramienta, no creo que se quieran arriesgar su trabajo poniéndonos de conejillos de indias

-Tienes razón –comento Rusty- no creo que quieran poner a inexpertos a realizar cosas grandes

-Recuerden venimos a aprender –dijo Lincoln- no queramos hacer que el jefe se enoje, de por si se ve que es de muy poco temperamento, ahora enojado no me lo quiero imaginar

-Saben tengo algunas jugarretas para ese viejo, pero se las aplicare cuando en verdad se las merezca –dijo el pelinegro mayor-

-Jonathan –se dirigió Lincoln a el- no comiences con tonterías, no quiero que nos metas en problemas

-No no son tonterías, pero no dejare que ese viejo abuse de nosotros, nadie se burla de mi…..

Y mientras Jonathan se mofaba de si mismo, los trabajadores, adultos de 40 a 50 años comenzaron a llegar

-A si que son los nuevos, hey Billie –dijo uno de ellos- es hora de empezar a moldear la carne fresca

-Tu el de cabello negro –dijo un hombre robusto- ven aquí, tengo el trabajo perfecto

-Oh no –atino a decir el mayor del grupo-

/

Era mediodía y los chicos estaban exhaustos la hora de la comida había llegado, mientras que los adultos comían del otro lado del taller, Lincoln y sus amigos comían cerca de la entrada

-Bueno al menos demuestra su afecto el jefe ordenando pizza –dijo Zach-

-De hecho la encargo para celebrar –dijo Lincoln haciendo comillas con sus dedos- nuestra llegada

-Esto no será de todos los días, tendremos que traer nuestro propio almuerzo –dijo Jonathan-

-¿Qué tal les esta yendo? –pregunto Lincoln- diganme

-Pues bien, a mi me pusieron a lavar un chasis de un tracto camión –dijo Liam- aunque el sol esta algo fuerte

-Yo estoy aprendiendo lo que son los niveles correcto de aceite en los automóviles, el tipo de grado y las categorías –dijo Zach-

\- Yo estoy lavando piezas –comento Rusty-

-Bueno a mi me tienen con un automóvil, realizando cambios de sus filtros –comento Lincoln- ¿Qué tal a ti Jonathan?

-De la chingada, el viejo gordo me tiene haciendo trabajos a plena luz del sol, tengo que buscar entre viejo motores que están arrumbados atrás piezas, para ver si aun se pueden usar, es una friega algunos están todo oxidados y no los puedo quitar y el hijo de su pink Floyd no me quiere ayudar

Los chicos soltaron un suspiro con pesadez y tomaron algunas rebanadas de pizza

-Al menos tenemos dos horas para comer, de una a tres y son las…. –comento Liam viendo su reloj- una con treinta minutos, lo suficiente para dormir un momento

Todos se miraron entre si, el Sr. Chip no estaba ni los otros dos muchachos, a si que dirigieron su mirada al árbol frondoso que estaba a lado y corrieron hasta el, tratado de tomar los mejores lugares donde no diera sol para poder descansar un rato

/

Luna y Sam habían salido de clases el día de hoy, ellas se encontraban caminando, mientras platicaban amenamente sobre lo que vieron el día de hoy

-Entonces en tu casa haremos la tarea –comento la de mechón azul- me agrada estar entre tanto parloteo de tus hermanas

-Sabes amor tengo una idea, mejor hagámoslo en casa de mi hermano, ahí tendremos mas tranquilidad –dijo Luna- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien –contesto Sam- ¿por cierto lo de ayer lo pudieron arreglar?

-Si, le dije a mi hermanita que durmiera en mi habitación, con eso se sintió mas seguro, luego de haber dormido conmigo, también le dije que hoy regresaría, tengo que volver por mis cosas de nuevo, para quedarme con Lincoln

-Aaawww que tierna eres Luna

-Lo se babe, soy pura dulzura –sonrió Luna-

Así la pareja continuo su andar hasta la casa del peliblanco

/

-Papá ¿Cómo les va a los chicos? ¿si fueron verdad? –pregunto Cookie-

-A si es mi niña, ellos están en su descanso ahora, pero están trabajando bien, con mucho entusiasmo –contesto el Sr. Chip a su hija-

-Ves te lo dije, Lincoln y sus amigos son muy buenos, sabia que no te defraudarían

-Ya veo hija, ¿tienes tarea el día de hoy? –pregunto el Sr. Chip-

-No papá tengo la tarde libre –sonrió la pequeña- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Muy bien entonces, después de comer te llevare al taller para que los puedas ver

-¡Geniaaaal! –dijo contenta Cookie-

/

Carol espiaba a Lori, la rubia mayor del clan Loud se quejaba de su celular

-Maldito Lincoln, me descompusiste el celular grrrrr no, espacio nooo –menciono la mayor mientras tecleaba- te odio Lincoln

Carol sonrió al ver aquellas quejas de Lori

-Bien hecho precioso –se dijo para si misma y finalmente dirigirse a la salida donde ya la esperaba una camioneta, lo abordo y dijo lo siguiente-

-A mi casa por favor, pero quiero que me esperen, no tardare mucho, necesito que me lleven a otro lugar

-Como usted diga señorita Pingrey –dijo el chofer-

/

Las tres en punto marcaba el reloj de la camioneta del Sr. Chip, la cual ya se encontraba llegando al negocio, donde pudo ver que debajo del árbol contiguo a su negocio se encontraban sus nuevos muchachos dormidos

-Mira nada mas, que agusto ellos, primer día y helos ahí dormidos como bebes –dijo Chip- ya veran

La pequeña Cookie solo soltó algunas risitas ante el comentario de su padre

-Tranquilo papi, no pasa nada déjalos, yo me encargo

-Ya es hora de volver al trabajo, levántalos, revisare que mis hombres estén ya de nuevo trabajando

-De acuerdo –contesto Cookie-

Y sin que los muchachos pudieran notarlo, la camioneta del jefe paso a lado de ellos y se estaciono, Chip se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del taller mientras Cookie, llego hasta el grupo de amigos que aun seguían durmiendo, los observo un momento, pero mostro especial interés en el mayor acercándose a su rostro, le sonrió para luego alejarse y se aclaro la garganta y con un tono algo autoritario pero conservando su dulce voz hablo

-Arriba flojos, es hora de volver al trabajo, ahora ahora ahoraaa

De inmediato todos se levantaron de golpe ante aquellas ordenes

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Zach-

-¿Qué que que? –Pregunto alarmado Liam-

-La hora la hora –Dijo Rusty-

-Ahora si nos van meter la reata –Dijo Jonathan

-Ya voy Jefe ya…. ¿Cookie? –Comento Lincoln al ver a la chica de vestido purpura- por un momento pensé que era tu padre

-Lo se –dijo sonriendo la chica- pero papá ya esta con los demás allá atrás yo les recomendaría que vayan ahora con el, no vaya a ser que se enfade

-Si si si –dijo el peliblanco acatando la orden- vamos chicos

A si el grupo de amigos salió corriendo hasta la parte trasera, Cookie solamente los observo

-Mas tarde te veré grandote –sonrio-

/

-¿Dónde estará? –dijo Luna observando para todos lados-

-Debe estar con alguno de sus amigos –dijo Sam-

-Bueno creo que tendremos que ir a mi ruidosa casa –rio Luna-

-Espera –Sam sonrió- parece que la puerta no tiene doble seguro, tengo un truco

-Oh no no, es lo que creo que es –dijo Luna-

-Si, lo aprendí de pequeña cuando mamá escondía la galletas en una alacena que tenia llave, no creas que asalto casas –rio junto con Luna-

Sam saco de su mochila un clip, la cual la deshizo hasta hacerlo una pequeña varita

-Cuida que nadie me vea

Y así la de mechón azul empezó a jugar con la cerradura de la puerta mientras que Luna observaba que nadie las viera

-¡Chicas!

Y Tabby salto de sorpresa sobre la pareja, haciendo que Luna diera un salto y Sam se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta por el susto

-Hey Girl, vaya susto –dijo Luna-

-Lo se… esperen ¿Qué hacen? ¿Quieren entrar a la casa de Lincoln?

-Si –dijo entre risas Sam- queremos hacer tarea en medio de la tranquilidad

-Genial, puedo quedarme con ustedes y así rockear –pregunto Tabby- ¡Por favooor!

-Claro niña, solo que el rockear será después de la tarea –dijo Luna-

-No se preocupen no hare nada de ruido

-Listo –dijo Sam abriendo la puerta-

-Perfecto entremos –exclamó Luna-

/

Cuatro de la tarde y a los chicos les iba bien en su trabajo, bueno a casi todos, Jonathan sudaba a chorros, aunque el sol ya no estaba tan fuerte, el pelinegro seguía en aquella zona del patio tratando de quitarle piezas a un viejo motor

-Maldita sea, maldita sea –comento el pelinegro mientras trataba de quitar las tapas a un motor- tuercas de mie….

-¡Hola! –se escucho una dulce voz-

-¿Uh? –rápidamente el pelinegro giro hacia atrás para ver a la pequeña Cookie con una lata de refresco- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? Vienes a presumir que bebes algo refrescante

-Solamente pasaba a revisar, a papá le gusta que inspeccione todo y que todos estén trabajando

-Oh si, aunque este no es lugar para ti sabes

-Estoy acostumbrada, toma –Cookie le ofreció la lata de refresco, Jonathan solo arqueo la ceja- Es para ti tonto, tómala

-Ah bueno –Y así Jonathan abrió la lata y bebió de un trago la mitad- aaaaaah ocupaba un trago de esto, que bien se siente

-Bueno creo que no nos presentamos como corresponde, mi nombre es Cookie ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jonathan

-Mucho gusto Jonathan –sonrió la pequeña- ahmm…

-Oye gracias por la soda, pero, en la mañana que te vi ¿Qué tanto balbuceabas?

-Ah, eh yo… -comenzaron a ganarle los nervios a la chica de purpura, no se esperaba a que el pelinegro le lanzara esa pregunta- yo… ah

-¿Hmmm? y luego, o acaso te estas burlando de mi niña

-¿Eh? No no no no, yo no, eso es malo faltarle el respeto a una persona mayor

-Ah me dices viejo

-¿Queee? Noo yo no me refería a eso yo…

-Nuevooooo –se escucho gritar al hombre robusto- Deja de molestar a la pobre niña y ponte a trabajar si no, ahora mismo voy con el jefe a que venga y te patee el trasero

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió rápido Jonathan, bebió su soda y le regreso la lata a Cookie- sabes eres muy rara, ahora vete de aquí antes de que me metas en problemas, gracias y adiós

-No me voy a levantar dioquis, muévete o dile adiós a todo lo que conoces –amenazo aquel hombre-

-Vete vete vete vete shu shu corre –dijo Jonathan mientras empujaba un poco a la pequeña, que lentamente caminaba hasta alejarse de el- quita estas porquería tu, no las puedo quitar no te pagan por estar sentadote

Y Cookie no logro escuchar todas la groserías que empezaron a lanzarse aquellos dos, se sentía un poco mareada, nunca se imagino entablar conversación con aquel chico, ella era la de las preguntas y hoy el le gano la jugada, sonrió bobamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, totalmente ella estaba flechada por el, tenia que ser de ella aquel pelinegro, con esa sonrisa continuo revisando y saludando a sus amigos y trabajadores

/

Carol llego hasta la casa del peliblanco, llevaba consigo un pastel recién horneado y una pequeña maleta, donde traía un cambio de ropa

-Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que usted diga señorita Pingrey –dijo el chofer del auto-

Carol bajo del vehículo con el pastel y la maleta, se dirigió a la puerta y toco esperando a que el albino abriera mas no se imagino que seria recibida por la hermana de este

-¿Si? -dijo Luna al ver a Carol-

-Ah…. –vio que Luna arqueo una ceja-… perdón ¿No se encuentra Lincoln?

-No, ¿Qué se te ofrece? soy su hermana

-Ah, es que yo traigo un pedido que el realizo, este pastel de chocolate

Luna aun no muy segura, tomo el pastel y se lo dio a Sam que llego junto con Tabby a la puerta

-¿Ya esta pagado?

-Si ya lo pago

-Ah tu eres la vendedora de galletas, ¿y tu carrito? –pregunto Tabby- la otra vez te vi que entraste aquí con el carrito, oye ¿y tu boina?

-¿Cómo que entro Tabby? Una vendedora no entra a las casas ¿Qué hacías en la casa de mi hermano chica? –Luna la sujeto de un brazo-

-Ah… yo… -los nervios comenzaron a ganarle a Carol-

/

Fin del capitulo 25

Nos vemos en el proximo se despite t10507!


	26. Capitulo 26

Hola muchachos aquí de nueva cuenta con otro capitulo mas antes de comenzar, paso a saludar a:

Rcurrent: gracias por tu comentario!

Sebas602: gracias por tu comentario!

CrazyMowi: gracias por tu comentario!

Julex93: mi estimado Julex! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que ande figurando entre tus favoritos mi fic

J0nas Nagera: Mi buen que gusto verte por aquí, gracias por tu comentario!

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si, se prendió ese rollo jajaja!

EltioRob95: Gracias por tu comentario carnal, ahí dile a Rob que aprenda que no se huevon en wey jajaja

Dext Belt: Muchas gracias por tu comentario viejo, que gusto saber que aun te siga agradando mi fic!

De igual manera, saludos para los que no dejan su review pero se toman la molestia de leer mi fic muchas gracias a todos!

Saludos desde la carretera

Corre lectura!

/

-¿Y bien? –dijo Luna impaciente por una respuesta-

-Es que… el me pidió que lo ayudara con su comida, si eso…. el estaba cocinando y me pidió ayuda –respondió Carol a una Luna no muy convencida con aquella respuesta- eso fue lo que paso, puedes preguntárselo si lo deseas –rio nerviosa-

-Se quien eres chica, mi hermana Lori te odia, y si se llega a enterar de que algo le hiciste a mi hermano, lo siento por ti, te creo a veces Linky ocupa ayuda en la cocina, eres libre, gracias por el pastel

La puerta se cerro y una pálida Carol se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente subió a la camioneta y se sentó, sentía nauseas la presión se le había bajado en ese momento

-¿Señorita? –pregunto el chofer-

-A..a casa, por favor –respondió la rubia con cierto nerviosismo- rapido

La camioneta se puso en marcha retirándose de la residencia del peliblanco, poco a poco Carol comenzó a calmarse, se quito su diadema y se puso a en una posición cómoda, pero algo la desconcertó, regreso a una postura firme y lentamente llevo su mano por debajo de la falda, cuidando de que el chofer no la viera realizar aquella acción, toco ligeramente su ropa interior sintiendo en la parte media humedad

-Oh no –se dijo ella misma-

Saco inmediatamente su mano y se lo llevo a la nariz

-Rayos –dijo en voz baja sin ser escuchada-

A si es, del susto Carol mojo su prenda intima

-Ya veras Lincoln, ya veras

/

Seis con treinta minutos la puesta del sol estaba en su punto máximo, mitad del cielo se encontraba oscuro con estrellas mientras que la otra mitad aun conservaba una tonalidad naranja, en el taller donde el grupo de amigos se encontraban trabajando, finalizaban su primer día de labores

-Primer día finalizado –comento Lincoln- no estuvo nada mal jeje

-Para ti –dijo Jonathan no muy contento- en cualquier momento golpeare a ese hijo de de Grrr –observo el pelinegro a su compañero robusto el cual iba saliendo del taller-

-Ya tranquilízate –le dijo Lincoln-

-Debe ser como la novatada lo que te puso ese viejo –comento Rusty-

Jonathan no dijo nada, camino hasta su auto y metió la llave para abrir la puerta, Lincoln y el resto hicieron lo mismo llegaron hasta sus bicicletas listos para retirarse, cuando de la oficina sale el Sr. Brown

-¿A dónde carajos van?

-¿EH? –dijo Jonathan- ya terminamos ¿Qué no?

-Aun no, y no me levantes la voz, entren ahora mismo –y de un portazo cerro la puerta de la oficina-

-Viejo hijo de toda tu reverenda y zafada ma….

-Cállate Jonathan, CALLATE YA –le grito el peliblanco bajándose de su bicicleta- entremos antes de que esto empeore ¿si?

-¿Qué te pasa Lincoln? –dijo el pelinegro acercándose hacia el- que no vez que nos gritoneo

-Tu alzaste la voz…. Sabes que esto lo resolveremos luego entremos, o nos ira parejos a todos

El par de chicos se miraron desafiantes pero con un gesto de andando entraron a la oficina, seguidos por el resto

Una vez dentro y ya calmado el ambiente (gracias a Cookie al consentir y aconsejar a su padre) el Sr. Brown hablo

-Los llame, por que yo no me manejo, a la antigua, no me gusta tener el dinero a la vista, todos mis empleados aquí tienen su propia tarjeta en donde se les deposita su dinero, entonces como ustedes son mis empleados, es obvio que les tengo que dar una…. Eh… una –hace un ademan para que los chicos respondan, de igual manera Cookie hace gestos con su mano para que respondan-

-Aa.. una tarjeta –respondieron todos al captar el mensaje de la pequeña-

-Muy bien –sonrió el Sr. Brown- ya nos empezamos a entender, ok de una por uno siéntense en la silla para darles su tarjeta de nomina

El primero fue Zach, luego Liam, después Rusty, y llego el turno de Lincoln, el peliblanco tomo asiento frente a su jefe quien este tecleaba en su PC un par de cosas para luego hacerle entrega un sobre donde contenía su tarjeta

-¿Y que se siente vivir con tantas hermanas muchacho?

-Ah… pues es incomodo, vera no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere y…

-Si si me imagino, vaya son la familia mas famosa de la ciudad, que envidia le tengo a tu padre –comenzó a reir Brown, Lincoln lo acompaño con su momento riendo con el- muy bien muchacho en tu tarjeta tienes 50 dolares, a ellos les di 20, por petición de mi hija a ti y a tu otro amigo que…. –observo a Jonathan- que todavía falta entendernos, les di la misma cantidad

Ah Lincoln le extraño haber escuchado eso, no es que le pareciera raro que Cookie le haya hecho ese favor se lleva muy bien con la chica galleta, lo que si le pareció extraño es que la niña le pidiera a su padre que le diera mas dinero a una persona que no conoce aun

-Muy bien Lincoln- dijo el Sr. Brown- es todo, Jonathan adelante

Lincoln se levanto para darle el asiento al pelinegro, mientras que el llamo a la chica

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln? –dijo contenta Cookie-

-Gracias por esto Cookie, en serio no se como agradecértelo

Cookie se sonrojo por aquel gesto del peliblanco, sonrió y le contesto con dulzura

-No hay de que Lincoln, eres muy bueno, no abría por que desconfiar en ti –sonrio-

-Gracias Cookie, por cierto, tu papá me dijo que le pediste que le depositaran la misma cantidad a el –señalo a Jonathan- ¿Por qué?

-Ah… es que… yo –Cookie no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pensó que Lincoln no le tomaría importancia, desgraciadamente cuando Lincoln señalo al pelinegro sus mejillas se encendieron mas, resaltando el color rojo, llevo inmediatamente sus manos a esa zona para ocultar aquel gesto- lo vi mas grande…y…y… y pensé que el ocuparía un poco mas de dinero… por tener mas…. Responsabilidades…

-¿Estas segura Cookie? –pregunto Lincoln- ¿no me estas ocultando algo?

-No no no, para nada

Y mientras que Lincoln y Cookie charlaban, Liam, Zach y Rusty guardaban sus tarjetas en sus bolsillo, en el escritorio del jefe las cosas no iban muy bien

-Mi hija se esta comportando raro –dijo el Sr. Brown tecleando de nuevo en la PC-

-Y eso a mi que –pensó el pelinegro, mirando a su jefe, el cual este al no escuchar una respuesta le manda una mirada no muy agradable, captando el mensaje contesta el muchacho- ¿Qué cree que sea jefe?

-No lo se, sabes –termina de teclear en la PC y observa al pelinegro- sabes ella no me pide que la traiga aquí, yo la traigo cuando ocupo ayuda, como aquel dia que revise sus solicitudes de trabajo, ese día tenia mucho que hacer aquí por eso la traje, pero hoy no tengo que tengo todo tranquilo, ella me pidió que la trajiera aquí, cosa que nunca había pedido

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-¿Qué?, mira no se que tratas de decir, pero la estuve observando hoy, cuando ella se dirigió hacia a ti cuando estaban dormidos, cuando estuvieron charlando allá afuera, de hecho la soda se la compre para ella y yo vi cuando te la dio muchacho y eso no me gusta

-Bueno, es que ella me dijo que era para mi, mire disculpe si no…

-No no, ahórrate las disculpas muchacho, cuando en verdad ocupes pedirme disculpas me las das, solo quiero saber si le dijiste algo a mi hija, ella me dijo que ustedes son de confianza pero en ti, no veo nada de confianza chico, en fin, solo te pido que no hagas tonterías con mi hija, por que veo algo que no me parezca y ya veras ¿Quedo claro joven?

-Si señor

-Bien, por petición de mi hija, tu tarjeta trae 50 dólares, cosa que no estoy de acuerdo pero si ella me lo pide esta bien, recuerda que te tengo vigilado, puedes retirarte –Jonathan se levanto de la silla tomando aquel sobre- Cookie hija ven, y ustedes ya se pueden retirar nos vemos mañana

Los chicos salieron de la oficina, contentos con al tener algo de dinero ya, excepto uno

-Lincoln –Jonathan detuvo la marcha del grupo- dile a tu amiga esa, que deje de actuar raro, ya me esta poniendo en aprietos con el jefe y si esto sigue a si dejo este lugar

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti –contento el peliblanco- el Sr. Brown me dijo un par de cosas de ustedes dos y cuando le pregunte a ella, se empezó a comportar muy raro, ¿le hiciste algo?

-Como diablos le voy a hacer algo a una niña Lincoln no mames, ni la conozco ni nada, desde que me vio se esta comportando de forma extraña

-No será que… -dijo Liam entrando al tema-

-Que le gus… -Zach no termino la palabra siendo interrumpido por Jonathan-

-No, no, ni lo digas, no me quiero imaginar eso –dijo el pelinegro-

La pandilla se miro entre si, dejaron el tema por un lado despidiéndose de puños cada uno regreso a sus casas, una cosa tenia claro ya Lincoln, a Cookie le gusta Jonathan

/

Lincoln llego hasta su hogar, y observo luces encendidas

-Pero si yo apague todas las luces –dijo en voz baja-

Bajo de su bicicleta y metió la llave para abrir la puerta, para encontrarse que dentro de la casa se encontraba Luna, Sam y Tabby cantando una canción con la guitarra de Luna, el peliblanco solamente observo hasta que terminaran la canción, no las quiso interrumpir, cuando terminaron fue entonces que hablo

-Hola chicas –saludo Lincoln metiendo la bicicleta a la casa-

-Liiincoln –dijo Luna corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el- ¿Dónde estabas hermanito? Me tenias preocupada

-Oh si… yo estaba en casa de Liam, tenemos un proyecto escolar para la próxima semana y después de clases me quedare con el, así que esta semana estaré llegando como a esta hora, de hecho deje con el mi mochila

-Que gusto de verte Lincoln –dijo Sam acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Tabby vio aquello y también lo beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Lincoln –dijo la de mechón rosado sonriéndole- nos volvemos a ver

-Hola hola –comento el peliblanco un poco sonrojado, miro a la mesa y observo el pastel- ooooh pastel, ¿Quién lo compro?

-¿No se lo ordenaste a la chica vendedora de galletas que entro la otra vez a tu casa? –dijo Tabby-

Lincoln solo quedo congelado al escuchar eso

-¿Entonces, por que Carol te trajo este pastel Lincoln? ¿y que estaba haciendo dentro de la casa? –dijo Luna cruzando los brazos-

-Aah… no… si ya recordé… -dijo Lincoln-

-No Lincoln nada de que si ya recordé –le contesto Luna- di la verdad ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? O ¿quieres que le diga a Lori?

-Yo le encargue ese pastel a ella Luna

-No te creo, no confió en esa chica, después de lo que le hizo a Lori, falta que contestes la otra pregunta bro

-Lori solo exagera las cosas Luna, iré por un plato, debe estar delicioso

-No, Lincoln –Luna lo tomo por los hombros- no te dejare que comas de eso, quien sabe que le habrá echado –dijo preocupada-

-Deja de decir tonterías Luna por favor, estas de lado de Lori o de mi

-Yo solo te cuido bro

-Ni que fuera un niño de 8 años

-Hey tranquilos –Dijo Sam- Lincoln bebe, Luna solo trata de protegerte, además falta que respondas la otra pregunta

-Si –dijo Tabby- yo vi cuando ella entro a la casa ¿para que entro Lincoln?

El peliblanco solo las observo, tenia ganas de gritarles pero se contuvo respiro profundo y exhalo

-Ella llego a venderme una caja con galletas, yo acepte le compre dos, de hecho aun queda una caja a la mitad, esta en la alacena, la invite a que pasara por que ella observo que salía humo de la cocina, le dije que estaba haciéndome de comer y me quiso ayudar, mas manos mejor para mi, ya que termino y cuando se disponía a retirarse me dijo que hace pasteles, le acepte uno y quedo en que en estos días me lo traía ¿contentas?

-¿Ella sabe lo que paso en casa? –pregunto Luna-

-No

-¿Y de ti por estar aquí?

-Tampoco Luna ella no sabe nada –mintió el peliblanco- ya deja de preguntar

-Ok bro, ya anímate, perdón por molestarte, ven dame un abrazo –le sonrió con ternura la rockera-

Lincoln totalmente apenado fue con Luna y le dio un abrazo, la rockera beso su cabello blanco para finalmente terminar aquella muestra de afecto

-Aaaawwws que lindos –comentaron al mismo tiempo Tabby y Sam-

-Si bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre? –dijo el peliblanco-

/

Luego de la invitación que hizo el peliblanco de que se quedaran a cenar, Tabby regreso a su casa, Sam llamo a sus padres para que vinieran por ella y a si aprovechar para llevar a Luna a su casa por sus cosas y regresar a la casa de su hermano, Lincoln aprovecho el momento para ir a la habitación buscando su mochila y esconderla debajo de la cama, ahora Luna se estaba dando un baño mientras que el peliblanco veía televisión

Mientras en la casa de los Pingrey, Carol se preparaba para ir a dormir, mensajeando en su celular una de sus amigas le mando una fotografía donde aparecían varios chicos en bicicletas trayendo consigo la mismas camisas, aquella amiga le comentaba que sentía felicidad al ver que aun hay muchachos que tomaban paseos en bicicleta, la rubia observo aquella fotografía que fue tomada desde un auto y dando zoom vio que en una de esas bicicletas había un chico el cual debajo de una gorra negra le salían pequeños mechones de cabello blanco, vio que la camisa que llevaba tenia un logotipo de un engrane con desarmador con unas letras pero no lograba identificarlo, salió de su habitación corriendo rumbo al de sus padres

-¡Papaaaaaá!

/

Luego de haberse duchado y haberse puesto la piyama, Lincoln se disponía en ir a dormir, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, apago las luces y entro a su habitación, encendió la luz para ajustar la alarma pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

-Debo conseguir un aire acondicionado

Vio que Luna dormía plácidamente en una posición algo provocativa, dejando una pierna estirada y la otra como si estuviera subiendo un escalón, sumando que esta vez no se puso short y su ropa interior eran de esos famosos cacheteros que dejaban una muy buena vista a su retaguardia y la camisa para dormir se le había recorrido a la cintura de tanto moverse, finalmente el peliblanco suspiro y sin hacer tanto ruido se acostó, dándole la espalda a su hermana cerro los ojos y espero a que el sueño se apoderara de el, claro después de que aquella carpa de circo que tenia abajo, se deshiciera por si solo

/

Fin del capitulo 26

Espero, que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el próximo aparecerán 3 nuevas personajes y mas aventuras para la pandilla, nos vemos en el próximo se despide t10507!


	27. Capitulo 27

Hey hey hey hey! Saludos a todos desde la carretera, aquí de nueva cuenta con otro capitulo para ustedes, muchas gracias para todos los que dejan su review me es un alago leerlos, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo

Corre lectura!

/

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad los chicos iban y venían al trabajo, Cookie después de aquel día no regreso, ahora era jueves y el peliblanco se estaba despertando, se levanto de la cama y sin hacer tanto ruido se dirigió al ropero y tomo su ropa interior limpia y unos vaqueros de mezclilla para luego ir a ducharse

/

Mientras tanto en la residencia de Cristina ella se encontraba preocupada, Lincoln ya no se había reportado desde aquella vez en la escuela, se entero que llegaron justificantes donde avisaban que no vendrían toda una semana y Lincoln no tenia celular, ella quería verlo estar con nieve de vainilla, ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Cookie, donde le pedía que detuviera a Clyde cuando llegara a la escuela para preguntar por el peliblanco

/

Luna se encontraba desayunando junto con su hermano menor, hot cakes con barras de tocino y un rico licuado de chocomilk, desayunaba sin dejar de observar a su hermano que comía rápidamente

-Lincoln, come despacio

-No puedo Luna tengo prisa

-Pero si vas a la escuela bro

-Si pero…. Por el proyecto debo llegar antes

-¿Y ese proyecto te obliga a ir vestido a si?

No es que a Luna le preocupara que Lincoln cambiara su atuendo de vez en cuando, Leni probablemente le había comprado su nueva ropa aunque si le llamaba la atención ver que ahora usaba tenia botas vaqueras y gorras, pero ya había notado en estos días que usaba mucho esa camisa negra que tenia un logotipo de un engrane con un desarmador en la parte de atrás, cada que llegaba en la noche la metía a lavar para volvérsela a poner

-Si Luna, con esta camisa nos identificamos el equipo que somos

-Hmmm ya veo –comento la rockera prosiguiendo con su desayuno-

Lincoln termino de desayunar y levanto su plato, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, corrió hacia ella, no quería que interrumpir a Luna en su desayuno, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sam

-Oh Lincoln baby, buenos días –canto Sam-

-Hola Sam buenos días –contesto sonriendo- pasa, pasa –se hizo a un lado para que la rubia del mechón azul entrara- bienvenida

-Buenos días love –Saludo Luna a su novia-

-Buenos días baby –contesto sonriente Sam-

-¿Ya desayunaste? –pregunto Lincoln ganandole la pregunta a su hermana-

-Oh bueno antes de venir tome un yogurt con granola y…

No termino de hablar cuando escucho que el sarten estaba chillando, cortesía de Lincoln, Sam avergonzada se sentó frente a Luna que hizo pausa para esperar a su novia

Luego de un par de minutos la pareja se encontraba desayunando mientras Lincoln salía con su bicicleta

-Nos vemos chicas cuídense, Luna ya sabes cierra bien la puerta

-Ok bro y gracias por la copia de la llave –contesto Luna-

-Bye bye chicas, cuídense

-Bye corazón –se despidió Sam-

-Bye love –dijo Luna-

Y así el peliblanco sale de su hogar con dirección al taller

-Entonces ¿iremos? –dijo Sam a Luna-

-Claro que no, este día será para nosotras cariño –dijo Luna sonriendo pícaramente esto hizo que Sam se sonrojara y sonría del mismo modo- la pasaremos de lujo

/

-Clyde clyde clyde –grito Cookie al ver al muchacho de anteojos caminar a su salón-

-Cookie –se detuvo el chico- ¿Qué pasa?

-Que bueno que te veo Clyde, Cristina quiere verte, ya viene

-Oh esta bien -comento el muchacho a lo lejos ambos vieron a Cristina acercarse corriendo-

-Gracias Cookie, Clyde necesito hablar contigo -comento Cristina-

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?

-¿Qué le paso a Lincoln? Ya tiene días que no viene, se que esta justificado pero quiero ir a verlo

-Aah… bueno Cris…. Es… es que Lincoln salió de viaje con su familia, por eso no ha podido venir a la escuela

-Clyde… no me mientas, no soy tonta el martes vi a su familia en el centro comercial

Clyde trago saliva su intento de cubrir a su amigo fallo y no quería ver a una Cristina enojada

-De hecho -hablo Cookie- ellos están trabajando ahora con mi padre

-¿Como es eso? -comento Cristina impresionada- ¿dejar de venir a la escuela por trabajar?

-Si el junto con los demás chicos que no vienen están con mi padre en estos momentos, yo pensé que trabajarían los fines de semana -dijo Cookie-

-No comprendo -dijo Cristina- ¿pero están bien?

-Si de eso no te preocupes

-Bueno Clyde mejor dime ¿Dónde vive? –pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja-

Clyde soltó un suspiro no tenia opciones

-Préstame un cuaderno y un lápiz te daré la dirección –dijo Clyde resignado-

Cristina sonriente saco un cuaderno y un lápiz y se lo dio a Clyde

Después de un momento Clyde le dio la dirección a Cristina, esta se lo agradeció, ahora los tres entraron a clase pero Cristina charlaba con Cookie ahora

-A ver cuéntame eso de que que Lincoln y los demás fueron a pedir trabajo a tu padre

-Claro y déjame decirte que con ellos esta un chico guapísimo -comento Cookie con corazones en los ojos-

Cristina solamente rio por aquel comentario, también estaba interesada de saber quien había flechado a su amiga

/

Lincoln pedaleaba lo mas fuerte que podía, iba como alma que lleva el diablo se había retrasado al tener que prepararle el desayuno a Sam, llego al taller vio las bicicletas de sus amigos y los autos del Sr. Brown y el de Jonathan, noto que todos ya estaban trabajando

-Maldición –se dijo para si mismo el albino, no se quería imaginar el maltratadon que le pegaría su jefe- debe estar enojadísimo el jefe, la que me espera

Con miedo llego a la oficina a abrir su turno cerrando los ojos abrió la puerta e ingreso esperando los gritos pero sorpresa abrió sus ojos y no lo miro, solo vio a los dos muchachos de la oficina trabajar

Lincoln se acerco a la maquina de registro y abrió su turno, con curiosidad pregunto

-¿Y el señor Brown muchachos?

-Salió tiene como…. –observo su reloj- como quince minutos que se fue Lincoln

-Oh ya veo bueno chicos, excelente turno nos vemos

El par de adultos se despidieron de Lincoln, este salió encontrándose con sus amigos reunidos en el chasis de un tracto camión

-Pero mira nada mas el bello durmiente –se burlo Jonathan- ¿Por qué tan tarde blanco?

-Muy gracioso, tuve que resolver un asunto en la casa

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Liam-

-Si todo bien ¿y el jefe?

-Desde que llegamos abrió el taller y de repente una suburban de lujo llego por el y se fue –dijo Zach-

-Nos ordeno que estuviéramos trabajando por que si el llegaba y nos veía flojeando nos descontaría el 95 por ciento de nuestro sueldo –dijo Rusty-

-Puto viejo ojete –dijo Jonathan-

-No quiero zona aguafiestas pero…. ¿Por qué no están trabajando?

-Bueno mientras tu estabas en la oficina Jonathan les presto el auto a los adultos, comentaron que van por desayuno

-Un descanso después de tanto barrer y limpiar viene bien –dijo Liam-

-Pues espero que se apresuren por que de tanto pedalear medio hambre –dijo el albino-

-Oye blanco y que haz visto en mi casa, ¿nada extraño?

-Tus padres están bien, de vez en cuando los visita una patrulla, pero hasta ahí

-Me lo imagine, ya les envié una carta les dije que estaba lejos pero bien, les adjunte una foto mía

-Me alegro por eso Jonathan –comento Lincoln-

Lincoln se sentó junto con sus amigos en el chasis y comenzaron a charlar en lo que volvían los trabajadores

/

-Que agusto se vive la vida ¿no? –dijo Rusty a sus amigos que observaban a los adultos dormir en una esquina del taller-

-La verdad que si, probablemente el viejo se fue de vacaciones y ni aviso –Jonathan acostándose de nuevo en un sillón algo maltratado pero cómodo

-Desde que llegamos no hemos hecho nada –dijo Liam

-Solo desayunamos y los tipos dijeron que aparentemos que estamos trabajando, Ja pobres tontos se durmieron y nosotros a flojear como nunca antes se había visto –dijo Zach-

-Lo bueno que aquí no nos ven los que llegan, ese auto nos cubre perfecto, solo debemos estar al pendiente si llega el jefe –dijo Jonathan-

Lincoln estaba acostado en el suelo, en un pedazo de cartón y sus brazos los usaba de almohada

-Ya es mediodía chicos –comento el peliblanco- parece que la otra mitad la pasaremos igual

-Si ya se van los de oficina –dijo Rusty al escuchar que la puerta de la oficina se cerraba, el se asomo y vio a los jóvenes retirarse en un taxi- si ya se fueron

-¿Qué pasa allá? –dijo uno de los hombres el cual estaba acostado-

-Se fueron los de oficina –grito Rusty-

Tras esto se escucharon murmullos en la zona donde los adultos estaba, para luego proceder a levantarse y llegar hasta donde estaban los muchachos

-Oye rebelde necesitamos tu auto

Jonathan se levanto de inmediato

-¿Qué? Noo no, yo me voy a ir a mi casa a comer

-No lo repetiré, o me das el auto o le digo al jefe que no hicieron nada ustedes

Los chicos vieron a Jonathan con cara de haz lo que te dice o veras, Jonathan de mala gana metio su mano dentro de su bolsillo y le dio las llaves a su superior

-Muy bien nos vemos dentro de unas horas cuiden el taller

Los hombres se retiraron dejando solo a los chicos, con un Jonathan que lanzaba fuego de su boca por su vocabulario

-Esos malditos idiotas vienen en autobús, mi gasolina se la van a gastar hijos de pe…

No termino de maldecir cuando una suburban llega al taller, la misma que se había llevado al Sr. Brown

-Llego el jefe rápido muévanse –dijo Rusty-

Todos agarraron una herramienta o algo de limpieza Jonathan trapeaba el piso con el palo del trapeador con una sonrisa falsa, mientras que Zach, se ponía a trabajar en el auto que tenia enfrente los demás tomaron herramientas y las limpiaron esperando a que el jefe bajara

El jefe bajo de aquella camioneta y esta se retiro a toda velocidad, observo al taller y vieron a los jóvenes haciendo el ridículo

-Dejen de hacerse los tontos yo se que no trabajaron nada hoy, a mi oficina ahora –y el Sr. Brown entro-

Los chicos corrieron hasta la oficina y entraron

/

La tarde paso calmada y los muchachos terminaron su turno ahora ellos se encontraban en el rancho de Jonathan observando la apuesta del sol, el jefe los dejo salir temprano ya que tenia que hablar en privado con sus trabajadores mayores

-Yo pagare las pizzas muchachos –dijo el pelinegro- pasen y veamos televisión debo tener una bolsa de papas fritas por aquí en la cocina

Todos entraron a la casa cuando los ultimo rayos del sol dejaron de iluminar el cielo, ahora veían la televisión las mejores persecuciones policiacas captadas en video mientras que Jonathan ordenaba las pizzas y traía una bandeja con una variedad de papas fritas y salsas

-Si tres de peperonni y dos de queso extra…. –Escucharon decir a Jonathan cuando se alejaba con el teléfono-

Luego de cuarenta minutos los muchachos veían la televisión en la cual se escucho un golpe y los muchachos rieron a carcajadas

-Jajajaja a ese tipo lo golpearon con dos cocos –rio Jonathan causando mas risas con sus amigos-

-Todos un clásico –comento Lincoln-

-Por cierto una amiga van a traer las pizzas no importa si la invite ¿no? –comento el pelinegro bebiendo de su cerveza-

-No, mira ahí viene de nuevo –dijo Rusty tomando un trago de su cerveza y derramando el liquido al escucharse de nueva cuenta el mismo golpe causando mas risas-

Unos golpes en la puerta calmaron las risas de los muchachos, el programa estaba en comerciales y bajaron el volumen Jonathan fue a atender la puerta

-Hola preciosa… oh lala trajiste amigas, entren entren –dijo el pelinegro haciéndose aun lado para que las damas entraran

Las chicas entraron y quedaron de frente a los demás muchachos haciendo comentarios sobre el programa que veían hasta que Rusty noto la presencia de las chicas e hizo un ademan para que sus amigos voltearan

-Oh cielos… -fue lo que atino a decir Lincoln al notar caras conocidas-

De izquierda a derecha se encontraban cinco chicas la primera vestía camisa rosa de dos tonalidades claro y oscuro en partes, pantalón de mezclilla, y zapatillas planas negras se podía notar que no llevaba medias cabello color café oscuro con cola de caballo.

Seguida de una chica con un suéter azul, pantalón azul marino y tenis rosas, cabello rubio que era cubierta por el gorro del suéter, dejando ver solo un gran mechón de su cabello que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

Seguía otra chica camisa amarilla, falda azul y medias blancas, zapatos negros, cabello castaño claro en una trenza y un moño azul.

Luego la mas llamativa de todas una chica algo alta rebasando un poco a la primera descrita, vestía de una chamarra de cuero negro, un vestido amarillo, botas negras y unos lentes de sol parecidos a los de Leni, cabello corto de color café oscuro con pequeños rizos al final, ella traía cargando las pizzas y digo llamativa por….. vaya… lindo cabus el que se carga.

Y por ultimo Janeth, la cual ya conocía a los muchachos vistiendo de converse rojos falda roja casi llegando a las rodillas y una camisa de líneas blancas y rojas con el cabello negro bellamente planchado.

-Bueno cariño, no vas a presentar a tus amiguitas –dijo sonriendo el pelinegro-

-Claro, hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que no los interrumpamos con nuestra presencia –dijo Janeth sonriente, solamente Rusty y Liam movieron sus cabezas haciendo una negación- Jijiji bien ellas son mis bebes la primera que tengo a mi lado es Thicc, así le decimos de cariño

Thicc regalo una sonrisa a los muchachos que la veían, Zach casi se le caía la baba al ver aquella tremenda mujer, ella alzo su otra mano y la agito en forma de saludo

-La siguiente –prosiguió Janeth- es Jordan amiga de Thicc ya que ella se encontraba con ella decidí invitarla- Jordan entrecerró los ojos al ver las caras conocidas, no es que no se llevara bien con ellos pero no les hablaba tanto en la escuela-

-La siguiente es Nikki –dijo Janeth- ella es amiga de Jordan y como ya lo comente ella estaba con Thicc y también decidí invitarla –Nikki saludo del mismo modo que Thicc a los muchachos ya los había visto antes no les hablaba mucho pero cada quien su onda-

-Y por ultimo Fiona, ella estaba conmigo cuando hablo Jonathan así que decidió acompañarme –Fiona observo a los muchachos, ellos notaron que no era alguien fácil de agradar veían que es una chica seria, tenia una cara de ¿que me ves o que?

-Espero que no les moleste haber traído a mis bebes ¿o shiii? -comento Janeth carismáticamente-

-Oh claro que no –comento Lincoln- es un honor que nos acompañen –se levanto del sillón y lo cedió a las chicas, mientras que el se sentaba en una cubeta que estaba cercas-

-Gracias Lincoln, adelante chicas tomen asiento –comento Janeth-

Las damas tomaron asiento , mientras que Thicc dejaba las pizzas en un lugar en la mesa junto con la botana y las latas de cervezas

Mientras tanto a Jonathan le sonaba el celular, un mensaje había llegado a el y que sorpresa, era su jefe el cual le comentaba que mañana no abriría por cuestiones personales, el pelinegro sonrió, le paso el celular a sus amigos para que lo vieran –Es hora de que la fiesta comience- dijo para si mismo.

/

Es todo por hoy chicos, espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, sin mas que decirles me despido, reciban un saludo de t10507 y quedamos pendientes pa la vuelta!


	28. Capitulo 28

Hola que tal, antes de comenzar este capitulo, daré un par de explicaciones, pero antes wooooow ya tiene un año mi fic, la neta no sentí el tiempo, pensé que apenas llevaba poco tiempo, (si lo se vivo en otro mundo) hahahahaha.

Bueno ahora si las explicaciones por ahí veo que muchos me ponen en los reviews que ya no actualizare que tengo olvidado el fic, etc, etc.

No es así debido a mi trabajo y algunas veces la escuela no me he podido dar el tiempo correspondiente de actualizar, pero siempre estoy al tanto de lo que publican y los reviews que me dejan, hasta me emociona releerlos jajajaja okno pero si me inspiran a seguir con esta historia, ahora la otra explicación por ahí me dejaron un comentario de que el fic ya no tenia forma ya no estaba en la trama entre otras cosas, bueno parece que no pero si se de que trata mi fic, no he olvidado el comienzo, ni el conflicto familiar por el que pasa, además de otros problemas, se que han notado esa ausencia pero hay una explicación, los capítulos los voy sacando conforme me llegan los golpes de inspiración obviamente después de haber descansado de mis actividades sobre todo del trabajo, hay ocasiones que mi inspiración llega en darle al fic por el lado del relajo y otras veces de darle por el lado de la familia, de todos modos si ha ustedes ya no les agrado mi historia están en todo su derecho de dejar de seguirla, quitarla de sus favoritos y dejar algún review de despedida si ustedes gustan, al menos me doy por bien servido de que los entretuve en algunos capítulos, sigo abierto a los reviews buenos, malos, denigrantes, etc, etc.

Esto simplemente lo hago por diversión, para ustedes, para mi, pero mas para ustedes.

Bueno mucho bla bla bla y poca lectura hahahah, les dejo el capitulo de hoy!

/

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Rita se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de las mayores, parecía que se preparaba par dar algún discurso o algo parecido, se relajo un poco y tomo un porte de seria, alzo su mano derecha y toco la puerta

-Adelante –se escucho la voz de Lori desde el interior-

Rita tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro entrando a la habitación donde observo a Lori pintarse las uñas de los pies y a Leni tejer uno de los vestidos de Lola, ambas estaba en sus respectivas camas

-Hola mamá –saludo Leni-

-Hola hijas –contesto Rita felizmente pero se notaba que no había total felicidad en aquel saludo, las hermanas lo notaron-

-¿Pasa algo mamá? –pregunto Lori mientras secaba sus uñas con un pequeño abanico-

-Leni, hija ¿podrías dejarnos a Lori y a mi a solas? Por favor

Eso ya no le gusto a Lori mientras que Leni estaba confundida de que su madre pidiera ese favor, pero con gusto accedió

-Claro mamá, con permiso –dijo la dulce rubia abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta-

-¿Mamá? –dijo Lori algo preocupada-

-¿Desde cuando maltratas a Lincoln? –pregunto la madre mientras se sentaba en la cama quedando de frente con su hija-

Lori no sabia que responder, se quedo en blanco, miraba a su madre la cual tenia una cara bastante seria, mas seria de cuando los regañaba, ya no se veía contenta

-Lori, responde la pregunta que acabo de hacerte –pidió la madre-

-A… a…. –Lori habría la boca para hablar pero el nerviosismo la traicionaba, no salía ni una palabra de ella, comenzó a temblar-

Rita noto aquello, sabia que su hija estaba tardando en procesar el momento, se puso en sus zapatos, ni ella había visto venir esto si su madre la confrontaba de esta manera, se habría puesto igual que su hija estaba en este momento, pero no desistiría, tenia que confrontar a su hija para tener respuestas de su actitud, tarde o temprano pasaría, y el momento llego

-Lori respóndeme –pidió serenamente Rita tratando de que el enojo no se le subiera- vamos hija

-Yo…. a…. mamá….. a..

-Mira Lori no me voy a ir hasta que me respondas, asimila la situación para que me puedas responder

Esas palabras congelaron a Lori, su madre nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero siempre había una primera vez, trago saliva, trataba de recordar cuando había comenzando a actuar de ese modo, ¿habrá sido aquella vez que le quitaron los frenos para imponerse de que ella era la mayor? ¿habrá sido aquella vez que Luna y Luan peleaban por que no podían convivir con sus escándalos? O ¿aquella vez que detuvo a Lynn y a Lincoln después de haberlos visto pelear? Trataba de saber cuando había sentido esa autoridad para imponerse sobre ellos y mandonear a sus hermanas, pero sobre todo a su hermano

Rita observaba a su hija ella tenia su vista hacia abajo, la levantaba de vez en cuando para tratar de decir algo, peros solo balbuceaba un poco y la volvía a bajar, ella se estaba impacientando y cuando iba a preguntar de nueva cuenta su hija logro decir algo

-No lo se

-¿No lo sabes? ¿es lo único que se te ocurrió contestar? Donde quedo esa Lori que da ordenes a todos

-Es que no lo se mamá, no se cuando empecé a tratar mal a Lincoln, en verdad

-¿De donde sacaste esa actitud?

-No lo se, me nació creo, fue instinto tal vez

-Yo no se de donde sacaste esa actitud Lori, pero me decepcionaste, una hermana mayor no se comporta de ese modo, no por que seas la mas grandes vas a tratar a los demás como tus súbditos, o tratar a Lincoln como el sirviente por ser el único hombre en la casa, mientras que tu padre y yo estamos trabajando, esta bien que ejerzas tu autoridad pero hay limites y tu abusaste de eso

Lori tenia la mirada hacia abajo, su madre tenia razón, aquel privilegio de ser la mayor la había cegado, ahora comenzaba a sentir culpa de haber echado las cosas de su hermano al sótano y utilizar su habitación para guardar pertenencias, un par de lagrimas comenzaban a corrérsele por sus mejillas y alzo la vista con su madre la cual aun la miraba de forma seria

-No señorita, conmigo no servirán tus lagrimas, y si quieres disculparte conmigo solo hay una forma de que puedas hacerlo

Lori observaba a su madre, quería hablar pero ahora tenia un nudo en la garganta la cual le impedía hablar, pero Rita supo con su mirada lo que quería decir ¿Cómo?

-La única forma que puede hacerlo es ir con tu hermano y relevar a Luna, quedarte con el y pedirle disculpas, cuando el me diga, mamá Lori se ha disculpado conmigo, te perdonare, se que yo también hice mal al no poner tanta atención con ustedes, pero tu con tus hermana fueron las que mas lo hicieron sufrir, de las demás no te preocupes yo hablare con ellas pero tu debes ser la primera en ir con el

Lori miraba a su madre, se sentía un poco aliviada al escuchar que después de todo su madre la perdonaría, se acerco para poder abrazarla pero Rita se levanto de la cama, eso le dolió mucho a Lori

Rita observo un momento mas y finalmente salió de la habitación, al salir finalmente se le salieron un par de lagrimas, sin percatarse de que Leni estaba a lado de la puerta y ella sin que se diera cuenta había visto y escuchado todo

Leni entro a la habitación de nuevo y vio como Lori trataba de calmar su llanto, se sentó junto con ella y hablo

-Vi y escuche todo

Lori se le quedo mirando mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Me alegro que mamá haiga venido a hablar contigo, espero que a ella no la decepciones como me decepcionaste a mi

La modista se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a Lori sola

/

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Santiago, Ronnie Ann estaba con su hermano, la pequeña latina le mostraba a su hermano el periódico donde estaba la nota del asalto

-Esta loca hermana, ese no es Lincoln

-¿Acaso estas ciego? Mira bien Bobby, es Lincoln el que sale en esa nota –dijo la pequeña-

-Que no es, es una persona de espaldas, mira la calidad de la imagen, es pésima, es un anciano el que aparece ahí, y ya deja de dar lata con eso, ya tenemos media hora con tus teorías que no tienen sentido

-Abre los ojos Bobby, todo esto si tiene sentido, o ¿acaso estas defendiéndolo?

-Aaaa como chin…. Daaah vete al diablo –y Bobby salió de la habitación-

-Vete tu

Ronnie se recostó en su cama, pensando en que si todo esto que estaba armando valdría la pena, suspiro mirando el techo y cerro los ojos

/

En la residencia de los Pingrey Carol estaba viendo televisión cuando es llamada por su padre, ella rápidamente se dirige hasta donde se encuentra el, el cual estaba acompañado por su esposa en la sala

-¿Si papá? –dijo con emoción-

-Ya fui con el Sr. Brown, y ahí esta el chico por el que me preguntaste, esta trabajando con el

-Siiiii –grito emocionada- ¿puedo visitarlo? ¿puedo dejarle comida? O mejor ¿puedo pasar por el?

El Sr. Pingrey miro a su esposa, la cual ella sonrió y con su cabeza hizo un ademan de si

-Esta bien, pero si pasas por el, quiero que lo traigas aquí para poder conocerlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Siiii papá –dijo con emoción la rubia la cual abrazo a su padre y a su madre, ellos correspondieron el abrazo formando un abrazo familiar-

-Solo que el dia de mañana descansaran por fuerza mayor y tu tendrás que acompañarnos a un importante negocio de la oficina hija, el sábado podrás ir

-Sabes que no me gusta ir a tus reuniones papá, pero esta bien –dijo una resignada Carol-

/

Cristina llego hasta la residencia de Lincoln, le pidió a su madre que la esperara y bajo del auto, se dirigió a la puerta y la toco, nadie abría, volvió a tocar la puerta una vez mas, mientras esperaba vio que tres chicas pasaron, estas se le quedaban viendo a la pelirroja de manera extraña, ella les mando una mirada seria, las tres chicas dejaron de verla y siguieron su camino calle abajo

-Creo que no hay nadie –dijo para si misma Cristina y cuando estaba apunto de retirarse la puerta fue atendida-

-Hola –se apresuro a hablar la pelirroja-

-Oh hola, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? –pregunto Luna abriendo toda la puerta-

-¿Se encuentra Lincoln?

-No, no ha regresado, esta con sus amigos realizando un proyecto

-¿Proyecto? No se supone que esta tr…. Aa

-¿Perdón? –comento Luna arqueando una ceja- ¿Cómo dices?

-No nada disculpa, ahm bueno….

-Si quieres puedes pasar y esperarlo

Cristina volteo a ver el auto donde su mamá la esperaba luego miro al cielo el cual ya estaba oscurecido, para luego mirar a Luna

-No esta bien, dígale que vino a buscarlo Cristina

-¿Cristina?, no se supone que dejaste de hablarme a mi hermano chica

-Si, pero ya hicimos las pases

-Me alegro de eso, sinceramente yo también te ofrezco una disculpa, ya que también yo participe para que Lincoln publicara ese video, por cierto soy Luna una de sus hermanas

-No, no te preocupes y es un gusto conocerte Luna –contesto con una sonrisa Cristina- bueno creo que volveré mañana, ¡adiós!

-¡Bye chica!

Cristina subió al auto y se retiro del lugar

-¿Qué paso hija? –pregunto su madre mientras conducía- ¿todo bien?

-Si mamá esta todo bien ahorita no esta pero mañana regresare, Cookie me traerá

-Siempre y cuando termines tu tarea

-Lo se mamá lo se –respondió Cristina-

/

-¿Quién era esa chica? –pregunto Haiku-

-Ni idea –respondió Tabby- nunca la había visto

-¿Qué información me tienen de el? –pregunto Magguie

-Todo esta bien, nada fuera de lo normal –Dijo Tabby-

-Lincoln va y viene a la escuela convive con su hermana, que por cierto la otra fue relevada por esta –dijo Haiku-

-Si ella es amiga mía y me mantiene informado de todo lo que hace Lincoln

-Muy bien sigan así chicas

-Oye y como te fue en esa excursión –pregunto Tabby- si que te perdiste

-Lo se –contesto Magguie con su monótona voz- fui a esos campamentos familiares, lo único bueno fue poder apreciar la naturaleza a solas

-Ya me imagino el ruido de los niños corriendo con alegría –comento del mismo modo Haiku-

-Asi es –respondio la mayor-

-Lo bueno es que ya estas de regreso –comento Tabby-

Y las amigas continuaron su camino calles abajo

/

Bueno camaradas es todo por hoy, no estoy enojado ni ofendido pero si creo que ocupaban una explicación de por que tanto rollo, en fin ahora paso a saludar a los que me dejaron sus reviews!

Recomplit: gracias por dejar tu review, es un gusto que te este gustando mi fic, si algo saldrá mal, eso lo veras en el próximo capitulo camarada

Mike Zuckaritas: gracias por dejar tu review carnal, que bueno que te gusto mi fic, te mando saludos!

Sebas602: gracias por tu review camarada

Cristian Hernandez: gracias por dejar tu review mi hermano, y si algo interesante va a pasar, espéralo en el próximo capitulo!

Julex93: muchas gracias por tu review camarada, me emociono cada vez que me dejas uno hahahaha, si se levantaron un par de sospechas por ahí, pero todo relax se la creyeron haha, vamos a ver que pasara ahora en la casa de Jonathan, saludos!

RCurrent: gracias por dejar tu review, pues mira el fic puede durar un rato en terminar asi como puede que en el próximo capitulo se acabe, todo depende de los golpes de inspiración que me llegan, asi como también la recepción que obtengo de ustedes, con tal de saber que los entretengo me doy por bien servido, saludos!

Ficlover93: es un gusto volverte a leer camarada, gracias por preocuparte por el fic, di una breve explicación al inicio, creo que todo merecen el saber por que esta a si el fic, ya vez que todos ven los reviews, no estoy enojado ni nada, al contrario me alegra saber que alguien se preocupa por este fic, espero tenerte por aquí en el próximo capitulo, saludos!


	29. Capitulo 29

Si leeiste este capitulo tiene derecho a maltratarme por no actualizar desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooo tieeeeeempoooooo

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, primeramente antes que nada feliz navidad, feliz año nuevos, feliz dia de reyes, feliz dia de todo atrasado hahahahahaha, vacaciones, trabajo, fiestas continuas, escuela, todo se me junto y me fue imposibilitado poder actualizar mi fic amigos, les debo una gran disculpa por la larga espera, pero aquí estamos de nuevo

Los reviews los responderé abajo

/

Mientras tanto en la pequeña casa de rancho que Jonathan consiguió, procedía una velada bastante tranquila, bueno eso fue después de la golpiza que su novia le proporciono luego de que se diera cuenta que los chicos estaban bebiendo cerveza

-Pero si ya sabes que nosotros tomamos eso –comento Jonathan-

-Una esta bien pero miren lo que llevan, ni siquiera deberían de estar bebiendo eso –comento molesta Janeth señalando las latas en la mesa-

-Pero apenas llevamos una, esas están en la mitad

-Tu solamente tienes permiso para tomarte una, chicas, vamos a levantar todo eso y en cambio traeremos agua

-Además ¿Qué hacen ustedes tomando eso? –dijo Jordan refiriéndose a los que conoce-

-Hey tranquila Jordan–dijo Nikki levantando el pulgar con aprobación a los chicos- cada quien en su onda

Jordan le da una mirada de confusión a su amiga en cambio Nikki le sonríe

-¿Cómo puedes aprobar eso? Si que te hace falta un tornillo Nikki, vamos por el agua

-¿Agua? ¿pizza con agua? –dijo Rusty-

-Si es mas saludable que esa basura que llaman soda –comento Janeth llevándose las latas junto con las demás chicas-

-No malditas locas dejen ahí, sobre mi cada….-Rusty fue interrumpido por una bofetadas que le dio Liam-

-Contrólate, nos dejas en ridículo viejo

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que… es que, creo que no será lo mismo

-Es agua por favor Rusty, no seas ridículo –comento Zach-

-Esta bien ya me controlo

Mientras tanto en la cocina, las chicas tiraban las latas a la basura, mientras que una llenaba una jarra con agua

-Y díganme ustedes ya los conocen –pregunto Janeth terminando de llenar la jarra-

-Si –contesto Jordan- van en mi escuela ellos

-Así es –comento Nikki-

-Yo solamente al de blanco –comento Thicc-

-Igual, al de cabellos blancos –comento Fiona-

-Bien, no estamos tan desconocidas entonces jijiji –rio Janeth- vayamos a pasarla bien, Thicc atrás de ti en esa alacena están unos vasos de plástico puedes traerlos

De vuelta en la sala con los chicos

-Esa película de los ochentas se ve genial –comento Jonathan-

Todos veían fascinados la persecución que se llevaba a cabo en dicha película

-Creo que esa ya la vi, si no me equivoco es la de Niko –comento Rusty- oh miren ahí viene el agua

-Ya regresamos –comento Janeth mientras servía los vasos con agua y tomaba asiento con sus amigas- bien es hora de disfrutar de la pizza

-Si ya hace hambre –comento Fiona-

Todos tomaron sus respectivas rebanadas y continuaron observando otra persecución con balazos que proyectaba la película cuando de repente

-¿Por qué miran esas cosas? cuanta violencia no no no –dijo Thicc-

-Lo se, dame eso –Y Janeth termina por quitarle el control a su novio cambiando de canal y empezando a escucharse los quejidos de los chicos-

-Noooo carajo, se estaba poniendo buenoooo –dijo Jonathan con euforia al ver que los canales cambiaban hasta llegar a uno de música moderna-

-Tengo un juego, verdad o reto –dijo Fiona- ¿juegan?

Tres rondas después

-¿Por qué pedi reto? –dijo Jordan-

-Vamos Jordan tu puedes hazlo –dijo Nikki-

Rusty sonriendo se puso frente a ella, Jordan quería correr en ese momento

-Tu pediste reto cúmplelo –le dijo Fiona con una cara de malicia-

-Si hazlo –le dijo Janeth quien estaba acostada en las piernas de Jonathan-

-No siento mis piernas –dijo el pelinegro-

-Vamos que me estoy impacientando –comento el de lentes-

-Bien aquí voy –comento Jordan-

La chica tomo a Rusty de su mejillas y lo trajo hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios de cinco segundos, para luego soltarlo, quejarse y escupir, en cambio con Rusty….

-Siiii mi primer beso al fin wuuuuuuuuuu –y corrió a chocar los cinco con sus amigos-

-Que asco puaj… daaaaaaah odio estos juegos

Luego de un par de horas, todo se mantenía en calma en aquella casa, Jordan dormía con Rusty a consecuencia de un reto, Liam y Zach veían la televisión, mientras que la pareja de novios platicaban entre si, por ultimo Thicc y Fiona se tomaban alginas fotos y Lincoln y Nikki hablaban de la escuela

-Si la maestra DiMartino es genial –comento el peliblanco- te va a gustar

-Eso espero, la verdad me mataba del aburrimiento mi profesor, al menos con Johnson si me entretengo –comento Nikki-

-Eso dices tu, por que no te da clases todos los días

-Me caes bien Linc, aunque casi no hablemos, tal vez te visite uno de estos días, tal vez al menos ya se donde vives

El peliblanco sudo frio –Oh no, no mas gente por favor- se dijo asi mismo

-Ah si ¿Dónde vivo?

-Por la avenida Franklin ¿no?

-Es correcto –dijo sonriendo el muchacho

-Uffff casi- volvió a pensar-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que vivo ahí?

-De vez en cuando paso por ahí, y algunas veces te he visto entrar a tu casa

-Oh ya veo Nikki, tu también me caes bien, a pesar de que eres algo reservada

-Lo se

Nikki se levanto para ir al baño cosa que Fiona y Thicc aprovecharon que todos estaban distraídos

-¿Cómo te va romeo? –comento Thicc-

-¿Cuál romeo? Solo platicábamos –dijo riendo el peliblanco-

-Así empiezan –comento Fiona-

-Como nosotras –agrego la de rizos-

-¿Cómo dicen? –dijo Lincoln tratando de descifrar el mensaje-

-Nada nada –comento Fiona- Leni nos ha hablado mucho de ti

-Si, dice que eres la persona mas dulce que ha conocido

-Y coincidimos con ella ¿no? –dijo la chica del lunar en la cara-

-Así es Fiona

-Oh gracias supongo hehe –dijo sonrojado el de cabellos blancos-

-Por cierto –dijo Fiona con un tono serio- nos dijo que estas quedándote solo, que vives en otra casa

-Nos dio la dirección –comento la del vestido amarillo-

-Y nos encargo que te diéramos la vuelta de vez en cuando ¿verdad Thicc?

-Así es

-Entonces que no te extrañe si alguna de nosotras te visita a tu nueva casa

-Entiendo –contesto Lincoln no muy contento- esperen… ¿Leni les dio la dirección?

-Bueno…. No fue fácil –contesto Thicc-

-Si tiene noción de donde vives Lincoln, pero tuvimos que complementar las referencias de donde nos dio la dirección –dijo Fiona-

-Es la casa mas pequeña de entre todas las demás –comento Thicc-

-Ya veo, es que Leni es Leni y me impresiona que haya podido darles mas o menos la dirección

-Tienes una gran hermana chico –dijo Fiona- a pesar de que tu hermana sea a si, no la subestimes, ven Thicc vamos por un vaso con agua –y las amigas se retiraron-

Después de unos momentos Janeth llamo a sus amigas, Jonathan las llevaría a casa de su novia donde pasarían la noche, no sin antes escoltar a sus amigos hasta la entrada de Royal Woods donde había iluminación

-Lo siento hermanos, auto lleno

-No te preocupes –comento Lincoln- de aquí nosotros pedaleamos con mas seguridad por las luces

-Hey gracias por la pizza –agradecieron Liam, Zach y Rusty-

-Nos vemos ijoos –y el mayor se retiro del lugar-

/

Después de una media hora de pedalear Lincoln llego a su casa, metió la llave y entro metiendo la bicicleta detrás de el encendió la luz para encontrarse con Luna sentada en un sillón, con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Aaah Luna! Me asustaste

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba haciendo lo de mi proyecto –contesto el muchacho con toda seguridad-

-¿A esta hora?

-Si

-Dime la verdad bro

-Ya te dije Luna, mira no quiero discutir vengo muy cansado

-No Lincoln, en ese caso ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa de ellos? Es muy tarde para que andes tu solo en las calles

-No me quede, por que lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y recostarme en mi cama, si estas insegura de lo que te digo mañana acompáñame a la escuela y veras lo que te digo

-No se trata de eso bro, desde que vi aquel desastre aquí en la casa, algo me da mala espina, solo espero que no estés metido con ese chico que vi

-Es bueno que te preocupes por mi Luna, ya te dije que todo esta bien

-Por cierto, si no te molesta, puedes dormir aquí en los sillones, es que….. Sam se quedo –dijo avergonzada la rockera-

-Bien apaga la luz, nos vemos mañana

-¿Quieres que te traiga tu ropa para dormir?

-No, dormiré así, hasta mañana Luna

-Hasta mañana Linc –Y luna entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta-

El chico de cabellos blancos encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales hasta encontrar una que de la hora, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada en punto, procedió a quitarse las botas y la gorra para luego apagar el televisor, estiro sus piernas a la mesita que tenia enfrente y se acomodo en el sillón para quedarse dormido

/

Una agradable mañana viernes iniciaba en Royal Woods en la casa de los Loud las chicas comenzaban su rutina de hacer fila en el baño, desayunar e ir a la escuela, excepto la hermana mas mayor, la cual hablaba con su madre

-Hoy hare mi maleta para relevar a Luna –comento Lori-

-Me parece bien señorita, mañana iremos a que releves a tu hermana

-Esta bien mamá

/

-Despierta dormilón, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela –hablo Luna a su hermano menor-

Lincoln lentamente comenzaba a despertar, para encontrarse con Luna y Sam, la pareja de chicas al ver que ya había despertado se dirigieron a la cocina para traer el desayuno

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete con treinta minutos –contesto Sam poniendo los platos en la mesa-

-Gracias –y con esto el peliblanco se levanto para ir al baño-

Luego de haberse lavado la cara y realizar una de sus necesidades, Lincoln regreso para tomar asiento en la mesa y deleitarse con los hot cakes que Luna y Sam hicieron, ellas ya estaban desayunando

-Delicioso –comento el peliblanco mientras ponía un poco mas de miel a su desayuno-

-Gracias, yo los prepare tienen el toque de los Sharp –rio la chica del mechón azul-

-Ni como negar que son tuyos –comento Luna- por cierto aunque llegues tarde debes ir a la escuela, nosotras nos iremos a la escuela, así que confió en ti de que no vas a faltar hoy –finalizo la rockera levantando su plato-

-Si esta bien Luna –comento Lincoln- confía en mi, por cierto ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo anoche?

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante lo que dijo el peliblanco

-Por.. por que lo dices pequeño? –pregunto Sam-

-Pues por que Luna, estaba despierta hasta tarde…. Le quitaste el sueño ¿verdad Sam?

-¡Queeee! ¡noooo! –dijo rápidamente la de mechón azul-

-Solo platicamos bro, no hicimos nada malo, además me tenias con el pendiente, crees que no se me ha olvidado

-Jajajaja –rio Lincoln- tranquilas solo jugaba, de nuevo Sam esto esta delicioso

-Thank you my Little love –canto Sam-

Sam termino su plato y en lo que esperaba a que Luna saliera del baño revisaba su celular, Lincoln continuaba su desayuno

Finalmente Luna y Sam se retiraron de la casa, Lincoln se encargo de lavar los trastes para luego darse un baño, terminado esto se vistió con su casual playera naranja, pantalón mezclilla y sus tenis blancos, tomo su radio y llamo a sus amigos

-Adelante…

/

-Tu me vas a decir, que ocurre con Lincoln –amenazo Ronnie a Clyde-

-No espera Ronnie, que quieres que te diga

-Quiero que me digas, que es lo que le pasa a Lincoln, ha actuado muy extraño y como tu eres su mejor amigo, tu debes de saberlo

-Yo no se a que te refieres, yo lo veo normal como siempre

-Creo que tienes sucios esos lentes, déjame ayudarte a limpiarlos –la chica agarro a Clyde del cuello y lo agito un poco- El no ha venido, y aunque se que esta justificado, son demasiados días

-¿Y que no tu hermano es novio de Lori? Pregúntale a el

-Si te lo pregunto a ti es por que tu lo conoces mejor que mi hermano

-Hey –se escucho otra voz- deja a Clyde en paz Ronnie

-¿Cristina?... oh no te preocupes solo estaba hablando con el sobre unas cosas –dijo la latina soltando al de anteojos-

-Pues mas bien parecías que lo estabas amenazando, Clyde ¿Qué paso?

-No no nada nada malo

-Clyyydee, dime la verdad –insistió Cristina además de que Cookie se acerco con su amiga para ver que pasaba-

-Quiere saber donde esta Lincoln –confeso Clyde al sentirse presionado-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y para que quieres saber Ronnie?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Son demasiados días que no viene esto es raro, y si a ustedes no les interesa yo lo sabré

-Entonces es eso, despreocúpate Ronnie, el lunes tendrás noticias de el –le dijo Cristina-

Ronnie quedo perpleja al escuchar las palabras de Cristina, iba a contestarle pero hablo de nuevo la chica de pelo rizado

-Saliendo iré a verlo, tenemos muchaaaaaaas cosas de que hablar, vámonos Cookie

Y así el par de amigas se retiro de la escena y Clyde aprovechando la distracción de la latina salió corriendo

/

Mientras tanto en una reunión en otra ciudad del estado se encontraba Carol y su familia, como siempre su padre hablando de negocios, mientras que su madre y ella están para apoyarlo

La rubia observaba como su padre hablaba con otros socios, miraba alrededor de la mesa donde también están las familias de los demás socios, tomo su celular y comenzó a textear con su amiga que había visto a Lincoln la otra vez en bicicleta

/

Lincoln cambiaba los canales, buscando algo que ver, hasta que encontró el noticiero de la ciudad, subió un poco el volumen y salió rumbo a la cocina, reviso el contenido de su refrigerador tomo unas pechugas de pollo, calabazas tomate cebolla y mantequilla

-Veamos si recuerdo como lo hizo mamá

/

Cristina y Cookie caminaban a toda prisa por la banqueta el par de chicas estaban próximas a llegar a la casa del peliblanco

-Aquí es –dijo Cristina llegando a la casa-

-Ya veo, esta es la casa que te comento Clyde

-Si, ayer estaba su hermana, supongo que a esta hora debe estar el aquí, es la hora de la comida

-Que por cierto, parece que están cocinando, algo huele muy bien –comento Cookie-

-Bueno vamos a tocar la puerta

Y el par de chicas se acerco hasta la puerta

/

TOC TOC TOC

Sonaba la esclava que Carol traía en mano derecha sobre la mesa de madera, mientras su madre la movía

-Hija, hija, despierta Carol –llamo su madre despertando a la rubia-

-¿Qué paso mamá?... espera ¿me dormí? Nooooo, dime que nadie se dio cuenta

-Nadie se dio cuenta hija –comento la Sra. Pingrey- acaba de terminar la reunión es hora de ir al restaurant a la comida

-Gracias al cielo, gracias mamá –y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-Termina de despertar, en lo que hablo con tu padre y los demás socios

-Esta bien mamá, ahí voy

-Tomate tu tiempo hija –y la Sra. Pingrey deja a su hija-

Carol busco su celular que estaba en medio de sus piernas, desbloqueo su pantalla revelando una foto de ella en algún lugar lujoso de noche, vio que tenia una notificación de mensaje de su amiga la cual reviso revelando los siguiente:

 _Hola amiga, encontré sus red social, tiene perfil privado, por eso no lo encontrabas, solamente los que tenemos amigos en común podemos ver su perfil, me imagino que no tiene a ni un Loud agregado, por eso no lo encontrabas, te dejo el Link y no no lo agregue, di con el por que una amiga que es amiga de una de sus hermanas lo tiene agregado, besos diviértete_

Carol entro al perfil del peliblanco, la cual tenia poca actividad muy pocas fotos de el, pero las suficientes para hacerla suspirar de enamorada

-Mañana travieso, mañana –dijo con un tono encantador mientras salía de aquel lugar para reunirse con sus padres-

/

Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy muchachos, espero que les haya gustado vamos con los reviews

 **MontanaHatsune92: Mi buen Montana, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que disfrutes este capitulo saludos!**

 **Sebas602: Hola que tal, gracias por tu review Sebas, de hecho para el próximo capitulo Lori estará ya con Lincoln, saludos!**

 **CrazyMowi: Muchas gracias!**

 **Mike Zuckaritas: Si tengo conocimiento sobre el fic en wattpad, yo lo autorice para que fuera publicado ahí también, te mando un cordial saludo bro!**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Sam, que gusto me da leerte viejo, eres uno de mis primeros clientes por asi decirlo, que me deja reviews cuando empece con esto y es un honor seguirte teniendo por aquí, si lo se tengo un par de desperfectos por ahí pero ya ando en eso de retirarlos, espero que te guste este capitulo saludos!**

 **Cristian Hernandez: Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Julex93: Juleeexxxx! Que gusto leerte, como siempre me emociona leer el review que siempre me dejas, lo se, en eso estoy ya empece a quitar cosas para darle retorno al buen sentido que debe de tener el fic, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, gracias y saludos!**

 **EltioRob95: Carnaaaal muchas gracias por tu review, si lo se quiero que Fiona tenga una aparición especial mas adelante muajajajaja, espero que te agrade el capitulo de hoy!**

 **Ficlover93: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy!**

 **Dext Belt: Muchas gracias por tu review, de hecho planeaba algo de Jordancoln, pero recordé la pésima suerte que ha tenido Rusty con las chicas, que se la quise dejar para el, en cambio próximamente tendremos la aparición de Fiona de nuevo, un gusto leerte, por cierto mándame PM quiero hacerte una pregunta bro, saludos!**

 **Elcansado69: Aquí lo tienes disfrutalo, saludos!**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu review, tengo en cuenta lo que me dices, poco a poco, se va arreglar esto, saludos!**

 **J0nas Nagera: Muchas gracias por tu review, comentarios como los tuyos y demas compañeros, son los que me hacen continuar con este fic, en verdad gracias, encuentro con Maggie y Cristina lo tendremos en el próximo capitulo, tal vez y solo digo tal vez, Tabby también intervenga, temando un cordial saludo y que este capitulo nuevo, te agrade!**

 **Freddy Jose Naranjo Nieto: Aquí lo tiene joven, saludos!**

 **Aleelkpo4828: Aquí lo tienes disfrutalo!**

Sin mas que decir, me despido, recuerden todavía tenemos a una persona que de nueva cuenta le hara la vida en cuadritos al pobre Lincoln pero eso será mas adelante, hahahahaha, sin mas que decirles, nos vemos en el próximo saludos de su buen amigo T10507!


	30. Capitulo 30

El viernes transcurría normal en Royal Woods mientras que el peliblanco buscaba en su refrigerador que preparar para comer, escucha que tocan la puerta de su casa

TOC TOC TOC

Cierra el refrigerador y se dirige a la ventana para observar quien llama a la puerta, su reacción fue tocarse la frente con una mano y bajarla por toda su cara

Se relajo un poco y se preparo para abrir la puerta y saludar a su novia y su amiga

-Hola chicas –saludo el peliblanco- pasen pasen

Ambas entraron

-Mi nieve- comento Cristina- bien que te tenias guardado esto –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones-

-Sii –comento Cookie- no sabia que tienes dos casas

-Jejeje si es algo nuevo –comento el peliblanco-

-Bueno cariño –comento Cristina- vamos por partes, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada linda, esta todo bien

-No Lincoln, Clyde me dijo que estas aquí, asi que algo pasa, no puedes estar tu solo aquí

-No pasa nada Cris quedarme solo no es nada, de igual manera tengo a una hermana aquí conmigo cuidándome –contesto el de cabellos blancos-

-¿Y en donde esta?

-En la escuela

-Ese es otro punto ¿Por qué no estas yendo a la escuela?

Lincoln se quedo observando al par de chicas, Cookie se mantenía en silencio, solo era Cristina la que hablaba

-¿Gustan algo de tomar?

-Agua –contesto Cristina- ¿tu cookie?

-Igual agua –contesto rápido la chica galleta-

El peliblanco se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por los vasos de agua, preparándose para hablar con ellas

/

Un grupo de jóvenes preparatorianos en varios autos llegaron hasta la casa de Jonathan estos tocaron la puerta pero nunca voltearon hacia atrás, no pudiéndose identificar quienes eran, el chico de cabello negro les abrió la puerta

-¿Qué hay viejo? –uno de ellos hablo y lo saludo de un abrazo- ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien bro –comento el pelinegro- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Todo normal –le contesto otro-

-¿Qué se escucha en la escuela? –pregunto Jonanthan-

-Pues te comento, dicen que si no vas a la escuela, que básicamente seria como entregarte a la policía te darán de baja definitivo

-Que se vayan al diablo –contesto el pelinegro-

-Así es, tus padres de vez en cuando van a la escuela para saber si hay algo de ti, nadie ha sospechado que venimos a verte, nadie sabe donde estas, es buena la idea esa de tus amiguitos, que yo no se como diablos puedes andar con esos gusanitos –rio el grupo- regresando es buena esa idea de ellos de quedarte por aquí y que trabajes

-La idea de quedarme aquí fue mía, el trabajo ellos me lo consiguieron y ya vez aquí sigo y asi será hasta que pase lo contrario, que hay de lo que te encargue

-Me comentaron que llegara dentro de tres semana, pero ya sabes a veces les llegan antes las cosas, así que estamos al pendiente, y si esto sale mal, ya le avise a mi amigo que te prepare un lugar en donde vive para que que te vayas lo antes posible

-Perfecto

-Hermano fue un gusto verte, las clase ya van a reanudar, nos vemos

Jonathan y aquel chico chocaron los puños y se dieron un abrazo

-Cuídense muchachos –y el pelinegro entro a la casa se dirigió a la parte trasera del hogar hasta llegar a unos cables de tensión- bien si google no miente esto será fácil –dijo mientras comenzó a trepar hacia aquel poste de corriente-

/

Lori metía sus cosas a la maleta, mientras Leni la observaba

-Hermana –hablo la segunda mayor-

-Dime Leni

-Perdón por mis reacciones, es que si me causa indignación la forma como….. no se…. ¿nos tratas?, bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es como tratabas a Linky

Lori dejo de meter cosas a la maleta y miro a su hermana

-Leni, si lo se hice mal, pero soy la mayor y tenia que poner el orden… pero si….. me pase de la raya…. Con ustedes…. Con el…..

-No quiero que te sientas mal hermana, solo lo dije ¿si?

-No Leni, no te sientas mal, tus palabras dicen la verdad aunque a veces sean confusas

-Te quiero hermana

-Yo igual –le respondió Lori viendo a los ojos a Leni- vamos ven dame un abrazo

Y Leni corrió hasta los brazos de su hermana y se dieron un largo abrazo

/

Mientras que Carol degustaba su nieve de vainilla y su frappe de cappuccino, esta mensajeaba con su amiga ya antes mencionada

-Hija- hablo su madre-

-Mande mamá –respondió ella sin dejar de textear en su celular-

-¿Entonces mañana vas a traer a ese chico que nos quieres presentar?

Carol dejo de textear y puso total atención a su madre

-Si mamá, mañana lo llevare a casa

-Bien hija, quiero conocer a ese hombre que te hace suspirar –dijo su madre-

Carol se sonrojo un poco por lo que le dijo su mamá, aunque ella no suspiraba por el frente a ella, a su madre nunca le fallaba su intuición maternal

-Preparare una rica pizza casera

Carol sonrió maravillada y abrazo a su madre

/

-Con que eso es lo que paso –dijo Cristina-

-Así es –contesto el peliblanco viéndola fijamente-

Lincoln conto a las chicas todo lo que paso, Cristina realizaba alguno que otro comentario, mientras que Cookie solo observaba en silencio

-Mira Lincoln, se me hace una total injusticia lo que me haz dicho, hasta me dan ganas de ir con mis padre y exponer el caso en servicios familiares

-No exageres Cristina –comento el peliblanco-

-Es la verdad –comento ella- pero no lo hare, por lo menos parece que ya se están arrepintiendo la mayoría

-Básicamente eso esta sucediendo o parece –contesto el peliblanco-

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco, y dime por que no haz ido a la escuela

-Quise tomarme un descanso

-Entiendo derivado de lo mismo

-Así es, estamos justificados ¿no? –pregunto el peliblanco-

-Si la señorita Johnson tiene tus justificantes

-Excelente

Hubo un momento de silencio Cristina miraba fijamente a Lincoln y viceversa, mientras que Cookie miraba sus rodillas, y jugaba con su falda

-He venido a decirte algo también Lincoln

La atención se sumo un poco mas en ella

-Dime Cristina

-Mira Lincoln eres un chico extraordinario, algo extraño a veces pero extraordinario, eso fue lo que me llamo mucho la atención de ti, pero siento que nuestra relación esta un poco…..

-¿Forzada?... ¿muy inmediato?

-Algo asi Lincoln…. Me apena decirlo pero…. Creo que deberíamos….. terminar….. digo para conocernos un poco mas a fondo, no te dejare de hablar, estaré al pendiente de ti, te lo juro

-No te preocupes Cristina, esta bien, sabia que lo dirías, no hay problema por mi

-Que bueno Lincoln

TOC TOC TOC

-Yo abro –dijo Cookie, pensando que podría ser útil en algo-

-No no, yo lo hago –contesto rápido el peliblanco y se levanto de su sillón- ¿Quién será?

Llego a la ventana y vio a conocida chica emo-gotica, voltio a ver a sus visitas quienes estas lo miraban a el, vio el picaporte de la puerta y la giro encontrándose frente a ella

-Hola Lincoln –saludo ella con su característico tono-

-Hola Magguie, pasa

Magguie entro a la casa y observo al par de chicas que estaban sentadas en los sillones

-Chicas –se acerco el peliblanco a las chicas- ella es Magguie amiga de mi hermana Luan, ella también me cuida Cristina

-Oh hola –saludo la de diadema amarillo-

-¡Hola! –saludo la chica galleta-

-Hola –dijo la mayor-

-Bien preparare la comida –comento el peliblanco-

-Lo hare yo –dijo Magguie- siéntate

-… Aaa…..¿Esta bien? –dijo Lincoln- ¿se quedan a comer chicas?

-Pues básicamente estoy esperando a que mi madre pase por nosotros –se levanto Cristina del sillón- iré a ayudarle a Magguie

-¿Bueno? –dijo Lincoln un tanto confundido por el comportamiento de Cristina-

Cristina llego hasta donde se encontraba Magguie quien picaba un poco de tomate, pepinillos y lechuga

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto Cristina-

-Si lo deseas, puedes ir encendiendo la estufa

-Claro –Cristina se acerco al electrodoméstico y lo encendió mientras que Magguie ponía un pequeño sarten- dime Magguie, ¿cuidas de Lincoln?

-Lo hago –contesto la emo- esta solo, no siempre hay alguien con el, alguien tiene que vigilarlo

-Entiendo, pero ¿si es verdad que se queda con alguna de sus hermanas? –pregunto seria la menor-

-Si –contesto Magguie mientras ponía un poco de mantequilla en el sarten- ahorita su hermana Luna lo cuida, no debe de tardar en llegar, fue a la escuela

-Ya puedo estar tranquila, Lincoln es muy honesto, pero hasta la persona mas honesta puede mentir, y el saber que tu dices la verdad, me siento mas tranquila

-No te preocupes –comento la emo mientras picaba en cubos pollo crudo- y eres…. ¿su novia?

Magguie al realizar la pregunto se sentía un poco mal por dentro y un poco molesta, ya que el peliblanco nunca había comentado que tenia una novia, en cambio Cristina se lo tomo con tranquilidad, sabia que podría hacerle esa pregunta la mayor

-Éramos, acabamos de romper

-¿En serio? –pregunto Magguie algo intrigada, haciendo de un lado su voz monótona y pudiéndose notar un ligero cambio-

-Pues es que, bola de nieve es genial y todo, pero lo de nosotros se dio muy súbitamente y pues falta conocernos un poco mas, no todo puede ser tan rápido

Escuchar eso le dio alegría internamente, ahora Magguie tenia oportunidad

-Entiendo –comento de nuevo monótonamente-

-¿Y aquí se la pasa todo el día?

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto la mayor-

-Es que pidió días para faltar

-¿Días para faltar?

-¿Si no lo sabias?

-No… no lo sabia, siempre veía algunas veces que se iba en las mañanas, o cuando regresaba

-Oh…. Entonces habrá que pre…

-Espera –la detuvo la emo- vamos a comer en tranquilidad, cuando terminemos le preguntamos

-Excelente idea Magguie

-Bien –comento la emo-

/

Mientras tanto en la sala

-Cookie –hablo Lincoln- estas muy callada

-Oh lo siento, es que la charla era solamente de ustedes, yo no quise intervenir –comento la chica galleta-

-¿Cómo dieron con la casa?

-Clyde –menciono ella- Cristina le pidió tu dirección

-Oh, entiendo –comento el peliblanco- Cookie…. Te hare una pregunta pero necesito que me respondas con sinceridad ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Lincoln –comento ella animada-

-¿Por qué te comportas rara con Jonathan? ¿Te hizo algo el día que te aviso que no iríamos a la escuela toda la semana? Dime

Cookie palideció al escuchar aquello que Lincoln le menciono, nada malo había pasado, pero se veía comprometida a responder, no estaba lista para decirle que le gusta aquel chico mas grande que ella

-Yo… aah.. es que….

-La comida esta lista –comento Cristina poniendo los platos y cubiertos

-Mira vamos a comer –cometo Cookie levantándose rápidamente del sillón

-Si vamos dijo Lincoln detrás de ella

Magguie llego con el sarten el cual estaba tapado con un par de cucharas grandes sirvió aquella ensalada de pollo al vapor, se ve que la chica emo tiene su gracia para la cocina

Una vez servidos todos los platos y vasos con algo de refresco procedieron a sentarse y degustar de aquel platillo

Una vez terminados todos seguían sentados en la mesa reposando un poco, fue el momento perfecto que Cristina pregunto

-Lincoln ¿Por qué pediste días para faltar?

-Ya te lo dije, quería un descanso

-¿Seguro? –comento Magguie- ¿Y a donde te vas entonces todos los días?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Por que necesito saber, necesitamos saber mejor dicho –dijo Cristina señalando a Magguie-

-No hacia nada malo, solo iba a mi casa

-No te creo –comento Magguie- Luan, me hubiera avisado

-Luan ha estado muy ocupada para poder avisarte –se excuso el peliblanco-

-Vamos Lincoln di la verdad –dijo Cristina-

Lincoln logro ver que Cookie diría algo, pero le lanzo una mirada que la hizo detenerse

-Es la verdad, no es mi problema si ustedes no me creen

Cristina puso los ojos como platos al escuchar esa respuesta algo ofensiva, mientras que Magguie seguía con su clásica mirada

Un auto se detuvo afuera de la casa de Lincoln y sonó su bocina, Cristina logro identificar que era el auto de su madre

-Bien Lincoln, fue agradable verte y aclarar las cosas contigo –dijo no muy contenta la de diadema- vámonos Cookie

Y el par de chicas se retiraron rápidamente si darle oportunidad a Lincoln de despedirse

El peliblanco recargo los codos sobre la mesa junto sus manos en su boca y se quedo viendo fijamente hacia el frente, Magguie solamente lo observaba

-La puerta esta abierta como puedes ver

-Grosero –Magguie se levanto de la mesa y salió fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si-

El peliblanco quedo solo y agacho la mirada

/

Por la noche Luna cenaba mientras que le contaba al peliblanco como le fue el día de hoy

-Por lo que veo tuviste un día algo ajetreado ¿no?

-Si bro, bastante, pero nada que un buen desestres saliendo de clases lo arregle

-Me imagino –comento Lincoln- nada como recortar algunos pliegues con tijera ayude

-¡¿Quuuuueee?! –dijo Luna-

-Nada jajajaja nada, debiste haber visto tu cara, jajajajaja –se burlo el peliblanco- no con la mochila no!

Una hora después Lincoln observaba la televisión cambiando de canales, ambos ya con sus respectivas pijamas ignorando el hecho de que de nueva cuenta Luna no tenia su short

-Infinidad de canales, nada que ver –dijo el peliblanco-

-Lo se –comento Luna tecleando en su celular- me iré a dormir estoy muy agotada, por cierto, mañana me relevan ¿Qué no se supone que es en domingo?

-Se supone, pero bueno, mamá es mamá –respondió Lincoln-

Luna se levanto del sillón y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de entrar hablo, haciendo que Lincoln volteara a verla

-Por cierto si tan seguro estas de que recorto pliegues, no lo dudes que me gustan que me restrieguen algo mas que unas tijeras

Luna tomo con una mano su camisa blanca y la alzo un poco dejando ver aquellas pantis purpuras y con la otra mano jalo el pliegue central de aquella prenda haciéndola que esta se metiera entre sus nalgas dejando una bella vista

-Hasta mañana bro –termino Luna su travesura soltando todo y regalándole un guiño antes de entrar a la habitación-

-Hoy dormiré aquí –dijo para si mismo el peliblanco-

/

-Eres un miedoso, solo íbamos a jugar un poco, pero bueno, sufre las consecuencias de dormir en el sillón

-Cállate Luna –le dijo el peliblanco-

Era sábado por la mañana muy temprano ambos hermanos se encontraban ya vestidos, Luna con su atuendo de siempre y Lincoln con la camisa de trabajo y la respectiva gorra, el reloj marcaban las siete de la mañana y vanzilla llego trayendo consigo el relevo de hermana

-Bye my Little Love, fue un gusto estar contigo –dijo Luna en el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta-

-Igual Luna, nos veremos en la casa

-Si tienes problemas, me dices, y aquí estaré

-Esta bien –comento Lincoln

Luna se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a vanzilla mientras que des esta descendía Lori

-Bueno, le toca a Lori –dijo para si mismo el de cabellos blancos- un momento ¡LORI!

Y la rubia mayor se dirigía hacia su hermano peliblanco

-Hola –saludo ella-

-Hola Lori –contesto no muy convencido el peliblanco-

Rita hizo sonar la bocina de la camionera y grito

-Cuídense mucho voy tarde para el trabajo, Lori cuida bien de tu hermano

-Lo hare mamá grito Lori

Y Vanzilla se fue con una Luna diciendo adiós

Ambos hermanos entraron a la casa

Lori se mantenía callada, no decía nada

-Al fondo esta la habitación, acomoda tus cosas de donde Luna quito lo suyo, me tengo que ir

Lori al escuchar eso, lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto de manera autoritaria

-Con Liam –se deshizo del agarre de su hermana- estamos trabajando en un proyecto escolar y debo ir a reunirme con el equipo

Lori observaba a su hermano, no estaba muy convencida de lo que Lincoln le decía

-Te acompañare –propuso la rubia-

-¿Qué?, no, no necesito de acompañantes, además voy en bicicleta –el peliblanco se dirigió a la parte trasera por su vehículo ligero y regreso listo para retirarse- en la mesa esta la copia de la llave de la puerta, por si necesitas salir o algo

-¿No llevaras tu mochila? –pregunto la mayor-

-No la necesito para lo que estamos haciendo –contesto el peliblanco- nos vemos por la noche

-¿Qué como que por la noche? Lincoln no mas que llegues…. –y se escucho el portazo Lori abrió la puerta pero su hermano ya iba a toda velocidad calles abajo- Grrrr

/

Bien chicos es todo por el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado vamos con los reviews

 **J0nas Nagera: Muchas gracias por tu review colega, en verdad que me emociona leerte tus comentarios, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado saludos!**

 **Aleelkpo4828: Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

 **RCurrent: Saludos, gracias por tu review, se esta trabajando en eso, tengo una manera diferente para que las cosas se arreglen, lo vas a ir viendo poco a poco, la primera como podrás ver será Lori**

 **TheLouder1: Gracias por tu comentario, pues como puedes ver no le cayo para nada bien el relevo, saludos!**

 **eltioRob95: Carnal gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, apoco ya quieres que le de piso al fic? Jajajaj si lo se esta muy extendido, te compartiré o mas bien les compartiré (spoilers noooo) este dato por que se que no serás tu el único que lea todos los reviews, quiero hacer un lio grande que esta por llegar antes de darle fin(tal vez me arrepienta y siga con mas, pero hasta el momento esa es la idea el broncón y tan tan), a lo mucho dos o tres capítulos sobre ese asunto, para luego dar conclusión, saludos!**

 **Julex93: Muchas gracias por tu review mi Julex, como siempre un agrado leerte, como puedes ver Lori viene en plan de arreglar las cosas pero no será nada fácil, veamos como lidiara con un Lincoln algo rebelde, por obvias razones, saludos!**

 **Arago2: Prepárate, que algo bueno no va a salir de eso, cuando va a suceder, cualquier día de la semana que se quedara Lori, quédate al pendiente para que lo descubras saludos!**

 **Hisworld39: Bienvenido me alegra mucho ver que le dieras una oportunidad a mi fic, espero que te agrade este capitulo!**

 **Crismoster025: Bienvenido a mi fic, que agrada y alago me da leerte, el saber que te desvelaste con esta obra hecha de ideas y cosas locas, en fin, espero que el capitulo te agrade, saludos!**

 **Y todos los demás que no dejan su review, les envió un cordial saludos y un agradecimiento por pasar a leer, gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo**

 **T10507 cambio y fuera royer royer…..**


	31. Capitulo 31

Saludos hoy no me tarde en actualizar, tuve tiempo de sobra hahahaha, les dejo el capitulo

Corre lectura!

/

Lincoln llego hasta el taller, donde ya se encontraban sus amigos Liam, Zach, Rusty y Jonathan arriba de la camioneta del Sr. Chip

-¿Qué hay Linc? –lo saludos Liam-

-¿Qué hay chicos? –saludo el peliblanco-

-Todo tranquilo –comento Zach-

-Excepto que –dijo Rusty-

-Son las ocho, te estamos esperando para irnos –comento Jonathan-

-¿Irnos? –pregunto confuso el peliblanco-

El grupo asintió con su cabeza

-Ve a abrir turno, aunque el Sr. Chip parece que no esta muy contento por tu retraso

Lincoln trago saliva al escuchar eso, sabia que venia ya muy retrasado, todo por esperar a que dejaran a Lori y se llevaran a Luna, el chico miro a sus amigos, a lo que estos le señalaron la puerta de la oficina, sin mas que decir el peliblanco abrió aquella puerta y entro a la oficina, solo eran el y su jefe

-Hasta que por fin llegas –se escucho retumbar la voz del padre de Cookie dándole la espalda al peliblanco en su silla giratoria- ¿Por qué tan tarde Lincoln?

-Aaah…. Asuntos familiares señor –contesto el peliblanco-

-No te creo –le contesto aquel hombre- hoy es dia de paga me dan ganas de descontarte una parte

-Si cree que es necesario hágalo –le respondio Lincoln-

-Tal vez no lo haga…. Si el trabajo que tengo para ustedes hoy lo terminan a tiempo –comento el Sr. Chip Brown- ayer tuve una reunión con mis hombres….. ¿recuerdas que dije que se andaban pasando de listos conmigo uno de ellos?

-Si señor

-Bien pues, ayer me deshice de dos de ellos eran mi equipo de trabajo de camino, ahora me quedan tres pero ellos son de taller, entonces como veo que son capaces o eso me demostraron ser capaces para algunos trabajos ustedes, mas tu amiguito de cabello negro, me llego un trabajo muy temprano a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí, carretera 55, asi que los llevare hasta ahí y espero que no me decepcionen ¿esta claro?

-Si si señor, por esos mis amigos están en su camioneta

-Asi es, te estaba esperando, de todos modos si no llegabas en cinco minutos de los cuales ya habían pasado cuatro, me hubiera ido sin ti y aquellos hombres te hubieran comido vivo –señalo la ventana como sus tres hombre trabajaban en el patio levantando un motor de auto con una grua de mano-

Lincoln observaba aquellos hombres trabajar, se veian que no estaban nada contentos, se alegro un poco de la suerte que le toco

-Bueno señor, subiré al auto entonces

-Voy ensenguida –comento su jefe-

El peliblanco salio de la oficina y subio a la parte trasera de la camioneta de su jefe donde se encontraban sus amigos

-¿Cómo te fue, vienes bastante palido –dijo Rusty-

-O te pusiste maquillaje jajaja –dijo riendo Zach-

-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez no estaría vivo –comento Lincoln- ¿se enteraron que despidió a dos?

-Si el viejo nos lo comento –dijo Jonathan- ahí viene por cierto

El Sr. Chip subio a la camioneta y se puso en marcha llevando consigo a Lincoln y sus amigos

/

Lori acomodaba las cosas en el ropero, sus ropa y un par de vestidos de coctel por si salía hoy

-Listo termine de acomodar lo mio –dijo Lori para si misma-

Vio los demas cajones de aquel ropero, su instito de hermana la hizo actuar y comenzó a revisar todo en busca de que Lincoln escondiera algo, registro cada parte de la casa de forma minusiosa reviso cada prenda y dejo todo intacto como si nada hubiera pasado, no había nada, todo estaba en orden nada sospechoso encontró, sentada en la cama, reviso la mesita de noche encontrando un par de comics y dos frascos, los cuales ambos contenían dinero, pensó en abrirlos pero mejor los dejo en su lugar y cerro aquella gaveta de la mesa, tomo su nuevo celular y comenzó a revisar cuando una llamada entro

-Hola Becky –saludo ella en la línea-

Luego de algunos minutos Lori acordó salir con sus amigas Becky y Dana por la noche, reviso que vestido se pondría mientras texteaba con Bobby, el cual le avisaba que se había ido fuera de la ciudad con su hermana y su madre

/

-Bien, cuiden la comida y las herramientas, llámenme cuando hayan terminado, solo cuando hayan terminado –recalco el Sr. Chip-

-Esta bien jefe –contesto Jonathan-

-Bien nos vemos, sube amigo lo llevare a la ciudad

Ambos hombres el jefe y aquel camionero que solicito el servicio se retiraron con rumbo a la ciudad

El grupo de chicos miro a su alrededor solo había tierra, cerros, la carretera de cuatro carriles que iba y venia y algunos vehículos pasaban y ellos a la orilla de la carretera con la unidad pesada haciéndoles compañía

-Primero debemos señalizar –comento Lincoln y vio hacia la parte final del remolque del camión en el cual se apreciaban algunos triángulos de seguridad ya puestos en la carretera-

-Parece que ese punto ya esta resuelto –dijo Liam-

-Bien primero antes de comenzar con lo grande –dijo Jonathan- ¿Quién será el primero en abanderar la zona?

-Yo –comento Liam- yo sere primero

Jonathan le dio al chico la bandera naranja con reflejantes amarillos

-Es fácil, subete al estribo del camión, estira tu mano y abandera cuando se este aproximando un vehiculo- comento Jonathan-

-Entendido –dijo el de lentes-

-Ahora viene lo bueno –comento el pelinegro tomando la nota que estaba en el suelo con la caja de herramientas, piezas nuevas, cubetas de aceite y la comida- debemos reparar la flecha cardan de este monstruo, y realizarle cambio de aceite al motor, bien empecemos

Y asi el grupo de chicos se lanzo debajo de la unidad y comenzaron a trabajar mientras que Liam abanderaba la zona sentado en el estribo de aquel tractocamion

/

Carol desayunaba muy contenta en compañía de sus padres, el Sr. Pingrey leia el periódico mientras que su madre, tomaba café con el

-Entonces, ¿iras tu por el? –menciono su padre sin dejar de leer el periódico

-Asi es papi –contesto la rubia muy contenta- pero quiero ir yo personalmente por el

El Sr. Pingrey bajo el periódico al escuchar la petición de su hija

-Hija no lo se, es que es una zona…. Es segura…. Pero ellos salen un poco tarde entonces.. tu sola por alla…

-Papá no me pasara nada te lo juro –contesto Carol tratando de convencer a su padre- anda déjame ir a mi, sin seguridad sin nada, ire y regresare con el

-Hija, pero deberías darle oportunidad de que se vaya a bañar a su casa ¿no crees?

-Y si le compro algo, para que se aquí –dijo ella- por faaaaa

La señora vio a su esposo, era la primera vez que veian que su hija se emociona por alguien con esa euforia, el señor Pingrey volvió a hablar

-Esta bien hija, te damos la libertad de que hagas eso, pero en cuanto vea que esto no va bien, se ira de aquí y jamas pero jamas quiero que vuelvas a verte con el ¿quedo claro? –recalco de manera autoritaria el padre-

-Claro papi –contesto dulcemente Carol- ya veras que te caera muy bien

-Esta bien –y retomo la lectura el jefe de la familia-

-Hija –pregunto su madre- ¿sabes las tallas de el?

-Obvio que si mamá, cuando a los Pingreys les gusta algo ¿Qué haces? Investigan todo sobre eso

Su madre sonrio al recordar ese lema, hace mucho que no se mencionaba

-Estupendo hija, entonces en cuanto termines de desayunar, ve directo a la tienda de smokings, quiero que este momento sea perfecto

-Gracias mamá asi será –respondio la rubia-

/

-Sostenla bien ya esta por salir, solo quitare esta tuerca y saldrá –dijo Jonathan acostado en el suelo-

-Esta bien la tengo, la tengo –dijo Zach-

-¿Lincoln puedes ayudarle? –pregunto el pelinegro-

-No creo, en cuanto le del el martillazo para que salga el buje, esta se zafara y no me dara tiempo de sostenerla

-Bien, ya oiste Zach sostenla fuerte, Rusty endereza el buje, le dare un par de vueltas y Lincoln le dara un martillazo con el desarmador y saldrá

Rusty con su mano enderezo el buje, Jonathan metio el rach con el dado correspondiente y comenzó a girarlo hasta sentir que ya no enroscaba, rápidamente Lincoln lo noto y dio el martillazo, saliendo el buje y cayendo todo el peso de la flecha en Liam el cual no pudo con el y termino venciéndolo, resbalando en el suelo y cayendo encima de su brazo y golpeando a Jonathan recibiendo también en su pecho el peso de la misma flecha

-Quitala quita quitalaaaa –grito Zach-

Rusty y Lincoln tomaron la flecha y con cuidado de no causar mas daño a sus amigos lograron hacerla a un lado, Zach se giro hasta salir debajo del tractocamion sostenido su brazo, mientras que Jonathan se arrastro de espaldas hasta salir del lado de Liam, el cual estaba asustado por el grito de Zach

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Liam-

-Nos cayo encima la maldita flecha –le respondio el pelinegro-

Lincoln salio debajo de la unidad uniéndose a ellos

-¿Estas bien? ¿tienes dolor fuerte? –pregunto Lincoln preocupado, poniéndose de rodillas frente a el-

-No no, solo que no puedo respirar, bueno si pero me molesta un poco

Zach y Rusty se unio al grupo

-Viejo me duele demasiado –se quejo Zach sosteniendo su brazo-

-No seas niña aguántate –dijo Jonathan tirado en el suelo-

-Yo creo que será mejor llamar una ambulancia –dijo Liam-

-No, estas loco nos van a matar, nuestros padres –dijo Rusty-

-Al diablo eso, es insoportable el dolor

-Yo creo que si será mejor –dijo Lincoln-

-¡Noo! –dijo Jonathan –cof cof –tosio un poco- nadie va a hablar a nadie, vamos a descansar hasta que el dolor se nos pase y continuaremos, esto es un precalentamiento

-¿Precalentamiento? –dijo Lincoln-

-Si precalentamiento para que vean lo que es el trabajo de verdad cof cof –tosio de nuevo el pelinegro- la hora por favor

-Son las once –dijo Liam-

-Aquí llegamos a las nueve, bien descansen hasta que nos podamos sentir bien, Rusty trata de abrir la puerta del camión

El pelirrojo trato de abrir la puerta del lado del conductor la cual estaba cerrada y corrió a la otra con los mismos resultados

-Ambas puertas están con llave –exclamo Rusty-

-Diablos, ese tipo no confio en nosotros, sigue abanderando nos sentaremos en la tierra ya que

/

Tabby salio de su casa y corrió hasta la de Lincoln, contenta llego y toco la puerta la cual se abrió al instante

-Hola Lun… -no termino de hablar al ver que la atendio otra chica-

-Hola –dijo Lori- ¿buscas a Lincoln?

-Ah pues.. si y no, de hecho pensé que estaba Luna

-Ya no esta ella, vine a reemplazarla

-Oh, eres otra de sus hermanas…. Aunque te me haces conocida, tienes parecido a una chica que estuvo aquí la otra vez, ¿esta Lincoln?

-No, no esta salio a realizar una tarea –contesto Lori- pero ¿a que te refieres con una chica que se parece?

-Ah, pues una chica que vino aquí la otra vez, Luna la atendio y la amenazo, esa chica entro a la casa a ayudar a Lincoln con la cocina días antes, o eso dijo

-Tabbyyyyyy –grito la mamá de la pequeña rockera- ¡ven ahora mismo!

-Ups no pedi permiso para salir, me retiro adiós, nos vemos pronto

Y la pequeña rockera se retiro dejando a una Lori intrigada

/

En medio de la carretera los chicos dormían plácidamente sentados en el suelo recargados entre la carrocería y las llantas de aquel tracto camión y el mayor acostado en el suelo

-La hora –respondio Jonathan algo somnoliento-

-Es la una de la tarde, lo bueno que esta nublado –dijo Liam el cual estaba algo somnoliento también pero tenia que seguir abanderando- quien me releva ahora, ya no siento mi brazo de tanto abanderar

-Vamos a comer mejor –dijo el pelinegro- ¿Cómo te sientes Zach?

-Me duele aun, no tanto pero es fuerte el dolor aun, pero puedo mover mi brazo auch –comento Zach al momento de levantar el brazo-

Jonathan se levanto del suelo lentamente, tenia un malestar en su pecho pero no se dejaría vencer, una vez de pie camino hasta la parte de enfrente de la unidad donde estaba todo, ahí tomo las bolsas de comida y llevo hasta sus amigos, repartio las cajas desechables y se propusieron a comer aquellas hamburguesas que se veian….

-Asquerosas –dijo Jonathan- diablos maldito viejo que no sabe que se remojan de mas y pierden el sabor-

-Y lo peor del caso no son del eructo, las del eructo tardan mas tiempo en ponerse feas –dijo Lincoln-

-Bueno peor es nada –comento Rusty-

-Provecho –comento Jonathan-

Y asi el grupo de amigos comenzó a comer aquellas hamburguesas

/

 **Hola de nuevo, otro capitulo mas chicos, espero que les guste!**

 **Reviews**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Mi estimado Montana, que gusto leerte! Se viene algo bonito y algo tal vez feo también para Lincoln, espero que te guste este capitulo!**

 **Freddy jose: Gracias por tu review, saludos!**


End file.
